PokéHeroes: The Rise of Dark Volt
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: In an alternate world where some humans that have bonded with their Pokémon can actually use their power, the heroines, the PokéDefenders have confronted their nemesis, the masked villain, Dark Volt, only this time, with the help of an ancient artifact, the masked Villain may be able to change their minds on what is good and what is evil.
1. First Strike

It was early evening in Nacrene City, but the peaceful atmosphere of the small town was shattered when the front end of the local museum burst open with a blast of electricity as a figure quickly hurried out.

He wore a black jumpsuit, with lighting designs on it, with tech gloves and boots, while a black cape draped down his back.

His head was covered by a black hood, while his face was covered by a yellow mask with one red eye showing and a lighting bolt design going down it's left side.

This masked villain was none other than the infamous criminal known as Dark Volt, known worldwide for the various crimes he had committed, as well as his potent electric powers.

But quickly as he moved out of the museum, Dark Volt turned and stood in a fighting stance as four figures emerged from the gap, staring defiantly at him.

"I was wondering when you losers would show up." Dark Volt said, his voice sounding robotic, as his hands sparked with electricity as he prepared to fight.

"Sorry, but your villainy stops here. This time we will take you down and bring you to justice." A young woman with orange coloured hair tied in a small ponytail said back in a serious and determined tone.

Looking at the young woman, Dark Volt saw she wore a white leotard with matching gloves that went up her shoulders, as well as a set of matching boots that went up to her thighs.

Goldeen looking fins came out of the back of her outfit, while a white masked covered her upper face, save for her viridian coloured eyes.

And though she was his enemy, Dark Volt couldn't help himself as he took in her figure, finding her quite attractive, to the point if they weren't enemies, he would consider asking her out on a date.

But then looking at the orange haired girl's allies, part of Dark Volt began to think similar thoughts to the three girls.

The first had short brown hair and was dressed in an outfit similar to the orange haired girl's, only the brunette's was outfit was tiffany blue, while she had a set of false fox ears and a fox tail, giving her the appearance of a Glaceon.

The second girl of the group had deep blue hair and wore a Lopunny-like mask, not only hiding her true identity, but had a set of built in red coloured goggles to keep her eyes protected, though her outfit was a little more revealing when compared to her friends, for it showed off more skin, allowing Dark Volt to get a good glance at her breasts, which were covered by a light brown top that just reached her stomach.

A pair of brown coloured gloves adorned her hands, going up to her elbows, while similar material covered her legs, reaching her thighs, while a pair of brown shorts with a rabbit tail coming from the back not only covered her lower body, but also showed off her butt.

However, Dark Volt found his focus drawn to the last of the girls, not just from her beauty, but from a sense of familiarity as he stared at her.

The final girl had shoulder length honey blonde coloured hair and wore a simple red mask around her eyes that concealed her true identity, but highlighted her shining blue eyes.

And like her friends, her outfit was based on the appearance of a Pokémon, Braixen, which consisted of white gloves, black heels and a yellow top and a white skirt, while on her back was a black holster containing a long staff, which she then withdrew, twirled around with grace and skill, before taking to an offensive stance, using her power to ignite the end of her weapon.

Dark Volt knew the four girls all too well, having encountered them many times before, knowing them as the super heroine group, the PokéDefenders; Hydro Girl, Flash Freeze, Dash and Foxfire, which proved to be a thorn in his side for their constant interfering with his plans across the Regions.

"From my experience so far, all you girls will do is bore me." Dark Volt then said arrogantly, before pushing his hand forwards as a blast of electricity shot out of them and towards the heroines.

"Girls, take cover!" Hydro Girl called, taking the lead as she then instructed. "Flash Freeze, prepare for a counterattack!"

"Right!" The girls all called in reply, knowing Hydro Girl was not their leader, but respected her as a heroine and a friend to do as she had told them, to which Dash jumped to the left, Foxfire moved to the right, while Flash Freeze jumped into the air, where her hands then radiated with an icy aura that she then released before Hydro Girl, creating a wall of ice from the ground up and putting a stop to the electric attack.

While Flash Freeze had landed back on the ground, behind her ice wall, Dash quickly charged at Dark Volt, moving faster than most people could see, ready to punch the masked villain in the face, but growled as he easily dodged her fist, despite her super speed.

As he dodged her punch, however, Dark Volt's eyes wandered down Dash's back, to her cladded behind as he mentally thought. 'Nice ass.'

But remembering he was in the middle of battle, Dark Volt regained focus and struck Dash with an electric charged kick, sending her flying backwards with a cry of pain, crashing into a nearby lamp post.

With one heroine down, the masked villain then turned, just in time to dodge a blast of fire as he looked up to see Foxfire in the air, swinging her staff as flame shot out of it and towards him.

And just like her teammate, Foxfire was getting annoyed that the masked villain was easily dodging her attacks, before, in the blink of an eye, Dark Volt was right in front of her, scaring the blonde slightly, before he blasted her with an electric shock that sent her crashing into the ground.

"That's two down." Dark Volt called with a mocking tone, turning toward the ice wall as he then asked. "Who's next?"

Dark Volt then got his answer, looking on curiously as he saw Flash Freeze seemingly pass through the ice wall like it was a pool of water, with light ripples passing through the ice as she moved through it, before seeing the glare on the ice user's face.

"This ends now." She stated, her tone almost as icy as her powers, as she brought up both hands, which glowed with the icy aura once more, before shards of ice shot out, towards Dark Volt.

"Sorry Snowflake, but this is not the end for me." Dark Volt said, his tone remaining arrogant as ever, before showing that electricity was not the only trick he had, to which both his arms shone with a light silver colour, becoming like steel and slammed each shot of ice to pieces, leaving Flash Freeze in shock.

But she quickly snapped out of it as the masked villain quickly closed the gap between them, placing his left hand on her shoulder, about to electrocute her, but was forced to release his hold and quickly back away as a sudden water stream shot right at him.

And after getting some distance from the attack, turning his head, Dark Volt saw Hydro Girl, now in a fighting stance with water circling her hands.

"Nice trick. But don't you know it's not safe to play with water when there is electricity nearby?" Dark Volt asked, teasing Hydro Girl.

But Hydro Girl remained unnerved, seeing what Dark Volt's taunting lead to, before the watery heroine used her powers and quickly shot a blast of water at the masked villain, who rolled his eyes behind his mask as he prepared to counter, creating a sphere of electricity around him, causing the water to circle around him.

"Is that the best you can do?" He questioned, part of him mocking Hydro Girl, while another part of him knew she was smarter than to attack head on with her techniques.

That's when he figured it out.

"Not by myself, but with a little help, there's no limit to what the PokéDefenders can do." Hydro Girl replied with a confident smile, watching as the water around Dark Volt suddenly shot up and froze around his body, encasing his legs and arms in ice.

Seeing their enemy immobile, Hydro Girl continued to smile as she walked up to Dark Volt, looked past his shoulder and said. "Not bad. Thanks for the help, Flash Freeze."

"No problem, it's good to finally have this crook under-wraps." The ice user replied as she walked around to her teammate, turning to Dark Volt as she traced her hand around his mask and asked. "But before we turn him in, should we have a peak?"

Before Hydro Girl could reply, however, Flash Freeze quickly jumped back as electricity coursed through Dark Volt's entire being, seeming to build up as they heard the masked villain chuckle darkly as he then said. "Better luck next time."

With that said, Dark Volt then released all the electricity, not only causing the ice restricting his movements to burst and shatter to bit, it also created a massive surge of wind and light, causing the girls to shield their eyes.

And after the light faded and the wind died down, they looked to see that, much to their disappointment, that Dark Volt was gone, a burn mark on the ground where he had been standing.

"We were so close." Hydro Girl said, frustrated that their enemy had eluded them once again.

"And we didn't even find out what he stole." Foxfire added as she and Dash walked up to their teammates, each slightly bruised from the fight.

"It's my fault." Flash Freeze then said, blaming herself as she stated. "If I had concentrated my ice, I could've kept a stronger hold on him and maybe he wouldn't have gotten away."

"No it's mine, if I had better control of my psychic powers, I could have finally been able to see into his mind and know what he was planning." Hydro Girl said in reply, feeling frustrated that she could not look into the masked villain's mind as easily as others.

"Hydro Girl, Flash Freeze, you both mustn't be so hard on yourselves. I know Dark Volt got away, but I also know that there will be another chance to stop him." Foxfire said, trying to comfort her teammates.

"She's right. Besides, he can't have gotten too far, so there's a chance we can still catch him." Dash said, ready to go after the masked villain after the kick she received.

Realizing that Dash was right, Hydro Girl gained her determination back as she said. "Alright, let's split up than. If we don't find anything in the next three hours then we'll meet up at the base."

The four heroines nodded in agreement with each other, before splitting up and beginning their search for the masked villain, unaware that said villain was watching them from the rooftops above.

And upon hearing Hydro Girl's admission to having psychic powers, Dark Volt smirked, his hand clenching around the object he stole from the museum, as he thought. 'Yes, these four will be perfect to start my plans. The PokéDefenders may have been my enemies, but soon they will all see the light.'

-Some time later-

Continuing her search for Dark Volt, Foxfire had left the limits of Nacrene City and made her way through Pinwheel Forest, keeping her eyes peeled for any sight of the masked villain.

"Dang it, I guess I lost him, I better head back and..." The fiery heroine started to say, ready to return to Nacrene City, before she heard what sounded like a Pikachu cry out in pain, causing her to quickly run through the bushes to investigate.

And after making her way deeper into the forest, following the cries of the Pikachu, Foxfire found the reason as to why the Pokémon was crying out, leaving her both shocked and confused to see the Pikachu was being attacked by a Hawlucha and a Muk.

"What is a Muk doing here?" Foxfire questioned out loud, before shaking her head as she then said. "Nevermind that, that Pikachu is in trouble."

"Hey!" She then called, taking a proud stance and causing the two Pokémon to turn and face her.

"I am Foxfire of the PokéDefenders. And you two are going to be in serious trouble if you don't leave that Pikachu alone." Foxfire stated, glaring at the duo, while grasping her staff, waiting to see if they would cooperate or if she would have to show them her passion of justice.

Both aggressive Pokémon looked at her and growled, ready to turn their attention on the intruder, until they saw the tip of her staff light up with fire, causing both to panic as they turned and ran off into the forest.

"Well that takes care of that." Foxfire said with a smirk, putting her staff back behind her, before she heard a loud. "Pika!"

She then looked to see the Pikachu leap at her, causing her to catch the small Pokémon as it nuzzled its face against her lovingly, causing the fiery heroine to giggle as she then said. "It's alright, they won't hurt you again, I promise."

Petting the small Pokémon in her arms, Foxfire then looked as it back, seeing what looked like a branding on it, which resembled a lightning bolt, one she had seen before as her eyes widened in realization.

"Wait that's..." She started to say, before letting out a scream of pain as she was shocked by electricity, before she lost consciousness and fell to the floor, not even noticing the dark figure standing above her.

"Thank you Pikachu, you guys as well." Foxfire vaguely heard the figure say, not seeing the two Pokémon that she drove off coming back out of the woods.

"Pika." The Pikachu replied, looking up at the unknown figure with a smile, before turning back to Foxfire and smiling darkly at her, waving his paw as if saying goodnight, before Foxfire lost what remaining consciousness she had.

-Some time later-

Foxfire groaned in pain as she slowly regained consciousness, her eyes opening as she saw that she was in a dimly lit room, before her eyes widened when she realized that she was in a chair, her arms tied to the armrests and her legs to the chair's, and she could not find her staff.

"Pikachu!" The heroine then heard as she looked down to see the same Pikachu run from behind her, between her legs, to in front of her, where her eyes widened in shock to see Dark Volt standing in front of her as the Pikachu made its way up to his shoulder.

"So nice of you to join us, little firefly." Dark Volt said with a chuckle as Foxfire started to struggle in her restraints.

"Dark Volt!" Foxfire called, continuing to struggle against her bindings as she questioned. "What are you up to this time?"

"Let's just say that you and your friends will see the error of your ways after I am finished with you." Dark Volt replied, his words confusing Foxfire, before anger rose from her as she then said. "Whatever you are planning, it will never work! You might think you're different, but you're just the same as all the other evil doers me and my friends have stopped."

"How so?" Dark Volt asked, crossing his arms, which the Pikachu mimicked, even nodding with the masked villain.

"It takes a twisted mind like yours' to brand your own Pokémon!" Foxfire yelled, her chair moving slightly as she tried to lunge at him.

In response, the masked villain merely pointed at his Pokémon and said in reply. "I never harmed my Pikachu. He did that to himself."

Foxfire was about to yell, to say that he was lying, before she saw the Pikachu nod his head in agreement, shocking her as she asked. "But why?"

"Out of friendship." Dark Volt responded, before adding."Just like you and your friends, I share a bond with the Pokémon that join my team. And despite my objections, Pikachu wanted me to know that he would always remain by my side, which is why he branded his own tail. And if Pikachu or any of my Pokémon ever wanted me to show the same loyalty, I wouldn't hesitate."

Foxfire stared in bewilderment and disbelief at the masked villain and his Pokémon, sensing there was truth within his words, before Dark Volt held out his closed hand before her eyes as he prepared his plan.

"Now, I think it's time you had a... change of heart, thanks to what I acquired from the museum." He said, opening up his hand as a metallic coin fell from it, held by a string the masked villain kept in his hand, where it stopped just before the heroine's eyes, dangling in front of her face.

Foxfire looked at the object in confusion, especially at the ancient writing on it, before, as if it had a mind of its own, the coin began to swing back and forth, while the fiery heroine found that she could not take her eyes off of it.

'What is this? It looks... like...' Foxfire started to think as the dawning realization came upon her as to what the object looked like and, therefore, what it was doing to her.

'No... I have... to fight it... have... to...' Foxfire struggled to think, before all thought left her mind, her eyes glazed over and closed slightly as she continued to gaze upon the coin, falling under its spell, while leaving her mind empty.

Setting the coin aside, Dark Volt smirked at seeing one of the heroines now under his power.

The coin, which was discovered in a digsite a few months back, was the original Coin of Hypnos, one that all Hypno used as a model for the coins they carried.

And with its power, the masked villain was more than willing to use it, to change the world as he desired, but first, he wanted to have some fun with his new acquisition.

"Pikachu, can you please untie our guest?" He asked, getting no objections from the mouse Pokémon, who jumped off Dark Volt's shoulder, went around the tied up form of Foxfire and used his Iron Tail attack to slice through the ropes, making the Pikachu and Dark Volt chuckle a little at seeing the blonde remaining in place, showing she was truly under the power of the coin.

Approaching her, Dark Volt knelt before the entranced heroine, where he cupped her chin and began to speak.

"Foxfire, listen to me, I am your Master and you are my slave, you will obey any command I give you. You will serve me in anyway I desire, do you understand?" Dark Volt asked a humorous voice.

"Yes, Master... I am your slave... I will obey..." The entranced heroine responded in a monotone voice, a blank look on her face as she stared blankly at Dark Volt's masked face.

Dark Volt then reached up and grabbed the side of her mask, removing it and allowing him to see her true face, earning a small chuckle from the masked villain.

"Well, well, the infamous Pokemon Performer, Serena, how nice to have someone so famous, and beautiful, under my command." Dark Volt said as he admired the entranced blonde's face, before reaching up and removing his mask and hood.

Had Serena had any consciousness or control, she would have blushed at seeing what was, in her normal mind, the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life, for staring at her was a young man, roughly around the same age as her, who had short, spiked black hair, a pair of light brown eyes, tanned skin and a set of Z shaped marks on his cheeks.

Ash Ketchum smirked as he stood up and looked at Serena before sitting down on a chair he had set nearby and said in a commanding tone. "Now stand and do a striptease for me, my little pet."

"Yes, Master... as you command..." Serena replied in a distant tone, an empty smile appeared on her face as she then stood and obeyed the commands of her Master, slowly slipping off her clothing, one piece at a time, as her hips moved to a beat only her entranced mind could hear.

Starting off at the bottom, Serena placed her left foot upon the seat she had been tied up to, where she slid her hands around her high heeled boots, taking them off, before moving her hands up her thighs and to her hips, where she took hold of her skirt and slid it down her legs, kicking the garment off and revealing she was wearing a pair of crimson coloured panties.

Ash smirked as he saw her tight ass cheeks from her current bent over position, before his new slave turned to face him, smiling at him blankly as she continued her dance, slowly peeling her gloves off of her hands and moving them across her body, rubbing around her breasts as she took hold of her top and discarded it, leaving her in just her underwear and showing her Master that her bra matched her panties, holding her D-cup sized breasts.

"Very nice." Ash said with a smirk, while Serena mindlessly followed her commands as she moved her hands across her body in an enticing manner, reaching behind and unclipping the back of her bra, letting the article of clothing fall from her chest, to the floor, while showing her Master her bare breasts, as well as showing her nipples were getting hard.

"Someone seems to be liking this." Ash said slyly, smirking at seeing Serena getting turned on at having to strip for him.

However, Serena did not reply, she merely continued to obey as she turned around and bent forwards, slipping her panties off her legs and kicking them to the side, allowing Ash to see her tight ass, before she stood up and faced him, standing at attention as she awaited her next order, while also revealing her wet, shaven pussy.

Aroused himself at the erotic display, Ash got out of his chair and approached Serena, ready to have some 'quality time' with his new pet, but stopped when he heard a loud and annoyed 'Pikachu'.

Looking down at his partner, Ash saw the yellow mouse Pokémon looking at him with an annoyed with his expression and crossed arms, before Ash remembered what his partner was annoyed at that he forgot.

"Right, sorry Pikachu." He said apologetically, taking up the coin as he looked at Serena and instructed. "Bring out your female Pokémon, my slave."

"As you command... Master..." Serena replied, reaching for her skirt and pulling two Pokéballs out of a pocket.

"Braixen... Sylveon... come on out..." The blonde instructed in her entranced voice, tossing the Pokéballs and causing the fox Pokémon and the Fairy Evolution of Eevee to appear before their Trainer.

As both Pokémon appeared, both looked around confused, especially when they saw their Trainer's blank expression, as well as her state of dress, before turning around just as they saw the Coin swinging right in front of their faces.

And like their Trainer, as hard as both tried, their minds were no match for the hypnotic powers as both Pokémon were entranced, no longer Serena's partners, but now Ash's Pokémon to command.

"Now listen to me, Pikachu is your Master, your only desire is to serve and please him. Obeying his commands is all that matters to you, do you understand?" Ash asked the newly entranced Pokémon, smirking as they nodded their heads in reply, before looking blankly at the yellow mouse with distant smiles as they awaited for his instructions.

Pikachu then began instructing the two female Pokémon who verbally responded their obedience, before mindlessly following the electric Pokémon out of the room, causing Ash to chuckle a bit.

"Have fun." Ash called, watching as Pikachu lead Braixen and Sylveon out of the room.

-Upcoming Lemons-

With Pikachu gone, Ash turned his attention back to Serena, who mindlessly stood in place as she waited the next commands of her Master.

"Now my slave, it's time for you to please me with that lovely body you have." Ash said as he took Serena's hand, leading her into a nearby room as she mindlessly replied. "Yes Master... I live to serve you..."

As they approached a nearby wall, a door slid open, revealing a simple bedroom with a large bed in the middle, where Ash lead Serena, before having her stand right in front of the bed, while he got more comfortable himself as he removed his Dark Volt outfit, revealing his naked form to Serena, who, in her normal mind would have blushed madly, but instead just reamined staring blankly at her Master.

Even after removing his pants and underwear, revealing his erect cock, Serena continued to stay in place, not any emotion on her face, while her body reacted for her, with her nipples hardening and her pussy becoming wet with desire.

Smirking at seeing his slave's body getting aroused, Ash got up and approached the entranced blonde, placing his hands on her waist as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, which Serena mindlessly returned.

Ash then, not breaking the kiss, moved his hands down and around her body, giving each of the fiery heroine's ass cheeks a squeeze, liking the feel of them in his hands and made him desire Serena that much more.

"Nice and firm, I like it." Ash said with a smirk as he broke the kiss, walking behind Serena as he inspected her body even more, before reaching around and grabbing each of her breasts in his hands, massaging and squeezing them, while Serena merely kept staring forwards in her mindless state, accepting her Master's touch, while deep within her clouded mind, part of her longed for more, wanting to be able to move on her own so she too could enjoy her time with her Master.

"Oh yes, I'm going to enjoy having you as my slave." Ash then added, squeezing each of the entranced girl's nipples, before he walked around her, sat on the end of the bed and said with a commanding tone. "Now my slave, give me a blowjob."

"As you command..." Serena replied as she obeyed Ash's words and got into position, moving down so she was on her knees, her head inches from Ash's manhood, which she started to lick around, earning small groans from Ash at the feel of her tongue, before Serena got to her command as she took hold of Ash's cock and guided it in her mouth, not stopping until she had most of it inside, where she then started moving her head back and forth, starting her blowjob and already causing Ash to groan at the pleasure he was feeling.

"That's it... keep going, my slave..." Ash groaned as he placed his right hand behind Serena's head, helping to guide her as she continued to bob her head on his cock.

From Serena's actions, all Ash could do was continue to groan in pleasure, his hand remained firm on her head as she continued to mindlessly suck him off for after thirty minutes, at which point Ash felt his climax coming.

"It's coming... swallow it all, my pet!" Ash groaned, his left hand grasping the bedsheets, while his right continued to hold Serena's head, guiding her up and down his entire length until the black haired boy was unable to hold back and groaned loudly as he had his orgasm, releasing his cum in Serena's mouth, which the brainwashed blonde let into her mouth as she swallowed it, as per her Master's orders.

Once she finished, and after Ash had taken his hand off of her head, Serena then removed her mouth from Ash's cock and sat back on her knees, staring blankly ahead as she awaited her next orders.

"Very good." Ash commented as he looked down and smiled at Serena, patting her head, before he stood up and commanded. "Now lie down on your back on the bed."

"I hear and I will obey you, Master..." Serena replied in a monotone voice as she stood up and walked towards the bed, doing as she was commanded as she lied down on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling as she awaited her next command.

With Serena in position, Ash smiled, feeling himself getting hard again, where he then got on the bed, on top of Serena and stared into her blank, blue eyes.

He then leaned forwards and gently began to kiss her neck, working his way down as he kissed her collarbone, the tops of her breasts, before finally kissing and sucking on her left breast, smirking as he felt her body squirm slightly from his ministrations as he moved on and did the same to her right breast, filling Serena's body with pleasure.

After giving each breast the attention he thought they deserved, Ash moved down, kissing her tone stomach, before moving and positioning himself with his cock close to her wet folds.

"Now you're mine." Ash said with a smirk as he pushed his cock into Serena's threshold, groaning as he felt her tight folds wrap around his cock, while Serena merely sighed at the pleasant feeling, especially when Ash began to thrust his cock in and out of her.

"Serena, you are so tight... feels so... so good...!" Ash groaned, before opening up a little as he gently stroked her left cheek and told her. "I never thought my first time would be so good... Or with someone as sexy as you..."

Had she had any conscious thought, Serena would have blushed madly, but instead merely moaned slightly as Ash continued to fuck her.

After what felt like hours, Ash began to pound his cock faster and faster into Serena, while the entranced blonde heroine was mindlessly moaning as both felt their climaxes approaching.

"That's it... cum for your Master... Do it now...!" Ash commanded as he groaned, releasing his seed into his slave's body, before Serena let out a cry of pure pleasure as she came, having her release as her folds milking her Master's cock, adding to his pleasure.

With their orgasms over and once he caught his breath, Ash removed his cock from Serena's pussy, smirking as he looked down at her lovely body, while the hypnotizes heroine just stared at the ceiling, panting blissfully, as her Master prepared to make her his, forever.

-Meanwhile-

Around the time Ash was having his fun with Serena, Pikachu had escorted the brainwashed forms of Braixen and Sylveon to a private area, where after making sure they wouldn't be disturbed, Pikachu walked up to the pair, smiling, not only to see Serena's Pokémon staring blankly ahead, waiting for commands to obey, but was relieved, for he could finally allow his cock out.

"Pika..." He sighed, unsheathing his member, which had been pressing against him since Serena had gotten naked, finding some female humans as desirable as female Pokémon.

But focusing on his current situation, Pikachu proceeded to mate with Braixen and Sylveon, though not before having them live to their expectations as his sex slaves.

"Pikachu, Pika." Pikachu said, his tone sounding commanding as he pointed at his cock, causing Braixen and Sylveon to look at it and nod.

"Sylveon..." The Fairy-type said in reply, followed by Braixen, whose tone matched the emptiness within Sylveon's, before the fox Pokémon got on her knees, got into position before Pikachu as she then opened her mouth and slid it over Pikachu's member, filling Pikachu with pleasure.

"Pika Pi Pika..." Pikachu groaned at the sensation of the brainwashed fox Pokémon giving him a blowjob, causing Pikachu to continue to groan, while placing his paws upon Braixen's head, guiding her mouth up and down his manhood, keeping his dominance over Braixen as she mindlessly sucked her Master off.

As Braixen continued moving her head up and down Pikachu's length, Pikachu's pleasure only increased as Sylveon, following her commands, joined in, starting off by licking around Pikachu's balls, causing the Electric-type Pokémon to groan at the added sensations of pleasure.

"Pikachu Pika..." He groaned form the combination of pleasure of the brainwashed Pokémon, who continued to please their Master, with Braixen moving her mouth off Pikachu's cock, licking around it and allowing Sylveon to join her.

From the mind controlled Pokémon pleasuring him and his power over them, Pikachu could only smirk and groan, enjoying the moment he was having with his new Pokémon slaves, but feeling his cock starting to twitch around, Pikachu knew he was close to his orgasm.

"Pi... Pikachu Pika Pika...!" Pikachu groaned, just before his tone sounded more commanding as he then added. "Pikachu Pika Pikachu..."

From hearing their Master's voice, Braixen and Sylveon stopped their actions, moving their heads away from Pikachu's penis and stared at the erect Pokémon with empty smiles on their faces, watching mindlessly as Pikachu then took hold of his member, groaning again as he began to masturbate in front of the entranced Pokémon for several minutes until he was unable to hold back his pleasure, groaned loudly and came, releasing his cum, which covered Braixen and Sylveon's faces.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu sighed with a content smile, enjoying the pleasure he felt, before smiling slyly as he felt his member was still hard, causing him to look upon Braixen and Sylveon, where he then pointed to the floor before him and said. "Pikachu Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu Pi. Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pika."

The mind controlled females followed the command of their Master, where Braixen got before Pikachu and laid her on her back, followed by Sylveon, who obeyed her own command and climbed on top of the fox Pokémon, causing their breasts and pussies to rub against the others' and causing both Pokémon to moan at the sensations of pleasure they felt.

And it was then that Braixen moaned loudly as she felt Pikachu grab her hips and insert his cock into her pussy.

"Braixen Braixen Brai...!" She moaned from the pleasure that filled her body as Pikachu thrust his manhood in and out of the fox Pokémon's pussy, while Pikachu groaned, feeling similar sensations as he continued to thrust in and out of the mind controlled fox.

Pikachu continued for several minutes, his cock continuing to slide in and out of her womanhood, before pulling out of Braixen's pussy and inserting his cock into Sylveon's vagina.

"Sylveon...!" She suddenly cried out in pure pleasure, thrusting in and out of the Fairy-type as long as he had Braixen, eventually removing his manhood out of Sylveon and back into Braixen's waiting snatch.

For the next hour, Pikachu continued his actions, switching between Braixen and Sylveon as he mated with both Pokémon, his manhood thrusting deep inside their pussies and making both females moan, feeling erotic pleasure through their clouded minds.

However, after another few minutes of mating and switching between females, Pikachu's body began to move frantically, causing him to grasp Braixen's hips tightly and give several more thrusts before climaxing, cumming deep inside of Braixen's womb, triggering Braixen's climax and causing her to cum all over Pikachu's manhood, making Pikachu groan in response as he then came, releasing his seed into Braixen's vagina.

With their climaxes over and removing Pikachu's member from Braixen's threshold, showing it was still hard and dripping with his sexual fluids, Pikachu still had some sexual stamina left over, to which he focused back on Sylveon and inserted his penis back into the Fairy-type's pussy, making Sylveon gasp and moan for several minutes, enjoying the welcomed sensations of pleasure and domination.

That was until Sylveon, like Braixen, cried out loudly and climaxed as she had her orgasm, cumming all over Pikachu's manhood, with some of her sexual fluids spurting on the floor and Braixen's legs, also earning another loud groan from Pikachu as he came a second time, filling Sylveon's pussy with his seed.

-End Lemons-

With his release over, Pikachu removed hiss member from Sylveon, before he lay on his back, while Sylveon removed herself off of Braixen and lay beside her, both staring at Pikachu with dazed, satisfied and distant smiles, while back in his room, Ash, after putting his pants back on, picked up the Coin from his outfit and held it over Serena, whose eyes immediately locked on with the magic artifact, following it as she sat up when Ash moved it closer to him.

Sitting next to his slave, with the coin still before her eyes, swinging it back and forth, Ash moved his free hand down Serena's body, in between her legs where he began to gently rub her pussy, smirking at hearing her let out a tiny gasp as he then began to play out the final part of his plan for the blonde, have her join his side.

"Serena, you are not only my sex slave, you are also my henchgirl, wanting nothing more that to serve and please me. Pleasing me makes you happy, and you want to make me happy." Ash instructed, keeping focus on both the Coin's movements and the pleasure he was giving.

"I am your slave... your henchgirl... I want to make you happy..." Serena said in a distant tone, her mind locked on the Coin, while her body loved the pleasure she was receiving, which Ash noticed and smirked at, knowing that his actions would make Serena associate obeying him with pleasure.

"Not only do you love pleasing me, but you like pleasing other women, knowing that it pleases me. You want the rest of your teammates, and anyone I deem worthy, to be my slaves, to serve me as you do." Ash then went on to say, earning a small nod from Serena in reply.

"When I snap my fingers, you will awaken and accept your new life, do you understand?" Ash finished as he removed his fingers from the blonde's pussy, already knowing her answer.

"Yes, Master... I understand and I obey..." Serena replied, just before Ash snapped his fingers with a smirk, watching as Serena then blinked a few times, her eyes returned to normal, before she looked at the dark haired boy with a wicked and seductive smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her naked body close to his.

"Well hello there handsome. What can this loyal and obedient slave do for her sexy Master?" Serena asked with a purr, using her left hand to rub her Master's chest, loving the feel of his muscles, before she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips, which made Ash mentally smirk as he then kissed Serena back, liking the changes in her personality when compared to her goodie heroine persona.

Enjoying the kiss for a moment, Ash broke the kiss as he then asked. "How about you help me enslave your friends and make them my henchgirls like you?"

"Sounds like fun. I'm sure they will be as happy as me to serve a Master as wonderful as you." Serena replied in a sly, yet submissive tone.

Ash smiled at his new servant as he leaned in and kissed her once more, while thinking about all the wonderful things he'll be able to do once the rest of the PokéDefenders were under his complete control.


	2. Taming a Rabbit and Seducing Ice

Later that night, at the penthouse base in Lumiose City, the remaining PokéDefenders were turning in for the night, heading to their bedrooms to get a good night's sleep, while letting some of their Pokémon out, not only to keep guard of their base of operations, but to keep an eye out for Serena.

While the others had returned hours ago, Serena's location remained unknown, with the other girls thinking that she was still out, looking for Dark Volt's trail, unaware she had not only found it, but was siding with him.

Meanwhile, outside the unsuspecting superhero base, the four Pokémon, a Glaceon, Blaziken, Piplup, and Lopunny, were keeping guard, looking around for any trouble, while also hoping that Serena would return soon, so that they could get some sleep themselves.

All of the sudden, the silence of the night was broken when there was the sound of electricity, followed by Piplup letting out a cry of pain, causing the other three Pokémon to run in his direction, where they saw the penguin Pokémon on the ground, burnt and passed out, though twitching slightly.

The next moment, both Glaceon and Lopunny were taken by surprise when they felt something wrap around their bodies, even covering their mouths, letting out little gasps, alerting Blaziken as he turned to see what had happened.

However, before the Fire/Fighting-type could rect, he felt something hit him in the back of his head, knocking him out cold as he hit the ground, revealing a figure behind him that smirked at seeing Blaziken taken down so easily.

Both Glaceon and Lopunny widened their eyes, shocked as they saw Blaziken's attacker, confused at seeing Braixen, who had a dark look in her eyes and a black collar around her neck, which had a lightning bolt symbol on it, before they turned their head to see that it was Sylveon who had them tied up, stunned to see she too had the same collar and dark look in her eyes as the fox Pokémon.

It was then that the two heard footsteps in front of them, causing the pair to look back as they saw a mysterious, but irresistible Coin dangling in front of their eyes, before they knew no more, their minds completely empty as their eyes remained on the Coin.

"Ok, Sylveon. You can let them go now. I don't think they will cause any trouble now." A female voice said slyly, causing Sylveon to nod her head and comply, letting the pair down and releasing her hold on them, where Serena then walked up to the Fairy-type Pokémon and gave her head a little rub.

"Excellent work." Serena said, before turning her focus upon Braixen and added. "You both did a great job. I'm sure our Masters will 'reward' us handsomely after this is all over."

From Serena's words, all three felt a rush of pleasure as they imagined their respective Master 'rewarding' them.

Sylveon finding her thoughts drifting to her and Pikachu, with her Master sitting on her chest, his paws rubbing around her breasts, stimulating her as his tail rubbed her clit, while her feelers slid in and out of her moist pussy.

Braixen's thoughts drifted to her and Pikachu, alone in the woods, her on all fours, moaning as loudly as she could from the combined pleasures of feeling her Master's cock moving in and out of her ass, while her stick had been pushed inside her pussy, acting as a dildo as her Master continued to ravish her.

And while the Pokémon were thinking of having their Master to themselves, Serena's sexual thoughts were more open, finding herself back in her Master's bedroom, standing naked before him and seeing that on the bed, Ash was joined by the naked forms of her allies, all calling for the blonde to join them in pleasuring their beloved Master.

But shaking her head, Serena knew she had a job to do, leaving her Pokémon to continue fantasizing, while she headed inside, made her way to the security systems and shut them down.

"The system is now offline. We should have no troubles with my friends for now." She said, turning around as her Master, Dark Volt, walked up to her, with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Good work my sexy vixen." Ash said, the smirk still on his face from seeing Serena and her Pokémon drifting off into their lustful fantasies about him and Pikachu, before turning to his partner and smiling.

"We'll catch you later, Pikachu." Ash said, wrapping an arm around Serena's waist as he then went on and told his Pokémon. "My lovely henchgirl and I have a few more lovely ladies who need a little 're-education'."

"Follow me, my Master." Serena then said, remaining close by Ash's side as she lead him through the base and to the other heroines, while leaving Pikachu alone with Braixen, Sylveon and the entranced forms of Glaceon and Lopunny.

-a little bit later-

Stepping out of the shower, the heroine of speed, Dash, or Dawn, as her friends knew her, sighed as she dried her naked body with her towel and began to head towards her room, not caring she was walking around naked, for her teammates had already seen her without her costume or clothing on and she was quite comfortable with her body, a little too comfortable, to which Flash Freeze had once commented Dawn was more bunny than girl, going on to say she would be happy living out in the woods naked, so long as she had a carrot to munch on.

Her eyes closed as she sighed contently, Dawn walked down the hallway to her room as she commented out loud. "Nothing like a nice relaxing shower after a fight like that."

The next moment, however, Dawn stopped and let out a yelp of surprise when she ran into something, causing her to open her eyes, only for them to focus on a mysterious coin swinging back and forth.

'What is this? It's... like..." Dawn tried to think as her eyes followed the coin, before her eyes glazed over and shut half way, while her body relaxed, letting go of her towel as it pooled down her body, revealing her D-cup breasts, tone body, and shaven pussy.

Smirking at the combination of seeing the blue haired heroine both naked and under his control, Ash put the Coin away as he then circled around Dawn, taking in her naked form, before Ash moved his right hand down and gently caressed Dawn's ass cheeks, giving them a squeeze.

"I was right, she does have a nice ass." He commented with a smirk.

After feeling Dawn's supple ass, Ash then reached around and began to massage Dawn's breasts, the blue haired girl continued to stare forward, with Ash continuing to smirk, before desiring more from his latest slave as he then leaned forwards and whispered into her ear. "Dawn, you are my slave, you mind and body exist to serve and please me. You must obey me, you will obey me."

"Yes Master... I will obey..." Dawn replied in a distant tone, making Ash smirk, not only from Dawn submitting to him, but from seeing Serena came up in front of Dawn and look at her Master with a sly smile.

"I knew you would like her. Dawn has such a sexy body." The blonde commented as she eyed her former teammate's naked form with lustful eyes, making Ash chuckle as he watched Serena, before he said. "Patience my pet, you'll have fun with her soon."

"For now, where is Flash Freeze's room?" Ash then asked.

"May's room is at the end of the hallway." Serena said as she pointed to a door at the end of the hallway, earning a sly smile from her Master.

"Very good, then follow me, my pets." Ash instructed as he walked down the hallway, earning nods from the pair.

"Yes, Master." Serena and Dawn then said in unison, though Dawn's response was more distant compared to the lustful tone of Serena's, to which the blonde then smirked, knowing after a night of pleasure and a little re-education, Dawn would see things her Master's way, as would the rest of her teammates.

-Several minutes later: Upcoming Lemons-

Arriving outside the bedroom of Flash Freeze, Ash slowly opened the door and saw the brunette, out of her costume, dressed in just a red coloured nightgown, which consisted of a blue veiled top, showing off a matching bra underneath, and matching panties, as she slept in a luxurious queen sized bed, which made the electric using villain smile at seeing how content and happy May looked, as well as the plans he had for her.

But before May was to serve him, the black haired boy turned his attention to Dawn, where he took her by her right hand and lead her to the left side of May's bed and began to have a little fun with her, claiming her lips in a deep and lustful kiss, while his hands roamed around the blue haired girl's body.

As Ash continued making out with Dawn, feeling around her body, namely her breasts, Serena watched on with a smile, not only happy to see her Master pleased, but thanks to him opening her eyes, she felt more open with her sexuality, she was looking forward to having her turn, not just with her Master, but also with her teammates.

However, Ash broke from his attention upon Dawn when he heard a soft moaning coming from his right, leaving Dawn staring blankly at him, while Ash smirked as he looked upon May, seeing she was starting to wake up.

"Wha...? Who... who's there...?" May asked as she began to wake up, opening her eyes, where she fell silent and all thought left her head as she found herself staring at a mysterious Coin, which began to slowly swing back and forth, unable to do anything but follow the item as it continued to swing from side to side.

"That's it, keep your eyes on the Coin. Let everything but my voice be the only thing you focus on." Ash instructed, smirking as he could see May taking in his words, leaving her open to his suggestions.

But before making her a slave as he had done to Dawn, keeping the Coin swinging, Ash looked over at Serena with a sly smile and asked. "Serena, can you show Dawn the pleasure of serving me while I tend to our little snowflake?"

"Gladly." Serena replied, matching the slyness of her Master as she slipped off her clothing, revealing her naked body to her Master and the entranced forms of her teammates, before walking over to Dawn, placed her hand under the blue haired girl's chin, lifted her head up to meet her gaze and claimed Dawn's lips in a heated kiss.

And continuing to kiss her, Serena placed her hands on Dawn's shoulders, where she lowered her on her back, climbing on top of the blue haired girl as she continued making out with her, moaning in Dawn's mouth as she felt her breasts and pussy press and rub against her brainwashed teammate's.

Breaking from Dawn's lips, Serena, following her Master's commands and feeling her arousal increase, turned around, moving herself into a sixty nine position, where she gazed at Dawn pussy, which was getting a little wet, while Dawn stared up at Serena's, seeing hers' needing stimulation.

"Dawn, you will do exactly what I do." Serena then commanded, smiling as she looked over and saw Dawn mindlessly nod in reply, before the blonde turned her head back down, pushed her tongue into Dawn's folds and began licking at her vagina, which filled Dawn with pleasure, not that she responded to it though.

But feeling Serena pleasure her, it caused Dawn to act on Serena's command as she let her tongue out and pushed it into Serena's waiting cunt, which made the blonde moan in Dawn's crotch at the pleasure she felt.

"That's it, Dawn... keep going... Keep pleasing your Mistress..." Serena moaned, removing her face from Dawn's pussy to comment.

"Yes, Mistress Serena..." Dawn replied in a distant tone, continuing to lick at Serena's vagina, filling both girls with pleasure as both licked at the other's pussy.

While Serena and Dawn remained in their sixty nine position, pleasuring each other, Ash had his attention focused entirely upon May as he used the power of the Hypno's Coin to brainwash the brunette.

"May, listen to my voice. I am your Master, you are my slave. You exist solely to serve and please me. You must obey me. You love to obey me." Ash instructed the newly entranced heroine, while May simply nodded her head.

"Yes Master... I will obey you... You are my Master and I am your slave... I love to obey..." May replied in a distant voice, not even caring as Ash began to massage her right breast through her nightgown.

From May submitting to him, Ash smirked victoriously and slyly, removing his hand from her breast and looked over at Serena and Dawn, still in the middle of their pussy licking.

"Serena, stop for now." Ash commanded, the blonde obeying her Master, looking at him with curious and longing eyes.

"I want Dawn and May to pleasure me before I make them like you are now." The black haired boy then explained, causing Serena to smile slyly and nod.

"I know after a night with you, they will see the error of their ways." The blonde said in reply, giving her Master a kiss on the cheek, before she moved to the end of the bed, giving Ash and his slaves room to indulge in their pleasure.

With Serena on the side, watching with lust, Ash then looked down at Dawn, who was still lying on the ground, before looking at May and instructed. "May, strip naked, then lie back down on the bed."

"Yes Master..." May replied as she sat up and pulled her night gown veil over her head, throwing it to the side, before reaching behind her and unclipping her bra, giving her new Master a nice view of her breasts.

May then slid her panties off and threw then to the side before lying back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, while Ash got a nice view of her wet and shaven pussy.

After taking in May's naked form, Ash then looked at Dawn and, taking a page from Pikachu, then said to her in a commanding tone. "Dawn, go and lie down on top of May."

"Yes Master..." The entranced speedster heroine said in reply as she got up and crawled onto the bed, with both May and Dawn moaning slightly as both felt their breasts and pussies rub against one another.

And with both in position, Ash smirked, removing his Dark Volt outfit entirely, before he joined the pair, getting into his own position as he moved behind the pair, caressing both of their legs as he spread them, before placing his hands firmly on May's legs and pushed his cock into the brunette's waiting pussy, causing her to moan loudly at the great amounts of pleasure she felt.

"Oh... Master... Master..." May moaned out as Ash continued to fuck her, thrusting in and out of her, filling her with all eight-inches if his member, before removing his cock and pushing it into Dawn's pussy, causing her to cry out in pleasure, feeling similar pleasure that May and Serena had experienced.

Meanwhile, as Ash continued to make love to Dawn, Serena watched the scene with great interest and lust, moaning as she pleasured her own body, with one hand massaging her breast while the other fingered her pussy, finding herself getting aroused not only from seeing the form of her naked Master, part of her longing for him to ravish her again, but also seeing him pleasuring and dominating her teammates was also turning her on.

'That's my Master. Make them beg for it.' Serena thought with a sly smile, continuing to pleasure herself as she watched Ash continue, switching between Dawn and May, filling both with great amounts of pleasure.

After a long and pleasureful amount of time, switching between the brainwashed heroines, Ash, inserting his cock back inside of Dawn and thrusting into her, leaving her mind a haze of pleasure, made her continue moaning, submitting to the one she once saw as an enemy.

However, after several more thrusts, Dawn felt her release coming as she began to say. "Master... I'm so close... so close..."

"Then cum... cum for me then, Dawn..." Ash groaned in reply, he too feeling he was close to having his climax, causing Dawn to arch her back as she let out a cry of pleasure, her climax hitting her as she came all over her Master's cock, with some of her sexual fluids spilling onto May's body, not that either minded.

Finished with Dawn, Ash then pulled his cock out of her and quickly inserted it back into May's pussy, causing her to cry out in pleasure as she too felt her climax approach, causing her to cry out for release from her Master, which Ash gladly gave her as he came, filling the brunette with his seed and causing May to cry out as she had her orgasm, leaving her and Dawn in position, panting for air, while dazed smiled appeared on their faces.

-End Lemons-

A moment later, recovering enough energy from his release, Ash rolled Dawn off of May, with both girls lying next to each other, before their eyes immediately locked with the Coin as Ash once again dangled it in front of their eyes, placing both heroines under his influence and leaving both open to his suggestions and commands.

"Are you two ready for a great change?" Serena asked as she joined in, wrapping her arms around Ash's body from behind, smiling at seeing Dawn and Serena nod at her words, as well as her teasing her Master as her breasts rubbed against his back.

Ash smirked at Serena's antics, before focusing on his new slaves, ready to brainwash them as he had the blonde, while Hydro Girl, known to the others as Misty, slept peacefully in her room on the opposite end of the hall, completely oblivious to the fate of her friends, or that fate that awaited her.


	3. Hydro Girl's Renewal

As Ash and Serena had headed off, to find and turn the blonde's teammates into loving and devoted slaves, Pikachu was left with Braixen and Sylveon, all three smiling at being alone, the pleasure they could have, while Pikachu was also looking forward to mating with the brainwashed forms of May and Dawn's Pokémon.

{Girls, line up.} Pikachu command in Pokétonge, sounding like him saying his name and part of it to humans, watching as the four followed his command, with Braixen taking a spot beside Lopunny, while Sylveon stood beside her Ice-type Eeveelution form, the pair already sided with Ash and Pikachu looking at their mate with longing and lustful looks, while Glaceon and Lopunny stared ahead with blank smiles on their faces.

Circling around the Pokémon and eyeing their forms, Pikachu, feeling his member slide from its sheath as he stared at Lopunny's luscious ass, decided he would mate with her first.

{Lopunny, present yourself to me.} Pikachu ordered, smiling as Lopunny obeyed, getting on all fours, allowing Pikachu to see her pussy, which was getting a little wet, telling the Electric-type Pokémon that part of her desired him.

But before acting on his desires, Pikachu turned his attention to Glaceon.

{Glaceon, you will do anything Braixen and Sylveon tell you to do, is that understood?} Pikachu asked, causing Glaceon to nod and say in reply. {Yes, Master... I will obey...}

Curious, Sylveon asked. {And what do you want us to do with her?}

{While I enjoy Lopunny, I want both of you to get Glaceon ready for me.} Pikachu replied as he climbed on top of Lopunny, holding tightly to her hips, while tracing the tip of his cock around her womanhood, making the hypnotized rabbit Pokémon moan softly at the feel of it.

{As you command.} Braixen replied as she and Sylveon faced Glaceon, looking forward to the fun they were about to have with her.

{Follow us.} Sylveon then ordered, wrapping one of her feelers around Glaceon's neck like a collar and escorted her in doors.

{Let's give our Master some room while we have our 'fun'.} The Fairy-type then said, escorting Glaceon to Serena's room, knowing if Serena's Master was anything like Pikachu when it came to pleasure, than Serena wouldn't need or wouldn't be returning to her room for a long time.

Knowing Braixen and Sylveon would make sure Glaceon was satisfied until he had his time with her, turning his attention back on Lopunny, Pikachu pushed forward, causing Lopunny to moan a little as she felt Pikachu's cock push deep inside of her vagina.

Had Lopunny been able to think on her own and was not under Pikachu's control, she would be moaning in pure ecstasy at the feel of Pikachu's cock inside of her, though Pikachu expressed the pleasure he was feeling.

{Lopunny, your pussy... so tight... so good...} Pikachu groaned, noticing Lopunny moan a little in reply, causing him to then say. {Tell me how you feel... how good it is...}

{Master, you are so deep inside of me... I want more... I want you so badly...} Lopunny replied in a distant tone, moaning louder between Pikachu's thrusts.

{Happy to oblige...} Pikachu groaned in reply, increasing the speed of his thrusts as he held Lopunny's hips tighter, causing his cock to go deeper and increasing the pleasure of both Pokémon.

For thirty more minutes, Lopunny remained on all fours, her mind a blank from the combination of mind control and Pikachu continuing to mate with her, feeling nothing but pleasure and causing the rabbit Pokémon to continue moaning.

But after several more minutes, Lopunny arched her back and cried out as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids over Pikachu's cock, triggering Pikachu's climax as he groaned loudly, having his release and filling Lopunny with his seed.

With their orgasms over, still having energy to spare, Pikachu pulled out of Lopunny, walked around to examine her and saw a dazed and satisfied smile on her face, which made Pikachu smirk, before remembering that Glaceon was still with Braixen and Sylveon, just waiting to be claimed.

{No time to rest. We have to see how the others are going.} Pikachu told Lopunny, who nodded, while she got to her feet.

{Whatever you say, Master...} Lopunny replied in a submissive tone, following Pikachu inside the PokéDefenders' base and made their way through, with Pikachu following the scent of his mates, which led him and Lopunny to Serena's bedroom.

And after Lopunny opened the door for him, Pikachu smiled, his member getting erect once again from the sight before him as he saw that on Serena's bed were Braixen, Sylveon and Glaceon, their breasts and pussies exposed from their arousal and erotic actions.

As Glaceon lay on her stomach, mindlessly staring forward, Braixen was behind her, her hands firmly on the Ice-type's hips, moving back and forth, moaning with each thrust, for Braixen wanted to try something a little new and a little kinky, to which she had inserted her stick in her pussy, using it as a dildo to ravish Glaceon, filling both with pleasure.

And adding to Braixen's pleasure, as well as tending to her own, Sylveon was lying on her back, using one of her feelers to rub the lower region of Braixen's pussy, while her second slid in and out of her own pussy, making Sylveon moan in pleasure. (Lich, I know you were not a big fan of this, but I hope you can get past it.)

Continuing to thrust back and forth, in and out of her pussy, Braixen then asked. {Do you like this?}

{I... I do...} Glaceon moaned in reply, making Braixen smirk.

{Well you'll feel even more pleasure when our Master comes and joins us.} The fox Pokémon said in reply, feeling herself getting that more aroused at the thought of Pikachu mating with her.

{You called?} Both heard a voice ask slyly, causing Braixen and Sylveon to cease their pleasure and turn, looking over with smiles to sse Pikachu and Lopunny.

{Master!} Sylveon called happily, getting up and off of the bed, where she nuzzled her cheek against Pikachu's.

{As you can tell from Sylveon's affection, we are glad you are here.} Braixen said, removing the stick out of her pussy, rested it back in her tail and approached her Master.

{This is good, but you are so much better.} She then commented with a seductive purr, eyeing Pikachu's erection and said with a seductive and submissive tone. {We want you so badly, we'll do anything.}

{So, what are you going to do with us?} Sylveon asked, turning around and allowing Pikachu not only to see her pussy, but also seeing how wet it was getting, causing him to smile, before Pikachu, acting on his desire and wanting to reward Sylveon for her continued loyalties, got behind the Fairy-type, where he grabbed her by the hips and traced his cock around her pussy, making Sylveon moan with desire.

{Do you want it?} Pikachu asked, teasing Sylveon further as he rubbed the tips closer to vagina.

{Yes... oh, yes... I want it...!} Sylveon moaned with desire, causing Pikachu to smirk before he slowly began to push his cock into her pussy, causing Sylveon to moan at the pleasure of having her Master back inside of her.

{It's so... so...} Sylveon began to say, before Pikachu pushed all the way into her, causing her to then moan out in bliss. {So good...!}

Meanwhile, Pikachu, groaned at how tight and hot Sylveon's pussy felt as it wrapped around his cock, before he began to move it in and out of her, her moaning encouraging him as he picked up the pace a bit and got into a good rhythm as he continued to mate with her.

{Pikachu, you are amazing... I... I love you so much... I just never want this feeling to end...!} Sylveon then let out, her words making Pikachu smile and tell her. {And it never has to end..." "We can be together forever... You, me, Braixen and any other Pokémon who join us.}

{I.. I would love that...} Sylveon moaned in reply as erotic images of her and Pikachu entered her mind, finding herself lying on a bed beside Braixen and their Master, while in front of them were the sexy forms of a female Lucario, Ninetales, Gardevoir and Liepard, all revealing their breasts and pussies and all had blank looks on their faces, showing they all had been brainwashed.

As another thirty minutes passed, Sylveon continued moaning at the pleasure she felt as Pikachu continued to mate with her.

But after several more thrusts, feeling Pikachu's cock continue to go in and out of her, Sylveon began to shift around a little, moaning louder as she felt she was reaching her limit.

{I'm so close...so close...!} She moaned in warning, which caused Pikachu to nod in reply, but remained focused on pleasuring the Fairy-type Pokémon, keeping his paws firmly on Sylveon's hips as he thrust in her as hard and as fast as he could.

And then, unable to hold back, Sylveon cried with pleasure as she came all over Pikachu's cock, triggering Pikachu's orgasm as he let out a loud 'Pika' as he came inside of her.

After their orgasms subsided, while Sylveon collapsed onto her stomach, panting heavily, though content to have mated with her Master again, Pikachu still had plenty of energy to spare thanks to his training with Ash, shown as he removed his member from Sylveon's snatch, showing it was still hard.

And looking at Braixen, who had taken to the bed, sitting on the end as she pleasured herself to the sight of her Master and Sylveon mating, Pikachu smiled slyly as he joined her, getting in between her legs and placed his hands on her thighs, where the fox Pokémon then moaned loudly as she felt Pikachu insert his member inside of her pussy, filling her with pleasure.

{Yes, oh, yes...!} Braixen moaned loudly at the feel of Pikachu's cock inside of her again, before her moans increased as Pikachu not only began to thrust back and forth, his member sliding in and out of Braixen's snatch, but also with Braixen in her sitting position, it allowed Pikachu access to her breasts, to which he rubbed her left with his right hand, while licking around her right.

{Master, you are so good... Don't... don't stop...!} The Fire-type then let out, loving the pleasure she was receiving, unable to control herself as she placed her right hand on Pikachu's back, keeping him close to her body as he continued his erotic actions on her breasts and her pussy.

Experiencing the same pleasures she had felt the first time she and Pikachu had mated, Braixen continued moaning for another thirty minutes, while feeling that with each thrust, she was that step closer to reaching her climax.

{I... I can't hold it...} Braixen moaned in warning, releasing her hold over Pikachu's back, where she looked down at him with a serious expression and warned. {I'm going to cum soon...}

{Go right ahead...} Pikachu groaned in reply, moving his head up and claimed Braixen's lips in a deep and heated kiss, one she melted into and happily returned.

But after several more thrusts, Braixen broke from the kiss, crying out in pure ecstasy as she had her orgasm, cumming all over Pikachu's manhood, as well as the sheets beneath the pair, while Pikachu groaned loudly, having his climax moments later, feeling Braixen's pussy clamp around his cock and milk him of his seed.

Finished with their mating, Braixen fell to her back, her chest heaving up and down slightly as she smiled, both from the pleasure she had received and shared with Pikachu, but also saw him lying on her, using her breasts as a pair of pillows, which she found cute.

{Master, you were amazing...} Braixen panted, wrapping her arms around Pikachu and continued to enjoy her moment with her Master.

{So were you.} Pikachu replied, before shifting around slightly, telling Braixen he wished to get up, to which the fox Pokémon allowed Pikachu free from her embrace, watching on as he approached Glaceon, who was still on all fours and still staring ahead with a vacant smile on her face.

Standing in front of the Ice-type, Pikachu then ordered. {Glaceon, be a good girl and clean my cock.}

From his command, Glaceon mindlessly nodded her head before she obeyed, opening her mouth and allowing all of Pikachu's member inside, sliding her head back and forth as she began to mindlessly give Pikachu a blowjob.

{Good girl...!} Pikachu groaned, placing his paws on Glaceon's cheeks guiding her up and down his shaft and caused the Electric-type to then say. {Oh, Glaceon, you are such a good girl...!}

As Glaceon continued her actions, Sylveon and Braixen had recovered enough energy from mating with their Master, causing both to take a spot beside the brainwashed form of Lopunny, noticing that even under the mind control, her body was reacting to what she had seen, evident by her hard nipples and wet pussy.

And Pikachu noticed this as well.

{Braixen, Sylveon, Lopunny.} Pikachu called, getting their undivided attention.

{Keep each other company while I tend to Glaceon.} The yellow mouse Pokémon instructed, causing Braixen and Sylveon to smile and nod.

{As you command, Master.} Braixen, Sylveon and Lopunny replied, though Lopunny's tone still remained lacking the same emotions compared to her companions.

With his first three slaves ready to pleasure each other, Pikachu turned his undivided attention on his fourth, groaning louder as Glaceon continued to suck him off.

But after another few minutes of Glaceon's actions, Pikachu groaned louder, his grasp on the Ice-type's head tightened as he felt he was close to his limit.

{Glaceon... I'm gonna... gonna cum...} Pikachu warned, only to then say with a commanding tone. {Swallow it... swallow it all...}

Obeying the words of her Master, Glaceon continued to suck on Pikachu's cock until he groaned loudly as he came, filling her mouth with his cum, which she mindlessly swallowed, which made Pikachu smile from both Glaceon's continued compliance and his release.

And Pikachu continued to smile when he looked over, checking on how Braixen, Sylveon and Lopunny were getting along, finding the three indulging one another in pleasure.

Lying on her side, Braixen had moved her legs around Sylveon's head, giving her a perfect view of the fox Pokémon's wet pussy, which Sylveon wasted no time and licked, while positioning her body so her crotch was in front of Lopunny's face, the rabbit Pokémon not only licking at Sylveon's snatch, but also was receiving her own pleasure, having herself positioned so Braixen could lash at her threshold.

From seeing the three female Pokémon pleasuring each other, Pikachu's member became completely hard, causing him to face Glaceon as he prepared to mate with her and mark her as one of his.

Like Sylveon, Pikachu got behind Glaceon, placing his hands on her hips, while his member started to rub around her wet pussy.

{Tell me how you honestly feel.} Pikachu said curiously, before commanding. {Let it all out... let out how you feel and what you want...}

{I feel so hot... so aroused... I want you...} Glaceon replied, her tone filled with desire, which made Pikachu smile, before he decided to give the Ice-type what she wanted and pushed his cock forward, causing it to enter her pussy, making Glaceon to arch her back and let out a loud cry of pleasure.

{Master!} Glaceon let out, loving the feeling of having her Master inside of her, feeling nothing but pleasure as he continued to thrust his hips back and forth, moving in and out of her threshold.

{You are so tight... so good... You must really want me...} Pikachu groaned, before teasing Glaceon as he began to slap her buttocks with is tail, making her gasp from a combination of pain and pleasure.

{Master... Oh, yes, Master... I want you...!} Glaceon let out as she got lost in the pleasure, losing herself further than she had during her initial brainwashing.

However, as much as both Pokémon were enjoying their time together, after another twenty minutes of mating, the pair began to move frantically.

{I... I can't hold on much longer...} Pikachu groaned in warning, feeling he was going to come any minute.

{Please, Master... cum inside me...!} Glaceon moaned in reply, before she let out another cry of pleasure as Pikachu thrust harder into her, until she was unable to contain her pleasure and cried out as she climaxed, her folds squeezing around Pikachu's cock and causing him to groan out as he came inside her, filling the Ice-type with his seed.

After catching his breath, the yellow mouse Pokémon pulled out of Glaceon, causing her to moan slightly from the loose feeling, while Pikachu lay down on his back, smiling from the pleasure he had experienced.

{Girls, come and sit before me.} Pikachu then ordered, feeling tired from all the mating and certain that Braixen, Sylveon, Lopunny and Glaceon were as equally tired.

However, before resting, Pikachu had one thing he had to do.

Watching as the four Pokémon sat before him, making Pikachu smile at their obedience and the love in their eyes, the Electric-type then said. "Lopunny, Glaceon, prepare to be mine."

From Pikachu's words, Braixen and Sylveon smiled, subconsciously rubbing the side of their collars, where Pikachu had bitten them, marking them as his mates, which both knew he was going to do with Lopunny and Glaceon.

While Pikachu easily pushed Glaceon's head aside, sinking his sharp teeth into her neck and leaving his mark, due to her size, Lopunny was a little tougher to reach.

{Allow me.} Braixen offered, placing her hand on Lopunny's back and gently pushing her down so she was lying on her stomach, before tilting her head, allowing Pikachu access to her neck and allowing him to mark the rabbit Pokémon as his.

With Lopunny and Glaceon now marked, Pikachu was ready to get some rest alongside his four loving mates.

{Girls, let's get some sleep. Join me.} Pikachu then said, causing all four to smile at the command.

{Yes, Master...} The four Pokémon replied, with Glaceon and Lopunny's responses being more distant, as the four joined their Master, with Braixen and Lopunny resting on his sides, causing their breasts to press close to Pikachu's body, while Sylveon and Glaceon curled up near Pikachu's feet.

But before going to sleep, having one final command, Pikachu then looked at his two newest slaves and instructed. {Glaceon, Lopunny, while you sleep, I want you both to repeat in your minds, 'I am Master Pikachu's slave, I exist for the sole purpose of obeying and pleasing him.}

{Whatever you say...} Lopunny and Glaceon replied in distant and submissive tones, closing their eyes and falling asleep alongside their Master, Braixen and Sylveon, while repeating the mantras subconsciously, keeping the pair under Pikachu's control.

-The next morning: End Lemons-

Slowly waking up, Ash smiled as he felt a warmth around his body, not to similar to when the Pokémon that faithfully served him wanted to be close with him and sleep in his bed, namely his Bayleaf, who would often show her affection toward the black haired boy, knowing that others saw him as a villain, but knew that what Ash was planning was for the greater good.

However, while Ash felt a warmth around him, he also felt a pleasant sensation roaming around his lower body, causing him to open his eyes, to see Serena was lying on his chest, smiling at him.

"Good morning Master." Serena said, continuing to smile at Ash as she moved up and claimed his lips in a loving kiss.

"I hope you like your little wake up call." The blonde then added with a slight slyness in her voice, moving aside and allowing Ash to see May and Dawn, still brainwashed, their heads between Ash's legs, where both were licking around his manhood and his balls.

Ash could not help but smile at Serena, liking the combination of love and loyalty she had for him, before groaning, loving not only the feeling, but the sight and the feel of his new slaves pleasuring him.

But knowing that he had one more pet to claim, Ash groaned out. "That's good girls... but let's hurry it up before Hydro Girl wakes up..."

"Misty tends to sleep in a little bit, but I understand Master." Serena said with a pout, wanting to have some pleasure with her Master herself, but knew that Misty could ruin things if she was left to her own devices.

With that said, Serena then got up, stretching her body as she gave a seductive smile at her Master, flirting with him a little, before her smile turned sly as Ash, after letting May and Dawn finish their actions on his member, got up himself and withdrew the Coin from the nightstand beside the bed.

"Now to see things my way." Ash said with a sly smirk as he began to swing the Coin from side to side, May and Dawn's eyes following the Coin as their minds were left open for the black haired villain to alter and make them join his side.

-A little later-

Yawning loudly, Hydro Girl, or Misty as her friends knew her, had made her way down the hallway from her room to the main living room, wearing only a yellow t-shirt over her orange bra and panties.

Once in the living room, Misty smiled to see Serena, dressed in a red nightgown, cooking breakfast, happy to see that the fiery heroine did indeed make it home last night, while Dawn was on the couch watching the news, wearing a dark blue t-shirt and pink panties.

'Thank goodness she's wearing clothing for once.' Misty thought with a smile, having more than once walked in on the blue haired girl lounging naked on the couch.

However, what happened next left Misty in shock, as May came into the room, completely naked herself, and sat in Dawn's lap, both girls wrapping their arms around each other as May said. "I had a great time last night."

The two then crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, shocking Misty as she practically yelled. "What the heck!?"

"Don't mind them, Misty, they just had their eyes opened to the truth." Serena said, getting Misty's attention as she saw the blonde walking towards her with a wicked smile.

Sensing that something was wrong with her friends, the orange haired heroine used her telepathy to look into their minds, only for her eyes to widen at seeing the same image, the same masked face, in their minds.

"And I'll show you the truth as well, Misty." A familiar voice then said behind Misty, causing her to quickly turn around and saw Dark Volt standing behind her.

Before she could react, however, she felt pressure around her arms from behind, causing Misty to look behind her and see Dawn smirking at her as she held her arms, effectively restraining her.

"Sorry Misty, but we can't have you fighting around while our Master helps you see the light." Dawn said with a small smirk on her face, keeping her hands firmly around Misty's wrists.

"Guys, you have to listen to me. Whatever Dark Volt did to you, you have to fight it!" Misty yelled as she tried to get out of Dawn's grasp, before she caught the sight of Dark Volt dangling what looked like a gold coin in front of her face.

And for a moment confusion filled Misty's head, before Dark Volt began to move the Coin slowly, which Misty found she was unable to look away as it gained momentum in its pendulum movements.

But, getting a hold of herself, Misty slammed her eyes shut as she shook her head, yelling. "No! I won't let you turn me into your puppet!"

"Puppet?" May questioned, her tone sounding puzzled and a little offended, before she told Misty. "Our Master has done nothing like that to us. Sure, he had to start off by making us unable to think for ourselves, but that was so he could explain himself without us judging him from our past encounters."

"May is right. If you took a moment to get to know our Master, you would see he is a kind, caring and wonderful man." Dawn added, moving her head to Misty's and whispered in her ear. "And not to mention he is very sexy."

Misty blushed a little at Dawn's words, her tone, as well as feeling the blue haired girl tease her as she gave Misty's ear a tiny bite, but the orange haired heroine continued to fight, keeping her eyes closed as she continued to struggle.

And while it amused Ash a little, it was soon starting to get on his nerves, before he smirked as he said to the others. "Girls, why don't you go ahead and 'help' Misty out."

"Right away, Master." Serena, May, and Dawn said in unison, while Misty growled, ready to face whatever her brainwashed friends would try and do to her.

Expecting an attack on her, Misty was then surprised when she felt of a hand slip under her shirt, before massaging her breast and pinching her nipple, causing Misty to shiver with pleasure, wriggling around against Dawn's hold, making Dawn smirk at Misty unintentionally pressing her back against her chest, moving around and rubbing her breasts.

"Do you like that?" Misty then heard Serena ask with a slyness, realizing it was the blonde who had her hand all over her breasts.

Misty then gasped, but kept her eyes closed, when she felt someone pull her panties down, before feeling a tongue start to lick at her pussy.

"Hmm... You taste so good Misty, why not just give in?" She heard May ask, before the brunette continued to lick away at the struggling heroine's pussy.

All Misty did was shake her head, continuing to resist, however, part of her was starting to give in, questioning why she was fighting when she could be like Serena, May and Dawn, content with their sexuality and having a man in her life who obviously knew how to please a woman, or two.

But remembering she was still a superhero, one on the side of good, Misty continued to resist the erotic actions of her brainwashed allies.

"C'mon Misty, make our Master happy just give in." Serena said, before adding with a more seductive voice. "If you think what we are doing to you feels good, then you will be in for a real treat when you and Master get some 'private time' together."

Despite how much she struggled, Misty soon lost her fight as she threw her head back with a cry of pleasure, cumming all over May's face as the brunette happily licked her pussy, before the orange haired girl's eyes once again landed on the Coin.

Too tired to fight, Misty's eyes glazed over, a blank and distant smile on her face, making Serena, May and Dawn smile at seeing Misty submit, before the girls continued to pleasure Misty's body.

Smirking at seeing the last of the Poké Defenders now in his clutches, Ash began to speak as he said to Misty. "You are now my slave Misty, I am your Master. You must obey me, you have no will of your own."

"Yes Master... I have no will... I will obey..." Misty replied with a sigh, continuing to look at the Coin and not even physically registering as Dawn let her arms go and began to gently kiss around her neck.

Dawn and Serena then worked together as they pulled Misty's shirt over her head, the orange haired girl offering no resistance, and unclipping her bra, letting her breasts free, while Ash removed his costume, much to his slaves' delight.

"How may I serve you, Master...?" Misty asked in a distant, yet submissive tone, causing Ash and the girls to smirk.

"Why not finish where we left off?" Dawn suggested slyly, moving her hand down Ash's body, to his member, which she began to rub a little.

"As tempting as that sounds, there is something I must check on first." Ash said in reply, breaking from the girls' embrace as he began to leave the room.

"But while I'm gone, why not have some more 'fun' with Misty?" He then suggested, causing all three girls to gain mischievous smiles as they stared at Misty's naked form, thinking of things they could do to her and have her do to them.

-Upcoming Lemon-

After retrieving some of his belongings from May's room and placing them in his backpack, Ash, after checking Dawn's bedroom, finding it empty, approached Serena's, gently knocked on the door as he slowly slid it open, smiling to see Pikachu, who was awake and lying on his back, smiling at the four Pokémon that slept around him.

"Pika!" Pikachu then called, always happy to see Ash, who smiled at seeing his best friend, his cheer awoke Braixen and Sylveon.

But being so close with their Pikachu, neither cared that their Master's best friend was in the room.

"I see that you too had an equally enjoyable night." Ash commented with a smirk, eyeing the satisfied forms of the female Pokémon around Pikachu, before focusing as he walked up to the bed, set his backpack down and withdrew two collars and a pair of Pokéballs, which were black on the bottom and yellow on the top, with a black lightning bolt symbol atop the yellow side.

"But now it's time for Lopunny and Glaceon to join us." Ash then said, handing Pikachu one of the Pokéballs, making the Electric-type Pokémon smile and nod in reply, before Pikachu tapped the centre of the Pokéball against Lopunny's forehead, enveloping her in a red light, while Ash held out his Pokéball, aiming it at Glaceon, who too was enveloped in a red light and drawn in the Pokéball with no resistance.

With both Pokémon inside, Pikachu held out the one containing Lopunny, giving the Pokéball back to Ash, who thanked his partner, before tossing both Pokéballs into the air, causing the two to open, unleashing a black light and sparks, before Lopunny and Glaceon were revealed.

However, neither had a distant look on their faces, but held the same smiles as Braixen and Sylveon.

"So how do you two feel?" Ash then asked, causing Lopunny and Glaceon to smile at him, before both Pokémon lowered their heads and bowed, letting out a few calls and parts of their names in tones filled with loyalty and slyness.

"Good to hear." Ash replied, not understanding a single word either Pokémon had said, but could tell from their emotion, both were now allianced with him, Pikachu and the rest of the Poké Defenders.

All that remained was Misty's induction, to which Ash, after withdrawing a set of collars from his backpack and handing them to Pikachu, then left his partner with his new Pokémon, to have their 'fun', while he returned to the living room, smirking as he saw May and Serena both sucking on Misty's breasts, while Dawn now had her head in between Misty's legs, licking at her pussy.

"Alright girls, it's time I had some fun of my own with our lovely Hydro Girl. Pleasure yourselves and each other until I come back." Ash commanded, getting his slaves' attention and compliance as all three backed away from Misty, allowing their Master to take her by the wrist and lead her back to her bedroom, though as he walked down the hallway, Ash could not help but smirk as he heard loud moaning from behind him.

Once inside Misty's bedroom, Ash took a moment to smirk at all the images of Water-type Pokémon all over the wall, as well as a massive collection of plush dolls.

But before Ash acted on his desires for the orange haired girl, he noticed a picture near Misty's bed, showing the orange haired girl with three beautiful and sexy women on it, all smiling happily.

"Who are they?" Ash asked as he held up the photo to Misty.

"They are my sisters... Violet... Lily... and Daisy..." Misty replied, though her mind had been suppressed of thought, she was still able to register her memories.

"Are they heroines like you?" Ash then asked curiously.

"Yes Master... They're the Cerulean Sirens..." Misty replied, earning a smirk from Ash, having heard of the heroines and knew they used similar water powers like Misty, as well as their soothing voices and sexuality to subdue the bad guys, and the occasional woman.

"Well we'll deal with them another time." He said as he put the photo back on the nightstand, before he turned back to Misty and said. "Now, lie down on the bed on your back, and spread your legs for me."

"As you command..." Misty said in reply, doing as she was told and got on her back, lying on the bed as she stared blankly at the ceiling, awaiting the next commands of her Master.

Admiring the orange haired heroine's beauty for a moment, Ash crawled onto the bed and on top of her, kissing her on the lips and smirking when Misty mindlessly kissed him back.

After making out with her for a bit, Ash broke the kiss and began to kiss down Misty's naked body, paying close attention as he kissed and sucked on her right breast for a bit, before moving on to the left, while Misty continued to stare at the ceiling, a distant smile forming on her face.

Eventually, Ash kissed down her tone stomach, before he stood back up, placing his hands on her legs as he positioned his cock right at her waiting wet folds.

"Looks like you want me more than you led on." Ash commented with a smirk, while also feeling himself get harder, desiring Misty that little bit more.

Unable to hold back his longing, Ash then pushed his cock into Misty's vagina, groaning at feeling how tight she really was, enjoying the feel as he felt himself push through her barrier, claiming her as his own in more ways than one, while Misty continued to smile up at the ceiling.

And while her face showed no response, from feeling her pussy continue to clamp around his cock and her hips moving up and down a little, Ash could tell Misty wanted it, that she wanted him.

After giving it a moment, Ash began to move his cock in and out of Misty, groaning as he felt her fold wrap tightly around his cock, as though it didn't want him to ever leave.

"Misty, your pussy... it's so tight... Feels... feels really good around my cock..." Ash groaned out as he continued to fuck the entranced heroine, his right hand reaching under Misty as he gave her ass cheeks a squeeze.

'I think I'll enjoy that next.' Ash thought to himself as he continued to rock his hips back and forth, continuing to make love to the mind controlled heroine.

For another thirty five minutes, Ash got lost in the pleasure he felt as he continued his actions, filling Misty's body with pleasure and causing her to let out a few small moans.

The dark haired villain, soon feeling his climax approaching, then groaned in warning. "Misty, when I... when I cum... cum with me..."

"Yes... Master..." Misty replied with a dazed smile on her face, her body overloaded with pleasure, before Ash eventually let out a loud groan, cumming inside of Misty and causing the entranced heroine to moan loudly in pleasure, arching her back as she came, while her folds clamped hard around Ash's cock, milking his seed into her.

With their climaxes over, Misty fell back on the bed, lying upon it, arms and legs spread, while a dazed smile appeared on her face from the combination of Ash's pleasure and his brainwashing.

Catching his own breath, Ash smirked at Misty's current position, before he said with a mischievous look. "Now get on all fours and face away from me. Present your ass to me."

"I shall obey, Master..." Misty replied as she slowly did as commanded, facing away from her Master and giving Ash a nice view of her tight ass cheeks, before Ash got behind Misty, placed both hands on the orange haired girl's ass cheeks, gently rubbing them and giving them a squeeze, before he spread them slightly and rammed his cock into her waiting passage, groaning at the tightness.

"Just as tight as her pussy..." Ash groaned out as he continued to fuck her, causing Misty to lightly moan in pleasure, her arms giving out, both from the pleasure and from the exhaustion she felt, as she lay face down on the bed.

"Misty, you are wonderful.. It feels amazing...!" Ash then let out as he continued to slide his member in and out of her ass, before getting a little curious as to how his brainwashed heroine was taking it and asked. "And how does it feel...? Better than resisting me, am I right...?"

"Yes Master... It feels wonderful..." Misty replied, a bright and dazed smile appeared on her face as her body was overloaded with pleasure.

And after another thirty minutes, Ash let out another loud groan as he had another climax, cumming into Misty's ass and causing the entranced girl to sigh in pleasure.

Feeling that time was appropriate, Ash picked up the Coin, which he had set aside on the nightstand next to Misty's photo, and turned the girl over onto her back, dangling it in front of her eyes as they locked in on it.

"Now then..." Ash started to say with a smirk, looking forward to seeing how the new Misty would respond to find her Master's cock still inside of her.

-Several hours later: End Lemon-

After Ash and Pikachu had all the fun they could with their respective slaves, the black haired Trainer, back in his Dark Volt outfit, minus the mask, sat on a chair in front of dozens of monitors that were behind him, with Pikachu sitting upon his shoulder, while Misty, Dawn, Serena, and May, all dressed in their heroine outfits, knelt in front of them alongside their Pokémon partners, all of which had Pikachu's mating mark and a collar around their necks.

"Now my pets, for now you will continue to act like good little heroines, at least until I say so, but you will serve me and Pikachu in secret. You will help me enslave other heroines, villainesses, and their Pokémon as I desire." Ash said, causing his slave to smile wickedly.

"Of course, Master. We'd do anything for you." Serena replied with a slyness in her tone.

"And all should know your greatness." Misty added with a smile, one that quickly turned flirtatious as she then asked. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I can think of a few." Ash replied with a smirk, his mind thinking of Misty and her sisters, as well as some other heroines who would prove of great use and enjoyment to him and Pikachu.

However, Ash broke from his thoughts as the monitor behind him started beeping, alerting all to a robbery in progress.

"Go ahead and save the city, but know that I am watching." Ash commanded with a smile, mirrored by Pikachu and the girls.

"Yes Master." The Poké Defenders all said in unison as they went to obey their Master, loving their new lives and looking forward to helping others see how much better things would be serving him.


	4. Master of the Dragon Masters

Months had passed, and in the eyes of the world, nothing had changed for the Poké Defenders, who continued their acts of heroism against threats to the world, be it human or Pokémon, as well as having run in with the notorious Dark Volt who always managed to slip through their fingers.

What the world did not know, however, was that the former heroines intentionally let their new Master escape, returning to him each night to serve him, each girl vying for the chance to be the one to pleasure their Master for the evening, while the others entertained each other.

Unofficially, Serena had become the de facto leader of the Defenders, serving as Ash's right hand henchgirl, while he carefully planned his next move, developing new devices and gizmos from the power of Hypno's Coin.

Currently though, the Poké Defenders found themselves in a bit of a bind, as they were in Blackthorn City, trying to stop a rampaging Salamence from causing havoc, while the police tried to evacuate the civilians.

Showing its power, the Salamence let out a fearsome roar as it took to the sky, casting forth a great surge of flame from its maw at the girls.

"Look out!" May called out as she rose her hands, causing a wall of ice to form in front of her, while the rest of the girls quickly moved behind her, each feeling the heat of the fire as it melted the ice, but burnt out before hurting them.

"I think we bit off more than we can chew." Dawn said, frightened as the Dragon/Flying-type prepared for another attack, swooping down with great speed and headed right at the girls.

"Calm yourself, my pet, I have faith that you can get through this." Said the voice of the Defenders' Master, who talked to them through their ear comms, while he watched everything from the monitors in the Poké Defenders' base, which Ash had appropriated as his Headquarters, confident in his servants, as well as the 'guests' he anticipated would show up.

Nodding in reply, feeling their confidence return upon hearing the sound of their Master's voice, Dawn and the other girls focused back on the Salamence, looking to see its head light up with blue energy, making all see it was preparing to strike them with a head on attack, Zen Headbutt.

But thinking on her feet, Misty used the melted ice, casting it as several shots of water at the Salamence's face, managing to blind the Pokémon and causing it to lose focus and stagger as it then crashed to the ground.

"Nice going, Hydro Girl!" Serena cheered, before Dawn ran at super speed and began hitting the Dragon/Flying-type in an attempt to weaken it, while May used the dripping water to try and freeze its feet to the ground.

However, just as the ice finished freezing, the Salamence rose its head and let out another loud and aggressive roar, shattering the ice and forcing Dawn to quickly back away from the Salamence before its tail could hit her.

Misty, Dawn, and May then gathered around Serena, who got into a fighting stance, as she withdrew a Pokéball.

"Braixen, come on out!" She announced as she threw the Pokéball, causing it to open and for the fox Pokémon to emerge, ready to fight.

Staring at the threat before her, Braixen looked at her Trainer for a moment, where both nodded.

"Alright, Braixen, let's turn up the heat. Flamethrower!" Serena instructed, drawing out her staff and releasing a surge of flame from it, causing Braixen to copy her Trainer's movements, withdrawing the stick from her tail, igniting it and unleashing her own inferno.

With the twin bursts of flame heading for it, Salamence countered, filling its maw with an intense amount of fire that it then released, clashing its flames with the combined force of Serena and Braixen's.

As Serena and Braixen continued to cast their flames against Salamence's, Misty, May and Dawn were about to strike, using their teammate's attack as a distraction, only to see Salamence's power was greater than anticipated, as its flames were starting to push back the combined inferno Serena and Braixen were casting.

Desperate to save their friends and slave sister from being harmed, Misty, May and Dawn each withdrew their own Pokéballs, preparing to add their Pokémon in the fight.

But before they could call upon their Pokémon, all heard an older female voice yell out majestically. "Dragon Rage!"

And even before the Poké Defenders could even so much as blink, a large ball of orange energy shot past them and hit Salamence right in the face, sending it flying back and crashing into a brick wall.

Glad to see they had gotten some assistance in their time of need, but curious as to who had helped them, the girls all turned around to see two figures standing on the nearby rooftop, a Dragonite next to one, and a Haxorus next to the other.

Looking upon the two women, Serena and the others could see a fair amount of differences between the two.

With the woman standing beside the Dragonite, she had light blue hair that was tied in a ponytail behind her, reaching past her back, while she wore blue lipstick and a blue eye mask that seemed to highlight her almost captiving crystal blue eyes.

A black cape was draped around her shoulders, as a one piece suit, which shared the same blue as her mask, as well as gold coloured dragons designed around the suit, covered her slender body, showing off her curves and her ample breasts.

Meanwhile, looking at the other girl standing with the Haxorus, the girls looked to see some differences and some similarities in the second girl's appearance.

While she had purple coloured hair, with twin tails and a massive section of it tied up into a ponytail, she too wore similar clothing to her companion, though hers' were shaded purple as opposed to blue, matching her hair, while also not dawning a cape like her companion.

Her body was more tanned than the first woman's.

And though her body was not as developed, looking at her, the girls could tell that one day she would mature into a fine and beautiful woman.

However, what caught Serena's eyes, as well as Ash's eyes, the most, were the gold necklaces that both wore around their necks, each cast with a gold dragon crest at the center of them.

"Members of the Dragon Masters." Ash mused to himself as he looked at the screen, having heard of the ancient order of Trainers, heroes, and Pokemon that helped and watched over all Dragon types, gaining the powers of Dragons themselves by committing themselves fully to the order and having their souls infused with a Dragon spirit.

This knowledge also lead Ash to realize the identities of the newcomers, with the taller one being the infamous Dragoness, and the younger one being her sidekick, the notorious Draco Girl.

"Nice going, Cla... Err... I mean Dragoness." Draco Girl said, rubbing the back of her head, almost revealing the identity of her mentor, before facing the Salamence with a confident smirk.

"Now let me have a turn." The purple haired girl went on, continuing to show a smile as she and the Haxorus leapt from the building, her body circled completely in a light purple aura, which took the form of a mighty looking dragon.

And following Draco Girl, a faint aura of yellow and purple circled around Haxourus' head, passing around its being as he and Draco Girl headed right for the Dragon/Flying Pokémon.

"Giga Impact!" Draco Girl then called in a mighty voice, slamming herself right into the Salamence, alongside her Haxorus, the force of their combined strength throwing the intimidation Pokémon back several feet, while surprising the girls at the power that the purple haired girl displayed.

"For just a kid, she packs a serious punch." Dawn commented in a whisper to her friends.

"Kid?" Draco Girl suddenly asked, her heightened senses allowing to hear Dawn's words, causing her to then clench her hands into fists, while the aura around her began to flow with a unstability, while her eyes began to glow a bright purple.

"I'm not a kid. I am just as old as you, but my body is taking its time to mature!" Draco Girl snapped, her emotions getting the better of her as she faced the Poké Defenders, just as a stream of purple energy burst from her body and headed right for them, tearing up the ground with a great ferocity.

But before the attack could collide with Serena and the others, Dragoness landed before them, casting off her own aura, which clashed with Draco Girl's, where the girls looked upon the blue haired woman and saw she had only one hand out, showing her power was obviously greater than Draco Girl's.

Remaining forward, staring at the younger of the Dragon Masters, Dragoness asked. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine. Thank you." Serena replied with a tone of respect, causing Braixen to nod and bow, showing her own respect.

"And how about you?" Dragoness then called out, looking at Draco Girl, who dispelled the aura around her and nodded.

"I'm all good." Draco Girl said happily, before looking with some confusion and asking. "But what happened back there?"

Stunned, May asked. "She doesn't remember trying to strike us down?"

"Afraid not. She is still learning to control her powers." Dragoness replied, before explaining. "She has great potential as a Dragon Master, but she can lose her temper, which causes her to lose control of her power, as well as her actions."

"Remind me not to make her angry again." Misty then whispered to her friends, causing the other girls to nod in reply.

"Hey!" Draco Girl suddenly called out, making all but Dragoness freeze up.

"What are you guys talking about?" The purple haired girl questioned in a friendly voice.

"N... nothing..." Misty replied with a little nervousness in her voice, not wanting to accidently provoke Draco Girl again.

'Perhaps I can do something about that short temper.' Ash thought with a smirk as he watched the events unfold before him, before saying into the comms. "Bring them to me when everything is cleared up, they'll be perfect test subjects for my new inventions."

The Poké Defenders all nodded their heads as they smirked internally, looking forward to see what their Master had planned for the unsuspecting duo.

But remaining in their roles, the girls rushed alongside Dragoness as they approached Darco Girl and her Haxorus, all seeing the Salamence shaking off the dust and debris from the attack, regathering its energy as it let out another fearsome roar, preparing to attack again.

As the Poké Defenders got ready to fight, however, they turned their heads towards Dragoness when they saw her bring her hands together in front of her, before blue energy began to pool between then, forming a large ball of energy in her hands.

"You've caused enough harm, Salamence, this ends here and now." The blue haired Dragon Master announced, before yelling. "Dragon Pulse!"

From her call, she released the energy in her hands as a powerful wave, striking Salamence before it could counter, enveloping its form in the power with a great blast, which, when it died down, revealed the Salamence was on its back, spirals filled its eyes as it lay in defeat.

With the threat to Blackthorn City now dealt with, Dragoness let out a relieved sigh, Draco Girl, however, still seemed to show more hype.

"That was amazing! Not only did we save Blackthorn City, but I'm actually hanging out with the Poké Defenders." The purple haired girl said with a great joy, showing that like so many, she too was a fan of the heroine team.

Smirking internally as they saw an opening to bring the pair to their Master, Serena replied with a smile. "Thanks, we've heard so much about you two as well."

"Maybe, if you're not too busy, you could come and see our base?" Serena then added in a friendly tone, her Braixen smiling and nodding in support.

Dragoness was about to politely decline the offer, for they had other matters to attend to, but was quickly countered by her younger sidekick, who happily yelled out. "Yes! Of course!"

"Can we, Dragoness? Can we?" She begged, looking at the blue haired woman with puppy eyes, causing Dragoness to sigh in defeat, smile and say. "I cannot see the harm in it."

"Great. Just follow us." Dawn said in reply, smiling at the pair, though behind her smile, were sinister thoughts, which her brainwashed teammates shared.

-Much Later-

The Poké Defenders and the duo of Dragon Masters arrived back at the Defenders' base, with Serena allowing the pair in first as the two looked around, stars in Draco Girl's eyes as she took in everything.

"Wow, this is amazing. I can't believe you guys..." Draco Girl started to say, sounding full of joy, before she instantly felt tired, as if her mind was shutting down, where she then collapsed on the floor.

Dragoness, meanwhile, could barely think, let alone stand, as she wobbled in place, trying to ask.

"What... What's going on...?" She managed to question, keeping her right hand on the side of her head as she continued to keep from falling.

"Wow she's a little bit more resilient than I thought to not take the full effect of my mental command." Misty said with a smirk, while Dawn and May grabbed the older woman by the arms as she struggled to get free, but did not have the strength to do so.

"That's to be expected from one of such standards in the Dragon Master order." Said a new voice, one Dragoness had heard about before, causing her to tiredly lift her head up as her eyes widened at the sight of Dark Volt standing in front of her, with Misty and Serena on either side of him, a Pikachu siding on his left shoulder and with what looked like a set silver headbands in his right hand.

"Dark Volt..." Dragoness managed to say, focusing as best she could, ignoring the tiredness as she stared at the masked man.

'What did he do to them?' She thought as she looked at the Poké Defenders, seeing the wicked smirks on their faces, making her wonder as to why they are serving their arch nemesis.

"A pleasure to meet you, Dragoness." Dark Volt said with an amused tone, before looking down at the unconscious form of Draco Girl, causing Dragoness to struggle a little bit more as she watched the villain approach her apprentice.

"Leave her... alone..." Dragoness called, before she said, her tone full of aggression. "If you dare harm her... I... I'll..."

"Harm?" Dark Volt questioned with a mock tone to sound as if he were offended.

"I would never harm anybody." He went on to say, kneeling beside Draco Girl as he set the headband in his right hand down, ran his hand along the girl's cheek and added. "Especially ones as cute as her."

"Pika Pika." Pikachu added with a nod, jumping off of Dark Volts shoulder and approached Serena, who picked him up and embraced the Electric-type, while Dark Volt picked up the headband and placed it upon the girl, stood up and lifted his left arm, which appeared to have control pad on it, before pressing a button on it as the headband on Draco Girl lit up slightly.

The next moment, the purple haired girl's eyes opened, revealing them to be glazed over, shocking Dragoness as she could tell whatever the device on Draco Girl's head was, it was manipulating her.

With the headband active and Draco Girl under his control, Dark Volt said in a commanding voice. "Stand up."

"Yes... Master..." Draco Girl replied, her voice almost robotic, as she stood up from the floor and at attention, staring blankly ahead at nothing.

"Draco Girl... Run! Get... get out of here...!" Dragoness yelled at her apprentice, but Draco Girl remained in place, continuing to stare forward as if she had not heard her mentor call to her.

"Sorry Dragoness, but little Draco Girl isn't yours' anymore, she now obeys our Master." May told the blue haired woman with a wicked smirk, which Dawn mirrored.

May's words made Dragoness struggle in their grasp, trying to either break free or conjure just enough power to strike Misty, believing if she could stop her psychic hold on her, then she could save her partner and friend.

The blue haired heroine then saw Serena approach Draco Girl, where the Pikachu in her arms then removed her mask, allowing everyone to see the young Dragon Master's true face as she continued to stare blankly ahead, while Dark Volt approached her, his left hand caressing her cheek once more.

"What is your real name, my pet?" The masked villain asked with a smirk.

"Iris..." the entranced girl replied, her tone remaining vacant, while she continued to stare ahead, causing Dark Volt to smirk as he saw how well his invention worked, using the power of Hypno's Coin to brainwash it's victims and turn them into mindless robots.

Smirking at Iris' response, Misty embraced Dark Volt from the side, running her finger along his chest as she said. "Brains and brawn. We are lucky to have such a wonderful Master."

Dark .Volt smirked behind his mask as he caressed Misty's cheek, causing her to sigh contently at his touch, before he looked back at Dragoness and smirked, wanting to mess with her a little bit more before claiming her as well.

"Iris, get on your knees." The masked villain commanded.

"Yes... Master..." The purple haired girl replied as she obediently obeyed, staring blankly at her new Master's crotch.

Confused as to what she was seeing, Dragoness questioned. "What are you... planning to do to her now...?"

"You'll see." Dawn replied with a small giggle.

Dragoness continued to look with confusion, before shock filled her when she saw Misty unzip the masked villains pants, where she saw his shaft pointing right at Iris' face.

"Now pet, be a good girl and give me a blowjob." Dark Volt ordered.

"I... will... obey... Master..." Iris replied as her right hand reached up and began to stroke her Master's cock, before placing her lips around it as she began to bob her head up and down on it.

Shocked at seeing Iris sexually stimulating a supposed enemy, Dragoness tried harder to struggled out of May and Dawn's grips, but the two merely smirked as they held her tighter, while Misty concentrated a little more on her, since she did not need to keep Iris asleep any longer.

Dark Volt, meanwhile, smirked at seeing the young, energetic heroine now mindlessly on her knees serving him, and allowed her to pleasure him for a bit longer, before he said. "Stop for now, my pet."

Iris immediately removed her mouth from her Master's cock and sat back on her knees as she replied mindlessly. "I... obey..."

After zipping his pants back up, the masked villain pet and rubbed Iris' head like she was a pet, before he looked over at the blue haired heroine, smirking behind his mask at her continued confusion.

"You should be thanking me, when I'm done, she won't have any problems with her powers anymore, she'll be in full control of them, while she is under my full control that is." Dark Volt said, smirking at the glare he was receiving from Dragoness.

"And the same fate awaits you." Dark Volt then told the Dragon Master, walking over and setting the secondary headband upon her, making the blue haired heroine groan as she felt the device's effects on her, as if it was trying to tear into her mind and strip her of her free will.

"You... won't... get... away... with... this..." Dragoness groaned out as she tried to fight off the mind controlling effects of the headband.

"I think I will." Dark Volt replied, before he told Dragoness. "My headbands were crafted with the effects and power of the Hypnos' Coin, which has the power to enslave even the most stubborn minds. And I know that even you cannot resist such power being forced into your mind forever."

"Just think of it as a much needed attitude adjustment." Misty then added with a smirk, before thinking and focusing her mental powers even more on the blue haired. {Submit to us. Submit to our Master.}

The moment the command hit her mind, Dragoness' eyes opened wide, her mind losing the fight, as they then glazed over, before closing them as her head collapsed into her chest and her body went limp, causing May and Dawn to smirk as they carefully lowered the Dragon Master to the floor.

Though she wouldn't remain on the floor for long.

"Stand and obey me, slave." Dark Volt said with a smirk as he looked down at his newest conquest, continuing to smirk as Dragoness opened her eyes, showing they too were dull and void of emotion.

"Yes... Master..." Dragoness replied with the same robotic voice as Iris, before standing at attention, staring blankly ahead, before Dawn reached over and removed her face mask, revealing her true face to everyone as Dark Volt laughed.

"Well, well, figures that the great Clair, Gym Leader of Blackthorn City, would be a Dragon Master." He said as he walked over to the entranced heroine, reaching up with his right hand, where he then grabbed and massaged her left breast through her outfit, while Clair merely continued to stare ahead.

"You have such a fine body." Dark Volt commented, continuing to massage Clair's breast, his fingers running around her nipple, which he felt harden at his touch, before stopping and looked at Iris.

"As does your sidekick, which I would like to see more of." He then said, which made Misty smile as she got behind Iris, about to strip her out of her uniform, but stopped when Dark Volt rose his hand.

"Let Clair do it." Dark Volt told Misty, which made Misty smile and nod in understanding and respect, backing away and giving room, before Dark Volt then ordered. "Go for it, my pet. Strip Iris."

"I... Obey... Master..." Clair replied as she mindlessly walked over to her apprentice.

"Stand up, Iris." Dark Volt then spoke up, smirking as the young Dragon Master mindlessly obeyed, rising just as her entranced mentor reached her and placed her hands on her body, slowly sliding Iris' clothing down her body and allowing Dark Volt and the others to see the girl's bare breasts.

"Not too bad." Dawn said as she looked at Iris' chest, adding. "A large B, almost C-cup I'd say."

"Give her time and she'll be as sexy as us." May said in reply.

Dark Volt merely smirked at their words as he kept watching Clair undress Iris, now seeing her tone stomach and tight ass, as well as her shaven pussy, revealing that she wore nothing under her outfit, before Clair pulled the outfit to the floor, helping Iris out of it and her boots, leaving only her gloves over her arms, which she slid off after.

With Iris now naked, Clair stood at attention as she awaited her next orders, where Dark Volt looked at Iris and then commanded. "Now Iris, I want you to strip Clair naked for me. Let us all see her naked beauty."

"Yes... Master..." Iris replied as she followed her command, turning around and facing Clair, where she started by moving her arms up and around Iris neck and shoulders, unclipping her cape and letting it fall to the floor, before kneeling in front of the older of the Dragon Masters, grabbed her right foot and lifted it up, Clair putting up no resistance as Iris rose her leg and then placed her hands on Clair's boot, removing it and revealing Clair's smooth leg and foot, showing her toenails were coloured with a light shining blue.

And with one boot removed, Iris wasted no time in removing the second, lowering Clair's exposed foot and raising the left, taking off the boot and leaving the blue haired heroine barefoot.

Rising to her feet, Iris then lifted Clair's left arm and slid her glove off, before repeating the action with the right arm.

Finally, Iris moved behind her entranced mentor and unzipped the back of her outfit, peeling it off of her shoulders as she slowly lowered the uniform off of the blue haired woman's body, revealing her slender figure and her breasts, making Dark Volt smirk behind his mask to see his touch from before had aroused Clair a little.

"Now those I like." Serena said as she eyed Clair's large D-cup breasts, Pikachu nodding in agreement, both believing Clair to be quite attractive for a human, as well as knowing that Dark Volt would have a good time when he chose to mate with her.

Getting back to her knees, Iris then pulled the suit down Clair's hips, past her legs and revealing her tight ass and vagina to Dark Volt and the others, before the purple haired slave stood back at attention next to Clair.

Seeing both heroines now under his command, Ash removed his helmet, smirking as he heard his lovely Defender Slaves all sigh happily at seeing their Master's true face, before he focused on Clair and Iris.

"Now, my obedient pets, I want you to face each other and embrace one another, pleasure each other for my amusement." Ash commanded.

"Yes... Master..." Both Clair and Iris replied in unison, facing each other as they acted on their Master's command, Clair showing more dominant as she grabbed Iris and pulled her in for a deep kiss, one that Iris returned.

Both girls mindlessly kissed each other, not even moaning when their hands moved around each other's bodies, with Iris reaching up and groping Clair's breasts, while the blue haired woman moved her hands down Iris' back, giving her ass cheeks a squeeze.

"Man, this is hot." Dawn commented as she watched the pair make out, her own hands moving up as she began to grope her own breasts, getting turned on at the sight in front of her.

Continuing to obey in their actions, Clair moved her hands a little lower, removing them from Iris' butt and to the lower region of her pussy, sliding a finger inside the purple haired girl, who just continued her actions on Clair's breasts, showing no reaction to having the older woman start to finger her.

Following her commands herself, Iris then broke the kiss with Clair, before placing her lips around the blue haired woman's right breast, sucking and licking it, while Clair continued to stare mindlessly ahead, while her finger was still sliding a little in Iris' folds.

"Stop." Ash suddenly called, his voice making Clair and Iris freeze, remaining in their respective positions, while the raven haired villain approached the pair, smirking as he walked around, getting a better look at their bodies.

"Come with me." He then said, turning around and began to walk off, smiling slyly as he added. "It's time for me to enjoy you two."

"Yes... Master..." Both Dragon Masters replied, breaking from their current position and slowly walked up to their Master, who wrapped his arms around the pair, holding them close as he made his leave.

"Pikachu." Ash said, stopping one last time, turning his head and smiling.

"You're in charge while I have fun with my new slaves." He told the Electric-type Pokémon, who smiled, let out a happy sounding 'Pikachu', before Serena set him down.

"As for the rest of you, why not enjoy each other's company?" Ash asked with a slyness in his tone, the girls all smirked at what their Master was implying.

"Of course, Master." The four Poké Defenders said in unison as their Master left, before May and Serena both looked at Pikachu and smiled, each taking out a Pokéball before getting into their own actions.

"Lopunny/Braixen, come out and serve your Master." The pair said in unison as they threw their Pokéballs, allowing the two female Pokémon to to emerge, where they smiled seductively at the yellow mouse Pokémon.

Knowing their Master's right hand was now satisfied, especially as Braixen and Lopunny approached Pikachu, lowered their bodies and began to rub his chest enticingly, Serena then walked over to Dawn, wrapping her arms around her waist as she pulled they blue haired speedster into a passionate kiss, while May walked behind Misty and pressed her body close to her, reaching around to grope the water user's breasts.

-With Ash: Upcoming Lemons-

Leading Clair and Iris, Ash escorted his newest conquests to his bedroom.

Originally being a spare, though after the Poké Defenders had accepted the better life with Dark Volt commanding them as opposed to fighting against him, the four had converted the room into a private quarters for Dark Volt to plan his next activities, consisting of a desk that was covered in various gadgets, machinery and items, including the Hypnos' Coin.

And with the king sized bed set in the wall, it was obvious there were other activities that he wanted to share with the girls.

Turning to his new pets, Ash removed the rest of his outfit, smirking as neither Clair nor Iris make any reactions to him, before he looked between them, deciding who he would start with.

Eventually, he came to a decision as he looked at Iris and instructed. "Iris, go lie on the bed on your back, and spread your legs for me."

"I... Obey... Master..." Iris responded as she mindlessly walked over to the bed, lying down and staring blankly at the ceiling as she spread her legs, allowing Ash to see her pussy, which was slightly wet from Clair's earlier actions.

And with Iris now in position, Ash joined the girl, getting on the bed, where he crawled his way up until he was looking down at her, staring at her vacant eyes, before giving her breasts a quick lookover.

Lowering his body a little, Ash let out a small groan as he pushed a little of his manhood inside of Iris, the purple haired girl continuing to remain silent, until Ash then asked. "Iris, have you ever done this before?"

"No... Master... But... Clair... taught... me... about... it..." Iris replied, causing Ash to smirk a bit, before pushing even more, groaning at how tight she felt, while Iris continued to stare at the ceiling, not even responding when she lost her virginity.

After giving Iris' body a moment to adjust to his cock inside of her, Ash began to thrust his member in and out of her, his hands caressing her thighs and gripping her ass cheeks as he ravished her pussy.

"Iris, you are very tight... feels really good...!" Ash let out, keeping up his thrusts as he continued his actions, before bending his head down as he licked and sucked on Iris' right breast, smirking mentally as she continued to mindlessly look at the ceiling.

And though Iris remained silent, her body was speaking for her, her pussy continuing to squeeze around Ash's member, her nipples hardened, while sweat dripped down her body, all signs she was enjoying the pleasure.

For over an hour, Ash continued to enjoy Iris' body, before picking up the pace as he felt his climax approaching, causing him to groan out. "Iris... cum... cum with me..."

"I... obey... Master..." Iris responded, before Ash let out a loud groan, cumming inside of the purple hair girl, while Iris' body responded in kind, her tight folds clamping tightly around his cock as she came all over it, releasing her sexual fluids, covering both his manhood and the sheets beneath her legs.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Ash admired Iris' naked form for a bit, also impressed at her stamina, looking as though her body wanted more, while Ash felt member getting hard again, before he got an idea as he commanded. "Iris, turn around and get on all fours, present your ass to me."

"Yes... Master..." She replied and did as Ash told her, waiting for her Master to get off of her, where she then turned around, lying on her stomach, before pushing her body up and getting into position, giving Ash, as well as the entranced form of Clair, a great view of the purple haired heroine's ass.

And with Iris in position, Ash got into his own, moving behind the entranced heroine, placed his hands tightly on her hips, before pushing his member into Iris' ass, pushing in until his hips were pressed against Iris cheeks, before moving back and forth, groaning at the tight feeling he was experiencing.

"Man, just as tight as your pussy... feels great...!" Ash groaned out as he continued to move his cock in and out of Iris, her body rocking back and forth with each thrust, though Iris just continued to stare blankly at the bedframe.

Ash continued to enjoy Iris' body for a while longer, eventually groaning as he came inside her ass, taking a moment to catch his breath, while Iris' body acted from the pleasure and collapsed onto the bed, just before Ash leaned down and whispered into the purple haired girl's ear. "Sleep for me, do not wake until you hear me speak to you again."

With that command, Iris closed her eyes and collapsed onto the bed in a deep sleep, while Ash removed his member from Iris' ass, giving it a small pet, before he stood back up and turned to Clair, who continued to stare blankly ahead, oblivious to anything that had happened.

Remaining under Ash's control, Clair continued to remain silent as the naked villian walked over to her, placing his hands on her breasts, which he began to rub and massage, while moving his head to her neck, kissing around it.

"Has anybody told you how sexy a woman you are?" Ash asked rhetorically, stopping when Clair actually answered the question.

"Yes... Master... many... men... and... women... have... said... it..." She told Ash, who looked at Clair for a second with some surprise, before looking at her with lust.

"But I bet many of them didn't get to 'enjoy' you." Ash then said, stopping his actions as he walked around Clair, admiring her body, namely her ass and her wet pussy, looking forward to having her.

"Clair, move closer to the bed and place your hands on the mattress. Get a firm hold of the sides." The raven haired villain commanded, smirking as Clair nodded and compiled, getting into position, allowing Ash to make love to her, just as he had Iris.

Placing his hands on her hips, Ash slowly pushed his cock into Clair's pussy, groaning as she felt tighter than Iris did, causing him to smirk as he moved his right hand up her body, massaging her breast once more, as he began to move in and out of her.

Continuing in his actions, looking at Clair, then at Iris, a curious thought came to Ash's mind, which he then let out."Clair, have you and Iris ever... ever done it before I told you to earlier...?"

"We... have... When... I... was... teaching... her... about... sex... I... included... on... what... to... expect... if... she... ever... wound... up... sleeping... with... a... same... sex... partner..." Clair replied, before adding. "It... also... allowed... me... to... relieve... some... sexual... tension... I... had... been... experiencing..."

"Well after tonight, you will never have to... to worry about any tension, ever again..." Ash groaned in reply, his tone sounding sincere as he moved his head down, pushed her hair aside and kissed the back of Clair's neck, showing a caring side to his mindless slave.

Ash continued to ravish Clair's body for a fair amount of time, enjoying her wonderful body as her tight pussy, before he soon began to pick up the pace, groaning out. "Cum... Cum for your Master, my sexy Dragoness..."

"Yes... Master..." Clair replied, just before having her release, cumming all over Ash's cock and triggering his climax as her folds clamped around his cock.

"Clair...!" Ash groaned as he came, releasing his cum inside of her pussy, taking a moment as he rested on her back, satisfied from the pleasure both of his new slaves displayed.

Having enjoyed their bodies enough, Ash decided it was time to make them his slaves permanently, where he then ordered. "Clair, Iris, stand up at attention, in front of me."

"Yes... Master..." Clair and Iris, who opened her eyes upon hearing her name, replied, Iris getting off of the bed, while Clair waited for Ash to pull out of her, before she turned to face her Master, both awaiting their commands.

With both girls standing before him, Ash walked over and picked up his glove that had the control pad on it, before typing in a few commanded, smirking as he watched Clair and Iris' eyes blink rapidly as their minds absorbed the commands.

When he was finished, Ash walked over and took the head bands off of their heads, before stepping back to watch, smirking as the duo blinked their eyes a few times as they returned to normal, before both Clair and Iris looked at Ash.

But instead of being alarmed or shocked, both Dragon Masters merely smiled seductively as they sank to their knees, looking up at the dark haired villain as they said in unison. "We live to serve you, Master."

"We will do anything you ask of us." Iris then added, licking her lips suggestively.

"No matter what you command of us." Clair then added, placing her hands behind her head and pushing her breasts out slightly for Ash's viewing pleasure.

Ash merely smirked wickedly, seeing that the mental commands he had placed within the headbands were now set in Clair and Iris' minds, as intended, continuing to smirk, looking forward to his new slaves, and those that would soon follow.

-End Lemons-


	5. The Cerulean Sirens

From within his room at the Poké Defenders' base, Ash smiled as he monitored his most recent slaves, Dragoness and Draco Girl, watching upon one of his monitors to see the girls had left his presence and returned to The Dragon Masters, so they could act as double agents, allowing Ash to hear and see everything they did in order to learn more about them, maybe even learn how to obtain the power himself.

Glad to see Clair and Iris following their orders, Ash then looked at his other monitors, seeing his other heroine slaves making the preparations for his next plan, and their expected guests, just before he heard knocking on the door.

"Master?" He heard Misty call. "Are you busy?"

"Yeah, but for you, it can wait." Ash replied, standing from his seat and turning to see the orange haired heroine open the door and walk in the room, a seductive smile on her face as she approached him.

Though glad to see her, as well as seeing her dressed in her underwear, consisting of a black bra and matching panties that had a small lightning bolt symbol on the side, the raven haired villain was still curious as to what Misty desired.

"So, my sexy siren, what can I do for you?" Ash asked.

"I can think of a few things you can do to me." Misty replied as she wrapped her arms around her Master's neck, looking into his eyes with a great desire, before moving her left hand down his body, trailing it along his chest as she asked. "But do we really need my sisters? Surely I am powerful and more than enough woman for you, along with the others."

Smiling at seeing Misty's ulterior motive, Ash returned the embrace, holding Misty close to him as he told her. "You are quite talented in your skills, not to mention you are a very sexy and amazing woman, but with your sisters on our side, I can achieve my goals quicker."

Though she respected her Master, Misty pouted.

"But Master, they can be so mean. They always used to tease me about me not being as strong as them, not being as beautiful when we were growing up, and forced me to do all the chores." She whined, revealing part of the reason Misty had abandoned her siblings and joined the Poké Defenders.

Ash chuckled at his slave's reaction, before raising his hand and caressing her hair, causing Misty to snap out of her whining, smile and sigh contently, resting her face against his palm as he caressed her cheek.

"Although I grew up, living with just my mother, I can understand how it feels to be with someone who annoys you and doesn't listen to a word you say." Ash said with some empathy, his glance turning to Pikachu, who was lying on Ash's bed, sound asleep, with the sleeping forms of Dawn's Lopunny and May's Glaceon curled up to him, where the memories of their start off as Trainer and Pokémon filled his head, remembering Pikachu constantly electrocuting him.

"But if you give it time, you can strike a bond that will last forever." Ash then added, looking at his Pokémon with a caring smile, knowing that he could put his entire trust in Pikachu and was confident that Pikachu would do the same.

"And if they still annoy you, I am sure I can 'convince' them to change their behaviour toward you." The dark haired boy then said with a more sly tone and matching smile, one Misty mirrored as she got her Master's idea perfectly.

"I think I'd like that, Master." Misty replied, her smile never leaving her face as she leaned in and gave her Master a passionate kiss, one he gladly returned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The moment, however, was interrupted when there was a light knock on the door, followed by Dawn's voice, saying. "Master, they'll be here soon."

"Thank you, Dawn." Ash replied, parting from his embrace with Misty, much to her disappointment, causing her to think sarcastically. 'Yeah. Thanks a lot.'

Misty then quickly left to room to get her outfit on, while Ash returned to watching the monitors, looking forward to adding a few more heroines to his collection.

-Some time later-

The Poké Defenders, all dressed in their outfits, all but one with a smile on their face, watched as the door to their base opened up, revealing a trio of women also dressed in heroine outfits, a trio that Misty knew all too well.

The first had shining blonde hair that flowed down her back, just reaching her buttocks and was dressed in a red coloured one piece swimsuit that included high heeled boot, gloves that went up to her elbows, along with an eye mask that was shaped like a heart, concealing her identity, though thanks to Misty, all present knew who she was.

The second woman had an outfit similar to the blonde's, only hers' was coloured green, highlighting her figure and showing off her indigo coloured hair, which she too had let out and grow long, reaching her lower back, while the final woman was adorned in a blue coloured swimsuit and had pink coloured hair that had two curls that hung from the front of her shoulders.

This trio was known to the world as the Cerulean Sirens, the renowned heroine group from Cerulean City, except to Misty, they were also known as her older sisters.

Sea Queen, known to her family and friends as Daisy, was the leader of the trio, and was able to control water in the same fashion as Misty, but it was widely claimed that her power was greater than her youngest sister.

Hydra, known also as Violet, could gather water molecules in the atmosphere to attack or defend if needed, sometimes forming a wall of water to defend herself, before using said wall to knock her enemies out.

Finally Lily, known more popularly as Enchantress, had an amazing voice that could charm all but the most strong willed humans and Pokemon to do as she commanded, even having criminals just turn themselves in rather than fight the trio outright.

Smiling, Serena broke the ice as she said. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice."

"We could really use the help. Dark Volt is turning out to be a bigger threat than anyone expected." May then said, though secretly biting her tongue at saying such things about her Master.

"No worries. Now that we're here, we'll have Dark Volt behind bars in no time." Violet replied confidently.

"Yeah, from what I've seen, this Dark Bolt character is just a deadbeat, nothing really to worry about." Daisy then said with a smirk, closing her eyes as she did so, not noticing the glares she was getting from the Defenders.

"That's Dark Volt." Misty corrected, before saying in a serious tone. "And he's more dangerous than you think."

'Not to mention more handsome.' Serena thought to herself, doing her best to keep a stern face.

Speaking up, Lily faced her sisters, looking at the pair with a seriousness of her own.

"Maybe we should listen to Misty. She might not be as strong as us, but if her whole team is having trouble with one individual, perhaps we shouldn't underestimate him." The pink haired girl suggested, just before pointing out. "And if his name is any indication to his power, then it would be smarter if we all fought as a team, rather than go on against a possible weakness we share."

"I think Misty's lameness is rubbing off on you." Daisy commented, which made the orange haired girl grasp her hands tightly, doing her best not to throw a punch or two at her siblings.

"Whatever Dark Volt can do, we can stop him. Remember, he is a guy after all, and no man can resist us." Violet added with the same overconfidence, giving a small giggle as she then said. "As opposed to our little sister. She hasn't even had a real boyfriend."

Looking over at Misty, expecting to see her sister fuming, Violet was caught off guard when she saw a smirk appear on her sister's face, before the orange haired girl said. "Oh, I have a boyfriend, and he's helped me improve so much. Let me show you."

Before any of the Sirens could as what she meant, all three suddenly felt incredibly tired, before each fell to the ground and into a deep sleep.

-Several hours later-

Daisy let out a painful groan as she opened her eyes, trying to remember what had happened, with the last clear memory she had was of her and her sisters arriving at the base of Misty's team, before everything went blank, confusing her a great amount.

And the confusion of the blonde increased as she felt a tightness around her body, causing her to open her eyes, leaving Daisy in shock to see she was tied up, her arms tied behind her back and bound to a chair, while her legs were bound to the posts.

"What... what's going on?" Daisy asked out loud, before looking down, letting out a surprised scream as she realized that she was no longer in her Sea Queen outfit, but instead in a ruby red bikini, the top of it showing off her large, D-cup breasts, while the rest of the outfit showed off her fit and sexy body, making her question. "And why am I dressed like this?"

The next moment, Daisy heard a scream behind her, causing her to look around her shoulder to see the back of Lily, the pink haired girl also bound in a chair, while her outfit was also changed into a yellow bikini, showing off her breasts, which were slightly smaller than Daisy's, as well as her body for all to see.

"Daisy, what's going on? Where are we?" Lily frantically asked, shaking against her holdings but found herself unable to escape.

"I have no idea." Daisy replied, hating to have to ask for her help but knew she had no other option as the blonde then called out. "Misty? Misty, can you hear me?"

"My mind and body belong to my Master... my will is his to command..." Both then heard a voice say in a distant tone, causing Daisy and Lily to look to their side, shocked to see Violet sitting right next to them, where they saw she too had her outfit changed, now dressed in a green bikini that showed off her D-cup breasts, second only to Daisy's, and tight body, as she mindlessly stared at a screen in front of her, displaying a yellow and orange spiral, her eyes glazed over as she mindlessly droned on.

"I exist to serve and pleasure him... my body exist to please him, my mind to obey him... I am his slave... his henchgirl... I will obey..." Violet continued to say mindlessly, frightening both Daisy and Lily as they realized that their sister had been brainwashed while they were unconscious, before the sounds of something mechanical in front of them caused them to see two similar screens lowering in front of them, which both guessed were designed to turn them into mindless slaves like their sister.

"Don't look!" Daisy yelled as she closed her eyes, an action Lilly mimicked as they heard the screens turn on, both desperately trying not to open their eyes.

"You can resist, but that just makes it more fun for us." Both heard a female voice say with a slyness, each suddenly feeling a set of hands move to their heads and force their eyes open, where the two found themselves forced to stare at the screens, looking on at the mesmerizing pattern before them.

Shaking against her captor's hold, Daisy called in desperation. "Who are you? Let us go!"

"We are proud slaves of our Master. And the same fate will await you." One of the captors said, their voice recognized by Daisy and Lily, which shocked them when it was confirmed as both felt something on their shoulders, turning their gazes to see May and Dawn, each resting their heads on Daisy and Lily's shoulders, looking at the bound heroines with dark smiles.

"Flash Freeze? Dash?" Lily questioned, her shock increasing and an added fear coming with it. "What are you doing? What do you mean by making our fate, and what did you did to Violet?"

"We are just making you more suited for our Master." May replied, leaning closer to Daisy's face and kissed her cheek.

"So, be like Hydra and enjoy the show." Dawn added with a slyness in her tone, taking a moment to look and admire the mindless girl.

"I am his slave... his henchgirl... I will obey..." Violet repeated mindlessly, which made Dawn smile and say. "Soon, you both will be just like your sister. All you need to do is watch the clip."

"No! Let us...!" Lily started to yell out, suddenly silenced as Dawn placed her left hand over her mouth, while using her right to keep the pink haired heroine's right eye open and hold her in place.

"Now, now, we'll have none of that annoying hypnotic voice ruining our fun or our Master's plans for you." She said with a sudden seriousness, which made May nod in agreement.

"There is nothing else you can do, but accept your fate. Be like Hydra and embrace our Master." The brunette then instructed in a soothing tone, keeping her hands in place, while she began to kiss the side of Daisy's neck a little, knowing her actions would help break the blonde's silly resistance.

After a few moments, Dawn smirked, feeling Lily relax in her embrace, causing her to look down and see the pink haired girl staring with both eyes at the spiral, causing her to remove her hand, allowing Lily to speak, letting out as she mindlessly chanted. "My mind and body belong to my Master... my will is his to command..."

"Enchantress, not you too!" Daisy called, horrified to see another of her siblings brainwashed, before a sudden thought came to her head.

"Wait... What have you done to Misty?" She questioned, actually sounding concerned about the fate of her orange haired sister. "If you manipulated her as well, I swear..."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Daisy heard May say in a mockingly sweet tone, cutting her off, where the brunette then added. "And from all Misty told us about you, we thought none of you cared about her."

"But don't worry about Misty. Right now, she is with our Master, and I'm sure he is taking 'very good care of her'." Dawn added with a sly tone and matching smile, which was mirrored by May, causing Daisy to think the worst, while May and Dawn felt their bodies heat up a little, wishing they were in Misty's current position instead of being in the middle of reeducating Misty's siblings.

Daisy felt fear and guilt after hearing both girls talk about her youngest sister, fear for Misty's current predicament, and guilt for realizing how bad she had treated her.

"And no need to worry." Dawn started to say as she walked right next to Daisy, placing her hand on the blonde's stomach and slowly lowering it towards her bikini clad bottom, before adding with a smirk. "Once Master is done with you, you'll be the best sister you can be for Misty."

Before Daisy could say anything in reply, she let out a loud gasp as she felt Dawn's fingers slide under her bikini bottoms and slowly tease her hairless pussy, distracting her as she tried to fight off the hypnotic effects of the spiral in front of her.

But between the spiral, May holding her head and eyes in place, Dawn's fingers playing with her folds, and the mindless chanting of her sisters, Daisy soon lost her fight as her eyes glazed over, a blank smile forming on her face as she too fell under the effects of the mind control, where the blonde started to mindlessly say. "I exist to serve and pleasure him... my body exist to please him, my mind to obey him... I am his slave..."

Dawn and May both smirked victoriously as the three Sirens mindlessly chanted in unison, proclaiming their new loyalty to their Master as the screens brainwashed them further, bringing them deeper and deeper under Dark Volt's command, thanks to the power of Hypno's Coin, as it traveled through the spirals and into their minds, leaving them as blank slates for Dark Volt to reshape as he desired.

As Daisy, Violet and Lily continued their chanting, the screens shut off and moved back towards the ceiling, while May and Dawn began to untie their mindless captives, the brunette and blue haired girl smiling as the three girls remained seated and continued to repeat their chants, instead of trying to escape or foolishly fight them.

And the two brainwashed heroines smiled further when they heard the sound of the door opening, turning to see Dark Volt, who was not only revealing his face, but also his body, dressed only in his pants, while the near naked forms of Misty and Serena clung to his sides.

"Looks like you two had some fun here." Serena commented, causing Dawn to smirk back and say. "Likewise to you."

"Can you blame us?" Misty asked, smiling as she lay her head on her Master's shoulder, while running her hand along his body as she added. "Master is irresistible. He can make us do anything."

Looking at her sisters, Misty smirked. "Speaking of..."

"Stop chanting." Ash suddenly commanded, and immediately all three Sirens stopped chanting, before replying in unison. "Yes, Master..."

Continuing to smirk at seeing Daisy, Lily and Violet as mindless slaves for her Master to command, Misty chuckled, before asking. "So what should we do with them first?"

"I actually have an idea." Ash replied, looking at Misty with a sudden and warm smile as he told her. "I added a few extra orders in your sisters' conditioning, now to see if they worked."

Facing the three brainwashed beauties, Ash asked. "Tell us, who is the greatest out of the four of you?"

Not taking a moment to think about the question, Daisy, Lily and Violet all said in one mindless reply. "Misty is, Master..."

From the reply, Misty smirked, rather liking the answer, but looked at Ash and saw his smirk increase.

"And who is the most beautiful Cerulean sister?" He then asked.

"Misty..." The three replied, which continued to make Misty smile, both at the show of caring her Master put into brainwashing her siblings, to make them more appreciative and respecting toward her, as well as seeing them now under her foot.

"Let me try." Misty then said, continuing to smirk as she walked up to her sisters and asked. "Other than our Master, who do you feel lucky to have command you?"

"You, Misty... We are lucky to have you..." Daisy, Lily and Violet said as one, making Misty laugh a little, before smirking as she crossed her arms and commented. "I could get used to this."

"And I have one final present I want to give you." Ash informed, to which Serena respectfully broke her embrace with the raven haired villain, who walked up to Misty and wrapped his arms around her from behind, where he then said. "I set a 'reset button' of sorts into the messaging. If your sisters ever step out of line, or there is something you want to change about them, all you have to do is give the trigger phrase and they will do and believe anything that comes from those beautiful lips."

Flattered by Ash's charms, but curious, Misty asked. "And what is the trigger?"

"That is up to you." Ash replied, moving in and claiming Misty's lips in a deep kiss, before turning his attention to Misty's manipulated siblings.

"While you think of what trigger you want to give them, I will spend some time personally inducting Daisy, Lily and Violet." The raven haired villain then said, parting from his embrace with Misty and circling the other Cerulean Sisters, taking in their beauty and 'assets'.

"Have fun." Misty said, knowing that by an induction, it was just code for sex, but if engaging in physical pleasure with her sisters was what her Master desired, who was she to stand in his way?

Plus, it gave Misty a wicked idea of one command she wanted to place in her sister's heads, that no matter how much pleasure they could give, or how long they could last, Daisy, Lily and Violet wouldn't be as good in terms of sex when compared to her.

"Come with me, my Sirens." Ash commanded as he walked back towards the bedroom with Pikachu right behind him, causing the entranced heroines to nod their heads in reply, before each stood up as they mindlessly replied. "Yes, Master... We hear and we obey..."

-Upcoming Lemons-

Once they all entered the bedroom and the door closed behind them, not that he had anything to hide from those he had taken under his order, Ash took a seat on the bed, taking a moment to admire the sisters' bodies, thinking of how he wanted to start things, before he smirked and instructed. "Daisy, Violet, you both will pleasure me first. Lily, be a good girl and sit in that chair and keep Pikachu company in the meantime."

"We hear and we obey..." The trio replied as they got into their respective positions, where Daisy and Violet mindlessly joined their Master on the bed, staring at him with vacant eyes, while Lily gently picked Pikachu up, holding him close in her arms as she took a seat and started to softly run her left hand along the yellow mouse's head, petting and massaging him, which caused Pikachu to smile and sigh a little, relaxing in the pink haired girl's embrace as she continued in her actions.

Meanwhile, Daisy and Violet moved onto the bed, Daisy on Ash's left, Violet on his right, before their hands came up and caressed their Master's bare chest, with Ash sighing at the feeling of their hands on him, while the two sisters subconsciously felt their bodies heat up at feeling his muscles under their touch.

Daisy then, much to Ash's surprise, took the initiative, moving her head forward, before capturing her Master's lips in a heated kiss, one Ash gladly returned as he wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling the blonde closer as he deepened the kiss, while also returning the pleasure he was getting from slave as he brought his left hand around Daisy's body, to her chest and began to rub and massage her right breast, smirking mentally as he could feel the blonde's nipple hardening at his touch, telling that her body was getting aroused, just before Ash then felt a hand place itself under his chin, before he broke the kiss with Daisy and turned his head, only to find Violet's lips near him as she kissed him as well, moaning as she felt his right hand move down her back, before giving her ass cheek a light squeeze, adding to her pleasure.

"Man, you two are really competitive." Ash commented as he parted from the kiss, now seeing where Misty got such an attitude, which made the raven haired Master smirk, before saying. "But you don't need to fight over me. There is more than enough of me to go around."

"Now, why don't you two remove the rest of your clothing? You both do look sexy in your current outfits, but I want to see the rest of you." Ash said with a smirk as Daisy and Violet mindlessly nodded their heads.

"We will obey, Master..." The two sisters responded blankly, before both reached behind their backs simultaneously, untying the back of their bikini tops and letting them fall to the bed, revealing their well formed breasts and hardened nipples to their Master, before continuing to strip, reaching down and sliding their bikini bottoms off, showing of their wet, shaven pussies for their Master as they discarded their last piece of clothing, resting on their knees as they awaited Ash's next command.

"Very nice. You both are very sexy." Ash commented, feeling himself getting harder at the form of the two naked women on his bed, causing him to remove his pants and boxers, discarding them to the side of the room as he lied back onto the bed, smirking as he saw Daisy and Violet's blank eyes look down at his member, their cheeks slightly flushed at seeing his cock in front of them, causing the raven haired villain to think with a smirk. 'Now let's see what you can do.'

Acting on their needs to satisfy their Master and to sate their own sexual urges, Daisy and Violet moved their heads down to Ash's cock, where they started to run their tongues along his length, not only causing Ash to groan at the sensations, but both continued to feel more and more turned on, getting pleasure from the sounds of their Master's enjoyment of them, unable to help but move a hand between their legs, where they began to rub and massage their pussies, pleasuring themselves.

"Good... very good... Keep going...!" Ash groaned, enjoying the pleasure he was feeling, as well as the dominance he held over the duo, causing him to smirk as he added. "That's it, keep pleasing yourselves as well... Know that you can only get such pleasure from being with me..."

Unable to resist the command of their Master, Daisy and Violet continued in their erotic actions, while Lily continued to massage Pikachu, carefully listening to his sounds of content and approval, causing the Electric-type Pokémon to remain seated in Lily's lap and smile, both at the continued actions that the pink haired woman was administering to him, as well as the control he and Ash now held over her.

But after another ten minutes, Ash could feel he was close, making the raven haired villain's groans increase.

"Girls, I am close... I'm gonna cum..." Ash groaned, before saying with some command in his voice. "Swallow it...!"

Lasting for a little longer, Ash then groaned loudly as he had his release, cumming all over Daisy and Violet's faces, where they stared blankly at their Master, while licking their lips and wiping Ash's cum off of their faces and chests, bringing their hands to their faces and mindlessly licking their fingers.

Smirking at the sigh of his new pets cleaning his seed off of their bodies, Ash took a moment to think of what to do next with the pair, before an idea came to mind.

"Violet, as a reward for submitting to me the quickest, I will allow you to please me first. Mount me and ride my cock." He instructed with a mischievous smirk, watching on as he lay on the bed, where Violet got into position.

"Yes, Master... Thank you for this honour..." The brainwashed Cerulean Sister said, placing her hands on Ash's chest for support as she lowered herself down, moaning a little through her trance as she could feel her Master slowly move inside of her, feeling a fair amount of pleasure despite her mindless state.

"Master..." Violet moaned lightly as she finished taking as much of Ash's cock into her as she could, before slowly rising her body and moving herself up and down, moaning with each thrust.

"That's it... keep going my pet... Man, that feels good...!" Ash groaned as he felt Violet's tight folds move up and down on his cock, before he placed his hands on her hips, helping her move quicker as he guided her up and down on his member.

But as much as Ash was enjoying his time with one of his new slaves, continuing to guide Violet up and down his length, looking over at Daisy, who was on her knees, sitting beside the pair and looking at them with vacant eyes, curiously, Ash asked her. "And how do you feel, my sweet Daisy...? Does this arouse you...?

"Yes, my Master... My body... so hot... so aroused... I want you... I want you so badly..." Daisy replied in a distant voice, though looking in her eyes, behind the hold he held over her mind, Ash could see a pent up desire for him, not caring that they were supposed enemies, she wanted him.

Smirking at Daisy's reply, but feeling the continued pleasure of Violet, Ash turned his focus upon the blue haired girl, matching his thrusts with hers'.

"Patience, my pet..." He groaned, continuing to fill Violet with pleasure. "After I am finished with your dear sister, you will know what true pleasure is..."

"Yes, Master... I shall be patient... I will obey..." Daisy replied as she continued to sit and wait, her glazed over eyes still watching her sister and their new Master make love as Ash's hands moved down Violet's back, before gripping both of her ass cheeks tightly, causing the blue haired heroine to throw her head back and cry out with pleasure.

"Master...!" She gasped, getting lost in both the pleasure and the mind control, losing herself and her identity to the raven haired villain, not that she cared, nor could she think about it.

All that mattered at that moment was Ash and their time together as Master and slave.

But after another hour of pleasure, Violet began to moan frantically, her hips moving quickly as she rode Ash, her release getting closer and closer.

Seeing his pet ready to cum, Ash groaned out. "Cum for me... Violet... Cum and submit yourself to me...!"

Unable to disobey her Master, her body reacting to the pleasure that filled it, Violet arched her back as she had her orgasm.

"Oh, Master, I am yours'...!" She cried, just as she came, having her release and letting her sexual fluids leak from her pussy, leaving the blue haired heroine drained and dazed as she collapsed onto Ash's chest, looking up at him with a content and vacant smile.

Ash took a moment as he caressed Violet's hair, smirking, but still feeling aroused, where he then said in a commanding voice. "Be a good girl, Violet, and stand over to the side while I enjoy your sisters."

"As you command..." Violet replied, obeying Ash's words as she removed herself off of Ash's manhood, showing it was still hard, before moving away from the bed, giving her Master and Daisy plenty of room to make love.

Looking at the blonde leader of the Sirens, Ash smirked, before saying to Daisy with a fair amount of dominance in his voice. "Now my pet, turn around and get on all fours, make yourself ready for me."

"Yes, Master... I must obey my Master..." Daisy said in a loyal and distant reply, before getting into position, moving her body to the front of the bed, lay on her hands and knees, where she stared vacantly at the wall, part of her eagerly waiting to have Ash inside of her, just before getting what she secretly desired as Ash then got into position, placing his hands on the blonde's hips, before slowing pushing his cock into her tight pussy, causing Daisy to moan longingly.

"Yes... Yes, Master... Oh, yes...!" Daisy moaned, feeling her body become full of pleasure as Ash moved his hips back and forth, his cock moving in and out of her tight folds, while his right hand reached around, groping her breast and giving her hard nipple a light squeeze, causing the blonde to moan even louder.

"That's it... keep moaning... Keep enjoying the pleasure I can give you, and know that serving me will only reward you with more...!" Ash groaned in reply, continuing in his actions, knowing that like her other sisters, Daisy would soon belong to him, before using his left hand to quickly give her ass cheek a quick slap, causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure.

Time didn't matter to Daisy, only the pleasure she felt as her Master continued to make love to was all that mattered to her.

What free will she had left being quickly overwritten with the desire to obey and serve the raven haired villain, causing her to then moan. "Master, please continue... please accept me as your humble slave... I will do anything you say...!"

"That's very good to hear, my dear pet..." Ash replied, smirking at hearing the blonde submitting to him, where he then leaned down and whispered in an enticing tone. "And I have many ideas and 'positions' I can already think of for you..."

Daisy shuttered with arousal as her brainwashed mind was filled with various ways that she could serve and pleasure her Master when, after another hour of sex, Daisy felt her Master pick up his pace, letting her know that he was close as she felt her own climax approaching.

"Master... you are so good... so good...!" She cried, continuing to allow the pleasure to consume her, relinquishing her role as a heroine and her mind to her Master, who couldn't help but smirk through his groans and the pleasure he was getting from his blonde haired slave.

"You're not too bad yourself..." Ash groaned, feeling his orgasm approaching as he then ordered. "Cum... Cum with me...!"

"Yes, Master, yes...!" Daisy cried in pure ecstasy as her body had its release, cumming all over Ash's member and her thighs, sending Ash over the edge as he let out a loud groan, cumming inside of his blonde slave, which added to her pleasure as Daisy collapsed onto the bed, leaving her with a blissful smile on her face.

"Oh, Master..." She let out in a dazed sounding voice, remaining on her stomach, too satisfied to do anything else but catch her breath from the great orgasm her Master had given her.

Ash smirked as he looked down at Daisy' satisfied form, before he looked he looked over at Lily and Pikachu, where his smirk grew at seeing his partner and just how happy he was in his current position.

"Pika..." The yellow mouse Pokémon let out contently as he looked like the poster image for relaxed, where he had his eyes closed and a content smile on his face as Lily's index fingers massages his temples, leaving him in a state of total bliss.

And seeing Lily treating his partner with such care, an idea came to Ash.

"Lily." He called, getting the pink haired heroine's attention.

"Stop massaging Pikachu and come to me so I can 'reward' you for your loyalties and how well you've treated my partner." Ash commanded with an outstretched hand and sly smile, eager to make love to the pink haired heroine.

"I obey... Master..." Lily responded mindlessly as she rose up from the chair, before gently placing Pikachu on it, where the yellow mouse just sighed contently as he laid back on the chair.

Turning towards her Master, and surprising Ash as she did so without orders, Lily removed her bikini outfit, leaving herself completely naked as she made her way to the bed, a mindless smile on her face as she did so.

Looking over at Daisy, Ash said to her in a commanding tone. "Daisy, go stand by Violet and await my next orders while I enjoy your sister."

"Yes, Master... We hear and we obey..." Daisy and Violet replied as they followed Ash's commands, where Ash then turned to his pink haired slave, who stood obediently at the edge of the bed.

"Come, lie down on the bed for me." Ash then said as he got up, smirking as Lily nodded her head and obeyed, lying on her back and spreading her legs, allowing her Master to see her very wet pussy, waiting to be filled by his cock.

And not disappointing her, after placing his hands on her thighs, spreading them out a little further, Lily suddenly experienced the same pleasures her sister had as Ash slammed his cock inside of her.

"Master...! Oh, Master... Yes... Yes...!" Lily moaned out, her mind and body filled with pleasure beyond her wildest dreams as Ash moved his cock in and out of her tight folds.

"You like that, don't you my pet?" Ash asked with a knowing smirk, which grew as Lily nodded her head.

"Yes... Yes Master... More... more...!" Lily moaned out, where Ash felt something come over him as his right hand seemed to move on it's own up the pink haired girl's body, groping her breast and adding to her pleasure.

"Lily, you are so tight... feels amazing...!" Ash groaned as he continued to fill the pink haired girl with pleasure, causing him to say with a smirk. "You must really want me..."

"I do... I want you, Master..." Lily replied.

"I am glad I am making you feel good, but I... I know I'll never compare to Misty..." She then added, making Ash smile, remembering Misty's personal command she had set in their heads.

"But I know you will prove very useful to me in the future." Ash replied in a honest tone, moving his body forward as he claimed Lily's lips in a deep and longing kiss, one the brainwashed heroine not only returned, but with her Master closer to her body, she moved her legs, wrapping them around Ash's waist and holding him close as they continued in their pleasure.

"Oh, Master... more... please continue to make love to me...!" Lily moaned out as she broke the kiss, not noticing Ash's eyes glazing over as he picked up his pace, causing Lily to cry out in pure pleasure as her Master continued to fuck her.

"More... More... More...!" Lily kept crying out, her mind too cloud with pleasure to realize that her powers had kicked in, and that she had accidentally hypnotized her own Master, causing Ash to continue to thrust harder and deeper inside of her, filling her with greater pleasure and making her just desire more, placing both in a loop of pleasure.

-Several Hours Later-

When Ash finally came to his senses, he felt completely exhausted, before he looked down to see Lily, her naked form passed out on the bed, with his cock still inside of her, while both Daisy and Violet continued to stand at attention near the wall.

Blinking a few times from some confusion, Ash groaned and smacked his forehead as he realized what had happened, causing him to think. 'I need to do something about that voice of hers' so she doesn't hypnotize me again.'

But too tired to do anything at the moment, Ash called the other sisters to join him in bed, where the raven haired villain smirked as he closed his eyes, looking forward to his plans for the heroine sister slaves.

-Days later: End Lemons-

Watching the monitors in his room, Ash smirked as the broadcast showed an image of the Cerulean Sirens, only now their costumes had changed, each sporting a corset and panties instead of their one piece suits, with his lighting mark symbol on their bare shoulders.

The newscaster reported with shock as reports and stories were being aired, saying that the heroine trio had turned evil, robbing banks and tech firms, all in the name of Dark Volt, sending shock all over the world at seeing the prominent group of heroines now evil, while also spreading fear at what else the masked villain could do.

For Ash, it was merely a step forward in his plans, for between the Poké Defenders still acting as heroes, and his secret henchgirls, Ash would soon have more slaves to add to his harem, and to his plans.


	6. Reunion of the Enemy

With the Cerulean Sirens now under his control, now back at their hometown and posing as the newest villains in the world, hailing him as their Master and adding to his infamy, Ash continued to scan the police monitors and news reports, hoping to find his next conquests in his plans.

As Ash continued to look upon the screens, a smile appeared on his face as he felt a small weight on his shoulder, turning to look at his ever loyal Pikachu.

"You have done a great job, pal." Ash said, rubbing Pikachu's head, before saying with a little more seriousness. "But we still have a long way to go before our dream falls into order.

"Pika." Pikachu replied, nodding his head and showing his understanding, continuing to show his support and devotion toward his partner.

However, noticing a figure upon one of the monitors, Pikachu gave out a loud call, pointing toward it, causing Ash to look over and smirk.

"It's been a while since we last saw you, but I think it's time for a 'reunion'." Ash said, rising from his seat where he then placed his mask upon his face, about to head off with his Pokémon.

But taking one last glance at the monitors, Ash quickly saw something else that caused him to smirk, where he added. "Well, well, this is a surprise, perhaps she can join in for a little fun as well."

"Pikachu Pika." Pikachu replied in understanding at what Ash was implying, smirking himself and looking forward to their next conquest, watching as Ash faced the control terminal and began typing in a set of commands, both looking forward to seeing to their guests and how they would react.

-Sometime later-

The doors of the Slateport City museum burst open with a cloud of thick purple mist as a slender figure casually made their way inside, smirking to themselves at seeing all the tourists, staff and security fall unconscious from her small toxins, as well as looking forward to taking the priceless treasures they had stolen, stopping momentarily to open the sack they had slung over their shoulders and stare at the various Pokémon Fossils and amber orbs they had already appropriated.

'These should fetch for a very nice price.' The figure thought, letting her tongue out and running it around her lips as she continued her devous thinking. 'And the ones that are too good to just give to my contacts, I'm sure I can get them revived and start a little Prehistoric Pokémon Army.'

The figure then walked past several victims to breathe in her toxic gases, reaching a display case that contained various bones and fossils of the stronger ancient Pokémon such as Aerodactyl and Archen.

Running her finger in a perfect circle around the glass protecting the the more rarer fossils, she caused a circular piece of the glass to fall off and allowed the figure to start collecting them.

Once she placed the final set of fossils in her sack, the figure looked up and smirked at seeing her own reflection in the mirror, taking a moment to admire her own figure and outfit.

Looking at her outfit, she couldn't hold back her smile, seeing the black clad outfit that clung closely to her shapely figure, which had purple markings along the arms, legs and chest, causing her to pose seductively, popping out her chest to show off her D-cup sized breasts and admiring her tone legs, while her long, magenta red hair cascaded down her back, making her run her hands through it, continuing to show off her sexiness.

But as much as she seemed to love showing off her body, wanting to keep her identity a secret, her eyes were covered by a purple mask that had a set of red lenses within, making her eyes look similar to a serpents.

Before beginning her life as a super villain know to most as Viperia, Jessie was once a proud member of the international gang known as Team Rocket. As a member of the group, at he redhead enjoyed a life of crime and the thrill that came with it.

Though she wasn't upon the highest ranks, she enjoyed the company she was teamed up with, including a young man named James and a Meowth that had taught itself to speak English as well as fight, though poorly at most times and would have to rely on Jessie's snake Pokémon and James' Poison-type Pokémon to do what he couldn't.

But suddenly, and without any warning, that live came to a screeching halt.

Somehow the authorities had learned not only the names of every member of the organization, including their leader, Giovanni, but also their locations, leading to a world wide coordinated strike on the group, leading to the arrests of almost every member.

While Jessie had managed to escape, but James and Meowth weren't so lucky.

Alone and with no one to turn to, the red haired criminal, though forced to continue to run from the law, decided to get back at the world for taking everything from her, using some stolen tech from one of the old Team Rocket labs to experiment on herself, giving herself powers similar to her serpentine Pokemon, and donning a mask, beginning her life as a super powered criminal, a life she has never once looked back on.

As Jessie continued to remove items from the displays, stealing anything she considered valuable or useful to her, she heard a faint groaning, causing her to look and see one of the security guards, barely about to move due to her toxins, try and go for his gun.

"Uh uh." Jessie said as if scolding a child as she put her foot on his hand, raising her left arm, revealing one of the two gauntlets she wore that resembled Seviper's fangs, before one of those fangs shot out, a steel cable connecting it to the gauntlet, and puncturing the guard's neck, filling him with more knockout toxins and causing him to pass out, before retracting back into its socket.

Satisfied with her haul, Jessie hummed to herself as she casually walked out of the museum, knowing that by the time her toxins wore off and anyone could call the police, she would be long gone.

However, once she walked out of the museum, Jessie quickly covered her eyes as a pair of fireballs crashed into the ground around her, forming a ring of fire around her.

Looking up with a sneer, Jessie saw who had dared to interrupt her fun as she said sarcastically. "Oh great, it's you."

Looking at the figure with a glare, Viperia recognized the figure as the official heroine of Lavaridge Town, Scarlight Blaze, the one recognized by many magazines and news groups as the 'hottest heroine', both figuratively and literally, not only for her sexy figure and the attire that covered her amazing body, but also for her impressive fire based powers.

Blaze herself was a tanned skin woman with wild red hair that protruded around in several angles and spiked at the ends who wore a red coloured eye mask that revealed and highlighted her red eyes.

The rest of her outfit consisted of a tight red top that showed off her shoulders and stopped just over her tone stomach, but clung tight enough to reveal her large D-cup breasts, which had flame designs on it, with matching bottoms that clung nicely to her, showing off her tight ass and tone legs.

Red high heeled boots stopped just over her knees and looked like a second skin to her, and matching gloves went up to just below her elbows, completing her costume and reflecting her attribute and fiery personality.

Looking down at her opponent from atop a statue outside of the museum, smirking as she bounced a fireball in her hand, Scarlight Blaze, known to a select few of Lavaridge Town's Gym Leader, Flannery, could not believe her luck.

Originally she had come to Slateport City to enjoy the beach and take a vacation away from her duties as a Gym Leader, as well as follow some leads that might lead her to the whereabouts of Dark Volt, deciding to see what she could do about the ever growing threat of the masked villain.

But, as though luck was on her side, she had heard a radio broadcast that seemed to indicate that the thief known as Viperia was spotted near the museum, and low and behold, here she was right in front of Flannery.

Had she checked, however, Flannery would have found it strange that only the radio she was listening to had made that report, but continuing to put her duties as a heroine ahead of everything else, she engaged the villainess.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be posing in a bikini for one of you fan magazines?" Jessie asked with a smirk, trying to get under the heroine's skin.

"That can wait." Flannery replied, drawing a flame patterned Pokéball from her belt as she then said. "For now, I'm taking you in."

"Torkoal, let's heat things up!" The red haired heroine called, tossing the Pokéball and causing the turtle Pokémon to emerge, standing before their partner, ready to stop the venom fueled villainess.

But showing she wasn't one to go down without a fight, Jessie withdrew a set of Pokéballs of her own.

"Don't take me so lightly, you hot-aired bimbo. Arbok, Seviper, show this brat we mean business!" The magenta haired villain called back, tossing both Pokéballs and causing her two snake Pokémon to shoot out, tongues slithering as both glared at their opponents.

With Arbok and Seviper called out, Jessie took a quick lead in their fight.

"Arbok, start off with Dig! Seviper, follow with Poison Tail!" She commanded, smirking as her Pokémon obeyed, Arbork digging its way into the ground, while Seviper lunged at Torkoal with its tail shining with a purple light, one Flannery knew if it made contact, could seriously harm her Pokémon.

"Torkoal, counter with Rapid Spin!" Flannery called quickly, smiling as her Torkoal concealed itself with its shell and began to spin, repelling Seviper and its toxic tail.

And even as Arbork suddenly burst from underneath it, Torkoal received no damage.

"Great job." Flannery encouraged, making sure to keep her partner's spirits fired up, before pointing toward the snake Pokémon and ordering. "Now attack with Flamethrower!"

Nodding, Torkoal gathered a great surge of flame in its mouth and spewed the inferno forward at Jessie's Pokémon, only for the venomous villain to retaliate.

"Arbok, use Haze!" She yelled.

"Chabok!" Her Pokémon called back, sounding like it was confirming the command, before releasing a thick black smoke, concealing itself, as well as the forms of Seviper and its Mistress.

Watching as the flames struck through the black smoke, Flannery was left unsure if her attack was successful, but quickly realized her Torkoal had missed when she heard Jessie's mocking laughter, causing the redhead to look up, a stunned expression on her face as the snake based villain had leapt to the air, her Pokémon each coiled around her being.

And before Flannery could react, Arbok and Seviper leapt off of Jessie's form and shot down, both nipping the ends of their tails and spinning at great speeds as both slammed into Torkoal, knocking the turtle Pokémon down and on its back.

"Torkoal!" Flannery called in concern, partly from seeing her Pokémon suffer damage, as well as seeing it now stuck on its back, forcing her to withdraw her Pokéball and recall her Pokémon for a later fight.

"If that's the best you can do, you best give up right now." Jessie mocked, smirking as her loyal serpents slithered around her, which made Flannery shake her head.

"Sorry, but I don't quit so easily." The flame fueled heroine replied, gathering a great amount of energy in her being that began to radiate from her body as a faint red light. "And I don't let any criminals get away for their antics."

Concentrating her power, Flannery brought her body down, pressing her hands to the ground, confusing Jessie and her Pokemon, until waves of lava shot from the ground sides of the three.

Shocked, Jessie questioned. "What is this?"

"This is my true power." Flannery replied, smirking as the lava shot down at the duo, about to hit them, making Jessie instinctively bring up her left arm to shield herself, but saw the lava suddenly cool down until it was nothing more than a black slush that poured over her and her Pokémon, trapping them.

With Jessie, Arbok and Seviper seemingly trapped, Flannery brought herself back up and walked over to her enemy, crouching at the struggling villainess and then said. "As you can see, I can not only turn up the heat, I can also adjust its temperature."

"I could've let it burn you to ashes, but I wouldn't sink so low, so I decided to trap you in the cooling slag instead. And don't worry, I will let you go, once Officer Jenny arrives." Flannery went on to say, teasing Jessie a little as she poked at her forehead.

But a confused expression then fell upon Flannery's face when Jessie's expression changed to a smirk, causing her to then ask. "And what are you so happy about?"

"The irony." Jessie just said, her words like a puzzle to Flannery, before Arbok and Seviper suddenly pulled themselves out of the slag and wrapped around Flannery, squeezing tightly around her form and forced the red head to her knees, leaving her helpless and unable to do anything but watch as Jessie slithered out of her confinements.

"Did you really think you could keep me contained?" Jessie asked, mocking Flannery as she poked at her head, payback for Flannery's taunting. "I have been in much harder confines than some hard dirt, so it seems you are now the one who is trapped."

"So now my dear, how about I just take your Pokémon and let you take a nice little nap?" Jessie questioned with a smirk as she raised her gauntlet on her right arm, smirking as she watched her opponent struggle against her Pokémon and their ever increasing binding.

However, before anything else could happen, Jessie, Flannery, as well as the two snake-like Pokémon all let out cries of pain as they were zapped by several large bolts of electricity, so much that it caused all of them to fall to the ground unconscious, none of them seeing the figure standing over them with a smirking Pikachu on his shoulder, who then rose their hand and allowed the Pikachu to highfive it with his tail.

After an unknown amount of time had passed, Jessie let out a loud moan of pain as she regained consciousness, blinking her eyes slowly as she tried to figure out what had happened or what was going on, not noticing at all that she was bound to a chair and her eye mask had been taken away from her, revealing her true identity.

The first and only thing she noticed as her eyes became more clearer, however, was the beautiful spirals on the screen in front of her, finding herself immediately drawn to them, finding all her thoughts and concentration focused on the screen, and finding it harder to think.

So enthralled by the screen, Jessie did not even notice what was going on right next to her, where Flannery, also confined to a chair, where she stared at a similar screen with glazed over eyes and had a blank smile on her face as a figure that had a Pikachu on his shoulder, with the young man running his hands across Flannery's body, around her legs, tone stomach, smooth arms, and her breasts, which were still covered by her outfit.

"I am your slave, Master... My mind exist to obey you, my body exist to pleasure you... Nothing else matters to me but serving and obeying you... It give me great pleasure to obey you... I am your slave, Master..." Flannery mindlessly droned on as Ash smirked down at her, loving the sight of seeing yet another sexy and powerful heroine now brainwashed to serve him.

But as much as Ash was enjoying the sight of seeing Flannery mesmerized and continuing to submit herself to him, the raven haired boy smirked when he noticed Jessie was now awake.

"Finally awake I see." Ash said as he walked behind Jessie, running his hand up the exposed section of her right arm which, thanks to the spirals, causing Jessie to let out a light moan, registering pleasure as she continued to look at the spirals.

Through her hazy mind, Jessie managed to just ask."Who are... who are you...? What do you want with me...?"

"You could say I'm an old acquaintance of yours, and in a way, you made me into the man I am today." Ash replied, his eyes darkening as the memories returned to him, while Pikachu stared at Jessie with hostile eyes.

"A long time ago, you and your Team Rocket buddies attacked the Viridian Pokémon Center when my partner and I were visiting, terrorizing the staff and stealing a few Pokémon at the same time. We managed to drive you away, but it made me realize how wrong this world is. Not only did you get away, but the authorities could not catch you. It showed how those who are suppose to 'protect' it were inefficient. So I took it upon myself to do their job for them. I found your little gang and I tipped the authorities off, making sure they caught each and every one of you." Ash explained, before saying with a smirk. "Well almost all of you."

"And after that, I donned a mask, vowing to remake this world into a peaceful one under my rule, one where humans and Pokémon could live in a utopian state and not have to worry about people like you, but I made sure to keep an eye on you, laughing at the irony as you took out your anger at the world for taking down Team Rocket when, in reality, it was all your fault." Ash finished with a smirk.

"Now I... I remember you..." Jessie said, doing her best to keep her mind from falling like Flannery's. "You're that... that Twerp... and that... that Pikachu..."

"Wow, you actually do remember." Ash replied, his smirk on still on face, before he added. "Not that it matters anymore, soon you'll be my little puppet, and you'll make it up to me by serving me for the rest of your life."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, continuing to smirk at seeing Jessie's resistance fading, glad to see the one that had made Ash suffer finally brought to their justice.

"I... I won't fall... I won't end up a..." Jessie groaned, continuing to do what she could to resist, biting her lower lip to try and focus her attention on the pain, but felt Ash's hands move around her, the right moving under her head and focused her gaze on the screen, while the left moved around her body, to her chest and began to run along her left breast, teasing the magenta haired woman.

"Just relax, just let your mind go and just obey." Ash whispered into her ear as he massaged her breast, filling Jessie with pleasure she had never felt before, while her mind was being altered by the spirals, stripping her of all thought and will.

Eventually, Jessie's struggles ceased, allowing Ash to remove his arms from her form, smirking as she continued to mindlessly stare at the screen, her eyes glazed over and a blank smile on her face, her mind open and ready for her new Master to program.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking at his partner with a small curiousness. "Think you can give me a while alone while I reshape my new pet?"

"Pika." Pikachu replied, smiling as he climbed off of Ash's shoulder and down his body, where the Electric-type then made his way to the door, giving Ash a small wave goodbye, smirking at knowing what was going to happen to his Trainer's captives.

With Pikachu gone, Ash returned his attention to Jessie, rubbing her breast as he said. "Listen to my voice and obey it. Obey me. You live to serve me, that is the only reason you have a purpose. I am your Master, your world, without me you are just an empty shell that cannot think for themselves."

Listening to Ash's voice, Jessie nodded as she accepted the commands, setting them in her head and repeated in a distant voice. "I obey you... I live to serve you because you are my Master... I cannot think for myself..."

"You are my slave, a sex toy for me to use as I desire. You will long to please me sexually and will do anything I command of you without thought or hesitation, not matter how degrading they may be. When commanded to, you will use your skills and Pokémon to serve me, otherwise you will exist for whatever purpose I give you, a maid, a foot rest, anything." Ash then added, smirking as he watched Jessie nod her head, her mind accepting his commands without any hesitation.

"Yes... I am your slave, I am your sex toy... I long to pleasure you and will do anything you command..." Jessie replied, losing her Vipera identity and accepting the one that Dark Volt was implanting within her mindset.

Ash smirked as he noticed Jessie's body reacting to his commands, seeing her now hardened nipples pressed against the top of her outfit, while feeling down between her legs, seeing how wet she has become, making herself ready to be used sexually by her new Master whenever he desired.

"Alright my pets, it's time to test your loyalties." Ash then said, untying Jessie, smirking as she continued to blankly stare ahead despite her no longer bound to the chair, before moving onto Flannery, his hands purposely feeling around her body as he released her.

"Follow me." He commanded after both women were freed, smirking as both slowly nodded in response to his voice.

"Yes, Master..." The two entranced women replied, both standing up in unison, before turning and following their Master as Ash exited the room.

But before leaving, however, Ash turned and looked at Jessie, a smirk appearing on his face as an idea came to mind, where he the instructed with a commanding tone. "Jessie, you are to crawl on all fours until you are told otherwise."

"Yes, Master..." Jessie mindlessly replied as she quickly fell to her knees, before crawling on all fours beside Flannery as they followed behind their Master, who lead the pair out of the conditioning room and down the hall, stopping when he saw Serena approach him with a smirk of her own.

"I see you managed to pick up some sweets during your trip to Slateport." The honey blonde haired slave teased, circling around the entranced form of Flannery and began to feel her body, smirking further as the mindless redhead didn't react to her touches as Serena's hands continued to rub along her body.

"One sweet." Serena then said, giving Flannery's butt a light slap, before looking at Jessie.

"And one sour." She said with a bitterness of her own, having heard of what she had done to her Master, wanting nothing more than to see the magenta haired woman suffer.

"I do hope she does learn her place, if not, the girls and I will be happy to help you 'discipline' her into knowing her place." The flame caster finished, giving off a sly grin at the combined thoughts of her, her slave sisters and their Master together and playing with Jessie while in their Master's bedroom, all naked and in the midst of pleasure, plus the ideas she was already thinking of using to punish Jessie.

"That's fine, but thank you for the offer." Ash replied, happy to know his loving slaves were there for him and willing to do all they could to make him happy.

"Ok then." Serena said back in understanding, about to head off.

"If you need me, I'll be training with Braixen." She informed, taking out the Pokéball containing the Fire-type, before smirking with a sly suggestiveness as she said. "But afterwards maybe we can have a little 'training session', just you, me, Braixen and Pikachu."

"Sounds like a plan." Ash replied with a smirk, watching as Serena continued on her way, swaying her hips as she did so, before he let out a chuckle and continued down the hall, Flannery and Jessie right behind him, eventually arriving to his quarters, where the raven haired villain opened the door, gesturing to Flannery and Jessie to go inside, before closing the door behind him, making sure he was not disturbed during his 'fun' with his new puppets.

-Upcoming Lemons-

Taking to the seat beside all the monitors and various devices he had been working on, Ash turned the chair around, looking at Flannery and Jessie with a devious grin.

"Flannery, it is true that they say how hot you really are, show me that hotness by giving me a private dance. Make it as sexy as you can." Ash commanded, eagerly awaiting to see how Flannery would respond.

"Yes, Master... I obey..." Flannery replied in a monotone voice, before her hips slowly started to sway around, moving with a sexy and suggestiveness, while her hands moved from her side up her body, caressing her breasts through her top as her blank face gained a seductive smile.

Already enjoying the show, Ash smirked, but more so as he turned his focus on Jessie.

"As for you, make yourself more useful and crawl before me. Let me have somewhere where I can relax my legs." Ash said, continuing to sound dominant as he looked at his second slave down.

"At once, Master..." Jessie mindlessly repiled, before crawling towards her Master, a blank smile on her face as she felt his feet rest on her back while she stared forward, happy to be of service to her owner.

With Jessie in place, Ash returned his attention to Flannery, relaxing in his seat as she continued to dance, watching with a sly smile as the red haired heroine mindlessly moved her body around, running her hands down her slender figure and up her body, before raising them over her head as she danced like a harem slave, winking at her Master and blowing him kisses as she continued to display herself for him, even making certain to turn and bend, allowing Ash to see her tight ass pressed against the fabric of her bottoms.

At seeing Flannery's seductive movements, Ash could feel himself getting hard, feeling his manhood start to press against the fabric of his pants, causing him to raise his right hand and speak up.

"Enough for now, my little firefly." Ash ordered, causing Flannery to stop dancing, set her arms to the side of her body and stare blankly at her Master.

"I think it's time I saw what other skills you have. Start by getting out of those clothes and then use your breasts to please me." The raven haired villain instructed, unzipping his pants and revealing his erect member to both brainwashed women.

"By your will, my Master..." Flannery said in reply, before reaching down and grabbing the bottom of her top, pulling it over her head, causing Ash to smirk as he saw that she wore no bra underneath, allowing him to see her full D-cup breasts in all their glory.

With her top removed her gloves quickly followed, leaving the redhead's upper body exposed, before she continued to strip away her clothing, bending down and allowing her Master to see down her breasts as she unzipped her boots, which she then peeled off of her tanned legs and finished by discarding her shorts, continuing to please Ash at seeing she wore no panties beneath her costume either, allowing him to see her pussy, which had a small patch of red pubic hair above it, as well as noticing it was slightly wet.

"Very sexy. You do indeed have an amazing body, my pet, I look forward to enjoying it." Ash said with a sly smirk as Flannery stood back up at attention with a blank smile on her face.

"Thank you, my Master... I live only to please you..." Flannery replied as she made her way towards her Master, while Jessie felt a slight tap on her rear, causing her to mindlessly move out of the way and allow Flannery room to please their Master.

With Jessie out of the way, Flannery got onto her knees, moving in between her Master's legs, where she grabbed Ash's manhood, rubbing it a little, before resting it in between her breasts and began to rub them around his cock mindlessly, kissing and licking the tip of it as it popped out from between her mounds.

"That's it, my pet... Flannery, you are so good...!" Ash groaned at the pleasure his new slave was giving him, deciding to give a little pleasure back to Flannery as he looked Jessie's way.

"Slave, come here and make Flannery feel as good as I am feeling... Lick her pussy while you mastubate..." Ash instructed, keeping a serious look at the magenta haired woman as he told her. "However, I forbid you from cumming... If... if you do, you will be punished... Do I make myself clear...?"

"Yes, my Master... I will obey..." Jessie replied, crawling back towards the chair and positioning herself so that she could see Flannery's increasingly wet pussy, before, without thought or hesitation, plunged her tongue deep into the redhead's folds, causing the brainwashed heroine to start moaning as she felt Jessie's tongue lap inside her.

While pleasuring Flannery, Jessie's right hand snaked down her body and began to rub her own pussy through her outfit, stimulating her body as she mindlessly followed her owner's command, her own arousal increasing as she continued to lick at Flannery's folds, while Flannery continued in her tit-fuck, continuing to press her breasts around her Master's member, filling the three with great amounts of pleasure.

Continuing in their respective actions for a few more minutes, Ash could feel himself getting close to his climax, but deciding not to merely cum all over Flannery and leave her a mess, the raven haired villain managed to speak up.

"Flannery, stop... stop now..." Ash groaned, causing Flannery to remove her mouth and her breasts away from her Master's member, looking at him with vacant, yet curious eyes, awaiting her next orders as per her conditioning, though she let out moans as Jessie continued to lick away at her pussy.

"Jessie, keep licking like a good girl. Flannery, just relax and let your lesser slave continue in making you feel as good as you made me feel." Ash then said, continuing to watch Jessie licking at Flannery's folds as he made his way toward his bed, where he then removed the last of his clothing, leaving him completely naked.

Relaxing on his bed, Ash smirked again as he watched the erotic site before him, with Flannery remaining on her knees, moaning and sighing as Jessie continued to lick at her, while the brainwashed villainess continued to stimulate her body, her hand having now pushed the lower part of her outfit out of the way, exposing a black silk thong, as her fingers reached inside and slid in and out of her wet folds.

Watching for a few more minutes, and wanting some more fun of his own, Ash then said on a commanding voice. "Flannery, cum, cum now for your Master."

Taking the command into her mind, Flannery's body reacted, causing her to cry out as she had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids and filling Jessie's mouth with her cum, which the snake based villainess mindlessly swallowed, while what essence she couldn't, it dripped down her face.

Giving Flannery a moment to recover from her climax, Ash lay on his bed, looking at the two brainwashed women and saw the blank smiles on their faces.

"Flannery, come and join me." Ash then said, sirking as he added. "I think it's time I officially made you mine."

"As you desire, Master..." Flannery replied with a small seductiveness in her vacant expression as she mindlessly stood up and made her way to the bed, sliding onto it and resting against her Master's side as he placed her arm around her, before he looked over at Jessie, who stared blankly at the ceiling as she continued to pleasure herself, moaning slightly as she felt like she needed to cum, but could not disobey her Master.

"Slave, strip out of your clothing. Let me see that body of yours'." Ash ordered, watching as Jessie slipped out of her Viperia costume, showing that, like Flannery, she wore no undergarments, revealing her D-cup breasts and wet, shaven pussy for her Master to see.

"Not bad." Ash had to admit, though still feeling great resentment toward Jessie, he did find her sexualliy attractive.

"Now Flannery and I are going to finish in establishing our roles as Master and slave, you are to continue in pleasuring yourself and not to cum until I say you can." Ash ordered, keeping his eyes on Jessie, but focused his hands on Flannery, moving her into position so she was sitting just below his waist, causing his member to probe around her pussy.

"As you command, my Master..." Jessie replied mindlessly as she then slid her right hand down and back inside of her folds and resumed to pleasure herself, finding herself unable to help but let out small moans at her actions, especially as her left hand moved up and began to massage her own breast, adding to the pleasure she felt.

Seeing that Jessie was now occupied, Ash then looked his fiery slave in the eyes as he commanded. "Now Flannery, you will ride me, and with each thrust you will submit yourself more and more to me, both physically and mentally. And when you cum, you will be mine, your mind to mould as I see fit, your body to use as I desire. Your old life will be gone, and you new life as my devoted slave and henchgirl will begin."

"Yes, Master... I will submit myself... I will cum and be your henchgirl..." Flannery replied as she placed her hands on Ash's chest, her cheeks flushing instinctively at the feel of Ash's muscles, before lowering her body, earning a loud moan from the red haired heroine as she started to feel Ash's cock push inside of her vagina.

"Oh, Master... so big... so good... so good...!" Flannery moaned as she began to move her body up and down on Ash's cock, closing her eyes as she felt pleasure from feeling the large member stretch her folds, while Ash groaned at how tight she felt, gripping the redhead's ass cheeks as he guided her up and down his shaft, continuing to enjoy her body and the hold he had over her.

"That's it... that's it, my hot sexy pet, show me what you've got..." Ash groaned out, continuing to guide Flannery's body up and down his member, before moving his left hand away from her hip and up to her chest, rubbing and massaging her right breast, which continued to make Flannery moan at the sensations that filled her empty mind.

"Yes... Yes, Master... Anything you say..." Flannery moaned, obeying the words of her Master as she increased her pace, pushing herself deeper onto Ash's cock, filling both with more and more pleasure, with Ash groaning at feeling the red haired heroines' folds clamping tightly around his manhood.

"Oh... Oh...!" Flannery moaned out loudly, before she was silenced when Ash moved himself up, where Flannery felt her Master's lips against her own, causing her to moan and allow his tongue access as she melted into the kiss, allowing her Master to dominate her mouth while he continued to dominate the rest of her body, all the while Jessie watched on mindlessly, the erotic actions of her Master and slave sister having sex spurring her to continue to pleasure herself.

Continuing in their actions for another hour, Ash and Flannery filled the room with their moans and groans, just as the raven haired villain continued to show his dominance over the redhead as he moved himself up and pulled Flannery in his lap, guiding her up and down his member as she sat in his lap.

But with their pleasure continuing to increase, as did their to climax, which Ash noticed on Flannery's face, seeing the same flushed expression and desire for her release, the same looks on his previous slave's faces as he finally made them his own.

"Cum... cum for me, my pet... cum and be mine, mind, body, and soul... cum now!" Ash groaned loudly, triggering the mental commands within Flannery's brain, causing her body to react as she cried out in pure ecstasy as she had her orgasm, cumming all over Ash's member and officially making her the latest slave of the raven haired villain.

When her orgasm subsided, Flannery collapsed onto her Master's chest, moaning as she ran her hand across his muscles as she said tiredly. "I am yours'... my Master... I am yours'..."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Ash replied with a sincere tone, moving his right hand down to Flannery's chin, where he lifted her head up and looked at her with a matching smile, causing the brainwashed heroine to smile back before both closed in and shared a deep and loving kiss.

"Now you just relax while I finish putting my pet in her place." Ash then said after parting from Flannery's lips, moving his hands away from her body and allowed the red haired woman to crawl out of her Master's lap and lay on the side of the bed, taking time to recover her stamina from their love making, as well as watch as how her Master would treat Jessie.

With Flannery relaxing, Ash turned his attention back to Jessie, looking at the magenta haired woman and saw her flushed face, her sweat dripping down her body, while panting a fair amount as she continued to slide her fingers in and out of her folds, showing Ash that her mind was doing its best to obey him, but her body was betraying her.

"Slave, stop touching yourself, and come here. Get on all fours, present your ass to me." Ash ordered, continuing to speak to Jessie with nothing but seriousness and authority, but was unable to hide his smirk as he watched his pet obey him.

Removing her fingers from her pussy, not caring that her sexual fluids were dripping between her legs, Jessie crawled over to Ash's bed, leaping up onto it and got into position, turning around and rested on her arms, raising her butt, as if presenting herself to her Master.

"I hope my body pleases you." Jessie said in a distant, but fairly submissive tone, eagerly awaiting for Ash to get behind her and ravish her wildly, a deep part of her mind expecting her Master to insert his cock in her pussy and fill her with pleasure.

But Jessie then let out a sudden gasp as she felt Ash get behind her, hands tightly on her thighs/hips, while his member began to rub around her ass.

"Get ready, slave." Ash said, pushing his body forward and slowly allowed his cock to slide inside of the magenta haired woman's entrance, causing Jessie's cries to continue to escape her lips, while Ash groaned at the tightness of her ass.

"Oh, Master...yes... yes... take, please... ravish me...!" Jessie cried out, her empty mind completely hazed with pleasure as she relaxed her body and continued to let her Master to take her from behind.

"You feel really good, slave... feel yourself submitting more and more to me... when I finally do cum, you will cum as well, and all remaining resistance to me will vanish, and you will be mine for as long as I desire..." Ash groaned out as he continued to take Jessie from behind, while his right hand slid up her body and began to grope her breast, adding to the brainwashed villainess' pleasure.

"Yes, Master... I will be yours'... I will no longer resist..." Jessie replied with a blank and empty voice, matching the expression on her face as she continued to lay her head on the bed, her tongue hanging out as she felt Ash's member continue to push in and out of her ass, making her moan, pant and want more, not caring about anything else but the pleasure she was feeling and how she could be the best pet for her new Master.

As Ash continued to fuck Jessie's ass, making her moan and beg for more, Flannery watched from the side.

A dazed smile remaining on her face, while her right hand caressed her breast as she watched her Master ravish her fellow slave, moaning as she pinched her own nipple and stimulating herself as she masturbated while enjoying the erotic actions before her, as well as looking forward to when she could be with her Master again and feel the pleasures of his body.

Continuing to take Jessie's ass, making her moan louder and louder, while begging for more, Ash continued to thrust harder and faster, enjoying both Jessie's body and her erotic moans, loving the power he held over the magenta haired woman.

But after another half an hour and many hard thrusts later, Jessie felt she was unable to contain herself, unable to hold back the pleasure that had built up within her.

"Master... cannot... cannot hold it... I... I'm cumming...!" Jessie called through her moaning, causing Ash to groan in reply, grip her cheeks tighter and thrust harder and deeper.

"Then cum..." Ash groaned in reply, before ordering. "Cum with me and be mine...!"

Giving several more thrusts, Ash then reached his limit, throwing his head back and groaning louder than before as he finally had his orgasm, releasing his cum into Jessie's ass, which caused the venom using villainess to cry out as she too had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids, which stained down her legs and upon the sheets beneath her body, leaving a blank and content smile on her face from the mind numbing pleasure as she lay on her stomach, not caring about anything else but her new Master.

As Jessie remained on her stomach, moaning a little as she felt Ash pull out of her, she turned her head, smiling at the young man that she now saw as the reason for her existence.

"Thank you, Master. Thank you for such pleasure." Jessie said after recovering from the sensations that filled her being, continuing to smile at Ash as she added with a more submissiveness. "I just hope I can continue to be of service to you."

"And to us." Jessie heard Serena say, causing her, Flannery and Ash to look over to see the honey haired blonde, as well as Misty, May and Dawn, all just outside their Master's quarters, each looking at the three with a combination of longing and slyness.

"You heard Serena." Ash said, gaining his own smirk, causing Jessie to nod in reply, before the magenta haired woman approached Serena, wrapped her arms around the fire user and claimed her lips in a deep and longing kiss, one Serena not only returned, but dominated as she pushed her tongue into Jessie's mouth, while feeling up her breasts.

And as Serena began to enjoy their new slave sister, Misty, May and Dawn all took to their Master's bed, where May and Dawn each lay beside Flannery, engaging her in a passionate tree-way kiss as they rubbed her breasts and her lower lips, feeling the redhead getting wet already at their actions, while Misty got to enjoy some more time with their Master, climbing on top of him at first and began to kiss him, only for Ash to grab Misty's body and roll them around so he was on top of her, not that she cared about the position she was in, but was looking forward to another amazing night with the raven haired villain, as were his other henchgirls.

-End Lemons-

Several hours after another night of lovemaking, Ash, clad only in his pants, was in the midst of his continued work, taking a moment to look away from the various screens and admire the forms of his lovers and their Pokémon, all were sound asleep and embracing the other upon his bed.

"Oh, Master..." Dawn moaned in her sleep, her cheeks flushing at the memories in her head of their amazing pleasure, causing Misty to moan, for Dawn was embracing Misty, holding the orange haired girl close to her as they slept, but caused her breasts and pussy to accidentally rub against the water user's.

At seeing the first four heroines and some of their Pokémon, including Serena's Braixen, Sylveon and Dawn's Lopunny he had brainwashed continuing to sleep peacefully, Ash smiled, which remained as Pikachu sat on the end of the bed, Flannery embracing the Electric-type close to her body as she stroked and pet his head.

"Pika." Pikachu sighed, enjoying Flannery showing him such care, as well as the fact her breasts were close to his head, allowing him to nuzzle into them.

And while Pikachu did love his mates, he had to admit the females that had mated with his Trainer were quite attractive, but Pikachu would never do anything upon it as per the continued respect and undying trust he felt for his best friend.

With Pikachu in good hands, Ash returned his attention back to his monitors.

'Where are you?' He thought, trying to find a certain individual he believed would be of great assistance in the near future, but only to stop as Flannery approached him.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, my Master. But we just wished to check if everything was alright?" The red haired woman asked, continuing to hold Pikachu close to her naked form, while allowing Ash to see the black lightning bolt tattoo marked upon Flannery's left ass cheek, displaying that she was now his.

"Everything is fine. I promise." Ash replied, smiling as he rubbed Pikachu's head, before smirking as he added. "And until then, I know I can count on all of you to keep me company."

"And speaking of company." Flannery began to say with a sly smile of her own, looking over when she, Ash and Pikachu heard the door to Ash's quarters open, revealing Jessie, who had a continued distant smile on her face and was now wearing a black coloured collar around her neck that bore a gold medallion that had Dark Volt's lightning bolt symbol upon it, an apron that covered her front, but allowed her buttocks and seductive figure to be seen, while in the magenta haired woman's hands was a tray with various muffins upon it.

"I managed to get in contact with her, Master." Jessie informed, lowering the tray down and allowing her Master and superiors to help themselves to the food she had made.

"I also cleaned the rooms, the bathroom, mopped the floors, and did the laundry." She added with a continued cheerful tone.

"Very good, my pet." Ash replied, smirking as Jessie then got to her hands and knees, resuming her position as his pet, showing the dildo that had a fake Pikachu tail sticking out of her ass, while also smirking as things were all continuing to fall into plan for the raven haired villain and his legion of loyal henchgirls.


	7. Past Encounters

The shadows of the night had consumed Cerulean City, where most of the civilians kept themselves hidden and behind locked doors ever since the Cerulean Sisters had strayed from the path of good and had taken over the town, with Enchantress using her hypnotic voice to turn any who dared show resistance to their rule into mindless puppets for them to command, having just used her alluring voice to brainwash a young blonde haired girl that had challenged her to a Pokémon Battle with her Lucario, only to be thrashed by Enchantress' wicked Pokémon and her power.

"We must obey... We must obey..." The girl repeated mindlessly, causing her Lucario to also chant along, which made Enchantress grin as she pet the girl's back.

"That's right. Now be a good girl and make sure that message is known, that any that oppose us will only wind up submitting to our power." The pink haired villainess instructed as she applied pressure to her back, pushing the brainwashed Trainer away, where she and her Pokémon mindlessly walked around the city, repeating their new mantra.

With their latest problem taken care of, Enchantress grinned as she turned around and headed back into their headquarters, the Cerulean City Gym, where the trio carried out their new line of misdeeds.

But the entire time the Battle between the foolish Trainer and the brainwashed heroine, a figure stood on a nearby rooftop, her hand rubbing the head of her Pokémon.

"So Cerulean City has given in and allowed corruption to take control?" The figure asked, their voice as that of a familiar female figure that journeyed from Kanto and all the way to Alola, where their gaze fell at their Pokémon, a Growlithe, which nodded in understanding as it followed the woman, who jumped down from the building, keeping her hands and feet pressed to the wall, before pushing her body forward and jumping ahead, jumping from building to building, until she and her Growlithe had landed atop the Cerulean City Gym, where the mystery woman declared. "It is our duty to stop this, by any means."

Looking at the woman, the Growlithe nodded, knowing exactly what she meant by 'any means', but remained loyal to his Trainer, where the moonlight then shone upon her form, revealing her to be Officer Jenny, only this Jenny had many changes compared to her law abiding companions.

Having ditched the standard officer outfit that the Jennys were known for wearing, this Jenny was clad in a black and red orange body suit, hugging her body tightly, showing off her curves and her D-cup sized breasts, while her hands and feet were set with a pair of black gloves and boots, each sporting a set of claws, not only allowing her to climb walls with ease, but to also strike down her enemies.

Not conforming with the other Officer Jenny's, this Jenny had tied her hair into a ponytail, letting it rest on her right shoulder, and while she was wanted by the authorities, she refused to hide her face with a mask, refusing many things which had lead to her current position.

While the role of Officer Jenny was supposed to bring order and stop crime, this Jenny strayed from her path, believing that no matter how many criminals, how many villains they would lock up, another would come and continue the chain of evil, where she severed her ties as an officer, as a woman of law and began to work solo, taking to a vigilante style form of justice, where she made sure that all the criminals that hid in the shadows came to fear the name Rogue Wolf.

And with the help of her Growlithe, who had chosen to follow the woman in her mission to bring her own form of justice, the pair had taken down many criminals, many times using methods that were quite extreme, but so long as they took down those that opposed their ideals, they didn't care in the slightest who was harmed.

Focusing on their task in bringing down the Cerulean Sirens, Rogue Wolf knew it would be a challenge, especially since the enemy had the type advantage when it came to their Pokémon, but the stray Jenny refused to back down, refusing to leave Cerulean City until she had brought the Sirens to justice.

Planning to use the element of surprise, Rogue Wolf approached the stairwell that lead to the top of the Gym, where she slid a claw inside the door and began to pick at the lock, having picked up a few skills in criminology herself and managed to break in, giving off a small grin as she began to head down the stairs, believing her presence to the Sirens was still unknown, and she planned to keep it that way as she stuck to hugging the walls and hiding in the shadows.

Making sure to stay out of sight until the time was right to attack, Rogue Wolf continued to venture deeper within the Cerulean Gym, continuing alongside her Growlite as they pursued their targets, only to come to a sudden halt, taking cover behind a wall when they saw Enchantress meeting up with Sea Queen and Hydra, but what confused Jenny and her Growlithe was the figure that then joined the trio.

"Dark Volt?" Rogue Wolf whispered as she questioned. "What is he doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Rogue Wolf heard a voice say slyly, causing her to turn and saw Misty, arms crossed as she smirked at the duo.

"Hydro Girl?" Rogue Wolf questioned, confusion falling upon her to see the fourth sibling, and wondering how she managed to sneak in herself.

But what puzzled Rogue Wolf even further was the Pikachu on her shoulder, which grinned deviously at her.

Not exactly sure what was going on, Rogue Wolf glared at Misty.

"Beat it, kid. I was here first. Those Sirens are mine." Rogue Wolf declared, believing Hydro Girl had come to put a halt to her sisters and their evil ways.

However, upon hearing the words of the miscreant Jenny, Misty smirked, her expression matching that of the Pikachu's.

"Go ahead and take on the Sirens, I didn't come here to stop them." Misty informed, continuing to confuse Rogue Wolf, where she then asked. "Then why are you here?"

From her question, Misty continued to grin darkly, before bringing her arms up and causing two thick lines of water to shoot from her hands, catching Rogue Wolf and her Growlithe off guard as the water wrapped around them like ropes, tightening with each passing second.

"I am here for you." Misty then informed, smirking as she looked at Pikachu and said deviously. "I think you know what to do."

From her words, Pikachu jumped off of Misty's shoulder, his cheeks sparking with electricity that he then released into the water whips, circulating through and causing Rogue Wolf and her Growlithe to cry out as both were not only electrocuted by the attack, but with the water continuing to squeeze around them, it only intensified their pain, to the point neither could fight back and both lost consciousness, causing Misty to dispel her water whips, where Jenny and her Growlithe fell to the floor, their unconscious bodies lying at Misty's feet.

As Misty and Pikachu smiled at the sight of Jenny and her Growlithe unconscious before them, Misty's smile increased as she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her.

"Very nice work, my pet." Dark Volt's voice filled her ears, causing Misty to look over her shoulder, at her Master and smile.

"It was no trouble." Misty replied, before pointing out. "Afterall, it was your genius that lead her here."

"It's so true, Master. You are so totally smart." Daisy commented as she and her sisters joined in, praising their Master, as well as assisting in handling Rogue Wolf and her Growlithe as Daisy then knelt down and lifted Jenny in her arms, carrying her in a bridal position, while Lily rummaged through Jenny's belt, finding a Pokéball and uses it to recall the unconscious Fire-type back inside.

"Not to mention so sexy." Violet then added, approaching Ash and tried to seduce him as she began to slowly bring her hand out and run it along her Master's chest, only for Misty to smack her sister's hand away.

"Easy there, you will get a turn with our Master, but we still have work to do." Misty said in a serious tone, still loving the position of power she held over her sisters, where she then took Rogue Wolf out of Daisy's hold and instructed. "While Master and I tend to Rogue Wolf, you three are to serve Pikachu. Do anything he tells you, am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress Misty." Daisy, Lily and Violet replied in submissive tones, where the three looked upon Ash's Pikachu, who smiled as Daisy picked him up, allowing the Electric-type to nuzzle his head against her breasts, not that she minded in the slightest, and carried Pikachu into their private quarters.

With Ash and Misty still having their intruder to deal with, Misty asked with a sly curiousness. "And what do you plan to do with her?"

"I have been working on a side project for somebody just like her." Ash said in reply, where he then picked up the Pokéball containing Growlithe, turned back and headed for the swimming pool, causing Misty to keep up with her Master as she carried Rogue Wolf alongside the raven haired villain, until they had reached the diving board.

Walking around and to the front of the diving board, Ash noticed a carving of a Poliwhirl, where he set his hand on the swirl mark upon the stomach and began to rotate it until he heard a clicking sound.

Facing the pool, Ash and Misty watched as the water level began to lower, looking down as the water drained completely, where at the bottom of the pool, a set of massive steel doors slid open and a giant platform rose from the abyss.

Boarding the platform, Ash continued to smile as Misty joined him, where he eyed the unconscious form of Jenny in Misty's arms.

The raven haired villain having something special for Rogue Wolf at the bottom of the pool, where the platform began to lower, taking the three down to a giant metal door, which slid open as the three approached it, before heading inside, where the pool then refilled with water, leaving no trace of Dark Volt, his devoted slave and their captive.

.

.

.

Jenny groaned as she regained consciousness, unsure of how much time she had been knocked out, but from her position, she could see she was in trouble, evident from the ropes that bound her arms and legs to a chair, but remaining calm, Jenny took in her surroundings, looking to see if there was anything nearby she could use to cut herself free.

From the look the area, she appeared to be in a surveillance room , which was dark lit, save for the various monitors and the chair she was tied up in, noticing all the monitors ahead of her, which displayed various locations of Cerulean City, as well seeing several were stationed within the rooms of the Gym.

Though restrained, Rogue Wolf managed to scoot herself closer to the monitors, one of which caught her eye and caused her face to flush at the sight.

Looking at the monitor, Jenny could could see that within one of the bedrooms were the three former heroines, as well as the Pikachu that had attacked her, where the Pikachu was at the end of the bed, letting out purrs and moans from the affection the sisters were showing toward him, with Hydra and Enchantress sitting on the sides of the Pikachu, rubbing his head, ears and stomach, while Sea Queen was on her knees and before the Electric-type, making sure to satisfy him in her own way as she was sucking the Pikachu's member.

At seeing the Pikachu being pleasured by the Cerulean Sirens, Rogue Wolf was greatly surprised, finding she couldn't take her eyes off the monitor until she felt a pair of hands slide around her shoulders, before looking to see Hydro Girl resting her head on her shoulder.

"Naughty girl. Were you trying to escape?" Misty asked in a teasing tone, before noticing the monitor displaying the action going on toward Pikachu, where she turned it off and questioned. "Or were you enjoying the action between my sisters and our Master's partner?"

Hearing Misty's questioning, Jenny faced Misty, looking at her with a perplexed expression as she asked. "Your Master's partner, what are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that the Poké Heroes have a new leader." Misty replied, smiling as she stated. "One who will bring order to this chaotic world through his own ways."

Turning Jenny's chair around, Misty smiled as the sight of Ash filled the teal haired woman's vision, where she was both surprised to see that Misty and the Cerulean Sisters were working with their supposed enemy, but the rebellious Jenny also blushed a little at seeing Dark Volt's face no longer concealed by a mask, admitting he was quite handsome.

But looking closer at the young man, Rogue Wolf's expression changed to a great awe, where she let out. "It... it's you...!"

"It's been a while." Ash said in reply, recalling how he and Rogue Wolf first met.

-Flashback-

After borrowing a bike he had found just lying on the outskirts of a riverbank and escaping a flock of Spearow, Ash had arrived at Viridian City, where he wasted no time and ran to the Pokémon Centre, demanding urgant treatment for his Pikachu.

And while the Nurse Joy attending the centre could see Ash was in bad shape himself, noticing the various marks and scratches all over his torn body, the raven haired boy refused any treatment until he knew Pikachu was ok.

But halfway through treating Pikachu, the night turned from bad to worse as the power went out, followed shortly thereafter by the ceiling collapsing and revealing three figures, three individuals Ash came to hate, Team Rocket's Jessie, James and Meowth.

Upon their appearance, the trio broke into the treatment room and began to gather the Pokéballs of countless Trainers, taking the Pokémon as their own.

"Hey!" Ash called as he approached the trio on trembling feet. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like, Twerp?" Jessie asked, before stating the obvious as Meowth pointed out. "We're taking dese here Pokémon."

From the scratch cat Pokémon showing his ability to speak, Ash was a little freaked out, but from what they were doing, he refused to let them continue in their nefarious activities.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Ash stated, grabbing one of the Pokéballs from the shelves and tossed it, calling forth a Pidgey, which looked at Ash with confusion, before the raven haired boy said. "I know I'm not your Trainer, but I need your help to stop these thieves. Can you please help me?"

From the care in his voice, the Pidgey gave off an agreeing chirp as it faced Team Rocket, which made the three smirk.

"Leave this runt to me." Jessie offered as she drew out her Pokéball and called. "Eekans, come forth!"

From the command, the Pokéball opened, revealing the snake Pokémon, which scared the Pidgey at its intimidating appearance, before Jessie continued to show their relentlessness.

"Eekens, use Wrap!" The magenta haired woman commanded, getting complete obedience from her Pokémon as it coiled its body around the Pidgey and began to squeeze tightly, crushing the tiny bird Pokémon.

"Pidgey!" Ash cried out at seeing the Pokémon suffering, where he found himself unable to stand seeing the Pokémon suffering and quickly called it back to its Pokéball.

But with Pidgey's return, it left Ash open, where Jessie gave off a dark grin as she called. "Alright, Eekans, teach this brat how the real world works. Attack him with Poison Sting!"

Seemingly glad to obey the command, Eekans attacked Ash, causing him to cry in agony as the snake Pokémon opened his maw and spat forth a line of poisonous darts, jabbing into Ash's chest, where he felt the poison fill his body and caused his legs to give out as he collapsed.

With Ash down, groaning from the pain of the poison in his body, he could only remain in place, looking to see Team Rocket back to stowing away the Pokéballs lined on the shelves.

"Stop..." Ash managed to let out, which caused the trio to look back at the raven haired boy.

"Looks like the Twerp didn't learn his lesson." Meowth commented, where James stood forward and grinned.

"Allow me to do it this time." The blue haired man offered as he drew out a Pokéball of his own, where he tossed the Pokéball and called. "Koffing, I choose you!"

At the call, the poison gas Pokémon that was Koffing emerged from its Pokéball, where it looked at Ash, then at James.

Grinning, James said to his Pokémon. "I think you know what to do."

At James' words, Koffing gained a grin on its face as it rushed over to Ash and began to slam itself into Ash's body, knocking the boy around with his Tackle attack, continuing to torment the Trainer and fill him with pain.

Knocking Ash against the wall with its body, Koffing moved back, where the raven haired boy felt nothing but pain filling him, part of him begging for this nightmare to end, but found himself only suffering further as Meowth joined in.

"Don't forget about me." The scratch cat Pokémon said, not wanting to be the only one to not knock some sense into the boy, where he approached Ash and stated. "I want a turn."

Showing he too had no care or mercy, Meowth unsheathed his claws and started to run them across Ash's chest in a relentless combination of scratches, leaving Ash crying in pain as deep cuts covered his chest.

Retracting his claws Meowth grinned as he watched Ash slump, struggling to stay conscious, where Jessie walked up to the raven haired boy, knelt before him, set her hand under his head, cupped his chin and lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"This is how the real world works, kid. The strong always dominate the weak. No matter what you were taught, one little brat like you cannot make a difference to this world by trying to be the hero, so the next time you cross our path, just back away and save yourself the pain." Jessie told Ash, before grabbing the Pokéball that contained the Pidgey Ash had borrowed and began to head off, where the pain Ash had endured became too much for him to handle as he lost consciousness.

.

.

.

Feeling consciousness return to him, Ash could feel the pain from Team Rocket had lessened, while feeling a soft hand ran along his face.

"You poor boy. How could anybody be so cruel?" Ash heard a familiar voice question, causing him to open his eyes and look to see Officer Jenny, who was lightly brushing the hair out of Ash's eyes and looking at him with concern.

Groaning as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, Ash found that he was no longer lying on the floor in the Pokémon Centre, but was lying in one of the beds the centre had stationed for emergency patients, where he looked at his body and saw his arms and chest covered in bandages, with his left arm hooked up to an IV drip, where he saw a baggie filling his arm with what he could only guess were pain killers.

But focusing at the other person in the room, he saw the Officer Jenny continuing to stare at him with a continued concern, where Ash had to ask, his voice horse as he questioned. "Wha... what happened...?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Officer Jenny said in reply, gently setting her hand on Ash's, trying to show empathy and comfort toward the boy as she went on and added. "You were involved in an incident involving team Rocket, and I was hoping you could tell me what occurred."

From hearing the name, Ash felt some anger building up within him, only to change to concern as he gained a panicked expression and asked. "Wait... The Pokémon, what happened to the Pokémon?"

With Ash's question, Officer jenny looked away, hating what she had to tell the boy.

"Team Rocket took them." She informed, before standing from her seat, allowing Ash to see just past the woman was his Pikachu, who had his head bandaged up, before he jumped up and onto Ash's lap, looking at him with solemn eyes.

"All but this Pikachu were stolen." Officer Jenny then said, looking at the injured Pikachu with a continued sadness.

At seeing Pikachu, Ash's head slumped as he questioned. "How...?"

"How could you let this happen?" He then asked, tearing up as he yelled. "You are the law, you are supposed to stop things like this from happening."

From Ash's outburst, the officer/Jenny gave a small sigh as she rested her hand back on Ash's shoulder, empathising with the boy as she said in reply. "Believe me, I have tried. I have been on Team Rocket's case for months, and everytime I seem to stop them, more show up and do these unspeakable acts. And even when I have brought them to custody and they have served their sentences, most of them just go back to their crime filled lives. It's as if justice has no meaning."

Remaining together, Ash and Jenny feel silent, both starting to question what justice really was, what they could actually do if they continued to follow this endless loop, unaware that their talk had set their futures as Dark Volt and Rogue Wolf.

-End Flashback-

"...After I was free to go, I thought deeply about it and realized that this world was full of evil, full of people who only want to cause pain and misery, so I decided to devote myself to changing things. I abandoned my dream to be a Pokémon Master and devoted all my time to bringing order to the world. However, even with my Pokémon, my friends, I knew that with others out there like you, I would always have to deal with more problems, but after incorporating the power of the Hypnos coin into my equipment, I knew I could 'convince' my enemies into seeing things my way." Ash explained, smiling as Misty walked over to him and wrapped herself around the left side of his body, her hand gently caressing his covered chest, showing her affection for the raven haired villain.

But from what she had heard, Jenny had other thoughts compared to their own as she questioned Misty. "So he brainwashed you?"

Misty just smiled at Rogue Wolf's words, before she said in reply. "Brainwashed is such an ugly word, it's more like Dark Volt allowed us to see the world through his eyes, similar to how you take justice into your own hands."

"That is why I lured you here. I used the Sirens as bait so I could speak with you." Ash added as he approached Jenny's bound form, knelt before her and offered. "Join us. We both know that this world will never change unless we do something about it, so help me bring justice to this world."

"Never!" Jenny spat back as she thrashed around in her restraints. "I might do things my own way, but I would never work for you!"

At Jenny's refusal to join him, Ash gave off a devious smile, where he brought up his right arm, revealing he was holding a collar , similar to the one he used on Iris and Clair, which caused Rogue Wolf to struggle further in her seat as Ash moved the item closer to her neck.

"It wasn't a request." Ash then pointed out as he slipped the collar around Jenny's neck, to which the device automatically snapped around the back, locking in place behind Jenny's neck, where the teal haired woman immediately felt the effects of the mind control take her over, leaving her sitting in her seat, staring blankly at the raven haired villain and his devoted henchgirl.

Smiling at seeing Jenny in her entranced state, Misty giggled as she teased. "Seems as though you managed to tame your new pet."

"But let's see how obedient she really is." The orange haired girl then suggested as she walked around Jenny's prone form, undid the rope bindings and saw the woman remain in her seat, continuing to stare vacantly at her new Master.

Deciding to have a little fun with the entranced Jenny, Ash nodded as he played along and began to give the teal haired woman a set of commands.

"Sit." He said, watching as Jenny mindlessly obeyed the voice of her Master, where she moved off of the seat and sat down on her butt.

"Beg." Ash then commanded, where Jenny brought up her hands and began to give off a faint whimpering.

"Fetch." Ash followed up, reaching into his pocket, where he pulled out an empty Pokéball and tossed the Pokéball, which caused Jenny to chase after the device, pick it up with her mouth and carry it back to her Master.

"Good girl." Ash said as he took back the Pokéball and stored it away, before continuing to praise his brainwashed pet, rubbing her cheeks, causing her to moan, where Ash then added. "You are such a good girl. Yes you are, yes you are."

As Ash continued to rub Rogue Wolf's cheeks, the brainwashed woman began to purr, causing Misty to smile at the sight, at seeing how her Master had tamed and made Jenny submit to him, before a sudden thought crossed her mind.

"Silly me. A pet doesn't wear clothes." Misty then pointed out as she moved behind the brainwashed Jenny and began to strip the teal haired woman of her uniform, leaving her kneeling naked before Ash, who gave a sly grin at Rogue Wolf and then at Misty, knowing what the orange haired girl had in mind for him and for his new pet.

"Alright Rogue Wolf, come with us." Ash said, holding out his hand, where he escorted Misty back into his embrace, looked at the women in the room and added with an enticing voice. "I think it's time we all did something that will make us all happy."

"Sounds wonderful, Master." Misty said in reply, feeling herself getting excited as she knew that she and Ash would soon be making love again.

-Several minutes later: Upcoming lemons-

Leading Ash and Jenny out of the secret area of the Cerulean Gym and to her bedroom, Misty gave a seductive smile as she slipped off her Hydro Girl costume and tossed it aside, leaving her naked as she climbed on her bed, lay on her back and stared at her Master and their pet with a great desire in her eyes.

"Oh, Master. My bed is so big and warm, but I am so lonely, won't you join me?" Misty asked in a seductive voice, before smiling as she watched as Ash took off his upper clothing, revealing his well-developed chest to Misty, before joining her on the bed, moving on top and claiming Misty's lips in a heated kiss, one that Misty not only returned, but it also seemed to have an effect on Jenny, where she moaned a little, while sliding her right hand down and began to rub at her pussy.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wants you." Misty commented at hearing Jenny's moaning, about to pat the bed to entice the teal haired woman to join them.

But before going further, Misty looked at the entranced vigilante that was Rogue Wolf and commented. "Maybe we should give Rogue Wolf a new name? Maybe Tamed Wolf?"

"I'll think about it." Ash replied, looking at the teal haired woman and asked. "For now, I'll just call you Jenny, how does that sound?"

At the question, Jenny smiled and gave off a yip, showing her approval to her Master's suggestion, before joining the pair as she climbed onto the bed and began to show her affection as she positioned herself beside Ash and Misty and engaged them in a passionate three-way kiss, surprising Ash and Misty at first, before both eased into it and kissed their brainwashed pet back.

Breaking from the kiss with his devoted duo, Ash smiled as he looked at Jenny and saw the longing in her hazy eyes, which caused Misty to also smile.

"Go ahead. Jenny needs her Master." Misty said with a sly and seductiveness in her voice, grinning as she could feel Ash's erection begin to press against her body and added. "And I think you want her just as badly."

Glad to see Misty so willing to 'share' him with her slave sisters, Ash gave Misty another loving kiss, before parting from the orange haired girl's lips and turning his attention to Jenny, where he positioned himself so she was lying on her back and he was on top of her, filling Jenny with excitement, as well as pleasure at the sudden feel of her Master kissing and nipping her neck and around her collar.

Rising up to a sitting position, Misty watched and enjoyed the sight of her Master dominating the tamed vigilante, where Misty then asked. "So how is he?"

At the question, Jenny just continued to moan, continuing to lose herself to the pleasure she was experiencing, which caused Ash to stop for a moment, look at his teal haired pet and smile.

"Speak." He commanded, grinning as he set his right hand on Jenny's chest, rubbing her breast, which made her moan eroctically and let out from the pleasure she was feeling. "Oh, Master... so good... it's so good...!"

"And it will only get better." Misty commented as she spread her lower lips open with her right hand, slid her left hand inside and began to masturbate at the sight of her Master dominating to his latest pet, watching with arousal as Ash kissed his way down Jenny's body, kissing around and along her breasts, before moving his head down until he had reached her pussy, seeing Jenny's womanhood was getting quite wet.

Tending to the needs of his pet, Ash moved his head down, let his tongue out and began to run it along Jenny's slit, causing her to moan at the pleasure that filled her body, feeling her Master's tongue not only slide up and down her vagina, but then enter it, causing her to moan louder and louder.

"Master... oh, Master, Jenny feels so hot... Jenny loves Master...!" The teal haired woman moaned, causing Ash to take his tongue out of Jenny's pussy, look up at her and smile.

"And I love you, my sexy pet." Ash said in reply, caressing the brainwashed woman's cheek as he added. "Thank you for helping me become the man I am today."

A little confused by the words of her Master, Jenny had no time to ask what Ash meant, for he then plunged his tongue back inside of her pussy, causing her to moan again, louder and louder as she felt her Master's tongue slide around inside of her folds.

"Master good... Master so good...!" Jenny moaned erotically, the pleasure starting to become too much for her, as well as Misty, where the orange haired girl stopped fingering herself and rejoined the duo, resting herself on Jenny's chest and pushing her dripping pussy to the teal haired woman's face.

"Lick it... lick my pussy...!" Misty moaned, where Jenny found herself unable to resist the command, feeling a great attraction to the woman positioned atop of her, where she let out her tongue and started to run it along Misty's vagina, lapping at her sexual fluids.

Moaning as Jenny's tongue invaded her pussy, Misty's moans became muffled as she felt Ash set his hand on her cheek, guiding her head back, where the orange haired girl then met her Master's lips in a deep and passionate kiss, causing Misty to kiss her Master back, while looking down and saw that Ash was still pleasuring Jenny, where his free hand was between her legs and fingering the teal haired woman's vagina.

Enjoying Ash's kiss, Misty eventually parted from her Master's lips and stared at him with longing eyes, where the orange haired girl then srt her hands on Ash's chest and gently pushed him back, allowing Misty to climb on top of Ash and look down at him with a longing smile.

"Now it's our turn to make you feel good." Misty purred seductively, leaning down and began to kiss and lick around Ash's chest, the actions of which caused the raven haired villain to groan slightly at the sensations of Misty's tongue working its way on his body.

While kissing and licking her way down Ash's body, Jenny sat up, watching with a curiousness and a great arousal at seeing her Master and Misty in their own form of pleasure, finding her body continuing to get hot at the sight before her, which heightened greatly as Misty relieved Ash of his pants and his underwear, allowing the brainwashed woman to see her Master's erect member, which caused Jenney to lick her lips at the length and size of the cock so close to her.

Taking hold of Ash's cock, Misty began to slide her hand up and down the raven haired villain's length, causing Ash to groan, which made Misty smile, knowing that her Master was liking her actions, before her smile grew as she heard Jenny moaning again, where she then looked over at her Master's teal haired pet and saw she was getting very wet/excited.

Keeping hold of Ash's manhood, teasing Ash a little as she slowly slid her hand up and down his member, Misty eyed Jenny with a smirk as she commanded. "Jenny, be a good girl and help me make our Master feel good."

"Right away. Jenny will be good. Jenny will make Master feel good." Jenny replied with a great excitement in her voice, before she moved forward, taking a seat beside Misty, where the orange haired girl let her tongue out and started to run it along Ash's length, actions of which Jenny copied, finding herself getting pleasure from the groans her Master was emitting, as well as finding herself taking a liking to the taste of her Master's dick and his pre-cum.

At having Misty and Jenny licking around his member, Ash remained on his back, groaning in pleasure.

"Man, you two are amazing... Keep it up...!" He let out, which made Misty smile, always happy to be praised at her oral skills, before she decided to test just how good a girl Jenny could be, where Misty then set her right hand on the back of Jenny's head and began to push her down, forcing the brainwashed teal haired woman to take Ash's cock in her mouth, where inch after inch filled her mouth.

But keeping focus, Jenny not only managed to take all eight-inches of her Master in her mouth, but she kept her focus as she began to move her head up and down, continuing to impress and please her Master.

Ash continued to groan from the pleasure that filled his body as he lay on Misty's bed, groaning at the feeling of the two women licking and sucking at his member, where Jenny continued to move her mouth along Ash's cock, while Misty joined in as she licked and massaged Ash's balls, adding to his pleasure.

While Ash remained on his back, Misty and Jenny continued in their actions, wanting nothing more than to give their Master all the pleasure they could provide to him, Ash's groans grew louder after twenty minutes as he could feel he was close to his limit.

Gripping the sheets of Misty's bed, all Ash could do was groan as he eventually came, releasing his cum from his dick, where his load shot all over Misty and Jenny's faces, not that either girl minded.

"Oh, Master. You came so much." Misty commented, wiping some of Ash's sexual fluids off of her chest, before she slid her cum coated fingers in her mouth and then purred with a seductiveness in her voice. "And you are still so hard."

With Misty's words, Ash and Jenny looked down to see the cock between Ash's legs was still erect, arousing Jenny, making her long to have more of it.

But Jenny was unable to act on her needs, for Misty wrapped her arms around Jenny, pressing her body close to hers' as she began to kiss and lick Jenny's lips and her cheeks, lapping at the sexual fluids still upon her.

"We have to 'clean up' before we can continue our fun with our Master." Misty informed as she took a moment to stop 'cleaning' her Master's pet, which caused Jenny to nod and comply as she copied Misty and began to run her tongue over Misty's lips, cleaning up slave sister, while getting to enjoy more of her Master's cum on Misty's form.

After Misty and Jenny had finished cleaning the other, licking up the last of their Master's essence off the other's body, Misty took charge again as she pressed her hands to Jenny's chest and forcefully pushed her down, climbing on top of the teal haired woman, where their bodies pressed close to one another, their breasts and pussies rubbed from the close contact and caused both women to moan in desire.

"Go ahead, Master." Misty said with an enticing tone and matching smile, before the orange haired girl used her legs to part open Jenny's and commented slyly. "Your pet is all hot and horny for you to claim her."

Simply nodding in reply, Ash set his hands on Misty's hips, lined his member up with Jenny's womanhood, before slowly inserting it inside of her, causing the brainwashed Jenny to moan at the feeling as the cock entered her body, which turned into a loud cry as a great wave of pleasure filled her.

"Master, oh, Master is so good... Master is so deep... Master is making me feel so good...!" Jenny moaned erotically, losing herself to the combination of pleasure and mind control, causing Ash and Misty to grin from Jenny's cries, while knowing that the moment she had her orgasm, she would fall under their complete control, where she would be unable to resist Ash or anything he commanded of her.

But making sure to show his loving/devoted henchgirl his love, Ash removed his manhood from Jenny's folds and slid it inside of Misty's waiting cunt, causing the orange haired girl to moan as the familiar pleasure of her Master's sex filled her.

"Master..." Misty moaned, looking over her shoulder and at the raven haired villain, where she asked curiously. "What... what are you doing...?"

"Just showing that I care for both my henchgirls..." Ash replied, stopping his thrusts as he kept his member inside of Misty and asked. "Is that so bad?"

From the question, Misty was about to speak, only to moan as she felt Ash start to thrust in and out of her, leaving Misty moaning in reply. "No... it's good... it's so good...!"

Deciding that pleasure was before business, Misty continued to enjoy the wonderful feeling of her Master inside of her, where he and Misty continued to make love, thrusting his member in and out of her tight folds, groaning at the feeling, while Misty allowed herself to lose herself to the pleasure, where she moved down and forced her lips in a heated kiss with the brainwashed Jenny, mentally smiling as she felt the teal haired woman kiss her back.

Removing his cock from Misty sometime later, Jenny's moans and cries filled the bedroom again as Ash inserted himself back in the brainwashed vigilante's vagina, where he resumed to make love to her.

"Yes, oh, yes...!" Jenny let out, wrapping her arms around Misty's body, holding Misty close to her as she continued to enjoy the feel of her Master's member filling her pussy, feeling him pleasure her, which caused Misty to grin as she joined in and set her mouth on the brainwashed Jenny's left breast, lashing at her nipple with her tongue, which only increased the pleasure Jenny was feeling, bringing her closer and closer to her climax.

After another hour, Jenny could feel she was close, that she was going to cum, but before she could warn Ash, she was silenced as Misty engaged her in another forceful kiss, dominating the teal haired woman as she forced her tongue into Jenny's mouth, while Misty then set her hands on both of Jenny's breasts and pinched her nipples, to which the added actions of the orange haired henchgirl were too much for Jenny to handle, causing her to arch her back, breaking her kiss with Misty as she screamed in ecstasy, cumming all over Ash's member, as well as letting her sexual fluids pour on Misty's thighs as she finally had her orgasm.

"Master!" Jenny cried out, the pleasure of having Ash inside of her, as well as feeling his climax shortly after was too much for the teal haired woman to handle, where she collapsed back, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, leaving Ash and Misty grinning at the sleeping form of their new pet, who sported a satisfied smile on her face.

Looking at Jenny, seeing the teal haired woman so satisfied, Misty grinned.

"You are good." She commented, causing Ash to grin back, before he moved himself down, pressing his body against Misty's back, where the raven haired villain kissed around her neck and told her. "Don't think I'm done yet."

Pulling his member out of Jenny's pussy, causing her to moan in her sleep, Misty moaned again when she felt her Master's cock fill her womanhood once again.

"Oh, Maste..." Misty began to moan, only to be silenced as Ash set his left hand over Misty's mouth, keeping himself close to her body, where he moved his head lower and whispered in Misty's ear. "Now, now. We don't want to wake up our pet."

In reply, Misty shook her head, moaning into her Master's hand as she felt him resume to pleasure her, thrusting his manhood in and out of her pussy, turning Misty on at the dominance Ash was showing and the small element of mischievousness within their pleasure.

And while Ash continued to keep his hand over Misty's mouth, teasing her as he thrust his member in her pussy, making her moan within his hand, the thoughts of the raven haired villain drifted to his partner, where he smirked and whispered to his orange haired henchgirl. "I wonder if your sisters are treating Pikachu right."

From Ash's comment, Misty nodded, mustering up a smile behind her Master's hand as she knew her lower level servants would be tending to the needs of her Master's Pikachu, tending to all of Pikachu's needs.

.

.

.

Around the time, Ash had tamed Jenny into being his submissive pet, Pikachu remained with Daisy, Lily and Violet, enjoying the actions that the three women were administering to him and his body, where Lily and Violet remained on their knees, sitting beside Pikachu, while gently caressing his head and body, not concerned in the slightest that Daisy was not only naked, but she was on her knees, at the end of the bed and giving Pikachu a blowjob.

"Oh, Master Pikachu, your fur is so soft." Lily commented as she rubbed Pikachu's belly, smiling as she added with a submissiveness in her voice. "And you're so cute. It is an honour to be with you."

"I feel the same way." Daisy spoke up as she took Pikachu's member out of her mouth and smiled at the Electric-type, perceiving him as the second in command to Dark Volt's legion, before continuing to satisfy the Pikachu as she not only resumed her blowjob, but she wrapped her breasts around Pikachu's member, wanting to give as much pleasure to her secondary Master as possible.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu let out from the praise, pleasure and dominance he held over the Cerulean Sisters, continuing to enjoy the way the three did whatever they could to please him and also whatever he commanded, give or take a small amount of guidance, evident as he looked at Daisy and pointed to the tip of his member.

"Pika." He said, where the blonde stared at Pikachu's erection, seeing it dripping with pre-cum, where she got the idea and resumed in her pleasure as she began to slide her breasts up and down Pikachu's member, while cleaning up the pre-cum whenever the tip moved closely to her lips.

As Daisy continued licking at Pikachu's cock, Lily and Violet looked at their secondary Master with a curiousness, where the pink haired woman questioned. "How is this, my Master?"

"Pika..." Pikachu let out, sounding quite satisfied, which caused all three slaves to smile, encouraging them to continue in their actions, where Daisy continued to give Pikachu a titfuck, Lily and Violet continued to rub Pikachu's head and body, before Lily was unable to help herself as she moved down and kissed Pikachu on his lips, moaning as she felt him not only kiss her back, but she moaned when she felt Pikachu's tongue enter and invade her mouth.

Continuing to 'enjoy' his the loving attention that the trio were showing, through his kiss with Lily, Pikachu knew that this was only a temporary measure, knowing that after he had his fun with the three, then the Sirens would be back at Ash's command, not that Pikachu minded.

While he was away from the Pokémon he had claimed as his loving mates, such as Serena's Braixen, her Sylveon or Dawn's Lopunny, Pikachu knew that Ash had allowed his partner to 'borrow' Daisy, Lily and Violet, to allow him to 'satisfy' his more primal urges, knowing that his partner had a certain amount of love for the various women he had brainwashed into his henchgirls, where Pikachu knew that the girls such as Serena or Dawn were off limits, knowing Ash cared deeply about them, just as Pikachu knew Ash would respect him back and not mate with any of the female Pokemon that Pikachu had come to care for.

Breaking from the thoughts of his mated Pokémon, Pikachu gave off a sudden groan as he felt his climax approaching, knowing he was going to cum eventually, where he then tried to warn his blonde haired slave.

"Pi... Pika Pi... Pikachu Pika...!" He let out, which didn't translate with the blonde sucking at his member, causing Pikachu to give off a loud groan as he then had his climax, his cum shooting from his dick and all over Daisy's face and breasts, where the blonde smiled as she slid her fingers along her chest, wiping up some of Pikachu's cum and set her fingers in her mouth.

"Master Pikachu, you taste almost as sweet as our Master Ash." The blonde commented, her words and actions causing Pikachu's member to harden again, while inside, he could feel his body heating up, desiring more.

Knowing that a single blowjob wouldn't be enough to satisfy his urges, Pikachu backed away from Daisy, where he stood up, pointed at his member, followed by pointing to the bed.

"Allow me." Lily offered with a smile, believing she knew what her Pikachu Master was trying to say, to which the pink haired sibling of the Cerulean Sirens discarded her Enchantress outfit, revealing her naked form to Pikachu, before she moved to where Pikachu was pointing, positioned herself on all fours, where she rested her head on her crossed arms and kept her butt elevated, looking on as Pikachu moved behind her, planted his paws on her legs and pushed his member into her womanhood, surprising Lily, not only from a Pokémon actually having sex with her, but at how good it felt.

"Oh, Master Pikachu..." Lily moaned, smiling blissfully as she relaxed her body, allowing Pikachu's cock to go deeper in her folds and increase the pleasure she was feeling, causing her to then moan erotically. "Master, you are so good... you are wonderful... if I was a female Pikachu in heat, I would let you claim me over and over..."

"Pikachu Pi Pika Pika..." Pikachu said in reply, his words continuing to remain a mystery to Lily and her sisters, but from the pleasure filled tone within each word, Lily could tell Pikachu was enjoying the time he was spending with her.

As Lily remained in position, continuing to moan, Pikachu continued to take her, to ravish her pussy, where the pink haired girl began to lose herself, moaning erotically as she called/begged. "More... Oh, Master, give me more...!"

Pikachu nodded in reply to Lily's begging, where he not only thrust harder, pushing his member deeper in her pussy, but he added to the pleasure as he brought his tail around and began to spank the pink haired slave's butt, causing her to yelp in surprise and a little pain at the first instance, before finding herself getting aroused at the continued spankings, causing Lily to moan and comment. "Master Pikachu, you are wonderful... Don't... don't stop... Keep using me as you see fit...!"

"Pikachu..." Pikachu groaned in reply and nodded, continuing to ravish Lily's pussy, while slapping her cheeks with his tail, continuing for the next 30 minutes, until both could feel their climaxes approaching.

"Pika Pi... Pika Pikachu Pika...!" Pikachu groaned as his movements became frantic, his thrusts increasing as he felt he was getting closer to his orgasm, which caused Lily to moan erotically and call in reply. "Same here, my Pikachu Master... I... I can feel it... I'm so close...!"

Thrusting his cock in and out of Lily's increasingly tight pussy several more times, Pikachu was unable to hold back his pleasure as he let out a loud groan/'Pikachuuu' as he finally had his orgasm, releasing his seed into Lily's pussy, triggering her climax, where she gripped the sheets of the bed, threw her head back and cried in absolute joy as she came, cumming all over Pikachu's manhood, as well as staining the sheets beneath her legs.

But too satisfied to care, Lily just slumped as her body gave out, leaving her resting on her stomach panting for energy, before she happily said. "Our Pikachu Master is so good... I... I can see you and Master Dark Volt also know how to satisfy a woman..."

Pikachu smiled at Lily's words, but more so when he looked over and saw the lustful expressions on Daisy and Violet's faces, telling him they too desired to know what it was like to make love/have sex/pleasure/be intimate with a Pokémon, to which Pikachu removed his member from Lily's folds, revealing it to still be hard, which continued to excite the pair, where Daisy and Violet then approached their temporary Master, making sure to get him back in the mood as both kissed and licked around his member, cleaning it of all the cum upon it.

"Master Pikachu tastes really good, doesn't he?" Daisy asked, having already tasted Pikachu's sexual fluids, but found them a decent change to the seed of their Master, which they had become addicted to.

Nodding in agreement with Daisy, Violet took her lips away from Pikachu's member, eager to have it inside of her pussy, where she lay on her back, spread her legs out, spread her lower lips with her fingers and looked at Pikachu with a great longing in her eyes.

"Master Pikachu, please have me..." She moaned as she presented herself, causing a little sibling rivalry as Daisy cupped her chest and said with a matching seductiveness. "No. Take me, my Master. I will do things that will really make sparks fly."

Liking how dedicated Daisy and Violet seemed to pleasure him, but not wanting them to go overboard, Pikachu thought of a compromise, where he moved to the right side of the bed and pet it with his tail.

"Pika Pikachu." He ordered as he sat, causing Daisy and Violet to look at one another, before the blonde tried to obey the command, where she crawled over and sat where Pikachu had been gesturing, causing Daisy and Violet to position opposite each other, but not be so close as to touch each other, making Pikachu smile, before he showed what he had in mind as he gently pounced at Daisy, pushing her to her back, where he started to lick down her body, licking down until he had reached her pussy, where he let his tongue out and began to lash at her folds.

"Oh, Master Pikachu...!" She moaned, pleasure and joy filling the blonde at Pikachu choosing to take her first, only to then hear Violet moan in the same pleasure filled voice.

Lifting her head up, Daisy looked past Pikachu, seeing him continuing to lick away at her pussy, where she saw Pikachu was running/rubbing his tail along Violet's slit, pleasuring both sisters simultaneously.

And at the sight of their temporary Master putting such effort into satisfying them both, Daisy and Violet felt their jealousies fade, replaced by great sensations of pleasure as Pikachu continued to satisfy both women, while Lily watched from the side with a smile, where she, Pikachu and the other two slaves knew things would lead into a long night of nothing but pleasure.

-End Lemons-

Several hours after Ash and Pikachu had finished in pleasuring their respective slaves, the pair had returned to the surveillance room, where Ash sat at the desk, working on another mind control device, which looked like a yellow painted helmet that had a tinted visor and a black lightning bolt on the centre.

Ash smiled as Pikachu assisted however he could, where the Electric-type handed him a small disc, which Ash took and slid into the back of the helmet, causing him and Pikachu to smile as Ash finished up the latest stage of his device.

Continuing to finish off the helmet, the sounds of moaning filled their ears, but both remained focused on the task at hand, where Pikachu smiled as he watched Ash screw on a set of antenna atop the helmet's sides, which were shaped like Pikachu ears.

"I should thank you both. If it wasn't for you two, we wouldn't be in the position we are today." Ash then said, taking a break from his creation, where he and Pikachu turned around and looked to see Jessie, who was naked and on all fours, moaning as the named form of Jenny was behind her, smiling as she had her hands On Jessie's thighs and was happily ravishing the magenta haired woman's pussy with a strap on dildo.

Continuing to slide the fake cock in and out of Jessie's folds, through her moans, Jenny asked happily. "Does Jessie like... Does Jessie know her place...?"

"Yes..." Jessie moaned, losing herself to the pleasure as she replied through a pleasure drunk voice. "I am beneath you... I am your bitch, as per our Master's orders..."

From the sight of his new pet dominating the woman who had brought such pain to him in the past, Ash continued to give off a smirk, believing the actions as if a way to punish Jessie for her past actions.

But as much as he enjoyed the sight of the brainwashed form of Jenny happily dominating Jessie, Ash's attention was drawn ahead as he felt Pikachu's paw nudging his arm.

Curious, Ash asked. "What is it?"

"Pika." Pikachu said in reply, pointing to one of the monitors, where he and Ash examined the image, seeing a live coverage at the Nimbasa City fashion show, where a blonde haired woman stepped onto the walkway, clad in a revealing black swimsuit that had lightning bolt shaped stripes running down the sides, where the outfit showed off her arms, legs and her breasts, while on her shoulder was a female Emolga, highlighting her outfit and causing cameras to snap away as the woman began to pose, which made Ash grin at Pikachu and say. "Looks like you just the perfect test subject for our creation."


	8. Shocking Changes for Elesa

Finished with another fashion show, Elesa smiled as she made her way into the backroom, looking upon all the young ladies that had become models themselves, but idolized the blonde to no end.

"So, Elesa. How did we do for our first photoshoot?" One of the women with dark skin, long black hair and cast in a business suit asked, wanting the honest feedback from the model they all looked up to, where they all saw Elesa smile in reply to the question, before she gave her answer.

"You were all amazing. You all looked beautiful." Elesa replied, her tone refreshing to the women, which made them happy they had pleased their mentor.

But as happy as they were, the mood was silenced as Elesa's Pokemon faced her and let out. "Emolga?"

"And you looked beautiful as well." Elesa assured, rubbing her Emolga's cheek, which made the Electric/Flying-type smile, before nuzzling her head against Elesa's hand, happily purring.

While Elesa continued to show her love for her Pokémon, looking in one of the dressing room mirrors, the blonde couldn't help but admire herself, looking at the reflection to see a tall and sexy woman, admiring her shining blue eyes, her sweet smile, but more or less, her sense of fashion, where she had a set of white headphones that covered her ears, her slender figure was cast in a yellow dress that had black v shaped markings running down the centre, which clung nicely to her body, showing off her modest D-cup sized breasts, while tight black pants covered her long, seductive legs, ending with a pair of yellow high heels covering her feet and toes.

As much as Elesa loved her career as Nimbasa's top model, the blonde also loved her more secret of career choices, being the protector of Nimbasa as the electrified heroine, Spark Girl, loving that as her superheroine persona she could bring justice and keep the citizens of Nibasa protected, while not having to worry about getting her hands, or her costume dirty.

And loving being a model and a role model, Elesa loved how Emolga tagged along in her fight for order, giving her Pokémon a disguise herself, granted it was just a yellow eye mask, but it still made her Emolga happy.

"Elesa?" The voice of her assistant asked, causing Elesa to break from her thought and look to her side, seeing a young girl with glasses and blonde hair tied in a ponytail had come over to her.

"Is everything alright?" Elesa's assistant then asked, which caused Elesa to smile and assure. "Yeah. Sorry about that, I just get carried away sometimes."

Changing the subject, Elesa asked the blonde. "So what's next?"

"Well you are scheduled to make an appearance at the next Pokémon Contest, where you'll meet up with the contestants and congratulate the winner, you have been selected to restart the ferris wheel since now that all its repairs are completed, and you are wanted back at the Gym. Several more Trainers wish to test their skills against you." The assistant said, reading through the notes on her clipboard, before adding and asking. "Also, you have a few fans waiting for you just outside the theatre. Should I have the limo ready for you?"

At her assistant's obvious hard work, Elesa smiled, before saying in reply. "That will be fine. I want to meet my fans. I want them to feel comfortable around me, and not think I am some shallow diva."

From Elesa's reply, the blonde smiled back, continuing to look up to the model, where she stated. "Nobody thinks that. Everyone in Nimbasa loves you. I bet even Spark Girl is a fan of yours'."

'If only you knew.' Elesa thought as she and her assistant headed out the back, where Elesa was ready to meet her fans, shaking hands, signing autographs, even taking a few pictures with them, making sure everyone was pleased to meet her.

However, from the corner of her eye, Elesa smiled as she noticed a male figure standing out amongst the crowd, causing her to think. 'Never seen him before.'

Facing the mystery boy, Elesa got a better look at him, finding herself more interested to him, where she then thought. 'He sure is cute.'

However, the second she noticed the Pikachu on his shoulder, it caused her eyes to light up and run over, past the rest of her fans and admirers as she took the yellow mouse Pokémon in her arms, giving the Pikachu a small hug.

"Oh, you have such a cute Pikachu. I have never seen one up close up until now." Elesa said, moving her hand under the Electric-type's chin and began to scratch it, confusing Pikachu at Elesa's outburst of affection, but found that after the initial surprise, he was starting to like Elesa and her devotion.

"Thanks." The raven haired Trainer said in reply, before asking. "But can I have my friend back?"

Realizing she had just grabbed at the young man's Pokémon without his permission, Elesa gently handed Pikachu back over to the raven haired boy, where Pikachu climbed back on his partner's shoulder, just to see the Nimbasa Gym Leader bow down and apologize.

"I am sorry. I get this way when I see cute Pokémon." Elesa explained, wondering how the Trainer and his Pikachu would react to her, before getting a pleasant reply as the Trainer)not only accepted her apology, but introduced himself.

"It's alright. By the way, my name's Ash." Ash said, offering out his hand to Elesa who expected it to be a mere handshake, but was a little surprised as she held her hand out, where Ash gently slid it closer to him and kissed it.

"And this is my pal, Pikachu." Ash went on to say after breaking his kiss, causing Pikachu to smile and give off a cheer of his name, which the blonde guessed was him saying hello to her.

Flattered by Ash and his Pikachu's kindness, Elesa found herself growing more curious about the pair, where she then asked. "So what brings you to Nimbasa?"

"To be honest, we were hoping to meet you." Ash replied, blushing a little as he rubbed the back of his head and admitted. "We heard about a model that was nicknamed 'The Shining Beauty' and wanted to see if she was as beautiful as her fans make her out to be, but actually seeing you in person, you are even more beautiful than I ever imagined."

Elesa couldn't help but hide a blush of her own at Ash's words, finding him more charming with each second she spent with him, feelings she could see within her Emolga that were directed toward Ash's Pikachu, for the Electric/Flying-type was looking at Pikachu with a warm and loving smile, obviously infatuated with the Pikachu.

As Elesa and Emolga smiled at Ash and Pikachu, the boys smiled back, hiding their more devious expressions from the pair.

'This is even easier than I thought. Throw her a few empty compliments, and she'll believe anything you tell her.' Ash thought slyly, while Pikachu's smile was more based on Emolga's scent, picking up on the small dosage of pheromones her body was releasing, telling that she wanted him.

And after Ash's plan came through, Emolga would get exactly what she desired.

Keeping up their innocent personas, Ash continued to give off a friendly smile as he suggested. "Elesa, I know we are new to Nimbasa, but if you don't have any other plans, I was just wondering if you could show me and Pikachu around?"

At Ash's offer, Elesa smiled, about to speak, but found her assistant cut in.

"I'm sorry but Miss Elesa has prior engagements." She said as she tapped her clipboard, not wanting to seem rude or displease her employer, but the blonde also wanted to keep schedule to the commitments Elesa made.

"It's alright. I can spend a few hours with Ash and Pikachu, then I will be right back." Elesa promised, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Ash's right and began to escort him away from the fashion show and through the city, completely oblivious as to who had actually charmed her into doing what he wanted.

.

.

.

Making their way through the beautiful city, Elesa and Emolga continued to smile as they lead Ash and Pikachu around, showing the boys all the attractions that the city had to offer.

And while there was the occasional fan that would come up and ask for a moment with the model, Elesa was more than happy to give them her time, but more so at seeing how understanding Ash was at having complete strangers drag her off during their escort.

Arriving at the centre of the city, curiosity filled the four as they noticed a massive group of people and Pokémon gathering, noticing the crowd all seemed in a highly cheerful mood.

Curious, Ash looked at Elesa and asked. "What's going on over there?"

Looking past the crowd, seeing the city's infamous ferris wheel in the background, all lit up and as majestic as the day it was first constructed, while seeing that set on the stage was the level to the ferris wheel, tied up with a sparkling yellow bow, to which Elesa and Emolga now knew where they were.

Realizing that they had arrived at her scheduled appearance, Elesa didn't want to cut her date with Ash and Pikachu short, before smiling as an idea came to her mind.

"Come with me." The blonde then said, taking Ash's hand as she dragged him toward the crowd, which cheered the second they saw Elesa, before clearing the way as to allow Elesa, her Pokémon and their guests on stage.

"Thank you all for coming to this event." Elesa said with a cheerful smile, waving toward the crowd, who continued to cheer her on.

"As Nimbasa's top model, I thank you all for being here on this momentous occasion, and I declare the Nimbasa ferris wheel back and running." The blonde went on to say, not having a speech planned, but her friendly and cheerful tone seemed to do the trick, where she then pulled the lever, bringing back life back into the machine, before all her fans continued to applaud the blonde.

As the ferris wheel began to rotate, eventually coming to a halt as one of the passenger cars set down, Elesa and Emolga approached the passenger car, where the duo looked over at Ash and Pikachu and smiled, continuing in Elesa's small plan.

"With my lovely guests from the Kanto Region, we will be the first to ride, where we will once again see all the beauty Nimbasa has to offer." Elesa said, opening the door to the passenger car, where she smiled as Ash took a seat beside her, Pikachu and Emolga sat adjacent on a seat of their own, just before the ride started up again, rising high into the sky, to the very top and allowing all four to gaze out the window, where they could see all of Nibasa and all its amazing attractions.

Though as much as Elesa and Emolga were enjoying their time with Ash and Pikachu, noticing the decent sized backpack Ash had been carrying since they first met, the blonde had to ask. "So what's inside?"

"That's the other reason we are here." Ash said as he slid the backpack off of his shoulders, set it on the floor, unzipped it and began to slide his hands inside the backpack.

"This is where Spark Girl lives, right?" He asked as he pulled out what looked like a Pikachu themed helmet and told Elesa and Emolga. "Well, when I am not Training my Pokémon, I do a little tinkering with mechanics and created this for her. It's a helmet that will amplify her electrical powers and give her ever greater control over them."

Continuing to impress her, Elesa smiled as she picked up the device and commented. "Handsome and smart. I'm hope your girlfriend knows how lucky she is to have you."

"Actually I don't have a girlfriend." Ash replied, partly telling the truth, not too sure what the correct term for his current love interests would technically be called, going on the lines of love slaves.

But from the mention he didn't have a girlfriend, Ash noticed the longing glint in Elesa's eyes, where the blonde was about to speak, only to stop when she noticed past Ash's form, seeing smoke rise from the distance, causing Elesa and Emolga to tense up somewhat.

Noticing the change in Elesa's mood, Ash asked. "Elesa, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I am afraid we'll have to cut our date short. Ash, Pikachu, we really had a great time with you, but we must go." Elessa said in reply, exiting the passenger car the second it returned to the ground, where she and Emolga began to rush off, puzzled expressions appearing on Ash and Pikachu's faces, which was a facade, for the duo knew exactly what Elesa and her Emolga were up to.

.

.

.

Distancing themselves away from Ash, Pikachu and the public, hiding around a corner, Elesa got into action as she slid her hands over the sides of her headphones, causing them to reshape into a set of Emolga-like ears, before a red light to materialized from the sides, forming a visor that covered Elesa's eyes, just before her outfit began to change as her body shone with a flash of yellow light, discarding her attire and replacing it with a yellow bodysuit, which bore a black thunderbolt symbol around her breasts, while gloves and boots covered Elesa's arms and legs, consisting of a right glove black, left yellow glove, right yellow boot and left black boot, a reflection of her sense of fashion and polarity of her electrical powers.

And while it wasn't as grand a change as Elesa's, her Emolga gave off a powerful call as a yellow eye mask materialized around her head, which wasn't as flash when compared to Elesa's alteration, but Emolga was raring to go after her change into her costume.

Emerging from the alley, Spark Girl smiled at her partner.

"Come on, Sparkette. Nimbasa needs us." The blonde said, addressing her Emolga by her heroine name, which caused her disguised Emolga to give off a trusting nod and smile, ready to stop the latest criminal activity that dared bother their city.

.

.

.

Reaching the location of the blast, Spark Girl jumped in, where she saw the clash of heroine against villain as Vipera was fighting against Scarlight Blaze.

"You meddlesome hothead, why can't you just leave me alone?" Vipera questioned, showing her flexibility as she brought her leg up and tried to kick the red haired heroine in the chest.

"Sorry, but it's my duty to stop criminals like you." Scarlight Blaze replied after backflipping away from Vipera's attack.

"Plus, it's a bonus to get under your skin." She added with a small smile.

"Then let's see how you like having a little venom with that snippy attitude!" Vipera snapped back, quickly drawing out a Pokéball and tossing it, catching Scarlight Blaze off guard as the device opened and out emerged her Seviper, where the fang snake Pokémon opened its maw, ready to bite.

But before Seviper could sink its fangs into the redhead, Spark Girl cut in, jumping before Scarlight Blaze, where she produced an electrical barrier around herself, deflecting Seviper the second it made contact with the electricity and was shocked back.

Glad to see her, Scarlet Blaze said. "Thanks for the save, Spark Girl."

"No worries." Spark Girl said in reply, facing Vipera as she declared. "Now let's take this snake down."

Focusing her attention on Sparkette, Elesa spun around, launching off the sky squirrel Pokémon at Vipera and Seviper, where the blonde called. "Sparkette, attack with Electro Ball!"

Following Spark Girl's call, Emolga gathered electricity at the end of her tail, forming it into an orb of electrical energy that she then tossed off of her tail and toward the villainess and her Pokémon.

But showing it would take more than a single burst of static to stop her, Vipera countered.

"Seviper, use Haze!" The magenta haired woman commanded, just before Seviper cast its maw open, releasing a thick black mist from it, leaving Spark Girl and Scarlet Blaze on the defensive side.

Looking around as she kept her guard up, Scarlet Blaze got back to back with Spark Girl.

"Even with my visor, I can't see her." Spark Girl said, remaining cautious, expecting the snake using villainess to strike sooner or later, where she continued to scan the area, making no harm befall her ally or her Emolga.

"Don't worry, I have your back." Scarlet Blaze said in reply as she drew a Pokéball of her own, casting it out, where her Magcargo appeared before the red haired heroine.

With Magcargo appearing, all heard Vipera laugh.

"Nice try, but you can't burn your way out of this mess, and if you try, you'll just blast yourselves to bits." Vipera commented, continuing to give off an arrogance in her voice.

"That's not what we had in mind." Scarlet Blaze said back, smiling with confidence, before calling out with a string voice. "Magcargo, clear away this gas with Sandstorm!"

"Magcargo!" The lava Pokémon called in reply, coiling back in its shell and began to spin at a rapid pace, causing an uproar of wind and dirt to fill the area, blowing away the black mists of Seviper's Haze attack and allowing the girls to see Vipera and her Pokémon.

"Now it's our time to shine!" Spark Girl announced, picking up where Scarlet Blaze and her Pokémon had started as she and her Emolga jumped at Vipera and her Seviver, preparing to strike the pair down with a set of electrified fists.

However, Spark Girl and Emolga were suddenly brought to the ground as a set of electrified lines shot around them, pinning the pair to the floor.

Struggling against the bindings she now found herself in, Spark Girl groaned as she felt a sting sensation surge through her.

"What is this...?" The blonde questioned, seeing she and Emolga pinned and barely able to move.

"Just a little something Pikachu and I have been practicing." Spark Girl heard a male voice say, which added with some amusement. "It's good to see our Electroweb also works on Electric users and heroines who can't see a trap right in front of them.

From the sudden reply, Spark Girl and her Emolga looked up, both glaring to see the villain from the Kanto Region, as well as his Pikachu.

And as much as the side of Elesa was interested in the Pikachu, she glared at it, knowing that any Pokémon that sides with Dark Volt was her enemy.

"Dark Volt!?" The blonde then let out, before demanding. "What brings somebody as repulsive like you here...?"

"I have my reasons, and you will find them out soon." Dark Volt replied simply.

Confused, Spark Girl was about to question him, demand to know what sinister plans he had, but found herself unable to speak when Scarlet Blaze and Magcargo got in front of her and satred down with a set of dark smiles.

"That's enough questions for now." Scarlet Blaze said, looking at her Magcargo, who nodded in understanding, where it opened its mouth and released a pink bubble, popping as it made contact with Spark Girl and Emolga's bound forms.

"Sweet dreams, Spark Girl." Scarlet Blaze said, watching as Magcargo's Yawn attack took its effect on the pair, causing Spark Girl and Emolga to lose consciousness.

With Spark Girl and Emolga out of commission, Dark Volt approached his latest victim, where his Pikachu jumped off of his partner's shoulder, approaching the downed sky squirrel Pokémon and hoisting her onto his back.

"Very nice work, my pets." Dark Volt commented as he knelt beside Spark Girl's unconscious form, causing Viperia and Scarlight Blaze to smile as they recalled their Pokémon, both happy to be praised by their Master, but more so as to what would soon happen to the unconscious blonde and her Emolga.

Watching with dark smiles, Viperia and Scarlight Blaze happily watched as their Master lifted up Spark Girl's head up, set her head on his lap, where he then set the Pikachu based helmet upon her.

As the device was fitted to Spark Girl's head, instantly a stoic expression appeared on Spark Girl's lips as she robotically rose to her feet.

"Subject: Spark Girl, also known as Elesa, is at your command... I await your orders..." She said in a robotic tone, which made Viperia and Scarlight Blaze smirk.

Tracing her fingers along Dark Volt's chest, Viperia asked with a sly tone. "So what do you plan to do with her, Master?"

"I have a few ideas." Dark Volt said in reply, before telling his slaves. "But before anything, we need a more secure location."

"And I know just where to find it." The electrified villain then said, eyeing the mindless form of Elsea that stood before him.

.

.

.

Unsure how long she had lost consciousness, Spark Girl groaned as she began to awaken, finding that even when her vision cleared, there were three things wrong.

The first was that her perception was obscured with a blackened tint, thinking at first that it was the lighting, but found no matter where she looked, it was the same.

The second problem to the blonde was her current location.

She looked around, but had no idea where she was.

And for her last problem, Spark Girl found herself restrained, tied to a chair with metal restraints on her arms and legs.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty is finally up." She heard Scarlight Blaze say, causing the blonde to turn her head, where she was in great shock, not only to see the red haired heroine walking alongside Viperia, but in the middle of the two women was the male figure that had attacked her before blacking out.

"Scarlight Blaze? What are you doing working with that snake?" Spark Girl questioned, before having to ask the more concerning matter. "And more importantly, why are you two working for Dark Volt?"

Seeing Spark Girl's confusion, the girls continued to smile at her, amused by her obliviousness, before Dark Volt moved closer to the blonde, while saying with a dark authority. "If you two will excuse me, I have some questions to answer."

"Of course, Master." Scarlight Blaze replied, before she and Viperia headed off, giving another question for Spark Girl.

"Master?" She let out, knowing something was seriously wrong with the picture as she demanded. "Alright, what did you do to them!?"

"I just helped them see things my way." Ash replied, before explaining. "I realized that fighting against women like Scarlight Blaze and Vipera would only get in my way of my own goals, so I borrowed a special coin from the Nacrene museum, which was the original Coin of Hypnos, one that all Hypno use as a model for the coins they carry, only this coin's powers of hypnosis is far stronger, and it helped me set aside our differences so we could work together, but in this alliance, they know that I am in command."

From what Spark Girl had heard, the electrified heroine was in awe, where she then questioned. "So you used this Hypnos Coin to enslave them to your will?"

"Don't be so mad, after they realized their true purpose in life was to obey me, all my slaves are happy to serve me and carry out my commands." Dark Volt replied, continuing to approach Spark Girl as he grinned behind his mask and stated. "And I know you will feel the same after I 'convince' you to be mine."

"Never! I'll never betray Nimbasa and work for you. No matter what you do, I won't let you brainwash me!" Spark Girl yelled reluctantly, shaking around against her restraints.

"Better think again, because I already managed to get in your head." Dark Volt said in reply, his words confusing Spark Girl, before the metal holdings around her arms and legs suddenly unlocked, giving the electrified heroine back her freedom, only she found her body remained in place as she stood.

Shocked, Spark Girl asked with some panic. "What's going on? What did you do to me?"

"I told you I already managed to get in your head." Dark Volt said, gesturing for Spark Girl to turn as he added. "See for yourself."

Stunned, Spark Girl found her body obeying Dark Volt's orders over her own, before complete shock filled the blonde when she was face to face with a full body mirror, where she figured the reason her vision seemed darker, that something felt off with her head and why she seemed to be unable to resist Dark Volt, where she saw the Pikachu themed helmet on her head, leaving countless conflicting thoughts and feelings to gather within Spark Girl's mind.

But breaking the blonde from her thoughts, Dark Volt then asked. "Finally figured it out?"

The question caused Spark Girl to glare at Dark Volt, just as he removed his mask, allowing her to see Ash's smiling face, before Elesa asked with bitterness. "So the time we spent together, you were pretending to be all sweet just to get close to me. You were just using me the entire time? It was all a lie?"

"Not everything we did was a lie. I did have a good time with you, and I meant it when I said you were beautiful." Ash said, cupping Elesa's cheek, which frustrated her, frustrating that the villain was touching her, but that there was still part of her that liked it.

"But I did lie about the helmet. It doesn't amplify your power. It allows me to gain access to your memories. How else do you think we found your base? Ash/Dark Volt then said, his words a confusing surprise to Elesa.

"This is my base?" Spark Girl questioned in confusion, looking around the area, but found that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't recall ever being inside such a place.

"I uploaded the whereabouts from your memories." Dark Volt said, holding up a small disc, which Elesa knew was linked to her memory loss.

"The only side effect is that once I take these thoughts, I can't completely restore them." The raven haired villain then informed, angering Elesa again that Ash had tampered with her memories.

Stuck in her pose, Spark Girl could only watch on as Ash set the disc aside, drawing out a black disc, where he smiled and said. "However, this program that will make everything better for you."

All Elesa could do was watch as Ash walked around her, hearing the sound of the disc sliding into the back of the helmet forced upon her, before the blonde began to feel dizzy and lightheaded, doing what she could to resist, but felt the black disc take its effect on her as it began to erase all of Spark Girl's positive memories and beliefs in justice, replacing them with Dark Volt's authoritative views and commands.

Giving it a moment, Ash smiled when he saw Elesa stumble a little, telling him that the brainwashing was complete.

"Feeling better?" The electrified villain asked as he removed the helmet off of Elesa's head, where she moved her left hand up and rubbed at the side, feeling a little dizzy.

"I think so..." She replied, facing Ash, only for a confused look to appear on her face, before she had to ask. "But who are you?"

Looking at herself and examining her clothing, which she found quite attractive on her, but had to then ask. "More importantly, who am I, and what am I wearing?"

Smiling at her confusion, Ash said in reply. "Your name is Elesa, but you are also known as Dark Voltette, which is the reason why you're wearing a disguise."

While confused, but feeling the young man's words did make sense, Elesa asked. "So am I a super heroine?"

"Close. You are actually a super villain, more importantly, you are one my devoted servants." Ash lied, moving closer to Elesa, wrapping his arms around her as he stared in her confused eyes, where her face flushed, her mind still puzzled at what she had heard, but staring at the man before her, she felt a warmth inside of her, something almost compelling her to submit to him and his words.

Unsure in his words, Elesas was about to speak, but found herself silent again, not because of Ash controlling her actions, but from the sudden action of him kissing her, his lips pressed against hers' in a longing kiss, causing Elesa to moan and melt into the kiss, powerless/helpless to do anything but kiss the raven haired man back.

Kissing Ash, Elesa continued moaning at the sensations filling her, making her desire Ash more and more, only to feel his lips move off of hers', but she noticed a sly look upon the raven haired villain's face.

"It will take a while before the program completely resets your memory." Ash commented, just as a sly smile appeared on his face.

"And I can think of something that we'll both enjoy to pass the time." He added, gaining a more seductive tone as he began to leave the room, where Elesa felt compelled to follow him, feeling as though she had to be by Ash's side.

-Upcoming Lemons-

"By the way, my name is Ash, but I go by Dark Volt." Ash spoke up, eyeing Elesa over his shoulder, smiling as he told her. "But you can call me Master."

"Understood... Master..." Elesa replied shyly, keeping herself close to Ash, where she found herself getting a little turned on, namely at his presence, continuing to find her falling for him, while there was part of her that liked hearing her address him as Master, liking the established dominance that came with the title.

But after leading Elesa through her base, the electrified villain come to a halt, knocking on a door, where the pair heard a light moan come from the other side.

"Who... who is it...?" A feminine voice asked, causing Ash to grin, recognizing the tone, while Elesa was still confused, wondering what was going on behind the closed door, where she was about to get her answer as Ash said in reply. "Have a guess.

"Master...?" The female called, sounding a little shaken, before focusing as she said. "Please come in..."

Opening the door, Ash and Elesa stepped inside, where the blonde took in the sight, seeing she was in a bedroom with her Master, finding the decor of the room very elegant, noticing the walls covered in various photographs of her, dressed in many beautiful and sexy outfits, wardrobes containing countless outfits, while opposite of her and her believed Master was a queen sized bed, cast in golden sheets.

But what threw Elesa by surprise was the sight of a red haired woman on the bed, where the redhead lay naked, her right hand grabbing at her breast and her left around her pussy, using her index finger and pinky to spread her folds and rub at her womanhood with her middle and ring fingers.

Embarrassed, Elesa was about to apologize, thinking they had disturbed the red haired woman, only for her to speak beforehand.

"Sorry, Master. I would've gotten the door myself but with my powers being fire based, I can get myself into a little heat frenzy and can't control myself, namely when I think of you..." The redhead explained through her moans, not seeming to mind that Ash and Elesa were watching her masturbating.

Blushing at the sight, but getting herself together, Elesa managed to ask. "Who... who are you...?"

"I am just another of Master's devoted henchgirls." The red haired woman replied as she got off of the bed and approached the pair, kneeling before her Master.

"But you can call me Flannery." She then said with a smile and a more friendly tone, before rising to her feet, catching Elesa off guard as she wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her deeply on the lips.

From having another woman kissing her, namely one who was naked, Elesa blushed deeply, feeling Flannery's hands wrap around her, pressing her body close and causing her bare breasts to press against Elesa's covered chest.

"Powerful, beautiful and sexy. You really lucked out on finding this slave for all of us to enjoy." Flannery commented, causing Elesa to blush at the close contact of the redhead, but also at her words.

"Us?" Elesa questioned, still confused from Flannery kissing her.

"Have you forgotten, you aren't the only henchgirl here?" Flannery asked back, playing along with her Master as she then said. "There is also Fox Fire, Hydro Girl, Dragoness, to name a few, who serve alongside us in pleasing our Master."

"And each other, if you catch my drift?" Flannery added with a seductive tone, before she gave Elesa's left breast a squeeze, causing the blonde to moan at the feel of Flannery squeezing her breast, but didn't object to it.

Keeping her hand on Elesa's body, Flannery claimed the blonde's lips in another heated kiss, her tongue sliding into Elesa's mouth, surprising the amnesiac heroine at first, before allowing the words and her feelings to get the better of her as she then kissed Flannery back, sliding her own tongue against the redhead's.

Continuing to kiss Elesa, smiling around her lips at feeling the blonde getting into the mood as they made out, Flannery removed her hand off of Elesa's breast and brought it around her back, casting her fingertip in a small flicker of flame, which she ran down the blonde's back, applying enough heat as to not burn or accidently harm Elesa, but to cut through her costume.

With an opening now presented to her, Flannery set her hands on Elesa's shoulders, peeling down her outfit, sliding the suit down her chest and allowing her breasts out for Flannery and Ash to see.

"You are very beautiful." Flannery said, parting from her kiss as she looked at Elesa with a continued lust, before the redhead slid to her knees and helped the blonde get out of the costume completely, leaving Elesa standing naked before the henchgirl and her Master.

"And very sexy." Flannery added, teasing the blonde as she lightly licked along Elesa's pussy, which had gotten wet from the pleasure shared with the redhead henchgirl.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Flannery asked, removing her face from Elesa's crotch, looking up to see the blonde flushed with excitement.

"And we can make it even better." Elesa and Flannery hard Ash say, his tone a sexy and lustful purr, where both women turned, their faces flushing with arousal to see the raven haired villain had discarded his clothing while they were making out, leaving him standing naked and erect, showing off his great body and erect member to the duo.

While Flannery smiled with lust at seeing Ash naked, Elesa found herself blushing deeply, feeling her body getting more and more aroused at the presence of being in the same room as the naked raven haired man.

Sensing Elesa's shyness, Flannery smiled.

"Hope you're ready to make love with our Master, Elesa." She said, rising to her feet and circling around the blonde, kissing the right side of her neck softly as she purred in the blonde's ear. "Because once you have Master ravish you, you will only long for more."

"Actually, I was hoping you would stay and help me keep my new slave in the mood." Ash said, approaching Elesa, where she felt flushed at being positioned between the redhead henchgirl and her naked Master.

"I want our first time to be as enjoyable as possible." He said with a sweet and caring tone, running his hand along Elesa's breast, which made her moan at his touch.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Flannery replied lustfully, before sliding her hand around Elesa's and guiding her to the bed, where she lay the blonde on her back.

Lying beside Elesa, Flannery smiled with desire as she eyed their Master.

"She is so hot for you already, my Master." The red haired woman commented, causing Elesa to moan as she felt Flannery slide her fingers along her left nipple, adding to the pleasure building up within her.

"Then we better help 'relieve' it then." Ash said in reply with a slyness in his voice, before joining the pair on the bed, where he lay on the right of Elesa, looking down at her flushed face with a smile, before moving down and kissing her deeply.

At having her believed Master kissing her again, Elesa moaned at how good it felt, causing her to kiss Ash back, before the blonde broke the kiss and gave off a loud and sensual moan as she felt a sudden pleasure in her chest, causing her to look down and saw Flannery's head over her left breast, flicking her tongue along her nipple.

And before Elesa could speak, Ash gave off a sly smile as he slid his way down, copying Flannery's actions as he kissed and licked around Elesa's right breast.

"M... Master... Flannery... It feels really good... I... I really like it..." Elesa moaned, losing herself to the pleasure, encouraging Ash and Flannery to keep up in their actions, grinning as they knew that as long as they kept Elesa distracted, that her mind was in a more relaxed state of submissiveness, then she would accept her programming and submit herself to Dark Volt, to her Master.

"Then I bet you'll love this." Flannery said in reply, moving her head away from Elesa's chest and moving right down to her pussy, where she let her tongue run along Elesa's wet pussy again, before sliding her tongue inside, lashing at the blonde's folds, increasing Elesa's pleasure, leaving her moaning louder at the feel of Flannery's tongue between her legs.

As Flannery continued to lick at Elesa's womanhood, sliding her tongue deeper in the amnesiac blonde, Ash continued to fill Elesa with pleasure as he continued to lick at her left breast, while setting his right hand on her right breast, leaving Elesa panting and moaning heavily, feeling her mind clouding with pleasure.

But from the pleasure that her Master and Flannery were giving her, Elesa's moans increased, feeling she was getting closer to her limit, causing her to look at the redhead and moan in warning. "Flannery, I can't hold it... I'm so close...!"

Hearing Elesa's moaning just encouraged the red haired henchgirl to continue in her actions, pushing her tongue deeper, sliding it around inside of Elesa's womanhood until the blonde was unable to hold back her pleasure, where she cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids into Flannery's mouth.

"Tasty." Flannery said as she licked her lips clean, which surprised Elesa, before the blonde was surprised further as Flannery moved up and forced her in for another longing kiss, tasting her sexual fluids upon Flannery's lips, finding herself not minding the taste of her own sexual fluids fill her mouth.

Finished kissing her, Flannery gave some distance as she smiled.

"Now that we've pleasured you, I think it's time to return the favour by giving our Master a blowjob." Flannery said, lying at the end of the bed, where she watched as Ash sat beside Elesa, his naked form and erect penis so close to her, causing a great heat to fill Elesa.

But after what she had experienced, while also feeling she had to repay her Master for giving her such pleasure, Elesa nodded as she obeyed Flannery's word, where the amnesiac blonde then positioned herself so she was resting on her knees and looking down at Ash's manhood.

Taking hold of Ash's manhood, blushing at how thick it felt in her hand, Elesa then asked as she stroked it a little. "Are you ready, Master?"

Ash just nodded in reply, watching with a dominant smile as Elesa nodded back, before she lowered her head, slowly moving herself closer to Ash's member, the heat in her body increasing at what she was about to do, but pushed aside all her worries as she moved her mouth over her Master's cock, licking at the tip, before taking it in her mouth.

Slowly sliding her head up and down Ash's member, Elesa looked up at her Master with a curiousness in her eyes, wondering how her treatment was.

"Elesa, that's it...!" Ash groaned, sounding rather pleased with his blonde henchgirl as he commanded. "Keep going... keep sucking my cock..."

Glad to know she was pleasing Ash, Elesa smiled around Ash's member, before feeling a hand softly rub the back of her head, soothing her, before feeling it apply pressure, forcing the blonde to take all of Ash's manhood in her mouth, before hearing Flannery speak.

"You heard our Master." Flannery said with a more dominant tone, keeping her hand set on Elesa's head as she commanded. "Keeping sucking."

Sucking her Master's cock, not only because Flannery commanded it, Elesa felt herself getting aroused, getting a sense of pleasure herself at satisfying her Master, causing the blonde to slide her right hand down her body and began to rub at her breasts.

However, feeling Flannery immediately grab at her hand, Elesa expected the redhead to show discipline, but was surprised as Flannery moved behind her and stuck her tongue back in her pussy.

"Since you are doing such a good job in pleasing our Master, I figured you deserve a 'reward'." Flannery said, smiling slyly as she added. "Afterall, us henchgirls need to stick together."

Sliding her tongue back inside of Elesa, the blonde felt her mind become a haze, feeling the pleasure she was receiving distracting her from all other thought, save to pleasure and to obey Ash, where she slid her hand back up and began to rub and massage her Master's balls, wanting nothing more than for him to know the pleasure he had given her.

Remaining in her blissful state, Elesa continued to suck Ash off for another hour, enjoying how she was pleasing her Master and how Flannery was pleasuring her, but stopped for a moment as she heard her Master's groans fill her ears.

"Elesa, my beautiful slave... I... I'm gonna cum..." Ash groaned in warning, which made Flannery remove her face from Elesa's crotch and say with command in her voice. "Then you better get ready."

Remaining between Ash's legs, Elesa slid her head back and forth, continuing to suck Ash off for several more minutes, until the raven haired villain was unable to contain his pleasure, where he groaned loudly as he had his release, cumming in the blonde's mouth, who drank it all down, finding that she actually liked the taste of her Master's cum.

Finished in her blowjob, Elesa felt Flannery back away, allowing Elesa to move up to a sitting position.

"So how was it?" Flannery asked, causing Elesa to sigh contently and say. "That was really good."

"I knew you'd like it." Flannery replied, grinning as she pulled Elesa back into her embrace, kissing her again, where she could taste Ash's cum still on her lips.

"Now for the best part." The red haired henchgirl informed, smiling excitedly at Elesa, before she gave the blonde a gentle shove, where she fell on her back, about to get up, but stopped when she saw her Master climb on top of her, his naked form hovering over her, where he looked at her with longing and desire.

Feeling similar sensations to her Master, the amnesiac heroine moaned as she felt Ash's cock sliding along her pussy, desiring her Master and to have him inside of her with each passing second, before the blonde got as she desired when Ash thrust forward, pushing his manhood into Elesa's waiting folds, causing her to throw her head back and cry loudly in pleasure.

"Master, oh, yes... Yes...!" Elesa called, no longer caring who she was, not caring if her memories were gone, so long as she could be with her new Master was all that mattered to her.

"So tight... you're so tight, Elesa..." Ash groaned as he continued to thrust back and forth in and out of the blonde's pussy, where he added with some dominance in his tone. "And you're all mine..."

"Yes, Master... Oh, yes... You are so deep... feels so good... I... I am so happy to be your slave...!" Elesa moaned loudly in reply, her mind hazy with pleasure as the raven haired villain continued to thrust in and out of her, filling both with pleasure, which Elesa continued to experience for the next hour, continuing to devote herself completely to her Master.

However, as much as Elesa was enjoying the pleasure she was experiencing, she could feel her body getting closer to its limit.

"Master... so close... cannot hold it...!" The blonde moaned erotically, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around Ash, keeping him close to her as he gave several more thrusts, causing Elesa to then cry out in pure ecstasy as she had her orgasm, cumming all over Ash's manhood, before collapsing on her back, where she gave off a content sigh and fell limp beneath the raven haired villain.

Hovering above the blonde, looking at her with a smile, Ash ran his hand along Elesa's cheek as he asked. "How are you feeling now, Elesa?"

"Never better, my handsome Master." Elesa replied as she looked at Ash with a dark smile, causing Ash to smile back, seeing the effects of his hypnotic disc had finished its job in brainwashing the blonde, changing Elesa's thoughts and memories from her unwanted heroine personality and into Dark Volt's devoted slave, henchgirl and lover.

Showing her new devotion, Elesa moved her head up and engaged Ash in a longing kiss, causing Ash to moan and kiss Elesa back, before feeling Flannery join in, where the redhead moved to the right side of her Master and started to kiss around Ash's neck and collarbone, showing she wanted him, that she too wanted to experience the pleasure Elesa had just enjoyed.

"Forgive me, Master... but after seeing you and Elesa make love... I feel so hot... so horny... I need you... I need your cock..." Flannery moaned with need in her voice, expressing her desire for Ash, where she felt some relief as Ash then kissed her.

"How can I deny such a loyal henchgirl like you?" Ash asked enticingly, having yet to climax himself and desired the redhead as much as she desired him, before guiding Flannery onto her back, removed his manhood from Elesa's pussy and lined it up with Flannery's folds.

But as much as Flannery wanted her Master, looking at him with a burning lust, the redhead had to speak her mind.

"Master, can we try something new?" She asked curiously, leaving Ash wondering what Flannery desired, before a devious smile appeared on his face as the redhead slid her legs upward, resting them on Ash's shoulders and positioning his cock so it was aimed at her ass.

Liking Flannery's thinking, Ash gave off an agreeing nod, before grabbing hold of her legs and pushing forward, inserting his erect member into Flannery's ass, causing the redhead to moan at the new feelings of pleasure that came with being taken from behind.

"Flannery, your ass... tight... tighter than your pussy...!" Ash groaned. "Feels amazing...!"

"And it's only going to get better." the pair heard Elesa say, before looking on to see the blonde lie beside Flannery, returning the pleasure that the redhead had given her as she began to kiss around Flannery's neck and collarbone, while sliding her right hand down and into her pussy, causing the redhead to gasp at the sudden feeling, before moaning, enjoying her Master and the blonde both pleasuring her.

However, Elesa stopped for a moment, removing her fingers from Flannery's womanhood as a thought crossed her mind.

"Master? I was just curious, but where is Emolga?" Elesa asked, recalling her Pokémon and wondered what had happened to her.

"Don't worry about her. She is in good hands." Ash replied as he gave off a grin, certain Elesa's Pokémon was in a similar position as she was.

.

.

.

While Ash was 'enjoying' Elesa, within the quarters that the blonde had set for her Pokémon sidekick, Pikachu was with Emolga, where she sat idly on her bed, staring ahead of her with a vacant expression, her eyes moving back and forth as she followed Pikachu's voice.

"That's it, keep your eyes on the coin, and only the coin. Lose yourself and let my voice fill your head." Pikachu commanded as he used the Hypnos Coin on her.

Continuing to swing the Hypnos Coin, swinging it back and forth, smiling as Emolga continued to follow it, Pikachu continued to command the Electric/Flying-type, having seen Ash use it enough times to know how to bend the Emolga to his will.

"As you continue to watch the coin, you will continue to listen to me, you must obey me, you want to obey me because you are now my slave and I am your Master." Pikachu said in Poké Tongue, sounding like him repeating his name over and parts of it, but Emolga understood him perfectly, where she nodded and replied with a vacantness in her voice. "I will listen to you... I am your slave... I must obey you because you are my Master..."

Installing his dominance over her, Pikachu continued to keep Emolga under his spell, changing her views on Dark Volt as the Electric-type said with a more serious voice. "And while you will do as I command you, you will put your skills in serving Ash. Since you serve Elesa and she now serves Ash, Ash technically is now your owner. Ash is not the villain you think he is. If you took the time, you would see that Ash is a selfless and caring human, somebody I am glad to call my Trainer and my best friend, which is why you will show him nothing but respect."

"I will serve Ash... Ash is technically my owner... Ash is not the villain... I will show him nothing but respect..." Emolga repeated, making Pikachu smile, not only at Emolga submitting herself to his best friend, but knowing he could get to the best part of the brainwashing, introducing the entranced to accepting the submissive position as a sex slave.

"You are attracted to both male and females." Pikachu then said, feeling a sense of power and some arousal as he instructed. "While I am the only male you will mate and pleasure, you find yourself sexually drawn to females, that includes humans, but namely the Pokémon I have already claimed."

"I am attracted to both male and females... I am drawn to females, namely the Pokémon you have claimed..."

"You want to be my mate as well, you long for me to claim you." Pikachu instructed, smiling as he set the Hypnos Coin beside him and lay Emolga down, climbing on top of her, where he could see his words causing her to go into a state of heat as her nipples and pussy appeared from beneath her fur, reacting to his mental commands, while feeling his member slide from its sheath and lightly run along Emolga's slit.

And as much as Pikachu wanted her, to take Emolga, he had a final command to give his entranced slave.

"Once you cum, you will be mine. You will give up your old life and devote yourself to me, Ash and our ways, do you understand?" Pikachu asked, causing Emolga to moan a little, feeling Pikachu's cock against her pussy as she gave her reply. "Yes, Master... I will devote myself to you...I will be yours'..."

"Very good." Pikachu replied with a smile, where he then leaned down, kissing Emolga on her lips, finding that through her trance, she then kissed him back, making him long for her that much more.

And keeping his lips on hers', Pikachu slid his paws on Emolga's breasts, rubbing them softly as he moved his hips down, sliding his manhood into the Electric/Flying-type's vagina, filling both Pokémon with great amounts of pleasure.

"Emolga, you are so tight... You feel so good...!" Pikachu groaned, continuing to mate with Emolga, where he groaned. "Tell me... tell me how it feels... tell me the pleasure you feel..."

"Oh, yes, Master... Ah... that's it... Ah... Don't stop... please don't stop...!" Emolga moaned, loving every second that passed as she and her Master mated, never experiencing anything as good before, happy to know she could experience such joy and pleasure now that she was with Pikachu, knowing that she belonged to him.

And looking at her face, though dazed look, Pikachu could see Emolga was getting lost in the pleasure that her eventual slave sisters had experienced when mating with him the first time, proven by Emolga's flushed cheeks and chest heaving.

However, after another hour of continued mating, sensations for the need for release were increasing in her crotch, telling her she was close to her climax.

"Master, I... I can't hold it..." Emolga moaned in warning, feeling any minute she would come, making Pikachu nod and groan in reply. "Same here... I... I'm gonna cum too...!"

Thrusting in and out of Emolga's pussy for as long as he could, Pikachu then groaned as he had his orgasm, causing him to groan loudly as he had his climax, releasing his seed into Emolga's womb.

And just before Emolga had her orgasm, she felt Pikachu move his head down and bite into the left side of her neck, marking her as another of his slaves, which just heightened the intensity of her climax as Emolga cried out in pure ecstasy as she came, cumming all over Pikachu's member and leaving her lying on her back, smiling up and lovingly at Pikachu.

"Thank you..." Emolga panted, moving up and kissing Pikachu's cheek, nuzzling it as she added with a tone of affection and desire. "Thank you for showing me that I can be more than just the sidekick to a model. I love you, Master, and I cannot wait to meet my slave sisters."

"And I know they will love you as much as I do." The yellow mouse replied, giving Emolga a final kiss, removing himself off and out of the sky squirrel Pokémon, before getting back to his feet and retrieving the Hypnos Coin, certain that Ash would want to have a word with them, to introduce the latest members to join his forces.

-End Lemons-

Having returned to the stage show where Elsea gave her performance, Ash and Pikachu sat at the front of the now empty building, smiling as a spotlight suddenly turned on, aimed at the stage.

"Alright, gentleman, may I present to you Dark Voltette and her partner in crime, Sparkette!" Flannery's voice announced, revealing the redhead haired woman on the side of the stage with a mic, before Elesa stepped up, smiling slyly as she walked along the runway, set her right hand on her hip and held her left arm up, allowing her Emolga to fly down and land upon it.

Remaining in their seats, Ash and Pikachu smiled at the changes in Elesa and Emolga's outfits, seeing that while the blonde had repaired the back and kept her costume relatively the same as it was, with a few noticeable changes.

With a few alterations to her costume, Elesa had let it out as to expose more of her seductive figure, showing off her ample breasts, a fair amount of her cleavage, while cutting the outfit at the centre as to expose her stomach and give her a pair of revealing shorts.

And as for Emolga, she had a black eye mask, which had a yellow coloured Dark Volt mark on the forehead.

"So, Master...?" Elesa began to ask, breaking her pose, jumping off of the stage and taking a seat in Ash's lap, looking at the raven haired villain with a dark and seductive smile.

"How do I look?" She purred, causing Ash to grin as he slid his right hand along her legs and commented. "You look amazing."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said with an agreeing tone, smiling himself as Emolga was in his lap, sparks between the pair as the sky squirrel Pokémon nuzzled her cheek against Pikachu's, causing the pair to give off some electricity.

Flattered by their support, and liking how affectionate Pikachu and Emolga were, Elesa replied with a slyness in her voice. "Thank you, Master. Maybe we can give you a 'private display' afterwards?"

"Sounds great." Ash said, before giving off a more devious smile, casting his free hand in electricity as he suggested. "But for now, how about we light up Nimbasa?"

Bringing up her right hand and also electrifying it, looking forward to testing her new power and to show everyone the new her, Elesa grinned back.

"Sounds like a blast."


	9. Fly in Zephyr

Only a day had passed and already Nimbasa City was in a state of fear, not only from Spark Girl, now Dark Voltette, ruling the area and causing electrified destruction, but with her self promoted position, she declared Nimbasa and all those living within to be under the rule of Dark Volt, causing a great panic to fill the city.

While many residents fled, those who stayed quickly agreed to Dark Volt's reign, after seeing how those who defied him were defeated in a matter of seconds by his power, his Pikachu and his ever loyal Pokémon.

While Ash remained within Elesa's headquarters, planning his next moves, he had allowed his blonde haired henchgirl to have some fun on the town, where she and her Emolga were in the middle of shopping, examining some new fashions sent from the Alola Region, but found a new form of fun when the sound of police sirens filled their ears.

Setting down a green bikini with flowers common to Alola spread on it and the cap that looked like a black skinned Pokémon with pink eyes and pink lumps running along the top which Sparkette was wearing, clothing Elesa was hoping to model in for her Master, Dark Voltette turned to see a dozen police vehicles pull up, before twenty police officers and two Officer Jennys emerged from the vehicles.

"Spark Girl, by the authority of the Nimbasa Police Force, I pronounce you under arrest for all your crimes. Surrender now or we will be obligated to use force." One of the Jennys said, speaking with a seriousness through a megaphones, while many of the officers withdrew Pokéballs, ready to call upon their Pokémon should the blonde show any resistance.

But even with the group of authoritative figures against her, Elesa smirked.

"First off, the name's Dark Voltette." She corrected, drawing up her hands as they began to spark with electricity.

"And second, you don't tell me what to do." The blonde went on to say, bringing her right hand out and releasing the electricity running through it, striking a squad car and causing it to explode, causing those around it to take cover as it burst into flames.

"Emolga." The sky squirrel said, sounding as she was agreeing with her partner, which made Elesa smirk as she kept her arm outward, allowing Emolga to run along and jump off of it, where she spread her wing flaps, flew upward and attacked as she gathered electricity at the end of her tail, forming it into an orb of electrical energy that she then tossed, destroying a police vehicle herself.

Moving aside from the burning vehicle, the second Jenny's expression turned hostile.

"If that's the way you want to go, then fine." She said, drawing a Pokéball and prepared to face off against Dark Voltette.

"Growlithe, show some justice with you Flamethrower!" Jenny called as she tossed the Pokéball, causing the Fire-type and most common amongst the Officer Jenny's to appear.

"You too, Arcanine!" The first Jenny followed up as she cast out her own Pokéball, calling out the Evolved form of Growlithe, where the duo each appeared before the Jennys and attacked as one, each releasing a line of flames at Emolga.

"Emolga, counter with Acrobatics!" Elesa called, grinning as she watched Emolga not only avoid the attacks with a great burst of speed, but after swooping down, Emolga showed her power as she slammed into Growlithe's side, knocking him right into Arcanine and damaging both Pokémon.

With the Fire-types down, Emolga flew back up, gaining momentum as she prepared to strike again.

However, before she could make contact with her targets, confusion feel upon Elesa as her Emolga then froze in place.

"Sparkette, what's wrong?" Elesa questioned, wondering what was causing Emolga to suddenly stop in her attacks, before the blonde looked over and saw the cause, seeing that the other officers had called upon their Pokémon, which included one of the officers bringing out his female Meowstic, who had her ears extended, while the eye-like patterns on her inner ears were glowing blue in the center, which Elesa immediately recognized as the move Psychic, and knew that the constraint Pokémon was using her power to keep a mental hold over Sparkette's body.

And as things looked bad for Sparkette, distracted by her Pokémon's distress, Elesa then found herself restrained, where a thick green line ran around her body, keeping a tight hold on her.

Her eyes drawn on the line, Elesa saw she was being restrained by a Ferrothorn, causing her to groan in frustration, knowing that as a Grass/Steel-type, her electrical powers would be most ineffective against it.

"Alright, we've got them." The first Jenny called, before stating. "Now we can take these two into custody."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." All heard a confident female voice call from the top of the building, causing all to look up and saw the figures of Dragness, her Shiny Druddigon and Draco Girl, who were smiling down at the officers.

"Sorry we're late, but we wanted to properly greet our Master." Draco Girl said with a sly smile, hinting what she, Clair and Ash had done, before withdrawing a Pokéball of her own, where the dark skinned henchgirl then asked. "So mind if we join this party?"

Grinning back, Elesa nodded as she ignored Ferrothorn keeping her bound and and said with a smile. "Be my guests."

Happy to help out another of her Master's slaves, Iris took the lead as she tossed her Pokéball, surprising Elesa and Sparkette to see Draco Girl's choice of Pokémon, seeing her call out an Emolga of her own.

"Not a bad looking Pokémon." Dark Voltette commented at seeing Draco Girl sharing a similar love for the sky squirrel Pokémon. "I can see why Master chose you to join him."

"Thanks, but you haven't seen anything." Darco Girl replied confidently, where she turned her focus on her Emolga, directed her hand toward Elesa's Pokémon and called. "Emolga, lend a hand with Volt Switch!"

Acting fast, Dracogirl's Emolga put her arms together in front of her being, forming a yellow orb of electricity that she then cast off at the Meowstic, who found herself unable to defend, less she break her hold over Sparkette.

But with the officers determined to stop the fallen heroines, another officer showed their teamwork as he tossed a Pokéball of their own, in the path of the Emolga's Volt Switch attack.

"Mightyena, defend Meowstic! Use Substitute!" He called as the Pokéball opened, where the Dark-type lunged from its Pokéball, casting off a illusive decoy of itself that was struck by Emolga's electricity.

And while no Pokémon were harmed by the attack, the power of the Volt Switch blinded the officers, where Draco Girl took the time to use Volt Switch's additional power and recall her faithful Emolga and replace her for one of her Dragons.

"Now get them, Dragonite!" Draco Girl called as she threw the Pokéball containing the Dragon/Flying-type.

"Now strike them down with Ice Beam!" The purple haired henchgirl then commanded, where Dragonite gathered a light blue ball of energy in its mouth and fired it off as several lines of light blue beams, striking not only Mightyena, but several of the officer's Pokémon, trapping them all within ice, before Draco Girl followed up as she cast her being in purple energy and launched it, blasting the area and throwing back all the ice encased Pokémon, knocking every last one out.

While Draco Girl took down many of the opposing Pokémon, Dragoness had sent her Druddigon down and into the battlefield, where it used its superior strength to knock aside any Pokémon that were foolish enough to face it, including the Jenny's Growlithe and Arcanine.

As fun as it was to see her foes suffering at their hands, looking at Dark Voltette, Draco Girl jumped down from the building and approached the blonde.

"Do you need a hand?" She asked, offering to help free the electrified villainess, who smiled and shook her head.

"I appreciate the offer, but we have it handled." Dark Voltette said in reply, confusing Dragoness a little at what she meant by we, until the blonde looked over at her Emolga and instructed. "Sparkette, time to show that Meowstic your charms."

From her partner's words, Sparkette nodded, knowing that Elesa wanted her to use Attract, where the Electric/Flying-type looked upon the female Meowstic and blew her a kiss, where several heart shaped bubbles sunk into Meowstic's being, causing her face to gain a red hue and hearts to fill her eyes as she fell under Emolga's love/charms/power/influence.

"What's going on?" Meowstic's Trainer asked, shocked to see the infatuated Pokémon release her mental hold over Emola. "Attract is only supposed to the opposite gender."

"Normally that is the case, but my Emolga is more 'open' with her sexuality. And she can bring out those feelings on both genders, not just males." Dark Voltette spoke up in explanation, grinning slyly as she asked. "Now how about you and your new girlfriend help me out of this?"

"Emolga!" Sparkette replied with a nod, where she then pointed toward the Ferrothorn holding her partner and said. "Emol Emolga?"

"Meow..." Meowstic said with a lovestruck voice, unable to resist her new commands as she faced Ferrothorn and attacked with her Psybeam, blasting the Grass/Steel-type with a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles and blasting it off of the blonde.

With Dark Voltette free, Sparkette smiled as she faced the enthralled Meowstic.

"Emolga." She said, sounding as though she was thanking the Psychic-type for her services, before moving in and kissing her, causing Meowstic to moan and to kiss Emolga back, be it only temporary, for Sparkette then released the electricity within her body, shocking the female Meowstic and knocking her out.

At seeing their comrades and their Pokémon taken down, recalling their own for their own protection, the officers started to panic, even the two Jennys were starting to sweat.

"This isn't good. How can we beat them?" The first Jenny asked.

"You can't." Draco Girl called, before she stated with a big grin and proudness in her voice. "Thanks to Master Dark Volt we are unstoppable!"

At hearing the name of the electrified villain, fear and dread filled the hearts of all the officers, knowing just how dangerous Dark Volt could be.

"And as fun as this was, I think it's time we wrap this up." Dark Voltette said as she rose her arm and allowed Sparkette to perch upon it, be it temporary as she threw it upward and propelled her partner into the air again.

"Sparkette, you know what to do!" The brainwashed blonde called, causing Sparkette to give off a sinister grin as she gathered electricity all through her body, powering up for a devastating electric attack.

"Emolga!" The sky squirrel announced, casting off her the electricity from her being, where it shot down at the Jennys and the officer, all freezing in fear as they saw the massive onslaught of lightning heading straight for them.

Striking down, Emolga's electricity blasted the area, causing a great uproar of smoke, which made Elesa give off a dark grin.

"This is what happens to those who stand up against Dark Volt!" She declared, smiling as Sparkette landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek against her partner in crime.

However, while Elesa, Emolga and Iris felt they had shown the law who was rightfully in charge, Dragoness felt something was off, where she called to her allies. "Don't celebrate just yet."

"Why not, Dragoness?" Draco Girl asked, confusion filling her tone and her expression, before getting her answer, though it was not from her superior.

Looking over at the blast Sparkette had caused, the girls all saw that as the smoke began to clear, a wall of wind was cast between them and the officers, where it absorbed the electricity and was circulating the energy through the area, saving the officer, while stunning Dragoness and Draco Girl.

And though Dark Voltette grit her teeth, a sly grin then appeared on her face as she looked up, into the sky and said. "I should've expected you to show your face, Zephyr."

Looking up alongside Dark Voltette, Dragoness, Draco Girl and their Dragons all saw the cause of the wind-like shield, looking up to see a young woman in the air, who was cast in a red and gray coloured bodysuit, which cut at the end of her thighs and shoulders, showing off her slender arms, each hand covered by a gray coloured glove, while her slender legs were highlighted by the gray high heels she wore upon her feet.

Attached to her back were a set of wings, similar to Unfzanat's, which spread out and connected to the palms of her taloned gloves, allowing the female figure to fly.

And though she had a pink eye mask like Unfezant's and a set of yellow goggles to prevent dirt in eyes and conceal her identity, Elesa and Emolga recognized her as Skyla, the Gym Leader of Mistralton City and an old friend.

However, with their recent 'enlightenments' ever since joining Dark Volt, Elesa and Sparkette knew that the auburn haired heroine would consider them her enemies.

Dispeling her winds and casting aside Sparkette's electricity, Zephyr landed before the henchgirls of Dark Volt, her expression of great seriousness.

"Get out of here." The heroine of the winds said to the officers, keeping her eyes upon those she now saw as her enemies, keeping a firm stance and serious expression as she stated. "I've got this."

Agreeing with the auburn haired heroine, the officers and Jenny's left the vicinity as they retreated, knowing that they would only get in the way of Zephyr.

But even with a heroine fighting on their behalf, many were wondering how Mistralton City's heroine could stop Dark Voltette as well as the women from the Dragon Masters clan.

Giving it a moment as to allow all to clear the area, Dark Voltette grinned as Zephyr remained standing alone.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other." The blonde commented with a continued smile, her words causing Zephyr to nod and say in reply. "I just never imagined the day we would be fighting against each other, that we'd be fighting on opposite sides."

"What can I say? Dark Volt has brought out a new side to me." Elesa replied casually, before sensually running her hands down her more revealing outfit, giving a flirtatious smile as she offered. "Perhaps if you behave yourself and just surrender, than I can see to it that Dark Volt shares his gifts with you?"

"I'm sorry, Elesa. We might have been friends in the past, but I won't side with someone like Dark Volt." Zephyr said back, a solemn expression appearing on the auburn haired woman's face as she then added. "And I'm sorry for this."

Throwing her hands forward and casting forth another stream of winds, Dark Voltette, Dragoness and Draco Girl not only found themselves forced to shield against the sudden gusts, but also from Zephyr using the remains of the police vehicles to her advantage, casting off the smoke from the wreckages and blinding the trio.

As smoke filled their side of the area, the fallen heroines and their Pokémon felt their eyes start to sting.

"I can't see!" Iris said, finding it near impossible to make out her surroundings, let alone who was who, which Zephyr used to her advantage.

"Then you won't see this!" The purple haired Dragon Master heard the auburn haired heroine call from her right, just managing to make out the figure of who she believed was Zephyr, where Draco Girl's temper got the better of her as she cast her being in a dark purple dragon-like aura and threw her energy forward and blasted the being.

However, Draco Girl's aggression faded, replaced with concern as she heard Dragoness crying out, realizing that she had accidentally attacked her teacher and ally, before feeling pain herself as Zephyr attacked, using her great speed to sneak behind the purple haired henchgirl, cast her arms in a white outline of energy and attacked with Ariel Ace, bringing her wind infused arms against Iris' body and knocking her to the ground.

Having taken down two of Dark Volt's henchgirls, Skyla knew that though she had the advantage for the time being, she was not to underestimate her opponents, namely, from the corner of her eye, she saw Elesa charging at her, her visor preventing the smoke from obscuring her vision, while the auburn haired heroine noticed the cackling electricity circulating around the blonde, knowing that if Elesa made contact with her, than she would be electrocuted, forcing her to jump up, out from the smoke and from Elesa's range of attack.

But looking down at her former friend, some confusion fell upon Skyla at the smirk that appeared on Elesa's face, before shock came to her, realizing that Elesa had used the smoke against her, using it as her own trap in order to force Skyla right where she wanted.

"Sparkette, attack!" The blonde suddenly commanded, where Skyla suddenly turned and saw Elesa's Emolga already charged with electricity, where she gathered the electricity in her tail and tossed it off as a sphere of thunder, striking Zephyr and causing her to cry out in great pain as she felt the electricity running through her body.

As Skyla was struck by Sparkette's Electro Ball, the heroine of Mistralton City began to slowly fall back to the ground.

"Don't let up!" Sparkette's partner commanded, giving a dark grin as the blonde commanded. "Attack with Acrobatics!"

More than happy to obey the order, Emolga swept toward Zephyr's falling form, damaging the auburn haired woman further as she slammed herself into Zephyr's being over and over as she plummeted toward the ground.

However, while doing what she could to endure the pain of Sparkette's onslaught of attacks, some confusion fell upon Skyla when she felt herself suddenly come to a halt, but didn't collide with the concrete floor, causing her to slowly open her eyes and found she was just inches from the ground, but found that the cause of her sudden halt was that Dragoness' Druddigon had caught her.

But looking ahead, Zephyr saw the three villainesses approach her, all grinning at their captive.

Struggling weakly in Druddigon's arms, Zephyr looked at the women, namely Dark Voltette, where she questioned. "Why...? Why did you save me...?"

"Two reasons. Reason one: No matter what you think, we are still friends." Elesa replied with a sincere tone as she walked up and gently cupped Skyla's cheek.

"And reason two: You are far more valuable with less damage to that amazing body you have. So just try and relax while we get you prepared for Dark Volt." The blonde then said, her sincere smile turning seductive as she slid her hand down and gave Zephyr's left breast a small cupping, causing the heroine of the winds to moan at Elesa's touch, shaking around in Druddigon's arms, partly from the implication that she would be the next victim to wind up serving Dark Volt against her will, while a more secretive part actually enjoyed the feel of Elesa's hand on her body.

Moving her hand back up, Elesa set her finger upon Skyla's forehead, releasing a jolt of electricity into the auburn haired heroine, causing her to suddenly slump into Druddigon's arms as she fell into an unconscious state.

At seeing Zephyr slump down, Draco Girl looked on with some curiousness as she asked. "What did you just do?"

"I gave her brain a small electrical discharge, just a little something to keep her more cooperative." Dark Voltette replied casually, smiling as she helped the unconscious Skyla out of Druddigons arms and set the auburn haired woman in her embrace, hoisting Skyla over her shoulder.

"When the time is right, I'll wake her up, then I can prepare her and her Pokémon to serve our Master." The blonde then said, her smile remaining as she gazed at her unconscious friend, looking forward to having her join their Master.

.

.

.

Carrying Skyla back to the building where Elesa used to do her modelling, which now acted as part of Dark Voltette's base, the brainwashed blonde, Draco Girl and Dragoness arrived back at the stage, where Elesa set Skyla down in the front row and smiled, looking forward to what she had planned for her friend.

But before going further, Elesa looked at Emolga.

"Sparkete, you know what to do." She said, causing the Electric/Flying-type to give off a devious smile herself and nod, just before gathering electricity in her cheeks and casting it off as an electrified net, which wrapped tightly around Skyla's form, keeping her bound to her seat.

Looking at the bound form of Zephyr, Dragonees crossed her arms and smiled.

"Not bad. Only a day and you can already use the same moves as Master's Pikachu." The blue haired Dragon Master commented, which caused Draco Girl to nod and say with excitement. "I want Master to teach my Emolga to do that!"

"I'm sure Pikachu can teach her a lot of things." Dark Voltette said in reply, smiling as Sparkette nodded in agreement.

Looking at Zephyr, Dark Voltette's smile turned fairly seductive as she suggested. "Dragoness, Draco Girl, I have a lot to do, so why don't you head on back with Sparkette?"

"I'm sure you two are just dying to see Dark Volt again." The electrified villainess then said, continuing to smile slyly as she appropriated one of the Pokéballs from Zephyr's belt, while Sparkette grinned herself, taking flight as she felt excited to see her mate again.

"Ok. Catch you later." Dragoness said in reply, gaining a more lustful smile as she and Draco Girl followed Sparkette away from the stage, leaving Dark Voltette all alone with Zephyr, knowing that eventually the auburn haired heroine would change her ways and join them, but for the time being, the Dragon Masters were looking forward to spending some 'alone time' with their Master.

-Upcoming Lemons-

Back at the Nimbasa Gym, Dark Volt and Pikachu were in the midst of a training session, wanting to keep themselves in peak physical states as they raced along the roller coaster tracks.

As they avoided the racing vehicles coming from the back and the front of them, Ash had also rigged the area with training dummies, as to keep their senses sharp.

Running along the tracks, side by side, Ash and Pikachu quickly jumped as they felt the vibrations of the track, just as another cart rushed past them, where both saw a set of targets appear on the sides of one of the loops behind them, causing the pair to each cast off a blast of electricity, striking the targets in the very centre, before landing atop another cart and continued to blast away at the set up course.

However, as pleased as Ash and Pikachu were at their continued skills and teamwork, they were pleased further as the cart began to slow down, coming to a halt near the start of the Gym, where the pair saw Dragoness, Draco Girl and Sparkette watching them, applauding their Master and his Pokémon.

"Very impressive." Draco Girl said, looking around the area and pointing out. "You nailed every single target."

"Thank you." Ash replied with a smile as he picked Draco Girl up, holding her in his arms, which caused her face to flush at his strength, as well as when he kissed her, filling the purple haired girl with a longing she had nearly forgotten.

"So how did your meeting with Elesa go?" He then asked curiously, turning his attention toward Dragoness, who smiled as she wrapped her arms around her Master's neck and shoulders.

"We ran into a few officers and some heroine Dark Voltette seemed to know, but overall, it was fun." Dragoness said in reply, just before moving in and claiming Ash's lips in a longing kiss.

As Ash and Clair continued to kiss, Iris smiled as she then informed. "So Dark Voltette said she was going to handle Zephyr and suggested that we spend some time with you."

"And I can already think of a more pleasurable way to work up a sweat than running an obstacle course." The blue haired Dragon Master suggested in an enticing voice as she broke away from her Master's lips and looked at him with desire, where she saw the same look in her Master's eyes.

"Then follow me." The raven haired villain said with some command in his voice, breaking the embrace he held with Dragoness and began to head past the Gym and toward Elesa's hideout, where he planned to spend the next few hours in her bedroom with his loyal slaves.

However, as the group entered the secret area of the Gym, before entering the bedroom however, Draco Girl stopped.

"One thing before I forget." She said, smiling as she withdrew a Pokéball, tossed it upward and called. "Emolga, come out!"

Releasing her Pokémon, Draco Girl's Emolga smiled at being allowed out, but more at seeing the familiar face of the Pokémon that had claimed her heart and her body.

"Emolga!" She called at seeing Ash's Pikachu, flying over and nuzzling her cheek against his, showing how much she missed and desired him, actions Sparkette copied as she nuzzled Pikachu's other cheek.

At seeing another Emolga with their mate, both Pokémon looked at one another, causing Draco Girl to cut in.

"Now while we have some 'fun' with our Master, think you two can keep yourselves entertained?" She asked, which caused both Emolga to reply with trustworthy smiles and nods, causing Draco Girl to smile back.

"Alright. Have fun." She said, just before giggling as Clair set her arm around her waist and pulled her into the bedroom, where the three Pokémon could pick up on the sound of Ash starting to mate with Dragoness and Draco Girl.

Feeling themselves getting hotter, desiring their own beloved, both Emolgas wrapped their arms around Pikachu's sides, leading him away from the bedroom and to a more private area, going out of range as to avoid disrupting Ash's mating or their own, where the Emolgas began to get their Master in the mood himself, with Iris' Emolga wrapping her arms around his body, kissing around his cheeks, while Sparkette was more bold in her actions as she moved behind Pikachu, kissing his neck and collarbone, while stimulating him as she slid her tail between her own legs and his, rubbing at his crotch, gaining a lustful smile as she began to feel Pikachu's member sliding from its sheath.

As Pikachu remained sandwiched between the pair of Emolgas, despite enjoying the affection and attention the pair were displaying toward him, the more primal and dominant side of Pikachu took over, causing him to push Sparkette down with his tail, before setting his paws on Iris' Emolga and lay her on her on top of Sparkette, where both Emolgas moaned, feeling their breasts and pussies pressing and rubbing against one another.

"Oh, this feels really nice..." Sparkette moaned in Poké Tongue as she could feel her pussy getting wet.

"And knowing Master, it will only get better." Iris' Emolga said in reply, looking over her shoulder and smiled to see that their mate wasn't one to disappoint, for Pikachu then crouched down, set his paws on Sparkette's legs, before moving his head between their legs and running his tongue along both their slits.

At the feel of Pikachu's tongue licking along their vaginas, Iris' Emolga and Sparkette moaned erotically.

"Oh, Master... you are so good..." Sparkette moaned, causing Iris' Emolga to nod and add in her own tone of desire and longing. "Better than good... I had almost forgotten how amazing you could make me feel..."

"And it feels even better to share our Master, doesn't it...?" Sparkette then asked, getting a non verbal reply as Iris' Emolga moved her head down and kissed her deeply on the lips, the sight of the two sky squirrel Pokémon arousing Pikachu further.

As the Emolgas continued to kiss each other, moaning as their bodies continued to press closely, as well as feeling Pikachu's tongue not only licking along their pussies, but probing inside, it made both desire their mate, desiring to return the pleasure he was giving them, knowing they would get the chance eventually as both felt their climaxes, surprising them a little at how fast they were to cumming, but guessed that a combination of their needs and Pikachu's pheromones were the main reasons as to why they were already so horny.

While Pikachu remained in position, licking at the Emolga's pussies, the smell of their arousal filled his senses, causing the yellow mouse to remove his face from their crotches, causing Iris' Emolga to give off a faint whimper at the loss, while Sparkette knew that their Master hadn't finished in satisfying them, before both Emolgas moaned again as they each felt Pikachu slide a paw inside of them, fingering both Emolgas simultaneously.

Looking up and at Iris' Emolga's flushed face, Sparkette smiled as she asked. "Did you really think our Master would just leave us like that...?"

"I... it's been so long since we mated..." Iris' Emolga replied, before she moaned as she felt Pikachu start to nip around her neck, leaving a few tiny marks around her mate mark as he offered. "Then after we are done here, perhaps I should re-claim you..."

All Emolga could do was nod and moan, feeling herself coming closer and closer with every moment that passed as Pikachu continued to pleasure her and Sparkette, continuing to finger their wet pussies until both Emolgas cried out as they had their climaxes, with Iris' Emolga crying out as she came all over Pikachu's paw and around Sparkette's legs, with the sidekick to Dark Voltette experiencing similar sensations as she had her release, leaving both Emolgas panting as they lay together.

Removing his paws, Pikachu gave the pair some room as he expected the Emolgas needed to catch their breaths after what he did to them, but found himself looking at the sky squirrels with a sudden surprise as Iris' Emolga turned around, facing Sparkette's vagina, allowing Sparkette access to hers' as the pair got in a sixty nine position and began to lick the other's pussy clean.

As the Emolga remained in position, licking the other clean and not minding the taste of their sexual fluids, Iris' Emolga stopped for a moment as she eyed Pikachu and smiled.

"Seems our Master is enjoying the show." She commented, namely as she eyed Pikachu's ever growing member, which caused Sparkette to look over with lust and say with a purr. "Then maybe we should give him a better look?"

Breaking from the pleasure they were sharing amongst one another, both Emolgas approached their Master, making sure to keep him in the mood as they locked lips with him in a passionate three-way kiss, before both began to kiss down Pikachu's body, reaching his member, where both saw it was fully erect.

"Now to make you feel as good as you make us." Sparkette said with a continued desire in her voice, moving her head down and opening her mouth as she took the tip of Pikachu's cock in her mouth, slowly sliding a few inches inside as she began to give their Master a blowjob.

"Sparkette, that... that's it...!" Pikachu groaned at the feel of Dark Voltette sucking him off, feeling a great amount of pleasure, which only increased as Iris' Emolga joined in, using both her paws and her mouth to stimulate Pikachu's balls.

"Master... I missed you... I missed you so much..." Iris' Emolga said in a sincere tone as she continued to pleasure her Master, not only was she happy that she got to be with the one who had claimed her as his mate, but she also got to be with another Emolga as beautiful and as sexy as her.

"Then show how much you missed each other." Sparkette suddenly said as she removed her mouth off of Pikachu's member, leaving Pikachu and the other Emolga a little confused, namely as Sparkette jumped at Iris' Emolga and pinned her to the ground, where she lay on her stomach, with Sparkette still on top of her.

However, Pikachu and the Emolga began to understand as Sparkette began to light tap her tail against Iris' Emolga's legs, parting them slowly and exposing her pussy.

"She is all yours', Master." Sparkette said happily, staying on top of Iris' Emolga as she continued to smile, looking over her shoulder and saw Pikachu approaching them.

"I have also missed you." Pikachu then said with an honest tone, warming Emolga's heart, before she felt her loins heat up when Pikachu lined his cock up with her pussy and pushed it inside of her, causing her to moan and arch herself upward into Sparkette's chest at the feel of her Master inside of her again.

"Oh, Master...!" Emolga moaned, pleasure continuing to fill her as she felt Pikachu thrusting back and forth, which caused her to then let out as she continued expressing her pleasure . "Master, you are so deep... You are making me so hot..."

"Emolga..." Pikachu let out as he continued to thrust in and out of the Electric/Flying-type. "You are just as tight as I remember...!"

"You are amazing, both of you..." Pikachu added, not wanting to favouritize the Emolgas he was in the midst of mating with, where he then showed both his love as he gave the sides of Sparkette's a few kisses, kissing closely to where he had marked her, while focusing on satisfying Iris' Emolga, continuing to fill her pussy with his erect manhood, which made her moan and beg for more.

During the time Pikachu mated with Iris' Emolga, she felt a great happiness, overjoyed to be mating with the Pokémon she loved, while happy to share that love with Dark Voltette's sidekick, telling that she not only loved their Master herself, but she could also see that she was putting her needs before her very own.

"Master... Master...?" She managed to let out, greatly enjoying the pleasure she was feeling, but knew she had to speak what was in her heart.

"Can you... can you also mate with Sparkette...?" Iris' Emolga then asked, knowing that she would love it more if Sparkette was involved, to see her slave mate also enjoying the pleasure that Pikachu was giving her.

Looking at one another, both Emolgas could see the love and compassion they held for Pikachu, causing both to acton it as they shared a sudden, yet loving kiss, the sight of which not only turned Pikachu on, but it also caused him to act to the sky squirrel's request, where he then removed his member from her pussy and slid it inside of Sparkette, ravishing and dominating her as they began to mate.

Building up a rhythm, Pikachu began mating with both Emolgas, filling each with as much pleasure as he could for an hour, before switching and satisfying the next Emolga, continuing in that pattern for the next twenty minutes until all three Pokémon could feel they were close to their climaxes.

With Pikachu back inside of her, Sparkette moaned at the pleasure filling her, before moaning as she could feel it turning to something else.

"Master, I cannot hold it... I... I'm so close...!" She called in warning.

"Me too... me too, Master...!" Iris' Emolga quickly warned, feeling all the mating from beforehand, as well as Sparkette's privates rubbing against hers' was triggering her need for release.

And as the pair looked at Pikachu's face, seeing him sweating, both could see that Pikachu was also reaching his limit, exciting both as they waited for him to cum.

Remaining in his position, Pikachu continued in his actions, switching between both Emolgas, giving both great amounts of pleasure, that was until Iris' Emolga was unable to contain herself.

"Master!" She cried, once again arching herself against Sparkette as she had her orgasm, cumming all over Pikachu's member, leaving her smiling and satisfied with her release, leaving her panting as she happily watched as Pikachu and Sparkette finished in their pleasure, with Dark Voltette's Emolga experiencing the same sensations of pleasure minutes later as she then climaxed, crying out and cumming, leaving both Emolgas lying together, so happy and satisfied from the mating they got to share with their Master.

But both were more happy as they looked over and saw Pikachu still hard, knowing he hadn't cum yet, which gave both longing expressions as they planned to change that.

-With Ash-

During the time Pikachu began to pleasure the pair of Emolgas, the raven haired villain was already getting Dragoness and Draco Girl in the mood.

As both women relaxed upon the bed, stripping out of their costumes and lay naked, their expressions filling with desire as they watched their Master strip off his shirt, showing off his sexy chest, before joining the pair, looking at both women with a sly smile and matching desire.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other." Ash commented, sliding his hands over Dragoness and Draco Girl's chests, causing both women to moan.

"Too long..." Dragoness moaned in reply, melting at her Master's touch, desiring him more and more with each second that passed, feelings of which Draco Girl shared as she felt Ash's hand go slowly down her body, caressing her skin.

His hands moving down their bodies, Dragoness and Draco Girl each let out a lustful moan when they felt Ash place a hand on each of their breasts, sensually rubbing each breast with a gentle and pleasant touch, their nipples hardening at the feel of their Master skillfully arousing them, which continued as both women felt Ash set his hands down, rubbing along their slits, feeling their pussies getting wet at his touch.

"Oh, Master..." Dragoness moaned sensually, feeling herself getting more aroused as Ash continued to run his fingers along her womanhood, before pushing forward and sliding both fingers into the Clair and Iris, increasing their pleasure and their moans.

"Oh, Master...!" Draco Girl gasped at the sudden intrusion of her Master's fingers starting to fill her pussy, rubbing at her folds, which caused the dark skinned Dragon Master to grasp the sheets, having missed the pleasure of her raven haired Master, which Ash and Dragoness picked up on.

"You really seem into this, my sweet Iris." Ash commented, where she was about to speak, but found Clair cut in.

"How can she not be? We have missed your touch so much." The blue haired Dragon Master said, looking at Iris with a smile as she added. "And I think Iris should be the first to remember how amazing you are."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked as he removed his fingers out of Dragoness and looked at her with seriousness and care, not wanting her to feel excluded.

"I'll be fine. I can wait." Clair replied with a sincere smile, happily moving to the side of the bed, where she moved into a sitting position and gave a more sly smile.

"Besides, this way, I can have something to watch before it's my turn." Clair then said, her tone matching her slyness as she slid her right hand down to her pussy and began to rub at it, pleasuring herself as she waited to see her Master and Iris pleasure one another.

From what Dragoness had said, as well as seeing her starting to masturbate, Ash was a little surprised, before finding the surprise fade and replace with arousal as Iris acted on her desire for her Master, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down, pressing her lips against his in a deep and longing kiss.

Breaking the kiss after a few minutes, Iris smiled at Ash.

"I've missed you so much." She said, showing her continued devotion as she kissed Ash's cheeks.

"And I missed you." Ash replied, taking a more dominant role as he kissed Iris himself, dominating the kiss as he pushed his tongue in her willing mouth.

"Let me show you how much I missed you." Ash then said after his kiss, moving down Iris' body, kissing along her skin, down to her breasts, where he took the right in his mouth and handled the left with his right hand, filling Iris with pleasure.

"Master, you are amazing... You are so good...!" Iris moaned, unable to help herself as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, holding him closely to her as he continued to apply pleasure to her breasts, licking and rubbing her mounds, giving the purple haired villainess with great amounts of pleasure.

And as great as Iris felt at having Iris paying attention to her breasts, the electrified villain heightened Iris' pleasure as he slowly set his hands on Iris' body, allowing him to break free and move himself down, lining a trail of kisses down Iris' stomach, around her thighs as Ash reached her pussy, where he then set his face over her womanhood and began to lick at her vagina.

"Master, oh, yes... yes...!" Draco Girl moaned erotically at the great pleasure that came with feeling Ash's tongue inside of her, lashing at her folds, filling Iris with a continued pleasure, where she was unable to help herself as she set her hands on Ash's cheeks, removed his head from her crotch and kissed him deeply, not only enjoying the kiss, but the sight and sounds Clair was making as she continued to masturbate close by.

"Just as sweet as I remember." Ash commented, making a remark on both her and her sexual fluids that had escaped her pussy, continuing to place Iris in the mood as she looked at her Master with longing in her eyes.

"Master, I want you... I need you..." She then said, spreading out her body, wanting nothing more than to feel Ash inside of her again, to have him take and make love to her as only he could, before Draco Girl got as she longed for as Ash moved himself down, not only lowering his head as to engage Iris in another loving kiss, but to allow his member to enter her waiting folds.

"Yes...!" Iris cried out, breaking her kiss with Ash as the pair began to make love, where Iris set her arms around Ash's shoulders, keeping him close to her, moaning with great pleasure as she felt Ash thrust in and out of her with great vigour.

Remaining on her back, continuing to moan, Iris was filled with a continued pleasure with Ash continuing to thrust in and out of her, causing her to moan loudly and with love and longing. "Master, I missed this... I missed you so... so much...!"

From Iris' moaning, Ash slowed down his thrusts, moving down to give Iris a kiss, before telling her. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but with your help, and the help of my other slaves, the Regions are all coming to order. And I know that soon, you, Clair and everyone I love can finally be together."

"And we will do all we can for you..." Draco Girl happily replied, her moans returning and filling the bedroom again as she felt Ash resume to make love to her.

Thrusting back and forth, Ash groaned at the tightness of Iris' pussy as he continued making love to her, feelings of which Iris shared, moaning at having her Master thrusting harder and faster inside of her folds, with the pair continuing in their actions for the next hour, before Iris' moans increased as she could feel she was coming closer and closer to her release.

"Master... Master, I am so close...!" The purple haired villainess moaned in warning, keeping her arms around Ash's body tightly. "I can't... can't hold it...!"

"Then cum... cum with me...!" Ash groaned in reply, feeling he was coming closer to his climax with each thrust, before the electrified villain reached his climax as he came, releasing his seed into Iris and triggering her orgasm as she arched her back and followed suit as she also came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Ash's manhood, leaving the pair lying in each other's arms.

As Iris remained on her back and panting, the purple haired girl looked up at Ash with a continued love and satisfied expression.

"Master, you were amazing..." Iris panted, continuing to relax on the bed, while staring at her Master with nothing but love.

"But haven't you forgotten something?" She then asked, puzzling Ash a little at first, before Iris gestured to the right side of the bed with her eyes, causing Ash to look over and saw Clair, only he could see that the Dragon Master had changed from her sitting stance and had moved to the bed and on all fours, looking at the pair with a great desire in her eyes as she awaited the same pleasure and love her henchgirl had experienced.

Looking at Clair, Ash smiled, feeling himself getting hard at the more submissive position with the blue haired woman presenting herself, before the raven haired villain moved into position himself as he got behind Clair, setting his hands upon her hips, lined his member up with her womanhood, where Clair moaned in great joy as she felt her Master's member slide in and fill her folds with his penis.

"Oh, Master... Master, I missed this... I missed being with you..." Clair moaned, relaxing her upper body into the bed, keeping her hips elevated as Ash continued to thrust in and out of her, groaning at the tightness of Clair's vagina around his cock.

"I also missed you..." Ash replied, continuing to thrust back and forth, while moving down to Clair's ear.

"But I promise I will spend more time with you, with all those I love..." The raven haired villain then said, giving the back of Clair's neck a kiss, before returning his attention to satisfying her sexual needs as he continued to thrust as hard and as fast as he could inside of her, supplying Dragoness with tremendous amounts of pleasure, before both Ash and Clair looked on as Iris sat before them, giving off a seductive smile.

"Did you really think having your cock inside me would be enough to keep me happy?" She asked, showing dominance as she grabbed the back of Clair's head and forced her down, pressing the blue haired woman's head into her crotch, before moaning as Iris then felt Dragoness react to Iris' actions and licked at her folds.

"Oh, Clair... Oh, Master, I.. I love you both... I love you so much..." Iris moaned, which made Ash laugh a little and say. "I can tell..."

Getting over Iris joining him and Clair, looking to see Dragoness not only starting to get into pleasuring Draco Girl, but also seeing her rubbing at her left breast, Ash felt himself getting turned on at the erotic sight before him, encouraging him to keep making love to Dragoness, wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could provide to his blue haired slave girl.

Thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy, leaving just the tip of his member inside of her, Ash made love to Clair for another hour, leaving her moaning between Iris' legs, removing her face from Iris' pussy so often to moan and make a comment on how wonderful her Master was making her feel.

However, feeling she was coming closer to her release, Dragoness moaned loudly. "Master, oh, Master, I... I can't contain myself... I... I'm cumming...!"

With Clair's warning, Ash nodded in reply, keeping himself in position as he continued to thrust in and out of Dragoness' womanhood, continuing to make love to her until the blue haired woman was unable to hold back her pleasure as she cried out and came, cumming all over Ash's manhood, where Ash groaned loudly as he then had his orgasm, having his release as he filled Clair's waiting womb with his seed.

Finished with their orgasms, Ash removed his member from Clair's vagina, where the electrified villain then rolled onto his back, smiling as he looked over and saw Clair and Iris looking at him with loving smiles.

"It's good to be back with you, Master." Clair stated, kissing Ash, before Iris joined in, turning it into a three-way kiss.

However, as much as Ash was enjoying the kiss, as well as feeling Clair and Iris' hands slowly moving down his body and to his member, Ash knew it had been quite some time since Elesa had headed off, causing him to rise from the bed and search for his pants.

"Master?" Iris asked with curiosity at seeing Ash redressing, where he said in reply. "As much as I want to continue to show my love, I was hoping to check up on Elesa."

"I hope you understand." Ash then said, getting what seemed to be a yes as Clair crawled over the bed and gave her Master a quick but loving kiss.

"Of course, Master. You go and check on Dark Voltette. She should be finished with Zephyr by now." Clair replied, continuing to assure Ash that she and Iris didn't mind him leaving as the blue haired Dragon Master slid her arms around Iris, rubbed her breasts and said with a seductive voice. "I'm sure we can keep each other 'occupied' while you're gone."

Seeing Clair starting to rub Iris' body, touching her breasts and her vagina, Ash could feel himself getting hard behind his pants, causing him to quickly recover and put on his shirt, followed by the rest of his Dark Volt costume, before heading off and to find Elesa, most interested in the progress Elesa was at in regards to brainwashing Zephyr.

-With Elesa-

After being left alone with Zephyr, the blonde decided to have a little fun of her own as she helped the auburn haired heroine join her and serve Dark Volt.

Tapping her finger to Skyla's forehead again, the heroine of Mistralton City moaned as she began to regain consciousness.

"Wha...?" Zephyr let out as her vision began to clear, seeing Elesa standing before her.

"Elesa...?" She then asked with some confusion, her mind still hazy as she stared at the blonde, confused by her revealing outfit, before the heroine of Mistralton City opened her eyes widely, finally remembering what had happened.

But as Zephyr tried to move, she felt a sudden circulation of electricity run through her, causing her to look down and saw she was bound to a seat by what looked like electrical webbing.

"I apologize for the restraints, but I knew you would get a little mad with me." Elesa said with a calmness in her voice, which caused Skyla to glare at the blonde and suddenly yell. "A little!? You sided with Dark Volt, one of the worst villains around!"

"Well once you get to know him, you'll see he's not all that bad." The brainwashed blonde replied with a continued calmness, before giving a playful smile as she added. "Plus, behind that mask, he is quite handsome."

At Elesa's last words it surprised Skyla to know she had seen the man behind the identity of Dark Volt, before the auburn haired heroine asked. "So I know you want me for something, otherwise you would have let me smash my head on the concrete. What do you want from me?"

"What I want is you." Elesa replied, confusing Skyla, before causing her to blush as the blonde took a seat on her lap, wrapping her arms around Skyla's body to keep herself from falling off, as well as to stay close to the heroine of Mistralton City.

"Skyla, remember when we were younger and starting off as heroines?" Dark Voltette asked, continuing her questioning as she lightly cupped Zephyr's left right breast and added. "And remember how we used to 'experiment'?"

"There has always been a part of me that never stopped wanting you. Now we have that chance, we can be together, and we have Ash... I mean Dark Volt to thank for that." Elesa then said, continuing to surprise Zephyr, now knowing the real name of the electrified villain, but more surprise filled her when Elesa closed the gap between them, forcing her in a sudden and deep kiss.

At Elesa kissing her, Skyla blushed deeply, namely from the sudden actions, but also at the part of her that liked it, which Elesa picked up on, where she then parted from her lips and continued to speak.

"Skyla, listen to me when I say that I want you, that I want us to be together again, like old times. So what do you say to joining us?" The blonde asked, continuing to slowly rub Zephyr's breast, trying to get the auburn haired heroine in the same mood as her, but found her words and her actions failed to convince her.

"I thought you would decline, fortunately I prepared for this." Dark Voltette then said, getting off of Zephyr's lap with a sly smile, circled around the bound form of the heroine of the winds, before the electrified villainess released a small discharge of electricity from her hand, hitting a nearby cable, causing the stage lights near the front of the stage to turn on, displaying what looked like a lingerie shoot from the revealing outfits left upon a black sheeted bed.

But what shocked Zephyr were the forms of her Pokémon, seemingly staring off in the distance.

"Swanna! Swoobat! Unfezant!" Zephyr called out but found her Pokémon unresponsive to her voice, causing her to turn her head and look over at Elesa, where she questioned. "What did you do to my Pokémon?"

"Just the same thing I am going to do to you." Dark Voltette replied, setting her right hand under Zephyr's face and guiding her head up, forcing her to gaze upon a monitor, displaying a mesmeric pattern, which made Zephyr start to shake her head defiantly, knowing that it was the same device Elesa had used to brainwash her Pokémon.

"No! Let me go!" Zephyr cried out, trying her hardest to keep her eyes locked off of the screen, but had already caught a glimpse of it and felt herself being drawn in with its hypnotic prowess, added to Dark Voltette continuing to hold her against her will continued to make it a losing battle for the auburn haired heroine.

"I'll let you go, after you promise to obey our Master." Dark Voltette said in reply, keeping her hand rested under Zephyr's chin, keeping her gaze upon the screen, before the blonde said with command in her tone. "Now repeat after me, 'I belong to Dark Volt, he is my Master. I exist only to obey him and help him with his plans to bring order to this world'."

"I... I won't say it..." Zephyr groaned, remaining stubborn, but within, she could feel the hypnosis starting to affect her.

"You can resist, but you can't resist forever." Elesa said in reply, keeping her hold on Skyla as she instructed. "Repeat after me. 'While I am not serving my Master, I will do what I can to please him along with my slave sisters. I am not only comfortable being naked around other women, but I am more than willing to pleasure them. Giving pleasure to my Master and his slaves gives me pleasure'."

Again, Zephyr shook her head, refusing to submit to Dark Volt, but with each command issued to her, each moment gazing at the screen, Elesa knew it wouldn't be long until Zephyr would change her mind and do exactly as she was told.

.

.

.

Keeping her restrained and finally feeling she had finally broken Zephyr, Elesa brought her hands along the electrical bindings, absorbing the electricity, which made the blonde smile as she saw Zephyr remain seated, despite the chance she had to run away or fight back.

Circling around Zephyr once again, Elesa knelt down before the heroine of Mistralton City, grinning at the vacantness within Skyla's eyes, causing Dark Voltette to cup the entranced heroine's cheek and say. "Now tell me who you are."

From the order, Zephyr replied, mindlessly speaking the commands she was given.

"I am Zephyr, a slave to my Master, Dark Volt... I exist only to serve him and to please him... I will do whatever he says in order to please him, including pleasing my slave sisters... I am sexually attracted to only my Master and the women he loves... As long as my Master is happy, that is all that matters..." She said in reply with a vacantness in her voice, which made Dark Voltette smile.

"Very good." Dark Voltette said, giving Zephyr a small kiss on the lips, before rising back to her feet, where she held her hand out to her entranced friend and told her with a laced seduction. "Now come with me. It's time I tested your obedience."

"Yes, Elesa..." Zephyr replied, complying as she brought up her right hand and set it on Elesa's, allowing the blonde to guide her new plaything to the stage, where their 'fun' would officially begin.

As Elesa looked upon the beautiful form of the auburn haired woman by her side, she felt similar desires start to build up within her, feelings she had not held since she and Zephyr were dating and more romantically involved.

"Knowing our Master, his stamina and his selflessness in the bedroom, it'll be some time before we see him, Dragoness or Draco Girl, so for the time being, we will be having some fun together." The blonde villainess commented as she began to strip out of her costume, standing naked close to Zephyr, where she smiled and purred. "Just like old times."

"Just like old times..." Zephyr repeated, which made Elesa smile, not only at her remaining obedience, but the noticeable blush upon Skyla's cheeks.

"That's what I like to hear." Elesa said, continuing to smile and look on the auburn haired heroine with lust as she commanded. "Now strip. Let me see that beautiful body."

"Yes, Elesa... I will strip..." Zephyr repeated, before she began to mindlessly discard her clothing, letting her garments drop wherever they pleased, while pleasing Elesa at the little show her pet was giving her.

"You are just as sexy as I remember." Elesa commented as Zephyr removed the last of her clothing, leaving her naked beside the brainwashed blonde, who was unable to hold back her longing for Skyla and locked lips with her in a deep and longing kiss.

"Now let's get on the bed so I can really remember how much I 'enjoyed' you." The electrified villainess then said, continuing to show seduction and dominance as she wrapped her arms around Skyla and set her on the bed, before climbing on top of the auburn haired heroine and kissing around her neck and kissing her on her lips.

But as good as it felt for Elesa, having Skyla just lying in place wasn't the best mood setter, which caused Elesa to stop for a moment, sensually rub at Skyla's chest as she instructed. "Skyla, I am going to kiss you again, only as I do, you will return any and all the repressed emotions I feel toward you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Elesa, I will..." Skyla began to say, but found herself silenced as Elesa continued to show her longing for the entranced auburn haired heroine as she suddenly locked her lips in another heated kiss, moaning in Skyla's mouth when she felt the heroine of the winds kiss her back.

Feeling Skyla starting to get in the mood, be it while she was brainwashed, Elesa remained in her kiss with Skyla, dominating the auburn haired heroine as she slid her tongue into Skyla's mouth, finding Skyla submitting to her as she allowed Elesa's actions to continue.

Breaking her kiss with Skyla, Elesa got deeper in her pleasure with the entranced heroine of Mistralton City as she kissed down Skyla's body, kissing around her breasts, before taking the right in her mouth, licking and gently biting at Skyla's nipple, causing the heroine of the winds to moan through her hazy mind.

"Elesa, that... that feels really good..." She said, which made the blonde smile to know that her entranced slave was enjoying her pleasure, encouraging Elesa to continue in her actions, where she added to the pleasure Skyla was feeling, sliding her right hand down and rubbing at her pussy.

"So wet already." Elesa said slyly as her fingers slid along Skyla's slit, feeling her body reacting to her needs, before Skyla moaned again, moaning at Elesa's touch, at her pleasure, before she let out a great gasp and arched her back as she felt Elesa jammed her fingers into Skyla, rubbing vigorously at her folds.

"Elesa...!" Skyla cried out, continuing to lose herself to the pleasure she was feeling, mindlessly moaning at Elesa's actions, where the electrified villainess continued to satisfy Skyla as she removed her fingers from her pussy, replaced them with her mouth and began to lick at Skyla's vagina.

Her head between her legs, Elesa mentally smiled at the louder moans Zephyr was producing, as well as how licking at Skyla's folds was bringing back pleasant and erotic memories of when they used to do it when they were younger, where the blonde could feel herself getting hotter and more turned on.

And with Elesa, Skyla was feeling similar sensations, which caused her to say with desire through her entranced voice. "Elesa, you are amazing... You are making me so hot... I... I want you..."

From Skyla's moans, Elesa removed her face from Skyla's pussy, smiled at the auburn haired heroine and licked her lips clean.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Elesa then replied, moving up to give the mesmerized heroine of the winds another longing kiss, before Elesa turned herself around, moving herself into a sixty nine position with Skyla, looking down with a continued lust at Skyla's wet pussy.

Lowering her head, Elesa was about to once again lick at Skyla's snatch, only to stop when the blonde heard clapping, causing her to look up and smile, liking the sight of who just walked in on her and her pet.

"Now that was a sexy performance." Ash commented, climbing onto the stage, where he slid off his clothing, revealing his naked form to Elesa and Skyla.

"Would you mind if I joined?" He then asked, which made the blonde give off a lustful smile.

"Not at all..." Elesa replied, moaning a little as she felt Skyla complying with her previous commands and was starting to mindlessly lick at her pussy.

"But start with Skyla." The blonde then suggested, grasping Skyla's legs and spreading her pussy out as Elesa then said. "She is already so wet."

Nodding in reply, feeling himself getting hard at the beautiful and naked form of the heroine of Mistralton City, Ash walked past Skyla's brainwashed Pokémon and to the bed, where he crawled his way over to Elesa and Skyla, looking at the pair with a continued slyness, which sent a shiver of arousal down Elesa's back.

And while looking forward to making love with their Master, Elesa made sure that Skyla knew what to do and who was in command in their current positions.

"Skyla, while you pleasure me, you will enjoy the pleasure our Master gives you. You will know that serving him is your true path in life. And that when you cum, we will be on the same side, helping our Master in his goals." The brainwashed blonde instructed as she rolled herself and Skyla, changing their positions so the heroine of the winds was on top of Elesa.

"I will pleasure you and enjoy the pleasure our Master gives me... Serving him is my true path in life... When I cum, we will help Master in his goals..." The auburn haired heroine then said in reply, taking the commands in her head, before moaning as she felt Ash take his cock inside of her, where the electrified villain began to move back and forth, filling her pussy.

"Oh, Master... Your cock is so deep, feels amazing...!" Skyla moaned at the pleasure she felt as Ash thrust in and out of her, her body moving with him and matching his thrusts, while Elesa added to Ash's pleasure as she let her tongue out, running it along Ash's length as it slid in and out of Skyla's womanhood.

"Your pussy... so tight... so good...!" Ash then groaned , continuing to pleasure Rika as he commented. "I know I am going to 'enjoy' you..."

"Just as much as I 'enjoy' the pleasure we share..." The raven haired villain added, looking down at Elesa and smiling to see her continuing to pleasure him, where she licked and massaged his balls.

For another hour, the stage was filled with the moans and groans of Ash, Elesa and Skyla, where the three continued in their respective positions, each feeling great amounts of pleasure as they continued making love.

But as much as Ash was enjoying having two women pleasuring him simultaneously, he could feel he was coming close to his limit, and from the flushed expression of Skyla, he could tell she too was close to her orgasm.

"Zephyr, cum... cum with me...!" Ash groaned, giving several more thrusts, before he let out a loud groan as he came, releasing his seed into Skyla, triggering not only her orgasm, but also the mental commands Elesa had set within.

"Master!" Skyla followed up as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Ash's member, before the auburn haired heroine felt her body give out, causing her to collapse on top of Elesa, where a satisfied smile graced her face.

With their climaxes over, but remaining in their positions, Elesa looked past her Master and his stiff manhood, which remained buried within Skyla's vagina, looking at the heroine of Mistralton City with a smile.

"So, how do you feel?" Elesa asked, but believed after the pleasure she shared with Ash that the answer would be obvious.

"Amazing..." Zephyr panted out.

"And you were right..." She then went on to say, looking over her shoulder and at Ash, smiling as she said. "Our Master is very handsome."

"No argument there." Elesa replied, before removing herself from underneath her Master and to lie beside Skyla, looking at her with a caring smile as she asked. "And are you accept being with us, and being one of Master's slaves?"

"If it means we can be together, and he can continue to satisfy us, I say yes." Skyla happily replied, moving forward and kissing Elesa, which made Eleasa smile and kiss the auburn haired woman back.

"That's good to hear." Ash spoke up, glad to have Zephyr on his side, as well as having her as another of his loyal henchgirls.

"And I have something else that might interest you." Elesa then said, catching her Master's attention.

"It seems that while you have domain over the six Regions, there are still the Alola islands, which have yet to know you or your power." She informed, giving a sly smile as the electrified villainess added. "Lucky for us, Skyla is not only skilled with her flying abilities, as well as her skills in love making, but she's also a licensed pilot, so heading over to Alola should be no problem."

From what Elesa had said, it made Skyla blush and smile at her slave sister praising her, while causing Ash to grin as he thought of all the potential Aloan Pokémon he could see firsthand, which he could befriend and add to his line of loyal Pokémon, as well as the heroines he could bend to his will, causing Ash's grin to stay on his face as he said. "Next stop, Alola."

-End Lemons-


	10. Adventuring in Alola

Having boarded Skyla's private plane several hours ago, which was now heading for the Alola Region, Ash and Pikachu were currently within the dining suite, where the raven haired villain sat at a massive table that had the map of the four islands of Alola upon it.

"It's quite interesting what Skyla was able to cover for us. Seems Alola consists of four islands. Melemele Island, Akala Island, Ula'ula Island and Poni Island, with each not only having new Pokémon, but each has a Legendary Pokémon hiding somewhere that watches over their island, as a protector of sorts." Ash commented as he continued to observe the map, which made Pikachu grin and nod in reply, for he too was interested in what they would uncover during their conquest.

"And from what we uncovered, there is a unique power that only comes from Alola." Ash and Pikachu heard Serena say, causing the pair to look up and smile as the honey blonde villainess and Dawn approached them, both dressed in skimpy blue stewardess uniforms, showing off their ample breasts and slender legs, where they sat in their Master's lap and displayed several pages of what looked like designs for a bracelet and a set of shining gems.

"From the information we found amongst Skyla's belongings, including these sexy outfits, we found out that this device allows the wearer to harness a special power." Dawn informed.

"But some can only be used with certain types, and the Trainer using these crystals must share a strong bond with their Pokémon." Serena added, smiling as she then said with sincerity. "And I believe you can master that power."

From Serena's faith in him, Ash smiled, continuing as he looked upon Pikachu and said. "And if I had to share that power with anybody It'd be you, pal."

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied with a matching smile, showing his bond with Ash remained unbreakable as he held his paw out, which Ash tapped with his palm, which made Serena and Dawn smile at how close Ash really was with his Pokémon, believing their Master could be the one to change the world for the better, to bring both people and Pokémon as one, with Ash ensuring the peace over all the Regions.

And as happy as the girls were, their faces lit up when they heard Skyla's voice over the intercom.

"Attention all slaves, my handsome Master and his amazing Pikachu, we are now in Alola territory. Please enjoy the view while I get clearance to land." The latest woman to join Ash informed, which caused Serena and Dawn to remove themselves from their Master's embrace, joining Misty and May as the four stared out the windows, taking in the breathtaking view of the Alola Region, seeing the sparkling blue waters, the sandy beaches and the various towns and cities in the distance.

The four girls smiled, not only at the view and some of the native Pokémon upon the shores, which were small black skinned creatures that released a thick white substance from their mouths, forming hands and waving to the plane, showing their friendliness, but the girls were smiling namely because they all knew that soon, all of Alola would belong to their Master.

-Sometime later-

While Skyla had landed the plane, landing upon Melemele Island and at the Melemele Ferry Terminal, which allowed not only boats to dock the area, but also airborne vehicles, the red haired woman remained behind, for as much as she wanted to spend time with her Master, she had to handle all the paperwork with her landing, to which Ash, Pikachu and his loving hench girls gathered their belongings from the plane and made their way to the welcoming embrace of Hau'oli City.

Taking in the sights amazed Ash, Pikachu and the girls not only at seeing how the city and forest almost met each other in a sense of harmony, but at all the native Pokémon that passed by, with some looking like alternate versions of Pokémon the Trainers had encountered in past Battles.

"This place looks amazing." Misty commented, her eyes drawn to the beachfront and the sparkling waters, where she smiled as an idea came to her, one she believed would be pleasing to her Master's eyes, before Misty looked at May, Dawn and Serena, seeing each held the same ideas in their heads.

"No complaints here." May said in agreement, before wrapping her arms around Ash, pressing her back into his chest as she asked with an enticing voice. "But before we go out, would you mind if we spent some time on the beach, just you and us?"

"For you, anything." Ash replied, turning his gaze over to May's and smiling at her, which made the brunette smile back.

"Great. You just find a nice secluded spot and we'll join you." The brunette then said as she broke her embrace with Ash, before May and the other girls began to head toward the City, confusing Ash and Pikachu, where Ash had to ask. "You're not coming with us?"

"Not just yet. We need to find more appropriate clothing for the beach." Serena explained as she began to head off, giving a bright smile as she then called out to her Master. "And we'll be sure to pick you up something nice."

Wondering what his slaves had on their minds left Ash and Pikachu curious, but respecting and trusting them, the raven haired villain walked over to the beach, where he borrowed a beach towel and umbrella, before he and Pikachu walked past a series of rocks, finding nobody in sight and decided to set up, where he lay the beach towel upon the sand and planted the umbrella by its side, before he and Pikachu lay upon the towel, with Pikachu curling up and resting on Ash's chest, which made Ash smile as he rubbed Pikachu's head.

"We have been through a lot, haven't we, pal?" Ash asked, causing Pikachu to nod in reply to the question.

"And I know that I couldn't have gotten this far without you. I am glad you were my first Pokémon." The electrified villain added, continuing to express his side of friendship toward his Pokémon, who continued to agree with Ash, unsure if it was destiny or just a coincidence that they wound up together, but Pikachu wouldn't have things any other way.

But as much as Pikachu was enjoying the time with just Ash, excitement filled the yellow mouse Pokémon as he picked up on the sweet smell of pastry nearby, where he jumped off of Ash's chest and ran over to the direction of the pleasant smell, causing Ash to look over and smiled himself, not only to see Serena and the other girls had returned, with the honey blonde bending down and feeding Pikachu what looked like a fried doughnut, but Ash found himself unable to look away at his slaves, seeing the girls had purchased some new clothing.

Having changed out of their civilian clothing, storing them in their bags/luggage, Misty, May, Dawn and Serena were each clad in a bikini and a pair of matching shorts, highlighting and showing off their amazing bodies.

"So, Master..." Serena began to say as she moved upward and posed, setting her hands behind her head and jutting out her breasts as she asked. "How do we look?"

"You all look amazing." Ash replied, liking the sight of his slaves in their new swimwear, before the four henchgirls slowly walked up to their Master, each sitting around him as they looked at Ash with longing eyes.

"And don't think we forgot about you." Misty then said, holding up a pair of black swim trunks, before she ran her hands down to the hem of Ash's pants and asked slyly. "Now would you like to change yourself or have us strip you naked?"

As much as Ash liked Misty's feistiness, and before he could reply, the sudden sound of people's screams filled the area, which caused Misty, May, Dawn and Serena to back away, allowing Ash to get up and examine what could be causing such panic, where he, Pikachu and the girls all looked over the rocks and toward Hau'oli City, stunned at what they were seeing.

Throughout Hau'oli City, Ash and the others watched as a group of jellyfish-like Pokémon were floating through the area, emerging from strange portals, where they chased after the civilians and their Pokémon, catching anybody they could, where they would latch onto their victim's head, causing that individual to lose all fear, all emotion as their expressions turned stoic and they froze up, acting as if they were puppets.

Confused and concerned at the sights, Serena whispered. "What's going on?"

"I'm not too sure, but stay down. I don't want any of you to wind up under the control of those parasite Pokémon." Ash whispered back, noting how the Pokémon seemed to be able to assimilate others and use their bodies as their own.

About to get up with Pikachu and try to put an end to the sudden invasion, seeing that Alola was also plagued with evil, Ash and Pikachu stayed in place as a female figure emerged from one of the voids, an older looking woman that had long light blonde hair, which covered her left eye, while her right was seen, gleaming with arrogance, along with the dark smile on her face.

Looking at the blonde, Ash could see she wasn't hiding behind a mask as she allowed her face to be seen, as if she wanted those around her to know who she was, while her clothing consisted of a skin tight bodysuit that matched the colours of the parasitic Pokémon, with four tendrils coming out of her back that seemed to act to the blonde's commands, creeping Misty out.

"And I thought bugs were gross." Misty whispered as she watched the dark smiling blonde continue her attack.

Bringing up her right arm, all the jellyfish creatures and those brainwashed froze, where Ash could see that whoever this woman was, she was the mastermind.

"Mysteria, I can sense you and your little entourage are nearby." The blonde then said, her arrogant smile remaining as she asked. "So why don't you quit hiding and face me."

"Big talk from somebody who turns others into her drones to do her dirty work, Lady Nihilego." A voice brimming with determination called back, just before three woman appeared on the scene, landing several feet from the villainess, which was now known as Lady Nihilego, where Ash and the others took in their appearances.

Looking upon the women, each were adorned in skin tight bodysuits, highlighting their slender figures, while attached to the belts each wore around their waists were a set of light blue Pokéballs that had light blue markings circling the devices, looking like a new brand of Pokéball, the likes of which Ash had never seen before.

And while the outfits of the three women were similar, each had notable aspects to individualize them, with the middle girl standing before her friends, seemingly the leader of the group, where Ash and the others took in her appearance.

Looking around their age, the masked woman had long blonde hair that had been tied into a ponytail that flowed down her back, while a set of shining green eyes were concealed by a purple eyemask, but what made her stand out was the small Pokémon by her side, a small gaseous creature where the gases that made up its body ranged in color from violet to light blue, with the very center of its body pitch black and showing its face, consisting of a set of yellow eyes, circular blue cheeks and a small mouth, which was reflected in the blonde's bodysuit, having the same cosmic patterns as her Pokémon.

Turning his attention to the other woman, the first having long green hair that, the other having short blue hair and both wearing a dark coloured visor, concealing their identities, Ash and Pikachu could sense a great power within them, just like the blonde.

Examining the other two women, Ash, Pikachu and the girls saw that the green haired heroine was cast in a dark blue bodysuit, with her gloves and boots being a pure white shade, where her comrade was wearing a fully white bodysuit, only hers' was more detailed, having black clawed gloves over her hands, orange markings around her arms, legs and around her neck, while her costume included a white tail.

But what interested Ash the most was the crescent shaped blades coming out of the sides of the green haired girl's costume and the set of yellow spikes coming from the headband that the other girl wore atop her head, not only making her look quite feline-like, but their powers felt similar to the small Pokémon floating beside the blonde.

"And for the last time, we are Luna Wing and Lioness of the Alola Protectors, not Mysteria's entourage." The green haired girl then said with some annoyance in her voice.

At seeing the three girls and seeing them staring down the sinister appearing woman and her puppet-like servants, Dawn commented to her Master, Pikachu and her fellow henchgirls. "I know we are new here, but I am guessing they are the Alola equivalent of the Poké Defenders."

"And soon, they will belong to you, Master.'" Misty said in reply, watching as the heroines known as Luna Wing and Lioness each withdraw a Pokéball and prepared to fight alongside Mysteria and her Pokémon.

"Nebby, are you ready?" Mysteria asked, causing the small Pokémon by her side to nod, showing no fear as it and its partner were surrounded by Nilhilgo and those under their control.

"Tsareena, let's go!" Luna Wing then announced as she joined in and tossed her Pokéball forth, where a plant-like Pokémon with a humanoid appearance, due to her purple arms, slender legs and plant-like hair then appeared, staring at the blonde and those controlled by her with anger and determination.

"Primarina, I choose you!" Lioness followed up, calling upon her Pokémon, where a creature of great beauty appeared, looking like a cross between a sea lion and a mermaid, for the Pokémon had a long, fish-like tail, while her upper body consisted of a slender white stomach, white arms, while her face had a long snout with a round, pink nose, bright blue eyes and long light blue hair trailing from the back of her head.

As the Alolan Pokémon were called out, it amazed Ash and the others at the new species of Pokémon, with Ash sensing that the one known as Nebby had a great power within it, while Pikachu's attention was drawn to the set of female Pokémon.

"I see you've taken an interest in their Pokémon." Serena commented, causing Pikachu to blush a little at the fire user's words, where she smiled, rubbed Pikachu's head and assured him with a caring and promising voice. "Don't worry, Pikachu. We'll help in anyway we can to ensure that they fall for you."

Pikachu smiled, trusting Serena, before they, along with Ash, Misty, May and Dawn watched as the fight between the Alola Protectors and Lady Nihilego continued, where the three girls not only showed their skills as Trainers, but also their powers.

"Tsareena, use Magical Leaf!" Luna Wing called, causing Tsareena to nod as she leapt into the air, gathered an orb of green energy in her hands and cast it off as a series of glowing green leaves, which struck several of the Pokémon under the parasitic influence of the Nihilego.

"Primarina, help Luna Wing with Moonblast!" Lioness quickly followed up as she finished striking down a black skinned Raticate and a Sudowoodo with her claws, forcing the Nihilego off of their heads and freeing them from the parasite Pokémon's mind control, just as the mermaid-like Pokémon, now known as Primarina attacked, aiding her friends as she concentrated her power, causing an image of the moon to appear behind her, while and orb of pink energy in formed in front of her mouth, casting it off and blasting down a brainwashed Hariyama, knocking the Fighting-type down, causing the Nihilego attached to its head to hop off and retreat through a void.

But as interested as Ash and the others were at the Alolan Pokémon, they took a fair interest in Mysteria, Luna Wing and Lioness, eager to see what the trio were capable of in terms of their own power.

"Thanks for the power boost." Luna Wing said as she leapt into the air, where her body glowed with a light blue aura that she then released as a massive surge of energy from her body, striking many of the Trainers and Pokémon under Nihilego control and knocking them all out.

"Nebby, attack with me." Mysteria then called, where the cosmic Pokémon by her side was absorbed into the blonde's costume, increasing her power as she began she ran through the area, gathering silver light in her hands and throwing it at the assimilated Trainers and Pokémon, causing them to fall back as they were hit by the mental blasts, knocking off the Nihilego, which cast open wormholes beneath them as they fled.

As the Alola Protectors continued to take on Lady Nihilego's army of brainwashed humans and Pokémon, one of the Nihilego appeared behind Mysteria and wrapped itself around her head, where Ash expected the blonde to slump and lose all sign of her free will.

However, the Nihilego let out an intense screeching sound as a silver coloured light circled around Mysteria, before the Nihilego was thrown off of Mysteria's head, where the creature collapsed, before sinking into the void that appeared beneath its damaged form, interesting Ash at what he witnessed.

'It seems that Mysteria has the ability to remove any effects of mind control, so it might take a while to get through her head and make her submit to me.' He thought, before turning his attention toward Misty, May, Dawn and Serena, continuing his thoughts as Ash mentally added. 'And she might try and undo the brainwashing to my devoted slaves, so extra caution should be used before we subdue her.'

Continuing to watch the Battle, Ash and the others saw Mysteria and her friends dispatch the last of those under the Nihilego's control with a great amount of skill and teamwork, eventually it left them all alone and with Lady Nihilego herself, which caused Luna Wing to smile and cheer. "And another victory for the Alola Protectors."

However, Luna Wing's declaration just made Lady Nihilego chuckle, which confused the Alola Protectors, with Mysteria asking. "And what's so funny?"

"You'll see soon enough." Lady Nihilego said with a continued dark smile on her face, just as the ground around the area began to shake, starting off as small tremors, which only continued to increase in size and frequency, before a massive section of the ground around and beneath Lady Nihilego erupted, where a gigantic black beast emerged, letting out a fearsome roar from its massive mouth as it dug its way out of the hole it had created, shocking Mysteria, Luna Wing, Lioness and their Pokémon at the foe they were now facing.

As the creature emerged from the crater, all took in its form, which looked like a massive Pokémon with a large, yellow mouth in the center, having the top and bottom of the mouth lined with two rows of razor sharp teeth, the front row having yellow teeth, while the rear row were black.

The Pokémon's throat was lined with small spikes and had a large black tongue lined with small spikes, while additional tongues resembling long arms with spiked mouths protruding from its lower jaw.

Connecting to the Pokémon's sides were a pair of black arms, each arm had a hand with three yellow claws, while a row of small spikes trailed down its back, reaching the tail of the Pokémon, which was covered in spikes.

And just above the black skinned Pokémon's mouth were two glowing, blue eyes, while on top of the creature's body was a small, conical head with a second, smaller pair of glowing blue eyes.

But what shocked Mysteria and her friends the most was the sight of the Nihilego wrapping itself around the second head, managing to control the behemoth.

Smiling down at the Alola Protectors, Lady Nihilego smiled wickedly as she stood on the Guzzlord's left shoulder and said with a dark and arrogant voice. "It took me a while, but as you can see, not even the Guzzlord can resist me or my power."

But Mysteria's fear faded, replaced to anger as she glared at Lady Nihilego as she questioned. "You continue to attack and invade not only our world, but you also attack the Ultra Beasts? Just how far will you go?"

"Until Alola is mine. I will turn the four Islands into a perfect society, where I am treated as a queen by my Nihilego drones, no... my Nihilego children, then there will be order." Lady Nihilego replied, glaring back at Mysteria as she added with a bitterness. "And I might not be their actual mother but at least they appreciate and respect me."

"You tried to brainwash me, how can anybody respect someone like you?" Mysteria questioned, continuing to express hostility toward Lady Nihilego as she called. "If Nebby hadn't been there to protect me, you would have allowed that Nihilego to wipe my memory completely and leave me as a mindless puppet!"

From the blonde's words, a scowl appeared on Lady Nihilego's face, calming down as she then said and commanded. "Enough. I grow tired of your insolence Guzzlord, show what happens to those who defy me."

Obeying her, the Nihilego controlling Guzzlord suddenly attacked, where it flung the set of tongues at Mysteria, who acted fast as she called upon the psychic powers of her and of Nebby, casting forth a powerful psychic barrier, deflecting the set of tongue-like appendages that tried to strike at them.

But despite the deflection, the Nihilego continued to attack through Guzzlord, slamming both tongues into the ground around the Alola Protectors, not only causing the area to shake violently, but all saw the maws upon the tongues starting to rip up and devour the ground.

"That's it, my child, feed." Lady Nihilego called, smiling at the destruction her drone was causing, which was more concerning to Mysteria and her friends.

"At this rate Guzzlord will eat the entire city before we can save it." Lioness pointed out.

"Then we'll just have to cut into his snacking." Luna Wing said in reply, where she and Tsarenna rushed toward the tongues and prepared to strike them down.

However, a dark smile appeared on Lady Nihilego's face, concerning Lioness, where she tried to warn. "Guys, it's a trap!"

Though Lioness managed to warn her allies, Guzzlord attacked and managed to strike Luna Wing and Tsarenna down as it pulled its tongues out of the ground and bashed the pair down, before opening the maws and spitting twin sets of purple ooze at the heroine and her Pokémon, where Lady Nihilego expected to see her foes finally meet their ends at the power of Guzzlord's Gastro Acid, only for her expression to turn to a frustrated frown as Mysteria broke her fusion with Nebby, where each used Teleport, appearing before Luna Wing and Tsarenna, following up with the duo striking back with Light Screen, protecting the group from Guzzlord's attacks, where Guzzlord's ooze dripped off of the barries and melted away at the floor before them.

Remaining upon her Guzzlord drone, Lady Nihilego gave a small smile.

"I have to admit that I am impressed by your skills." The older blonde confessed, only to then state. "But you are still no match against me."

"Guzzlord, strike them down with Belch!" Lady Nihilego then commanded, which caused a white light to emanate from within Guzzlord's massive mouth, before all of its power was released as a purple wave of energy, not only leaving the area in further ruin, but it threw Mysteria, Luna Wing, Lioness and their three Pokémon back, where they crashed along the ground, landing several feet away from Guzzlord and Lady Nihilego, where they were consumed in a massive uproar/burst of dust, leaving Ash and those with him wondering if this new villainess would succeed and destroy her arch enemies.

Keeping her dark smile, Lady Nihilego waved her hand, causing a wormhole to open up before her, where three Nihilego emerged.

"Bring them to me." Lady Nihilego ordered with a wave of her hand, her smile remaining as she watched the Nihilegos entered the cloud of dust and pulled out the damaged forms of the Alola Protectors, each Nihilego keeping a firm hold on their captive as they returned to her.

With the girls effectively held by the Nihilego and at the blonde's mercy, Lady Nihilego smiled.

"How long I have waited for this moment." She said with a continued wicked smile on her face, believing she had finally defeated her enemies, only for confusion to fall upon the older woman at the lack of response from the bound heroines.

But then realizing why they were so unresponsive, Lady Nihilego let out with rage. "You fools! These are Substitutes!"

At Lady Nihilego's words, the forms held by the three Nihilego then faded, revealing that they were indeed secondary copies of the heroines, leaving Lady Nihilego infuriated.

"Don't think you're the only one with a secret weapon." She then heard Luna Wing call, looking to see the three heroines and their Pokémon appear out before her like a mirage, angering her as she realized Nebby had used Trick Room to conceal themselves while the Substitutes were apprehended by her Nihilego.

"Guzzlord might be your ace in the hole, but check out what we've got." Mysteria then said, holding up her left arm, causing shock to express upon Lady Nihilego's face as she saw that attached to the blonde heroine's arm was a silver coloured bracelet, with a shining pink gem set within.

Shocked, Lady Nihilego questioned. "Z-Crystals!?"

"Not only do we have them, but we've mastered their power." Luna Wing said in reply as she displayed her Z-Ring and Z-Crystal, which began to glow with a green light as she went on and added. "Allow us to show you."

Watching the change in the Alola Protectors, Ash, Pikachu and the girls saw that along with Luna Wing's green aura, similar auras affected not only Tsareena, but also their allies, with Mysteria and Nebby shining in a light pink aura and Lioness and Primarina shining blue, before both human and Pokémon seemed to move in synch with one another as they suddenly attacked.

"Shattered Psyche!" Mysteria then announced, where Nebby released a wave of purple light, affecting the Nihilego upon Guzzlord's head, which made the parasite Pokémon start to screech, for Nebby had used its great psychic power to bombard the Nihilego with a series of mental assaults.

"Hydro Vortex!" Lioness followed up, finishing in her synched movements, before Primarina released a massive stream of water from her mouth, pouring around Guzzlord and trapping it within the surging waters, tearing around it and the Nihilego like an above whirlpool.

"Bloom Doom!" Luna Wing cried with might as she finished in their attacks, where Tsareena brought her arms out, releasing the green energy she was storing, causing a whole field of flowers and plant life to appear, filling the area between her and Guzzlord, only the green energy she had released then shot down from the sky, striking Guzzlord, Lady Nihilego and the Nihilego that was controlling Guzzlord in a powerful blast, astonishing Ash at the power he had witnessed.

'So that's the power of the Z-Crystals?' He wondered, thinking how he too could obtain such a power and use it as his own, while the electrified villain remained watching with interest to see how the power of the Z-Crystals fared against Lady Nihilego and her mysterious behemoth.

With the combined power of the Z-Moves, not only did it cause Guzzlord to collapse, where the Nihilego controlling it fell off in defeat, but Lady Nihilego also seemed to have been defeated as she lay beside her fallen weapon.

"And now that's another victory for the Alola Protectors." Luna Wing declared happily, looking at Lady Nihilego and adding. "Plus, we finally caught our arch enemy."

But as cheerful she and Lioness seemed to be, Mysteria and Nebby lacked the enthusiasm, where the blonde then said. "Don't be so sure."

Confused by her words, the heroines all looked at Lady Nihilego, who groaned as she tried to rise up, only to fall into unconscious, where all but the blonde heroine and Nebby were stunned as the villainess changed form, losing her human appearance and turning to a Ditto that had a Nihilego wrapped around its head.

"She was a fake?" Lioness asked at seeing the Ditto, causing Mysteria to nod as she crouched beside the Ditto and used her mental powers to break the power the Nihilego held over the transformation Pokémon, freeing the Ditto from the parasite's control, while the Nihilego was dragged into a wormhole, no doubt heading back to the real Lady Nihilego.

"The second she showed up, we could sense something was off with her." Mysteria said, feeling sorry for the Ditto at all it had been through.

"And she called us cowards." Luna Wing said with crossed arms, actions Tsareena copied.

Though they had beaten Lady Nihilego, there was still more work to be done, where Mysteria faced the fallen form of Guzzlord and drew one of the mysterious Pokéballs upon her belt.

"And now Guzzlord, you will no longer be used for evil." She called as she tossed the Pokéball, hitting Guzzlord's being, where it was sucked inside the device and captured, causing the blonde to smile as she approached the unique Pokéball and picked it up, prepared to return Guzzlord back to its proper home.

"You see about finding out where the Ditto lives." Mysteria instructed, before looking at the device holding Guzzlord and saying with a smile. "I'll see to it that Guzzlord is returned back home. I'm sure after everything it has been through, it must be hungry."

"Guzzlord is always hungry." Luna Wing pointed out as she gave a small smile and a light laugh, just before the green haired heroine complied with her friend's orders as she and Tsareena assisted the Ditto, with the Grass-type Pokémon using her Aromatherapy technique to treat the Ditto of its injuries, the time of which Lioness and Primarina spent by checking the area, checking up on those caught in the midst of their fight to ensure that no civilians were seriously harmed.

After taking in all he had seen, Ash was left with quite the smile, impressed at the new species of Pokémon, the heroines, as well as the mighty energy that was Z-Power.

"Seems you have three new slaves, my Master." Serena commented as she wrapped her arms around her Master's back and gazed upon the Alola Protectors, before asking. "Which do you want first?"

Not needing to think about it, Ash gazed upon the trio of heroines, where he smiled and immediately gave his answer with the name. "Mysteria."

"Pikachu?" Ash then asked, looking at his partner and smiling. "You up for a little reconnaissance work?"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied with a continued cheerfulness and loyalty, just before quickly dashing over the rocks and following after Mysteria.

And as Ash, Misty, May, Dawn and Serena prepared themselves as they prepared to follow the blonde and find the optune moment to capture her, none were aware that the entire time they were spying on the Alola Protectors, someone was spying on them.

-Sometime later-

Following Mysteria and Nebby through Hau'oli City, Pikachu kept close as he followed the duo, passing buildings, running through alleyways and even jumping across several rooftops, the whole time Pikachu used his training from Ash to not only keep up and match the speed of the blonde haired heroine and her Pokémon, but his quick reflexes allowed him to hide and take cover whenever Mysteria or Nebby showed the slightest hint that they felt they were being followed.

And after some travelling, Pikachu took cover, watching as Mysteria and Nebby journeyed to a mansion on the outskirts of the city, watching with interest to see the blonde make her way up to the second floor window and head inside.

Now knowing where Mysteria hid, Pikachu turned tail to find Ash, though his presence was noticed with his retreat.

"Nebby? What's wrong?" Mysteria asked, causing Nebby to gesture itself out the window and direct her attention to the running form of Pikachu.

"It's ok, Nebby, it's just a Pikachu. I'm sure it just got lost from its Trainer." She assured with a caring smile, too focused on her own tasks to deal with Nebby's suspicions, before the blonde heroine and her Pokémon made their way in the mansion, headed to the first floor and into a room that was filled with trinkets, statues and items relating to the Island Guardians and the Legendary Pokémon of Alola.

Entering the room, Mysteria approached a statue of Solgaleo, the Legendary Pokémon of light, where she set her hand upon the statue's head, causing blue lights to fill its eyes and for it to sink its head downward, as if bowing to the blonde, before the wall behind the statue slid to the side, revealing a whole new room entirely, looking far more advanced than the room of artifacts, where inside were monitors, each displaying images and data on the various Ultra Beasts, while a massive metallic ring stood in the centre of the room.

Approaching the ring, Mysteria held up the Beast Ball containing Guzzlord, causing the device to light up, as if reacting to Guzzlord's presence, before a portal opened up, similar to the ones the Nihilego emerged from, where the blonde then cast the Beast Ball open, watching with a continued smile as the Guzzlord was drawn in and returned back to its dimension, back to where Lady Nihilego couldn't reach or use it for her evil schemes again.

And with Guzzlord safe, Mysteria gave a small sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over. Now I can have some time to relax." She said as she exited the room, resetting the Solgaleo's head, concealing her secret, before heading back upstairs and to her bedroom, where she undid the ribbon tied in her hair, allowing it to flow down her back as she slipped out of her heroine costume and changed, not minding Nebby being around as she discarded her bodysuit, leaving her in just a white bra and panties, which she then covered with a white top and skirt.

Finished changing, Mysteria faced Nebby and smiled.

"Nebby, I promised Snowy that I would spend some quality time with her at the mall when we handled Lady Nihilego's latest plans for conquest." The blonde said as she withdrew a set of Pokéballs, recalling the Psychic-type within its Pokéball and allowing a white furred Vulpix out, who gave a cheerful smile at seeing her Trainer.

"But I promise we will get you something as well." Mysteria then told the Pokéball, knowing Nebby could hear her, unaware that the time she had returned home, someone had been watching her every movement.

.

.

.

During the time Mysteria was returning Guzzlord back to Ultra Space, Pikachu had caught up with Ash and his slave girls, where the Electric-type lead them to the mansion he saw Mysteria enter.

Taking cover in the foliage around the mansion, noticing all the Pokémon that filled the area, seeing them coming and going as they pleased, May commented. "It's going to be hard for us to get in there without causing a scene."

Nodding in agreement, Ash took off the backpack he was wearing and began to rummage through it, pulling out several security devices, including a small camera, an ear piece and a portable screen, where the raven haired villain was about to fix the earpiece up with Pikachu's ear, but stopped as he heard rustling nearby.

And before Ash, Pikachu or any of the girls could speak, to question who was spying on them, a small creature that looked as though it was made of liquid metal emerged, starting most of the group at first, but saw it seemed to pose no threat as it approached the tech Ash had brought out, seemingly taking an interest in the devices.

Just as interested in the creature, Ash withdrew his Pokédex, having upgraded it to allow him to scan the Alola Pokémon and learn their secrets, where the device analyzed the Pokémon and informed. "Meltan, the hex nut Pokémon. Meltan's body can absorb metal into it, which it can then generate as electricity and use for attacks."

As interested as Ash was at learning of the new Pokémon, hearing Serena call for him caused the raven haired villain to look over and saw the Meltan absorbing the camera into its being.

"Stop that!" Misty yelled, scaring the Meltan as it brought up its tiny arms to shield its hexagonal nut head, seeing the orange haired girl about to hit it.

However, no harm came to the Meltan, causing it to look up and saw Ash holding Misty's arm.

"It's alright. It isn't doing anything wrong." Ash said with a smile as he let go of Misty's arm, calming her and the Meltan down.

"So you're Meltan?" Ash then asked as he knelt beside the hex nut Pokémon and made his introduction, where he said with a friendly smile. "My name is Ash, and this is Pikachu."

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu called, showing his friendliness, which seemed to further calm the Meltan down, evident as it nuzzled its bolted head against Ash's leg, the sight of which caused Misty, May, Dawn and Serena to smile, finding it sweet and adorable to see how their Master was toward the wild Pokémon, knowing he could easily have attacked and captured it, but was trying to befriend the Pokémon.

"So are you curious about the equipment?" Ash then asked as he pulled the camera out of the Meltan's oozy body, earning a nod from the Meltan as it looked at the other devices.

"Well I was planning to use them to spy on the girl that lives in that house." Ash admitted, continuing to express trust between him and the wild Meltan, before asking. "But before I do, have you heard of a person named Dark Volt?"

From the name, Meltan shook its head.

"Then have you heard of Lady Nihilego?" Ash then asked, which got a response, where Meltan shivered with obvious fright.

At seeing Meltan shaking, Ash set his hand on Meltan's hexagonal head and rubbed it, calming Meltan down again, where it looked at Ash, who then said. "It's alright, she is not here. I only brought her up because where I come from, I am known as Dark Volt, and even though she and I have similar things in common, I wanted to let you know that unlike her, I would never another for my own motives."

"And though she and our Master do want to take over the Regions, Lady Nihilego wants to enslave everyone with those disgusting parasites, while our Master only wants to open the minds of the heroines of Alola and help them see that his ways are not evil." Serena said as she crouched beside Ash, showing Meltan that she too was to be trusted and that she trusted the raven haired boy.

As Serena smiled at Ash, she and Meltan watched as Ash withdrew a Pokéball, holding it close to the hex nut Pokémon, where he then offered. "I could always use a new friend, so what do you think about joining my team? I know others still think I am the bad guy, but I'll let you make that choice."

Looking at the Pokéball, Meltan recalled seeing Trainers using the same devices to capture wild Pokémon after attacking them, but here was this human who was allowing it to choose its fate, giving it a say in the matter.

And not needing to think too hard on the subject, Meltan nodded, wanting to help Ash, where it tapped itself against the Pokéball and allowed itself to be drawn in by a red light, becoming the first Pokémon Ash had caught in Alola.

However, while Ash was happy to have a new Pokémon and a new friend join his side, he still needed Meltan and its skills for what he had planned.

-Several minutes later-

After recalling Meltan out of the Pokéball and allowing it to absorb the surveillance equipment into its body, Ash and the others remained outside and watched the monitor as Meltan had snuck into the mansion, sliding its body underneath the door, which meant having to relinquish its hexagonal head, though it knew it would be able to retrieve it after finishing its new mission.

Sneaking around the area, Meltan saw the blonde Ash had been talking about, seeing her just leaving a secret room that closed behind her, where the blonde then drew out two Pokéballs.

"Nebby, I promised Snowy that I would spend some quality time with her at the mall when we handled Lady Nihilego's latest plans for conquest." Mysteria said, recalling the Psychic-type and allowing a white furred Vulpix out, where the blonde looked at the Pokéball containing her Psychic partner and saying. "But I promise we will get you something as well."

Taking in Mysteria's civilian form and seeing her calling back her source of power from the monitor, Ash smiled, before speaking through a headset. "Great work, Meltan. Now come on back."

Doing as Ash had said, not because he commanded it, but out of respect, Meltan slid its way back to the backdoors of the mansion, retrieving its hexagonal head and hurrying back to Ash and the others, where it felt pride when it saw Ash smiling at it.

"Thanks for the help." Ash said as he rubbed the Steel-type's head again, continuing to fill Meltan with joy, with Meltan taking a great liking to Ash, believing that if he did conquer the Regions of the Pokémon world, than things could be better for everyone, both humans and Pokémon.

But knowing his task was completed, Meltan removed the camera from its being, holding it up with his tiny arms as he expected its new Trainer to take it back, only to see Ash continue to smile with kindness and say. "Keep it. I know you eat metal for energy, so go ahead and enjoy the snack."

"Besides, if I ever need more equipment, I can remake it from scratch." Ash then added, before withdrawing Meltan's Pokéball, recalling the Steel-type to enjoy its snacks in peace while he and Pikachu benan their next moves to lure Mysteria into his fold.

.

.

.

Following the message that Meltan had recorded, Ash and Pikachu arrived at the Hau'oli City shopping mall, where the pair looked around the area for Mysteria.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu then called from Ash's shoulder, pointing ahead, where the duo saw the blonde heroine carrying her Vulpix within one of the clothing shops, causing Ash to give a sly smile.

"You ready?" He then asked, causing Pikachu to nod, jump off of Ash's shoulder and head for the clothing shop, where inside, the yellow mouse Pokémon took in the sights, looking amongst the various styles of clothing and customers, before seeing Mysteria and her Vulpix, where the blonde was rummaging through a box full of bows.

"How about this one?" The blonde asked, picking up a yellow coloured bow and tied it around her Vulpix's right ear, causing the Vulpix to let out a cheerful yip, liking the accessory.

And seeing the blonde distracted, it allowed Pikachu to act, where he ran up to Mysteria and pounced, pressing his body weight into her back and causing her to fall.

However, before the blonde hit the group, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her, causing her to turn and blush at the sight of the handsome man that had caught her.

Looking at her with worry, Ash asked. "Are you alright?"

Blushing at the close contact, Mysteria pulled herself up, managing to form a reply after her initial stupor. "Y... yes. I'm fine."

"Sorry. I was separated from my partner when that weird woman and those jellyfish Pokémon attacked." The raven haired Trainer apologized as he knelt down, allowing Pikachu up his arm and to climb onto his shoulder, before he introduced himself. "I'm Ash."

"Lillie." Mysteria replied, revealing her real name to the raven haired boy, who continued to smile, leaving Lillie in a very comforted and relaxed state.

"It's very nice to meet you." Lillie then said, before gesturing to her Pokémon. "And this is my partner, Snowy."

"Vulpix!" The fox Pokémon called with joy as she was introduced, before looking at Ash with curiosity as he crouched down and got a better look at her.

"I've never seen a Vulpix with white fur before, is she a rare breed or something?" Ash asked with a curiousness in his voice, which made Lillie smile and ask with a curious and friendly tone in her voice. "You're not from Alola are you?"

The question made Ash shake his head and say in reply. "I am actually from the Kanto Region, so I might need somebody to show me around and teach me all I need to know about Alola. The Pokémon, the types of Battles and a new power that comes from those bracelets."

Noticing Ash eyeing her left arm, Lillie brought it up and said. "You mean this? This is a Z-Ring. Combine it with a Z-Crystal and you can use Z-Moves. However, you need the right crystal type and a Pokémon with a strong bond."

"I actually happen to have a spare back at my place, so if you like, I could take you there and teach you how to use a Z-Move?" The blonde offered, continuing to smile as she looked at Ash and Pikachu, sensing the pair were close, causing her to then state confidently. "With a bond you share with Pikachu, I am sure you'll master it in no time."

"Are you sure I won't be imposing?" Ash asked, continuing to play the role of the uncertain Trainer, which Lillie continued to believe.

"Not at all." She replied, taking Ash's hand and rushing with him out of the shop and running back home, with Pikachu and Snowy hot on their trail, where Pikachu was following after Snowy, not only to keep us their ruse as the unknowing Trainer and Pokémon, but it also allowed the Electric-type to check out the Alolan Vulpix's butt.

-With Ash and Pikachu, sometime later-

After returning to Lillie's mansion, the blonde allowed her guests inside, keeping up with her kindness as she instructed. "Ash, if you can follow me, I can show you the Z-Bracelet and teach you a little on how it works."

"Snowy? Why don't you and Pikachu play in the back?" Lillie then suggested, causing the Alolan Vulpix to give off a playful yip as she began to head out and to the backdoor that lead to the gardens.

"Play in the back?" Ash asked as he watched Pikachu follow Snowy, causing Lillie to nod and inform her guest. "With all the extra space in the back of my home, I allow the wild Pokémon nearby to come and play and eat whenever they like."

"That's really sweet of you." Ash replied as he turned his attention on Lillie, looking to see her withdrawing a Z-Ring and yellow Z-Crystal from a glass-door cabinet, before noticing a framed photo above the fireplace that rested on the mantle.

Curious, Ash took the picture and looked at it, where he saw Lillie, two blond men he guessed were most likely her father and brother, but what caught his eye was the other woman in the photo, none other than Lady Nihilego herself, only she didn't have the same wicked expression she held only a few hours ago.

"Your parents must be very proud of you." The raven haired man then said, which caused Lillie to freeze up as she dropped the Z-Ring and Z-Crystal, facing away from Ash as she remained silent and still.

But Ash could tell that his words had hit a nerve.

"Actually..." Lillie began to say, gathering her composure as she reached down and retrieved the fallen items. "My father went missing when he was tracking the Ultra Beasts. As for my mother, I..."

"It's alright. I understand." Ash cut in, not knowing his own father and knowing the pain of a child's lost parents, where he then apologized. "Sorry I brought up parents. I had no idea."

"It's not your fault." Lillie replied, wiping her eyes for a second, before her smile returned as she said. "Now let me show you what you need to know about Z-Power."

After a brief talk about Z-Power and how it worked, as well as managing to get Ultra Beasts into the conversation, there was a final thought Ash needed Lillie to share with him, where he asked. "Lillie? When I arrived here, Pikachu and I were attacked by those things you called Nihilego, but who was that woman amongst them?"

"That... that is Lady Nihilego." Lillie replied, seemingly a little uncomfortable to talk about it, but she didn't want to seem rude to her guest and informed. "Lady Nihilego was the head of the Aether Foundation, a group dedicated to taking care of injured and abandoned Pokémon, while also doing research on the Ultra Beasts. Originally, they were lead by a woman named Lusamine, who said that their goal was to study the Ultra Beasts and find ways to keep them from entering our world, however, she became obsessed with the Nihilego and their parasitic abilities, treating them as her own children at first, before things changed."

Curious, Ash questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Losing herself to the power that the Nihilego shared with her, Lusamine allowed the Nihilego to invade the base of the Aether Foundation, Aether Paradise, enslaving every human and Pokémon that she trapped within the building. Her obsession continued to consume her, making her desire absolute power, believing that she was chosen by the Nihilego to conquer the islands of Alola and turn the Region into a hivemind society, where she would act as the queen and everyone would serve under her." Lillie told Ash, continuing to express some pain in her voice, but shook past it as she added. "However, with her new power, there were three heroines who refused to allow Lady Nihilego to take over Alola, the Alola Protectors, Mysteria, Luna Wing and Lioness."

"Each were granted power by the nebula Pokémon, Cosmog. Mysteria is able to share her power with Cosmog, not only allowing her to use powerful psychic attacks, but undo any forms of brainwashing or mind control, while Luna Wing and Lioness were given the power of its final Evolved forms. In certain conditions, Cosmog can Evolve into the sunne Pokémon, Solgaleo, or its moone counterpart, Lunala, which is where Luna Wing and Lioness got their powers from." "There is even legends that Solgaleo and Lunala can combine with the Ultra Beast, Necrozma, but I have never seen this myself. And so long as Cosmog is around, Luna Wing and Lioness are also immune to Nihilego mind control, and they are our last chance against Lady Nihilego. No matter what, she must stop, she must pay for everything she has done." Lillie said, finishing her tale on the heroines and the evil of Alola.

"But I am losing track on what's important. Let's test that Z-Power." The blonde then said, losing her more serious and solemn tone as she took hold of Ash's left arm and slipped the Z-Ring upon it, where she told Ash with a smile. "I gave you a Z-Crystal known as Electrium. Use it with Pikachu in the way I explained and you should be able to use Gigavolt Havoc in no time."

"Thank you." Ash replied as he looked at the Z-Ring and the Z-Crystal, before looking at Lillie and smiling as he suggested. "What do you say to a Pokémon Battle?"

"A Battle?" Lillie asked, which caused Ash to nod

"Yeah. That might be what Pikachu and I need to pump us up." He said, continuing to leave Lillie smiling.

"I like your enthusiasm. You're on." She said, walking alongside Ash as the pair headed out and into the back garden, where the raven haired villain thought slyly. 'And soon you will be all mine.'

-Several minutes later-

Having politely cleared the area of the wild Pokémon, as to avoid accidentally striking any of them during their Battle, Ash and Lillie stood opposite each other upon the field, with Pikachu and Snowy standing before their respective Trainer as they prepared to fight.

"Alright, Snowy, start off with Powder Snow!" Lillie called, starting off their Battle, where her Vulpix acted as per Lillie's command, releasing an icy wind from her mouth and shooting along a series of small snowballs at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge with Quick Attack!" Ash retaliated, causing Pikachu to charge toward Snowy, dodging each snowball that came his way, before closing in and smacking the fox Pokémon down.

Pushed back, Lillie looked at her Pokémon with concern and asked. "Snowy, are you alright?"

"Vulpix!" Snowy replied, shaking off the damage as she refused to allow one attack to keep her down.

"That's the spirit!" Lillie cheered, giving a confident smile as she resumed their fight, where she and Snowy saw Ash and Pikachu remaining as determined as ever, which Ash expressed as he commanded. "Now, Pikachu, use Quick Attack and follow up with Iron Tail!"

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" Pikachu called as he charged at Snowy, gaining momentum, while his tail began to shine with a bright white light, taking on a metallic form, before leaping at Snowy with a great amount of force.

But showing their strength, Lillie and Snowy prepared a counterattack.

"Defend with Safeguard!" The blonde called, where Snowy surrounded her being in a white light, which expanded from her body, forming a some around her, where Pikachu's tail slammed into the dome, but was no where as powerful to break Snowy's defences.

Telling that the shield was too powerful, Pikachu stopped his attack, jumping back, remaining in an offensive stance, while Ash smiled.

"Nice try, pal." He said to Pikachu, before looking over to Lillie and Snowy, where he told them. "And that was a great counter. You two are amazing."

"You haven't seen anything!" Lillie called, getting fired up, for it had been ages since she had a Pokémon Battle for fun and without worrying about the fate of Alola, feelings Snowy shared as she dispeled the Safeguard move and readied for Lillie's next commands.

"Snowy, use Powder Snow again!" Lillie ordered, causing Snowy to cast out another breath of snow, following it up with another line of snowballs, which Pikachu dodged, jumping around the area as to avoid being frozen by the ice attack.

But as Pikachu jumped over another snowball, Lillie saw her chance.

"Snowy, aim your ice at the ground!" She called, pointing toward close to Ash, confusing him at first, before realizing what Lillie was planning, that she was going to use the ice to trip up Pikachu and put him on a field disadvantage.

However, Ash kept his cool as he instructed. "Pikachu, act fast strike the ground with Thunderbolt and Iron Tail!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called in reply, doing as per his Trainer's orders, where sparks of yellow electricity ran though his body, only instead of releasing them, he redirected the energy to his tail, filling it with power, just as he reused Iron Tail, the result causing his shining tail to radiate with lightning.

And with the set of attack combined, Pikachu slammed his tail into the icy ground, not only amazing Lillie and Snowy of their counter and their power as the attack smashed up the ground, but what amazed Lillie and Snowy the most was the teamwork and obvious skill Ash and Pikachu shared in order to create such a powerful move.

"I was right, you and Pikachu do share a great bond." Lillie then said, getting over her amazement and smiled, before smiling confidently as she asked. "But will it be enough to stand up against us?"

"We'll just see." Ash said back, feeling a great surge filling him, as well as Pikachu, both enjoying their Battle, but keeping focused on their goal, where Ash then let out. "Pikachu, now use Electro Ball!"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied with a small nod, before leaping into the air, gathering electricity at the tip of his tail, which he formed into an amber ball and tossed it at the Alolan Vulpix, where Lillie prepared and countered again.

"Snowy, use your Mist attack!" The blonde called, where Snowy complied as she opened her mouth and released a massive cloud of white mist from her mouth, covering the battlefield and obscuring her from Ash and Pikachu's sight, leaving both uncertain if the Electro Ball had even struck the fox Pokémon.

"I can barely see a thing." Ash said with a groan, finding frustration at the disadvantage he and Pikachu were now placed in, where Pikachu scanned around the area, trying to spot Snowy, but found the mist too thick.

"Powder Snow!" The pair heard Lillie call, before haring Snowy let out a call of her own, where Ash and Pikachu saw a line of snowballs heading toward them from the side, with Pikachu acting as fast as he could, narrowly avoiding the onslaught.

But before Pikachu could stike, more snowballs shot at him, more to the right, this time striking the Electric-type, where they froze his left leg and his tail.

"Pikachu!" Ash called in concern at seeing Pikachu trapped in the ice, seeing it weighing him down and leaving Pikachu practically defenceless, allowing Snowy to show herself as she leapt from the mist and released another set of snowballs, freezing Pikachu in place as he was buried up to his neck in ice.

Landing, Snowy gave a confident smile at the state Pikachu was trapped in.

"Pika..." He groaned, unable to do anything but barely move his head.

"Just hold on, pal. I'll get you out of there." Ash called, about to step forward and call the Battle off.

However, looking at his Z-Ring, a smile appeared on Ash's face as he thought aloud. "And I think I know how."

"Pikachu, it's time to test the power of Alola." Ash then called, smiling as he held up the Z-Ring and asked. "Are you ready?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied, giving off a nod despite the ice freezing around his neck, where he gave a powerful cry as he yelled. "Then let's go!"

With Ash's mighty yell, a powerful yellow aura surrounded Ash's being, shocking and amazing Lillie and Snowy at what they were seeing, which increased as the light surrounding Ash shot off of his being and filled Pikachu, who gave a powerful cry himself as he broke free from the ice, leaving Lillie in stunned silence.

'Such power.' She thought, wondering just how the two could be using such energy despite only learning about the basics of Z-Crystals just minutes ago.

"Full power, Pikachu! It's time for Gigavolt Havoc!" Ash announced, his voice remaining as strong as ever, just as he and Pikachu moved in perfect synch, where both pulled back their right arm, clenching it into a fist and gathering their energies, before both threw their fists forward, only with Pikachu's punch, he released all the electricity he had gathered with the activation of the Z-Crystal as a powerful lightning attack, which shot along the field and right at Snowy, giving her no possible chance to dodge or defend against such a power, where she was consumed by the electrical attack that then detonated, filling the whole field with a great uproar of dust.

And as the blast began to die down, Ash, Pikachu and Lillie saw Snowy had been defeated, where the fox Pokémon lay on her stomach as spirals filled her eyes.

And while Lillie was concerned for her Pokémon, she felt herself frozen in place as she looked upon Ash and Pikachu.

"A... amazing... No body has ever mastered a Z-Move in one shot." The blonde said, still in awe at what she had witnessed.

"Until now." Ash cut in as he and Pikachu walked over to Lillie and the fallen form of Snowy, where Pikachu stood by her side, while Ash approached Lillie with a smile.

"Thank you for showing us how Z-Power works. It'll come in very handy with our plans." Ash said, which got Lillie interested as she asked. "And what plans are those? Beating the Trial Captains, taking on the Alola League?"

"Making sure that Alola is mine." Ash replied as his smile changed to a more sly expression, confusing Lillie.

However, before she could ask what Ash meant, a sudden chill spread around her, where the blonde noticed a sudden temperature drop, namely around her legs causing Lillie to look down, where her confusion heightend, turning to shock to see her feet encased in ice.

Stunned, Lillie questioned. "Ash, what's going on?"

"Just a little plan where we capture Alola's Mysteria, and ensure she uses her powers to assist us." Lillie heard a sly voice say, causing her to turn and saw Misty, May, Dawn and Serena emerge from the bushes, further confusing the blonde.

"You're the Poké Defenders." Lillie called, having heard of the four and their heroics, before questioning. "But why are you here, and why are you attacking me?"

"We are just following the orders of our Master, or as you might know him as Dark Volt." Flash Freeze replied simply, as if being asked what Pokémon was best to combat Normal-types.

"Dark Volt!?" Lillie then asked, having heard of the villain from the Kanto Region, where she glared at Ash, before her gaze falling upon the girls, where she sensed the traces of the Hypnos Coin's effects within each heroine, facing Ash as she called in shock. "You monster, you brainwashed them!"

"It's more like he helped us see that his was are best for everyone." Hydro Girl said, speaking on her Master's behalf as she circled around Lillie, rummaged through her shorts and pulled out the Pokéball containing her Cosmog.

"Nebby!" Lillie called, knowing her secret identity was revealed to Ash and the others, where she struggled in the ice, but was then restrained by Dash and Foxfire.

"Don't worry, we'll give your Pokémon back." Foxfire said with a smile, which remained on her face as she added. "After Master convinces you to join us and use your powers to serve him."

"Speaking of. It looks like Pikachu could use some help." Ash spoke up, looking to see Lillie's Vulpix had regained consciousness and was struggling against Pikachu, who was positioned on top of her.

"Allow me." Hydro Girl said, setting down a bag, where she drew the Hypnos Coin, which she handed to Pikachu, who began to gently swing the coin before the Vulpix's face, letting out a soothing voice as he began to command her, causing the ice-type to slowly stop her resisting as her eyes glazed over and she relaxed her body, allowing Pikachu to speak his mind and alter hers'.

Continuing to struggle against the ice encasing her feet, as well as Dash and Foxfire's hold over her arms, Lillie questioned. "So that's the thing you used to turn the Poké Defenders into your puppets?"

"First off, our Master did not turn us into puppets, he used the power of the Hypnos Coin to share his views of how he can change the world if we devote ourselves to him completely."Foxfire said, sounding highly defensive toward her Master, which caused Dash to nod in agreement and add. "And second, that's not the only item he used to do it."

Facing Ash, Lillie saw the raven haired villain reach into the bag, where he pulled out a collar and began to approach her.

"Now just hold still so Master can make you a good girl."Foxfire said as she and Dawn watched Ash move closer, holding up the collar as he prepared to fasten the device around Lillie's neck and begin her re-education.

"No!" Lillie screamed as she suddenly gathered a great surge of psychic energy from her being and into her right hand, releasing it at Foxfire, which caused the honey blonde to cry out as she was thrown away from Lillie and crashed into the side of her mansion.

"Serena!" Ash called in concern, dropping the collar and rushing over to check on the fire user, holding her in his arms as he pressed his head to her chest, relieved to hear her heart beating and found that she was breathing, but seemed to have lost consciousness from Lillie's mental blast.

"Now I have freed one of the Poké Defenders from your evil." Lillie declared, adding with a continued rebellion. "And after I save the others, you will wish our paths never crossed."

However, Ash seemed almost to ignore the blonde as he gently set Serena down and faced Lillie, not even looking at her as he spoke.

"You might think I am the bad guy here, but all my slaves, no, my allies, I care and love them with all my heart." Ash said, clenching his fists as he slowly walked up to Lillie and stated. "So when you harm them, you harm me."

"So now it's your turn to feel the pain." Dawn then said, giving Lillie no time to react as she slugged her in the stomach with a heavy punch, knocking the wind out of Lillie and causing her to collapse as she lost consciousness and fell into Ash's arms, before Flash Freeze cast the ice off of Lillie's legs, where Ash hoisted the blonde up and into a bridal position.

Looking at Serena, Lillie and their Master, Flash Freeze asked. "What now?"

"We continue with the plan." Ash replied, looking at Misty, May and Dawn, where he commanded. "Take Serena inside and find a way to restrain her, then come and find me."

"Mysteria still needs to pay for what she did to one of my loyal beloveds." He informed, carrying the blonde back into the mansion, where all three henchgirls not only heard the angered tone in their Master's voice, but they could actually feel it as if those emotions were their own.

Doing as Ash had said, Misty followed Ash inside, while May approached Serena, each taking a side and picking the fire user up, where they lead her inside, followed by Pikachu, who continued to guide Snowy behind him with the Hypnos Coin.

Too focused on their Master and his obvious pain, none noticed the faint expression in Serena's face as she was dragged off, before losing consciousness completely, with one final thought coming to her fading mind.

'Dark Volt...'

.

.

.

Having no idea how long it had been, Serena stirred a little as she regained consciousness, fluttering her eyes open where she found herself in one of the bedrooms of Mysteria's home, finding herself tied to a chair, with her arms and legs restrained by rope.

And not even bothering to turn her head, she then asked. "Dark Volt, how long was I out?"

"Too long." She heard him reply, where he got off of the bed beside Serena and walked around her, revealing the Hypnos Coin dangling in his right hand.

"After Mysteria attacked you I was really worried." Ash then said, taking a seat opposite Serena, where he stated. "You might find it hard to believe me, but I do care about others."

Remaining silent for a moment, Serena looked at the Hypnos Coin within Dark Volt's grasp.

"Are you going to enslave me again?" She asked, where Ash was about to reply, but stopped as Serena cut in. "Go ahead."

Confused by her lack of resistance, Ash asked. "Did you hit your head harder than I thought, because you are acting a whole lot differently than the first time we met."

"I am fine." Serena replied, looking at Ash, where she then let out with a great honesty. "It's just I realized that I love you."

After hearing what Serena had just said, Ash was left silent, unable to react to the words, where he just watched on as the honey blonde moved her hands forward and undid the bindings around her feet.

"The others were so distracted with getting to brainwash Mysteria, that they forget I am a fire user." She explained, holding up several lines of rope, all with their ends singed, which further puzzled Ash, now knowing that Serena could have escaped but willingly remained behind.

Dropping the burnt rops, Serena walked up to Ash, closing the gap between them as she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his dark eyes, where she then asked. "Dark Volt, do you remember a girl you met and befriended at Pokémon Summer Camp?"

"Briefly." Dark Volt replied, having little memory of the camp since he had only attended it once, when he was just a child, which left him wondering how Serena knew about it.

"Do you remember saving her after she injured her knee and helping her find her way back to camp?" Serena then asked, which caused Ash to nod, before what Serena was trying to say came to him, where his eyes widened as he stared at the honey blonde.

"That was you?" He asked, causing Serena to smile and nod.

"Despite my injury, and that you could have left me at anytime you wanted, you remained by my side and just said 'Don't give up till it's over'." Serena then said, resting her hand on her chest as she smiled warmly and stated. "I have always held onto those words. When I first became part of the Poké Defenders, I never stopped thinking about you. You were my inspiration, my determination, the light that gave me hope when I was up against the impossible."

"And when we first met, I thought you were cute, which left me wondering if you would grow up to be just as handsome. I was right." The honey blonde added, which made Dark Volt blush a little, before the electrified villain then asked. "So what do you want from me, go back to fighting like Persians and Mightyenas?"

Continuing to smile at Dark Volt, Serena cupped his cheek as she said. "I want you to hypnotize me."

"You want me to... wait... what?" Dark Volt let out with confusion, backing away from Serena, where he was left in a stupor, before Serena told the raven haired villain in a gentle and caring tone. "I really meant it when I said that I love you. Even though I was under the effects of your mind control, I learnt so much about you, how much you have suffered in the past, how kind you continue to be toward others, how that behind that mask you are still the same sweet boy I feel in love with. I can see that you do want to make the world a better place. However, your views continue to conflicts with my ways of justice, part of me wants to be with you, while the other part of me wants to see you behind bars. That is why I want you to erase my sense of justice, so I can be with you, as it was meant to be."

Still stunned at Serena's words, Ash was about to speak.

"Serena, I..." He began to say, only to be silenced as Serena set her fingers on his lips, looked into his eyes and said with nothing but trust and love in her voice. "Dark Volt... no, Ash... please do this for me."

"Of course, my love." Ash finally replied, moving in and claiming Serena's lips in a kiss, expressing nothing but the love he felt for her, which Ash immediately felt Serena return.

And after the pair parted from their kiss, Serena remained smiling as she returned to her seat.

"I am ready." She said, looking on as Ash withdrew the Hypnos Coin, swinging it before her face, back and forth, back and forth, only she willingly kept her eyes locked on the mesmeric item, feeling her mind emptying, losing her ability to think for herself.

But even as her eyes dulled and her mind became blank, with what free will she had, she just smiled, knowing that she would be back with the man who had won her heart, back by his side and ready to obey his commands once again.


	11. Mysteria's Induction

-Upcoming Lemons-

During the time Ash was hypnotizing Serena once again and bringing back his devoted henchgirl, Pikachu was not only enjoying his own time with his hypnotized pet, but also the female Pokémon May's Delcatty and Glaceon, Dawn's Lopunny as well as Serena's Braixen and Sylveon.

As Pikachu lay on the bed within the spare room he was given, the Electric-type smiled as the all the female Pokémon seemed highly eager to mate with him again, evident from the way Delcatty and Braixen lay by his sides, rubbing their paws along Pikachu's body and down to his member, which each both rubbed with their soft paws, while before him, Glaceon, Lopunny and Sylveon were doing their best to put their mate in the mood, to which the Eeveelutions had themselves in a sixty nine position, licking and playing with the other's pussy, while Lopunny smiled as she sat closeby, holding the still hypnotized Vulpix in her hands, who mindlessly suckled at her breast.

"That's it." Lopunny soothed, smiling as the fox Pokémon continued to lick at her nipple, unable to do anything but obey.

"Keep going. We must be a good girl for our Master." The rabbit Pokémon then said, causing Snowy to take her mouth away from Lopunny's breasts and say. "Yes, I must be good for my Master..."

"Then show our Master by making me feel good." Lopunny commanded in reply, pressing her hand onto the top of Snowy's head and guiding her down to eye the rabbit Pokémon's wet vagina.

Simply nodding in reply, Snowy obeyed, where she moved her head in closer, in between Lopunny's legs, and let her tongue out, running it along Lopunny's slit, before pushing it inside, starting to pleasure the rabbit Pokémon.

"Oh... that's it, Snowy..." Lopunny moaned, bringing her right hand up and rubbing her breast as she added with a smile. "It feels good to pleasure us because you know our Master enjoys it..."

"And our Master will 'enjoy' you very soon." Braixen added as she joined the pair, adding to Lopunny's pleasure as she not only engaged Lopunny in a deep and heated kiss, but slid her left hand over Lopunny's bare breast, rubbing it, while teasing Snowy a little as she moved her right hand down Snowy's body and ran her fingers along her slit, smiling in her kiss with Lopunny as she could feel the entranced fox's womanhood getting very wet.

"Since you have been so good, I think you deserve a reward before our Master has you." Delcatty said as she crawled up behind Snowy, licking her lips at the sight of Braixen fingering Snowy's folds.

However before acting, Delcatty turned to look at Pikachu, where she smiled and ask. "If that is alright with you?"

"Go ahead." Pikachu replied, feeling his member getting harder at seeing his mates pleasuring his new slave, filling Delcatty with joy and Snowy with pleasure as the cat-like Pokémon stuck her face in Snowy's crotch and began to lick at her pussy, causing the brainwashed Ice-type to moan into Lopunny's womanhood as she tried to focus through her hazy mind and keep the mates of her Master happy.

As Pikachu remained seated, enjoying the sight of his mates continuing in their erotic actions, his smile grew as he saw Glaceon and Sylveon break from their actions and join him, rubbing their faces against his cheeks.

"Don't tell us you forgot about us, Master?" Glaceon asked as she nuzzled her head against Pikachu's right cheek, actions Sylveon copied on Pikachu's left cheek, while both looked at Pikachu with a great longing and desire.

"Don't worry, Master. We haven't forgotten how to please you." Sylveon then said with a smile, which turned seductive as she kissed Pikachu's cheek, kissing down his body until she reached his member, where she let her tongue out and began to run it across the tip, causing Pikachu to groan in approval at the pleasure that began to fill him.

"I... I almost forgot how good this feels..." Pikachu commented, having missed mating with the Pokémon of the Poké Defenders, who felt the same way as Glaceon joined in and purred. "And it'll get even better."

Moving her head down to meet Sylveon's, Glaceon copied in the Fairy-type's actions as she too licked around Pikachu's member, before moving her head down, sucking on Pikachu's cock, leaving Sylveon to lower herself and lick around Pikachu's balls.

Keeping Pikachu pleasured, both Eeveelutions switched between their positions in pleasing the Electric-type, taking turns in sucking their Master's cock, before Sylveon provided pleasure to her mate and Glaceon as she added her feelers into the action, using one to rub along Pikachu's balls, while sliding the other in Glaceon's pussy.

Feeling Sylveon's feeler moving in and out of her, Glaceon broke away from Pikachu and the Fairy Eeveelution, where she expressed her emotions and let out with a lustful moan. "This is so hot...!"

"And that's coming a lot from an Ice-type." Sylveon commented, playfully teasing Sylveon a little, before both Eeveelutions returned their attention back on Pikachu, where both sucked up and down his member, providing Pikachu with more and more pleasure.

But from Glaceon, Sylveon's blowjob, as well as the erotic actions Braixen, Lopunny and Delcatty were continuing amongst Snowy, Pikachu groaned loudly, grasping the bedsheets as he felt he was getting close to his limit.

"Seems Master is close." Sylveon commented as she stopped her actions, looking at Pikachu's erect penis with lust.

"Then we should do something about it." Lopunny said with a sly smile, pressing Snowy's face out of her crotch and turning her toward their Master.

"Suck Master's cock." She then commanded, which caused Braixen to add with her own smile and lustfulness. "You know you want it. You want him to cum."

"Yes, I want it... I will suck Master's cock and make him cum..." The brainwashed Vulpix said in reply as she moved herself into position and obeyed, opening her mouth and moving it over Pikachu's member, taking the tip in her mouth, before moving her head back and forth as she began to suck her Master off, not only causing Pikachu to groan at the new pleasure he was receiving, but his other mates watched with smiles, enjoying the sight of their Master dominating the Alolan Pokémon.

Continuing to follow her commands, Snowy moved her head back and forth, continuing to mindlessly suck her Master's cock, not stopping even as Pikachu shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, unable to hold back as he finally came, releasing his seed into Snowy's mouth.

With his climax over, Pikachu sighed, panting a little as he relaxed on the bed, enjoying the blowjob Snowy had given him, but also the sight of Braixen continuing to dominate her.

"Be a good girl and swallow it all for our Master." The Fire-type commanded as she rested her right paw on the back of Snowy's head, keeping her in place and making sure she complied, swallowing the cum in her mouth and licking Pikachu's member clean.

Removing her mouth off of Pikachu's manhood, while Snowy remained staring at her Master with vacant eyes, the other female Pokémon smiled.

"Master, I think she is ready for you." Sylveon said after turning Snowy around, lifting up her tail and spreading the Ice-type's lower lips with her feelers, giving Pikachu a great view of Snowy's folds, seeing just how wet she had gotten, causing the yellow mouse Pokémon to rise up himself, feeling desire for Snowy filling him, where he moved over to her, set his paws on her hips, lined his member up with her pussy and plunged his cock inside of her, groaning at the tightness of the Alolan Vulpix's vagina.

And while Snowy remained silent, the female Pokémon could see her cheeks flushing, telling that through her hazy mind that the Vulpix was enjoying the feel of her Master inside of her.

"So how does it feel?" Delcatty asked, enjoying the sight of her Master and his enslaved mate.

"Feels good... really good..." Snowy replied, her reply not too expressive as the other Pokémon knew it could be, causing Glaceon to say. "It doesn't feel good, it feels amazing. It feels just wonderful to have our Master inside of you, isn't that right?"

"Yes..." Snowy moaned, her tone filling with a little more emotion and pleasure. "It feels wonderful to have my Master inside me..."

Liking where Glaceon was going, Delcatty joined in, leaning in and whispering into Snowy's ear. "You love the pleasure we share with our Master more than anything. And when pleasuring our Master, you will do anything he says."

"I love the pleasure... more than anything... I will do anything Master says..." Snowy repeated, feeling her body getting hotter as her mind continued to submit to the instructions Pikachu's mates were giving her, adding to the pleasure she was feeling as Pikachu continued to ravish her pussy, mounting her as his member slid in and out of her folds.

"And you love us." Lopunny added, smiling as she told the Alolan Vulpix. "While you love Pikachu as your mate and Master, you love us as well. You are sexually attracted to all of our Master's mates and any other females he claims."

"While I love my mate and Master, I love you all as well... I am sexually attracted to the other females he claims..." Snowy replied, where she felt herself getting aroused again at being in the same bed as all the sexy female Pokémon around her, Which Pikachu picked up on as he could smell Snowy's arousal increasing, encouraging to thrust faster and faster.

For another hour as Pikachu continued mating with Snowy, the other Pokémon continued to give their latest slave sister/ further commands, making sure she was nice and compliant after her first time with their beloved.

"I can't... can't hold it... I'm close... so close...!" Pikachu groaned in warning, slowing his thrusts a little, while his other mates smiled, looking forward to having Snowy as part of their Master's harem.

"Me too... I'm going to cum...!" Snowy moaned, expressing her feelings, which made Braixen smile and say, giving her final command. "And when you do cum, you will belong to our Master. You will be just like us. You will always obey him and help him and Ash in their goals."

As Snowy was about to reply, she stopped as Pikachu gave off a loud groan as he had his release, cumming inside of Snowy's pussy, which caused her to cry out in ecstasy, cumming all over Pikachu's cock with her climax.

And as the high of their climaxes remained, Pikachu acted on instinct as he bit into the left side of Snowy's neck, marking her as his mate, giving her a mini orgasm at the pleasure to know she belonged to him.

Finished in their mating, Pikachu pulled his cock out of Snowy's folds, lay back on the pillows, where he watched as Lopunny and Sylveon helped Snowy to her feet.

"And how do you feel?" Sylveon asked the Ice-type, who turned to face Pikachu, only showing her eyes had lost the dullness and were filled with an unyielding/undying/ever loyal love.

"I feel perfect. Thank you for accepting me as your mate and your slave, my Master." Snowy replied, moving closer to Pikachu, where she kissed him deeply on the lips, showing that the mental commands had taken their desired effect.

"And I know that Lillie will be resistant, but if Ash is anything like you, she will find that she cannot resist his charms either." The ice fox then said, continuing to express her love, kissing around Pikachu's face and cheeks.

"And on the bright side, the longer it takes to convince your Trainer, the more time we get to spend with our handsome Pikachu." Lopunny pointed out, looking at her Master with desire, seeing his member was still hard, causing the rabbit Pokémon to act on her urges as she lay on her back, spreading out her legs and presenting herself, waiting to mate with Pikachu again, feelings Delcatty, Braixen, Glaceon and Sylveon all shared as they too got into similar positions, all highly eager to mate with their Master again, leaving Pikachu smiling, looking forward to the next few hours he got to spend with his mates, both recent and first enslaved.

-Meanwhile-

Lillie found herself in a troubling situation, where she was not only stripped naked and tied to the bed in her room, fitted with Dark Volt's collar around her neck to disable her powers, but the naked forms of Misty, May and Dawn were in her bed with her, where Misty and May were rubbing and massaging the blonde's breasts, while Dawn sat between her legs, looking at her with a grin.

"Why not just submit? You'll be much happier as Dark Volt's slave." Dawn then promised, but found Lillie remained defiant.

"I won't join you..." Lillie said back, refusing to allow Dark Volt and his henchgirls to brainwash her.

"Then we'll have to do this the fun way." The blue haired henchgirl replied, before Lillie bit her lower lip as Dawn moved her head between Lillie's legs, running her tongue along her pussy and increasing the pleasure forced upon her.

Keeping her hand on Lillie's chest, May looked upon the psychic heroine and smiled.

"Hard to concentrate with a tongue in between your legs?" She asked as she teased Lillie's body, concentrating her ice powers in her fingers and running the cool digits along the blonde's nipple, causing it to harden at May's icy touch.

Refusing to give the girls any satisfaction, Lillie just remained silent, keeping her focus, where she thought. 'If I can just hold out long enough, this collar should lose enough power for me to be able to break free.'

'Then I'll make Dark Volt pay for what he's done.' The psychic heroine then thought with more bitterness, which was expressed in her face, the sight of which Misty, May and Dawn picked up on.

Curious as to what she was thinking, Misty remained beside Lillie, rubbing her breast as she asked. "And what's gotten you all riled up?"

"The fact that the Poké Defenders are not only working with Dark Volt, they are also helping him brainwash other heroines and turn them into his mindless slaves." LIllie replied, which caused her to then state with a further hostility in her voice. "If you think about it, he is basically doing the exact same thing as Lady Nihilego."

From Lillie's accusation, Misty, May and Dawn all frowned, before the brunette said back. "If you are suggesting our Master is anything like her, you don't have all the facts. To begin with, our Master treats us with love and respect, while Lady Nihilego seems only to care about herself, not caring who she harms in order to get what she desires."

"Think about it, would Lady Nihilego treat others with love and reason to get them to see things her way?" Dawn asked as she removed her face from Lillie's pussy, shoving her fingers inside and saying with a continued bitterness toward the defiant blonde. "No. She would just use those creepy Nihilego and rob everyone of their freewills, including you, her own daughter."

"Talk about low." May commented with disgust in her voice.

Surprised at what Dawn had said, Lillie was about to question how they knew that she and Lady Nihilego were related, but found herself unable to speak as Misty kissed her, keeping her lips tightly pressed against Lillie's, while she and May continued to rub her breasts, while Dawn began to kiss around her stomach as the blue haired hench girl fingered Lillie's pussy.

Keeping her fingers inside of Lillie, pushing them deeply inside of her folds and pumping them in and out, Lillie continued to moan, but she also continued to show she wasn't going to break.

"At this rate, I don't think we are going to have her ready for our Master." May pointed out, sighing as she confessed. "Her will is the strongest we've ever encountered."

"True, but everyone has their limits." Misty pointed out, gaining a sly smile as she said. "We just need more incentive so Mysteria will see that being with us is the best for her and for Alola."

Continuing to rub Lillie's breasts, May looked at Misty with a curiousness as she asked. "And what did you have in mind?"

"Just stay there and I'll be right back." Misty said in reply, smiling as she got off of the bed and left the room, not caring that she was naked as she made her way through Lillie's mansion, soon arriving to the room where Ash was keeping Serena contained.

Opening the door, Misty expected to see Serena tied up and trying to resist as Ash placed her back under her power, but the sight was one that made the orange haired girl smile.

Looking ahead of her, Misty saw Ash and Serena on the bed, both naked and in the midst of making love, where the honey blonde sat in Ash's lap, moaning as he not only rubbed her breasts and kissed around her neck with an obvious affection, but the sight of seeing Ash's member filling Serena's pussy was starting to turn Misty on.

"Oh, Ash... Ash, I love you... I love you so much...!" Serena moaned, moving her body up and down to match the thrusts of Ash's cock, where the raven haired villain moved in and kissed Serena lovingly, parting from her lips and looked at her with a heartfelt smile.

"And I love you." Ash replied, continuing to express his love as he resumed kissing around Serena's neck, not even minding that they had company in the room.

"Oh, that's so hot seeing you reclaim her, Master." Ash and Serena heard Misty say, causing the pair to slow down in their actions and look at the water user, seeing the lustfulness she held at seeing them in the midst of their pleasure.

"When you want to be with the man you love, it's tough to resist him." Serena replied with a smile, her words somewhat of a puzzle to Misty, who decided to ask about it afterward, desiring to carry out her plans.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to bother you, but, could I please borrow the Hypnos Coin?" Misty asked, before explaining. "We want to get it into Mysteria's head that she will be best suited as your slave and we need some more help to break her in for you."

"Go right ahead." Ash replied, keeping his left arm around Serena, while moving his right over to the nightstand, withdrawing the Hypnos Coin and tossing it to Misty, who smiled.

"It's good to see Master convinced you to rejoin us." Misty said, her words made Ash and Serena smile back, where Ash told Misty. "Actually I didn't need to do any convincing."

Surprised, Misty asked Serena. "You mean you wanted our Master to hypnotize you?"

"That's right. I see Ash, not only as my Master, but as my love and the one I want to cherish forever, the man I want to serve and help him achieve his dreams." Serena said in reply, her smile remaining as she added. "And I know if you were in my position, you would want the same thing."

Though Misty blushed at the implications of Serena's words, she knew that Serena was right, certain that behind the effects of her mind control, she was deeply in love with Ash.

Misty, May, Dawn, all the women that had sided with Dark Volt loved him, while knowing that he loved them all, cherishing them more than anything.

And with the Hypno Coin, Misty set off on her mission, leaving Ash and Serena to enjoy one another, while she, May and Dawn would continue to 'enjoy' their eventual slave sister until she had the right mindset for their Master to then 'enjoy' her.

Returning to the bedroom, Misty saw May and Dawn continuing in their actions, where both had a hand on Lillie's thighs, spreading her legs open as both had moved their heads down and were licking around her pussy, while Dawn teased the blonde as she slid her index and middle fingers between Lillie's cheeks, probing around at her entrance.

"Still resisting?" Misty asked, getting the attention of her slave sisters, which caused May and Dawn to remove their faces from Lillie's crotch and nod.

"Seems no matter what we do, she won't submit." May informed, which caused Lillie to say. "And I will continue to resist. If I can resist a Nihilego sapping away at my brain, I can resist anything."

"Well maybe this will help change your mind." Misty said with a smile as she held out the Hypnos Coin, which made May and Dawn smirk, knowing that even Mysteria's will would be limited to such a hypnosis, especially with the collar continuing to affect her.

Glaring at Misty, Lillie asked with some sarcasm. "So what are you going to do, swing that around and say I must obey you?"

"Pretty much." Misty replied with a smile, crawling back onto the bed as she held her hand out, allowing the Coin to dangle before her.

"But I will need some visual assistance." The orange haired henchgirl then said, her smile turning mischievous as she eyed her slave sisters.

"Dawn, can you please go through my bag?" Misty asked, her smile remaining sly as she informed. "There is something inside I am sure will help us all."

Nodding in reply, Dawn moved off of Lillie, allowing Misty some room, where she circled around Lillie's bound form, resting the blonde's head in her lap as she set the Coin before her face, causing Lillie to prepare to shut her eyes and make sure she was not caught by the mesmeric powers of the Hypnos Coin.

However, her attention was drawn over to Dawn, a surprised expression appearing on Lillie's face as she saw Dawn had returned to the bed, only she was fitted with a strap on dildo around her waist.

Stunned and blushing at seeing the sex toy, Lillie asked with confusion, embarrassment and worry. "Why do you have that thing?"

"Tension relief." Misty replied, before commenting with a purr. "And though it's not as good as having our Master, it will help you see how good it can be."

"May?" Misty then called, getting the brunette's attention, where Misty said. "Why don't you go and 'assist' Dawn?"

"My pleasure." May replied, backing away completely from Misty and Lillie, where the brunette lay at the foot of the bed, resting on her stomach as she elevated her legs, keeping her butt in the air, before moaning as she felt Dawn push the sex toy inside of her, earning an approving moan from May.

"Oh, Master...!" May moaned, gaining a dreamy smile as she remained on all fours, moaning over and over as she felt Dawn thrusting the fake cock in and out of her, imagining that it was Ash who was ravishing her, while Dawn continued to keep up her thrusts.

Transfixed at the sight, Lillie continued blushing at the image of Dawn and May having sex, which Misty noticed and causing her to smile.

"Do you like what you see, do you want to be part of it?" She then asked as she began to slowly swing the Hypnos Coin back and forth, which caused Lillie to quickly close her eyes and turn her head to the side, refusing to fall into Misty's spell.

"She might not say it, but her body is speaking for her." Dawn informed as she removed the dildo out of May, looking at Lillie and seeing her pussy was getting wet with her sexual fluids.

"Maybe she just needs a better view?" May suggested as the brunette pulled herself upward and slowly turned to face Lillie and Misty, pulling her body forward and moving over, where May then climbed on top of Lillie, leaving the blonde flushing red, feeling May's breasts and her body pressing and rubbing against hers'.

"Now we can show you how good it really feels to be with our Master." May said, grabbing Lillie's cheek and pulling her into a forced kiss, the action catching Lillie by shock as she unintentionally opened her eyes, not only meeting the gaze of the brunette, but saw the Hypnos Coin between them.

And before Lillie could close her eyes, Dawn moved in, repositioning herself behind May and setting her hands on Lillie's face, holding her eyes open as Misty swung the Coin around, managing to capture the blonde, captivating her..

Transfixed on the Coin, Lillie found her eyes following it, unable to look away, causing Dawn and May to smile.

"She's all yours'." May told Misty, breaking her kiss with Lillie, before smiling as she felt Dawn slide the dildo back inside of her pussy again.

"And you are all mine." Dawn joked as she set her hands on May's legs and began to thrust in and out of the brunette's folds, filling May with pleasure.

With May and Dawn's assistance, Misty could see Lille following the Coin, causing the orange haired girl to smile, knowing that Lillie was still resisting, but would soon cave in and become another loving slave for Ash to command.

"That's it. Just relax and follow the Coin. Do nothing but relax, listen to our voices and do as we tell you." Misty said soothingly, keeping the momentum of the Hypnos Coin at a steady pace as she swung it back and forth, keeping hold of Lillie's chin, making sure that the blonde kept her eyes on the Coin.

"Don't worry about thinking. Forget all about Alola, your friends and your enemies, just keep focusing on the situation you are in, the pleasure you are feeling and how the sight of your slave sisters makes you feel." Misty then instructed, causing Lillie to moan a little, sounding as though she was defying Misty, but also trying to resist her.

Noticing the blonde showing weakness in her will, May and Dawn smiled as they decided to assist Misty further in getting Lillie to join them, where May moved forward, pressing her body against Lillie's and began to kiss around her neck and chest.

"You can feel like this all the time... but... but only if you just submit to us..." May said between her kisses and her pleasure, continuing to break Lillie's almost iron will.

"I... I won't listen to you..." Lillie said back, her face continuing to flush at the pleasure she was experiencing, feeling that combined with the collar and the Hypnos Coin, her mind was starting to weaken.

"But we only want to make you feel good." Dawn told Lillie with a caring smile, slowing down her thrusts to keep May from climaxing too soon, and to allow their pleasure to last longer in order to tempt Lillie into submission.

"Don't tell us that this doesn't excite you?" Misty cut in, where Lillie tried to speak, but found herself almost at a loss for words.

"I... well, I..." She could just say, before Dawn cut in.

"And even though he is Dark Volt, behind that mask and his so called evil, he is quite caring and handsome, isn't he?" The blue haired henchgirl then asked, the question causing Lillie to slowly nod, losing herself to the combination of pleasure and applied hypnosis.

"Our Master shows such care to others, even you, which is why he wants you." May added, kissing Lillie's neck and collarbone as she told her. "And you might hide it, but we can tell you want him."

"You need our Master, you want our Master. You want his huge cock inside of you, filling your pussy with pleasure you never imagined." Misty said as she continued to swing the Hypnos Coin around, smiling as Lillie gave a small nod, starting to lower his mental defences and allow Misty, May and Dawn's suggestions slowly into her mind.

Continuing to entice Lillie, Misty then instructed as she set the Hypnos Coin down and began to kiss the sides of Lillie's neck. "Imagine yourself in May's position. Imagine our Master behind you, ravishing you, dominating you."

"Is this is what you desire?" She asked, which caused Lillie to give a small nod.

"I do..." The blonde admitted hesitantly, only to then say. "But..."

"Don't butt, just relax and listen to us. Let your emotions out. Do what you want, not what everyone expects of you." Misty instructed, continuing to keep Lillie in her lusting mood.

"So what do you want?" Dawn asked, removing herself out of May, revealing the cum covered dildo, where Lillie gave her reply.

"I want Dark Volt as my Master... I want him to take me... I want him so badly..." Lillie said with a great longing in her voice, looking at the dildo with lusting and hazy eyes, causing Misty, May and Dawn to smile.

"I think we might have gone too far in training her for our Master." May commented, seeing the great desire in Lillie's eyes.

"Better than having her acting as if she doesn't want him." Misty said in reply as she untied the ropes that bound the blonde's hands to her bed, while May backed away from Lillie and undid the restraints around her legs, where Lillie suddenly acted on her newfound lust as she moved to Dawn, sinking her head down and mindlessly licking at the cum covered sex toy.

"Seems she's really getting into this." Dawn commented, watching as Lillie continued to lick the dildo.

"Well I hope she saves some of that energy for us." The girls all heard Serena say, looking over and saw the honey blonde enter the room, revealing that she was not only accompanied by Ash, but both were still naked, with Serena resting her head on Ash's shoulder, smiling contently after their lovemaking.

But from the sight of Ash's erect member, the girls could see he had much more stamina, exciting them, but not as much as Lillie, whose face lit up with a further lust.

"Welcome back, Master." Misty then said, smiling as she added. "And it's great to see you as well, Serena."

"It's great to be back and by Ash's side." Serena replied, continuing to rest her head on Ash's being, where the raven haired villain smiled, before saying. "And I see you have Lillie all ready for us."

"Us?" May asked, earning a nod from Serena, who said in reply. "That's right. Master decided that Lillie's first time would be with her Master and with me."

"I hope there is no problem with that?" Ash then questioned, which made Misty, May and Dawn smile, showing no resentment or jealousy.

"None whatsoever, my wonderful Master." Dawn said in reply, moving to the side of the bed alongside Misty and May, where the blue haired henchgirl went on and added. "I know you will make our new slave feel just as amazing as you make us feel."

Smiling at the praise his henchgirls were giving him, but also at the lustfulness Lillie was expressing, Ash moved onto the bed, set his hands on the blonde's cheeks and pulled her in for a deep and longing kiss, causing Lillie to moan at the sensations at just Ash's kiss, leaving her imagining just how good her new Master could make her feel when they got right down to it and made love, where her longing got the better of her as she broke the kiss and moaned with longing. "Master, I can't take it... I want you... I need you..."

Though Ash smiled at Lillie's enthusiasm, the raven haired villain desired to test her loyalties, where he said. "Before we do anything, show me how dedicated you are to me. Show me by satisfying Serena."

"Yes, Master... I will obey..." Lillie replied, following Ash's orders as she grabbed Serena and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss, matching the emotions she felt from the kiss her Master had given her beforehand, which filled both blondes with lust, only Lillie acted further on her feelings as she slid her hands down Serena's body, set them on her thighs and rolled them around so she was hovering over Serena's naked form.

"Now this is interesting." May commented from the side, not only enjoying the sight of Lillie and Serena beginning to pleasure each other, but she, Misty and Dawn were all curious as to what they would witness with Lillie's first time.

Remaining on top of Serena, Lillie showed her eagerness to please her Master and slave sister, starting with a more submissive position as she moved down and began to kiss Serena's feet, which tickled Serena a little, but she enjoyed the affection and the dominance she held over the blonde, moaning softly and encouraging Lillie to continue in her actions.

"I really like this new side to Mysteria." Serena said, smiling as Lillie continued to kiss around her feet, moving away from her toes and focused more on her legs.

"Then I bet you will love this." Misty called from the side, already guessing what was going to happen, where Misty smiled lustfully as she watched as Lillie kissed her way up Serena's being, kissing her legs, her thighs and kissing her way up to Serena's pussy.

Kissing around Serena's crotch, Lillie let her tongue out, running it along Serena's slit, before sliding it inside of her, the action causing Serena to grab the sheets of the bed and moan at the increased pleasure.

"Oh, Mysteria... you are very good..." Serena moaned, feeling Lillie putting a great amount of effort in her actions, which caused the fire user to say. "You are such a good girl now... Seems that my friends did a good job in 'training' you."

"I'll be sure to 'reward' them later." Ash spoke up as he joined the blondes, sending a shiver of pleasure through Lillie's body as she looked over her shoulder and saw the naked form that was her Master move behind her, more so as she felt his hand sensually rub her backside.

"But for now, I have my new slave to satisfy." The electrified villain added as he playfully gave Lillie's ass a squeeze, causing her to moan at the continued pleasure she was feeling, desiring Ash more than ever.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked, the question causing Lillie to moan and nod.

"Yes, Master... I... I want you..." Lillie said in a loyal and distant reply, eager to have Ash inside of her, just before getting what she desired as Ash placed his hands on the blonde's hips, before slowing pushing his cock into her tight pussy, causing Lillie to moan longingly.

"Yes... Yes, Master... Oh, yes...!" The brainwashed heroine moaned, feeling her body filled with pleasure as Ash moved his hips back and forth, his cock moving in and out of her tight folds, before feeling her great pleasure increasing as Ash moved his right hand around, groping her breast and giving her hard nipple a light squeeze, causing Lillie to moan even louder.

"That's it... keep moaning... Keep enjoying the pleasure I can give you, and know that serving me will only reward you with more...!" Ash groaned in reply, continuing in his actions, which caused Lillie to follow, keeping what focus she could as she sunk her face back into Serena's pussy and licked at her folds.

"Master, she is so good..." Serena moaned, before adding through her pleasure. "Not as good as you, but I can see that she will be very useful... to all of us..."

"No arguments here..." The laboured words of May said, agreeing with Serena, where she and Ash looked over and saw the three henchgirls rubbing at their pussies, pleasuring themselves as they watched their Master dominate their new slave sister.

"Maybe you can be of use to us...?" Serena suggested, smiling as she offered with an alluring voice. "Why not join us...?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." May said in reply as she removed her fingers from her pussy and joined in amongst the pleasure, where she moved beside Ash, pressing her breasts against his body as she kissed around his neck, while sliding her hand down and rubbing at what few inches had yet to fill Lillie's womanhood.

Misty joined Serena, increasing her pleasure as she sat beside her, took Serena's right breast in her mouth and began to lick and suck at her nipple, the time of which the orange haired henchgirl used to set her right hand on Serena's left breast, massaging it, while Dawn decided to receive some pleasure from Serena, where she gently sat on the blonde's chest, revealing her wet womanhood to the fire user, spread her lower lips out and pulled Serena's head forward, forcing her to begin to lick at her pussy.

Time didn't matter to Ash and the others as they continued in their collective love making, only the pleasure that each girl felt was what mattered to Ash, while continuing to enjoy her Master's pleasure and devote herself to him, to love Ash was all that mattered to Lillie.

What free will she had left was quickly overwritten with the desire to obey and serve the raven haired villain, causing her to remove her face from Serena's pussy and moan with a great submissiveness in her voice. "Master, please continue... please accept me as your humble slave... I will do anything you say...!"

"That's very good to hear, my dear pet..." Ash replied, smirking at hearing the blonde submitting to him, where May then smiled slyly and added in an enticing tone. "And knowing our Master, I'm sure he has many ideas and 'positions' for each of us..."

Lillie shuttered with arousal as her mind was quickly filled with various ways that she could serve and pleasure her Master, as well as her slave sisters, spurring her on as she got back to pleasing Serena, who moaned into Dawn's crotch at feeling Lillie's tongue back inside of her.

But after another hour of sex, Ash groaned and began to pick up his pace, feeling that he was close to his climax.

"Lillie, I can't hold it... I'm gonna cum...!" Ash groaned in warning, which made Serena break from Dawn's pussy and say with a commanding voice. "And when he does, you will also cum... That will be the moment you will give in and become like us, another loving slave of Dark Volt..."

Continuing to allow the pleasure to consume her, relinquishing her role as a heroine and her mind to her Master, Lillie nodded, accepting Serena's command, where she felt her body starting to reach its limit, feeling she too was close to her climax.

Trying to last as long as he could, to give Lillie as much pleasure as possible, Ash continued thrusting in and out of Lillie's folds, filling her with tremendous amounts of pleasure until he was unable to hold it.

Giving off a loud groan, Ash had his orgasm, cumming inside of his new blonde haired slave, which triggered Lillie's climax, as well as the commands Serena had set.

"Oh, Master!" Lillie let out, screaming in ecstasy as she came, releasing her sexual fluids over Ash's manhood as she had the greatest orgasm in her life, leaving Lillie panting and falling into Serena's crotch, too exhausted and satisfied to care, finding herself drawn to Ash, unable to resist him, knowing now that he was her Master and she was meant to serve him.

-End Lemons-

Pulling his manhood out of Lillie, showing it was still hard, exciting Misty, May and Dawn at the sight of it, Ash set his hands on Lillie, where he guided her, laying her on the left side of his chest as he rested on the bed.

"So do you object to serving our Master now?" Serena asked as she rested on the opposite side of Ash's body, smiling at Lillie, who continued panting, but smiled back.

"No... I see that I was wrong." Lillie replied, looking up at Ash with loving eyes as she declared. "You are nothing like Lady Nihilego, you actually care about others."

"And when I return to Luna Wing and Lioness, they too will see what I now see in you." The brainwashed blonde added, completely devoted to Dark Volt now, which made him smile, knowing that with the Alola Protectors at his command, Alola itself would be his.

But looking over at Misty, May and Dawn, Ash's smile turned seductive.

"Now I believe I promised to 'reward' my other henchgirls for their assistance." The raven haired villain said, causing Misty, May and Dawn to all smile back, looking at their Master with noting but desire as they presented themselves and eagerly waited for Ash to make love to them, knowing it would be another long moment of absolute pleasure before they moved onto enslaving the remaining forces of the Alola Protectors.


	12. Taming the Protectors of Sun and Moon

After their latest victory against Lady Nihilego, Luna Wing and Lioness decided to call it a day, less Mysteria returned with urgent need of their services, to which the duo had hidden themselves from public eyes, taking to the back rooms of the small restaurant, Aina's Kitchen, to a small bedroom, where the pair discarded their heroine costumes and changed into their civilian attire, with Luna Wing stripping down and changing into a green bikini top, which had pink flowers patterned upon it, alongside a matching pair of shorts, showing off her tanned skin and amazing figure, while Lioness slipped into a deep blue swimsuit, covering most of her body, but pressed against her skin and highlighted her ample breasts and body.

"That was a tough fight." Lioness admitted, worry filling her face as she said. "And from the way things have been progressing, it seems Lady Nihilego is gaining more power, and gaining greater access to the areas of Ultra Space."

"Next time we fight her, she might call upon a whole army of Ultra Beasts." The blue haired girl then added with a continued worry, which lessened as she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking over to see Luna Wing smiling at her.

"Don't worry, Lana. If Lady Nihilego tries any new tricks, you know I will always have your back." Luna Wing assured, identifying Lioness, who smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you, Mallow. You are a good friend." The blue haired heroine, now known as Lana, said in reply, turning to face Mallow and hugged her, causing Mallow's smile to increase as she hugged Lana back.

However, as the pair continued to hold one another, neither were sure who started it, but both began to move their heads forward, moving closer and closer, only to stop when they heard knocking coming from the front door of the restaurant, causing both to back away and blush.

"We... we should get that..." Mallow suggested, rushing out of the room, leaving Lana blushing before she refocused and followed the green haired heroine as they left the household region of the restaurant, made their way to the front door, which once opened, both were met with the sight of their blonde haired teammate and a few other guests.

Surprised to see her, and only after a few hours after their battle, Luna asked. "Lillie? What are you doing here?"

"But more importantly, who is the cute boy?" Mallow questioned, eyeing the raven haired Trainer beside Lillie, overlooking the others amongst the group, which annoyed the girls a little.

But keeping focused, they remained silent and let their newest henchgirl do the talking.

"This is Ash, and these are his friends, Misty, May, Dawn, Serena and Skyla." Lillie replied, introducing the group, where the blonde smiled and told her friends. "We bumped into each other after Lady Nihilego attacked the Alola Protectors with her brainwashed Guzzlord."

"Thank goodness for the Alola Protectors, am I right?" Mallow asked with a big grin, keeping their heroine alter egos a continued secret.

And though they had plans, but being nice, Lana had to ask. "So what brings you here."

"Well we are new to Alola, and after having our minds drained by those parasites, it drained almost all our energy." Serena said.

"And after we got to talking, Lillie said that this is the best place to get the best food Alola has to offer." Ash added, his words causing Mallow's face to lighten with joy.

"Then if it's food you want, then come on in." She said as she took Ash's hand and guided him inside, surprising the raven haired boy at her boldness, who managed to ask. "Are you sure? Because it looks like you two had plans."

"We were just going to the beach to relax." Lana informed, smiling as she said with a continued kindness. "But after we eat, we can all go."

"Better yet, we can make it a picnic." Lillie suggested, looking at Ash, where she smiled as she suggested. "So while Lana, Misty and Dawn help me change into something more appropriate, Ash and the others can help Mallow with the food."

"You can count on us. We all have had some cooking experience, so I bet our Regional flavours will just make your meals that more amazing." Serena said, being the only woman amongst Ash's henchgirls to not feel jealous of how friendly Mallow was toward their Master, before the groups departed, with Mallow leading Ash, Pikachu, May and Serena to the kitchen, where she smiled as she saw Lillie's Vulpix walking beside Pikachu.

"Looks like Snowy has taken a liking to your Pikachu." Mallow commented, her smile increasing as she saw Snowy nuzzling her head against Pikachu's face. "She seems almost unable to resist him."

At Mallow's words, Ash and the other girls smiled, before their smiles turned sly as Mallow faced away, where May thought. 'And after we are done with you, you'll be unable to resist/your new Master.'

-With Lana-

Returning to Mallow's bedroom, Lana gave a friendly smile as she allowed Lillie and her new friends inside, where she looked upon the group and asked. "So what brings you to Alola?"

"We are here to help Ash with his plans." Dawn replied with a smile, mirrored by Misty and Lillie.

"And what plans are those?" Lana asked, remaining curious as she then guessed. "From his Pikachu, does he plan to master the Z-Ring and try his skills against the Trial Captains?"

"Actually, Ash already mastered the power of the Z-Ring with his Pikachu." Lillie informed, smiling with pride toward her Master.

"That is impressive." Lana commented, before she asked. "So how long did it take?"

"Just one try." Lillie replied, her words stunning Lana.

"He mastered a Z-Move in one shot?" She asked, amazed, earning a nod from Lillie, who told her friend. "After we bumped into each other, Snowy and I offered to Battle him and his Pikachu. And even without knowing the exact moves, they performed Gigavolt Havoc with perfection."

"That is really amazing." Lana said, finding herself more and more interested in Ash, but also at seeing Lillie slip out of her dress, revealing she was not wearing a bra, causing the blue haired girl to blush.

"It's alright. We are all women here." Lillie said with a smile, which grew sly as she added. "Speaking of. I know you and Mallow have some attractions toward each other. But there is no need to be embarrassed. I am sure after our Master is done, he will help you be as confident in our sexuality as we are."

From Lillie's actions and her words, Lana blushed deeper than before, only to stop as the final sentence kicked in, confusing her, before the blue haired heroine's confusion increased as Misty and Dawn grabbed at Lana's arms, holding her in place.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She questioned, struggling against Misty and Dawn's grasps, trying to break free, but found her movements remained restrained.

"It's alright." Lillie assured as she approached Lana, her left hand glowing with a light blue as she set her fingers upon Lana's forehead and told her. "Just relax and let me do your thinking."

Pressing her fingers to Lana's forehead, the blue haired girl started to give in as her eyes dulled and glazed over.

While Lana and Mallow were normally protected by Nebby against any forms of brainwashing, siding with Lillie and Dark Volt, the cosmic Pokémon's power had been stripped from Lana, allowing Lillie to take complete control over Lana's mind, turning her into a mindless puppet for the blonde to command.

Removing her fingers from Lana's forehead, looking to see the empty expression on her face, Lillie smiled slyly.

"Now come with us. Our Master is expecting you." Lillie ordered as she redressed, causing Lana to give a small compliant nod.

"Yes, Lillie..." Lana replied, before the group headed out of the bedroom and to check on the condition of Mallow.

-Meanwhile-

As Lana fell under Lillie's control, May and Serena were helping Ash in the midst of their own plan to capture Mallow and turn her into a devoted servant to the raven haired villain, to which the green haired girl was in the midst of baking, taking out a trey and displaying its contents to her guests.

"Come and dig in." Mallow called happily as she set the tray down, revealing the same fried doughnuts Pikachu had been lucky to try, where Ash, May and Serena each took one and bit into it, finding the taste amazing.

"These taste really good." Ash admitted, before he had to ask. "But what are they?"

"Malasadas." Mallow replied, smiling as she said with pride. "Malasadas are Alola's Regional food, favoured by people and Pokémon alike. And it's my goal to make my family's restaurant give the best food Alola has to offer."

"Well keep up with that attitude and I know you can do it." Ash said in reply, causing Mallow to smile, feeling comforted by Ash's assurance, keeping up her smile as she moved closer to Ash and slid her finger along the right side of his lip, wiping off the jelly filling, before bringing it to her lips and savouring the sweetness.

At seeing Mallow flirting with their Master, May and Serena smiled slyly as they looked at the other.

"Seems Mallow really likes our Master." Serena commented, which caused May to smirk as she drew a Pokéball and added. "And after a few 'adjustments' to that personality, she will be perfect to serve him."

"Beautifly, come out!" May then called as she threw her Pokéball, catching Mallow's attention to see the brunette bring out her Pokémon, before Serena following up with her own Pokémon.

"Sylveon, let's go!" The honey blonde announced, tossing her Pokéball and causing the Fairy Eeveelution to appear beside Beautifly.

Confused at their actions, Mallow asked. "And what's all this about? Do you (two/guys) want to Battle or something?"

However, May and Serena just kept a sly smile on their faces, before the brunette then commanded. "Beautifly, attack Luna Wing with String Shot!"

"Sylveon, assist May and Beautifly with Helping Hand!" Serena followed up, causing Sylveon to act fast as she slid her feeler up, setting it upon Beautifly and powering May's Pokémon up, just as Beautifly launched off her webbing, which expanded due to Sylveon's assistance, not only catching Mallow off guard, but catching her quite literally as she was wrapped up and bound by Beautifly's attack.

After struggling against the webbing around her body, Mallow called with confusion and anger. "What is the meaning of this? When I get out of her, you all will be sorry!"

"I don't think so." Serena cut in, facing Sylveon and called. "Sylveon, make sure Luna Wing doesn't try anything to interfere with our Master's plans. Use Draining Kiss."

Rushing up to Mallow's bound form, Sylveon tackled Mallow to the floor, where she set her lips on the green haired heroine, causing Mallow to blush at being kissed by a Pokémon, before she began to feel lightheaded and weak, feeling that as Sylveon kept her lips against hers', her energy was being taken away from her.

"Ok, Sylveon, that's enough." Serena cut in, her call causing Sylveon to break from Mallow's lips and walk back to her partner, rubbing her head against Serena's legs in a continued show of respect and affection.

However, despite her lack of energy, Mallow had enough remaining to stay conscious and ask some questions, staring off as she looked upon Ash and the others, where she questioned. "Why... why are you doing this...?"

"We are just obeying the commands of our beloved Master, but you might know him better as Dark Volt." Serena replied as she wrapped her arms around Ash, her words shocking Mallow.

"You're Dark Volt, as in the super villain from Kanto?" Mallow asked with a continued shock, before pointing out. "But you seem so... so..."

"So what?" May asked back as she joined Serena.

"Cute, handsome, caring, perfect?" The brunette asked, listing off the aspects that made her fall in love with her Master as she wrapped her arms around Ash, while she traced her hand along his chest enticingly, similar actions occurring as Sylveon nuzzled her head against Pikachu's.

"Normal." Mallow said, completely taken about by the young man's physique.

He seemed like a strapping sort to her, even the kind of man she'd like to have as a friend, or thensome.

"Our Master is normal. All he is trying to do is bring order to our world, but he cannot do it alone, which is where you and Lana come in." Serena replied, smiling as she added. "And once we make a few changes to your personality, you will see how wrong you were about our Master.""

Worried at what Serena had said, Mallow asked. "And what do you mean by changes to my personality?"

"You will become awakened. You will be a slave to our Master's whim, but you feel more free than ever. He has enlightened us, he is our guiding light and the new reason for our existence. We simply follow his commands to the end, no matter what, for we do this to repay him an eternal debt." May replied, continuing to embrace Ash with a continued love.

"So in reality, we simply give our Master our minds, bodies, and our power. He has given us the gift of freedom in servitude, and you too shall realize how enthralling such a gift can be." Serena added, caressing her owner's chest with her hands, pressing her breasts into his back seductively.

However, Mallow remained reluctant.

"No! I won't let you brainwash me!" Mallow cried out, trying to struggle against Beautifly's String Shot, but found herself too drained to move.

"Don't even bother resisting. Beautifly's String Shot has been enhanced to resist even the sharpest cut attacks." May teased, amused at the green haired girl's fruitless attempts at escape.

"Don't worry, you'll soon realize that you don't want to fight back. You want this badly, don't you?" She continued to tease.

As soon as May said these words, Mallow began to rationalize the situation.

Perhaps if what they said was true, then perhaps submitting was her best option.

Taking a look at the raven haired man, mallow then began to feel pangs of attraction, admitting that though he was a supposed villain, Ash had shown her nothing but care the second they met, but she was unsure if that was really Ash or just a trick.

"And don't think of it as brainwashing, think of it as finding a greater purpose in life." All heard Lillie say, causing the group to turn, where all but Mallow smiled to see the blonde enter the room, alongside the motionless form of Lana.

"Lillie! Lana!" Mallow cried out, begging for her teammates to help her escape, but saw Lillie expressing the same sly smile as May and Serena, while Lana seemed distant.

"Sorry but Lana cannot hear you." Lillie told Mallow, shocking her as she wrapped her arms around Ash herself and added. "She now serves me and my Master."

"All we need to do now is to finalize the re-education." Lillie said gleefully, breaking her embrace with Ash and knelt down before Mallow, where she gathered her psychic energy in her fingers and tapped them upon Mallow's forehead, causing all thought to fade away from the green haired girl's mind, leaving her in the same mindless state as Lana.

Taking her fingers off of Mallow's forehead, Lillie faced Ash, smiled and said. "This will keep her in a temporary complaint state, but I will need more time in order to ensure Mallow and Lana are completely devoted to you."

"Take all the time you need." Ash replied, where he smiled and told his henchgirls. "It should give me more time to study the data on the Ultra Beasts and find a way to not only take control of the Nihilego, but Lady Nihilego herself."

-Sometime later-

Returning to Lillie's mansion via a portal Cosmog had created, while Ash had made his way into the secret area of the mansion, reading up on all the data he could about the Nihilego, as well as Lady Nihilego, Lillie was in her bedroom, tending to the unconscious forms of Mallow and Lana, where both had been stripped of their clothing, alongside their minds, for Lillie sat on her knees as she rested in the middle of the trio, her fingers resting on Mallow and Lana's foreheads as she implanted mental commands into her teammates' heads, ensuring they would be unable to resist Dark Volt when they awoke.

"Just keep relaxing, keeping relaxing and listen to my voice. Let my voice replace your thoughts, replace the way you think. You know that as your leader, I am right in making the decisions, so you will trust me in making a whole new line of decisions for you. You cannot resist me, you must obey my voice." Lillie said soothingly, smiling as Lana and Mallow gave small consensual nods in reply.

"Great work, Lillie." May said gleefully, brushing the back of her slave sister as she approached her.

"I live to serve my Master, and soon, so will they." Lillie responded with a devilish sneer.

Though happy to see another of Dark Volts devoted henchgirls, curious, Lillie asked. "So what brings you here?"

"Our Master." The brunette replied with a smile, before explaining. "He wanted me to collect Lana and Mallow's Pokémon and re-educate them for Pikachu."

Continuing to smile, Lillie asked dreamily. "He never stops thinking about others, does he?"

"And that is why we must be the best slaves for our Master." May replied as she walked around the bed and withdrew a set of Pokéballs upon the nightstand, Pokéballs containing Mallow and Lana's partners, and Pikachu's soon-to-be pets.

Having obtained what she had come in the room for, May kept the Pokéballs close to her being as she left, allowing Lillie to continue to implant her mental dominance over Mallow and Lana.

Focusing her psychic powers back upon the pair, Lillie continued to speak. "Keep listening to my voice, trust me and do exactly as I say. Just let yourselves go and become one with Dark Volt. We did a good job protecting Alola as its protectors, but serving Dark Volt will make that goal more achievable. Being one of Dark Volt's slaves/ is what was meant to be. He will use his power to bring order to Alola and stop Lady Nihilego for good."

"And it won't be all business, there will be plenty of pleasure." Lillie went on to say as her voice turned to a sultry purr, where the blonde then said. "When we aren't battling for our Master, he will be making love to us, filling us with pleasure we never imagined, which we will happily share with each other and our slave sisters."

Inside their minds, Mallow and Lana each found themselves within a black void, desperate for a chance to escape, a chance to break free.

But before their minds were engulfed completely, a bright light shone through, filling both with a pleasant warmth.

The light was enticing, so pure, enlightening and enthralling, where both found themselves transfixed on the light, where in, Mallow and Lana saw a figure, his very being beaming with eminence, which was none other than Ash himself, only he held no evil, no ill intentions or tricks, but seemed to show off his kindness and obvious care for the duo.

Looking at him, he was more attractive than ever before, where Mallow and Lana began to realize they had it all wrong.

This man was their existence, their reason to live.

His shining light cut through the darkness, where both knew that it was a sign, they had to obey him, to serve him to repay this great gift of knowledge and freedom he bestowed upon them, while outside of their minds, Lillie smiled at seeing the flushed expressions on her teammates faces, knowing she had them right where she wanted them and just needed to install a trigger as to ensure their submission.

Removing her fingers from off of their foreheads, but keeping Mallow and Lana in states of deep sleep, Lillie slid her hands down, sliding them along their maidenhoods, causing Mallow and Lana to moan louder at the feeling, feeling hotter and hotter with each passing second.

"Now for the best part." The blonde said, continuing to rub Mallow and Lana's pussies.

"In a moment, both of you will climax, experiencing orgasms like nothing you have experienced before. This is the pleasure of serving Ash, the pleasure of obeying and being part of Dark Volt's reign. All you have to do is answer my question correctly to feel that amazing sensation" She then instructed, to which her words and her actions caused Mallow and Lana's moans to intensify, sounding like a submitting yes to Lillie's ears.

"Now then... who is your Master?" Lillie asked, jamming her fingers deeply inside of Mallow and Lana's vaginas, triggering not only their climaxes, but also their mental commands.

"Dark Volt!" Mallow and Lana cried out as they had their orgasms, arching their backs as they both came, releasing their sexual fluids all over Lillie's fingers, causing the blonde to smile at their submitting reply and at how much they just came.

Removing her fingers from their pussies, Lillie remained smiling at the pair.

"Looks like you two are ready to see our Master now." She commented, causing instant excited smiles to appear on Mallow and Lana's faces.

"Yes. Please, Lillie, please let our Master see how dedicated we are to him." Lana begged, desire and need in her voice.

"We will do anything for our Master..." Mallow moaned as she began rubbing at her breasts, feeling herself getting hotter at the thought of their bare chested Master making love to her, where she let out with a continued need. "Anything..."

"Then you two just relax while I get him." Lillie replied, hopping off of the bed and leaving the bedroom, smiling as she turned and was about to close the door, where she saw Mallow grab Lana, pin her down and kisses her deeply.

'This is going to be fun.' Lillie thought, feeling herself getting excited as she headed off to retrieve their Master and to officially induct Mallow and Lana into Dark Volt's service.

.

.

.

During the time Lillie had 'convinced' Mallow and Lana to give themselves to Dark Volt, the raven haired villain was within the secret base of Lillie's mansion, where he sat at a desk, not only looking upon the data of the Nihilego stored on the computers, but he was in the middle of his next mind control device, consisting of a visor attached to a pair of headphones, while a metal rod ran down the back and attached to a collar.

Screwing the bolts in the back of the collar, Ash wiped the small amount of sweat from his head, having been hard at work to ensure his device would work, where he then thought aloud. "If Lady Nihilego's mind is anything like Lillie's, it will be highly resistant to my suggestions. My only chance to get her to comply with me is this, but will it be enough?"

"I am confident you will help Lusamine see the error of her ways." He heard Lillie say with great confidence within him, causing Ash to turn his head and look over to see his blonde haired henchgirl enter the room, looking at him with a lustful smile.

Smiling back at Lillie, Ash asked. "Good to see you, Lillie. Since you're here, I take it you managed to 'convince' Mallow and Lana to join you?"

"Yes, Master. Luna Wing and Lioness are at your command." Lillie replied, before informing her Master with an enticingness in her voice. "They are actually in my bedroom waiting for you."

"So why don't you take a break?" The blonde suggested as she approached Ash, wrapping her arms around his neck and said with a seductive purr. "It seems as it's all work and no pleasure for you."

"You'd better think again." Lillie heard Serena say slyly, confusing Lillie for a moment, before looking down, looking to see the honey blonde beneath the desk, sitting between Ash's legs, where Ash was without pants and Serena had his hard member in her hand, sensually sliding her fingers along her Master's length.

"I knew our Master would be busy with a way to tame Lady Nihilego and her parasites, so I offered to help him 'relax'." Serena said with a smile, not minding that Lillie was looking down upon her as she gave her Master a handjob.

"Then how about you come and join us?" Lillie suggested with a slyness matching Serena's.

"That is if it's ok by you?" She then asked Ash, who smirked and nodded in reply as he rose from his seat, allowing Lillie to take in the full sight of his member, before the electrified villain turned to help Serena to her feet, wrapped his arms around both blondes and headed for Lillie's bedroom to enjoy the pleasures of his slaves.

.

.

.

Returning to the bedroom, Ash, Serena and Lillie were met by an erotic sight, for as the trio entered the bedroom, they saw Mallow and Lana were unable to keep their lust back and were locked in a sixty nine position, where Mallow dominated Lana as she remained on top of her, running her tonge across the blue haired girl's vagina.

But looking up, Mallow immediately stopped, where a big smile appeared on her face.

"Master!" She called, not only excited to see him, the sight of his erect cock hanging between his legs, feelings Lana shared as she too looked upon Ash with her own excitement.

Looking at Mallow and Lana with smiles of their own, resting their arms around their Master, Lillie then asked with a curious and seductive voice. "So which do you want first?"

In response to Lillie's question, Ash broke his embrace with her and Serena, removed his shirt, leaving him completely naked as he lay on the bed, looking at his slaves with a smile.

"How about Serena finishes what she started while I show Mallow how good I can make her feel?" Ash suggested, which caused all the girls to smile.

"That sounds really good, Master." Mallow said as she crawled off of Lana and approached Ash, moving herself upward so she was resting her body on his chest and had her pussy close to his face.

"And it will feel better than anything you and Lana were up to." Serena said as she discarded her clothing, exposing her naked form to Ash and her slave sisters as she too got on the bed, moving herself in between Ash's legs, where she slowly sunk her head over his cock and began to give him a blowjob.

At the feel of Serena's mouth back upon his member, Ash gave a groan of approval, enjoying the pleasure he was feeling from his blonde haired slave, before returning that same level of pleasure to Mallow, where Ash let his tongue out and began to run it along her already wet folds, the action causing Mallow to moan in pleasure and approval.

"Oh, Master... Master, that feels good... so good..." Mallow moaned, feeling nothing but pleasure filling her as Ash continued to lick at her folds.

"And it will only get better." Lillie said as she stripped herself naked, got on the bed and crawled up to the green haired girl and kissed her, causing Mallow to moan in Lillie's mouth, enjoying the added pleasure with Lillie kissing her.

"And don't think we forgot about you." Serena said as she removed her mouth off of Ash's manhood and faced Lana, eyeing her slyly.

"Lana, think you can lend me a hand?" The honey blonde then asked, tracing her fingers along Ash's member as she spoke, which caused Lana to smile and nod in understanding, and in longing.

"Anything for our Master." Lana happily replied, allowing her desires to get the better of her as she moved over and sat beside Serena, copying in her actions as both girls wrapped their breasts around Ash's cock, pressing their chests close to one another as they began to give their Master a double titi-fuck, sliding their breasts along their Master's shaft, filling him with a great amount of pleasure.

"Serena, Lana... "Ash could only say, groaning at the feel of the set of breasts rubbing around his member, feeling both his devoted slaves placing a great amount of effort in satisfying him, evident as they each ran their tongues along the tip of his penis as it slid out from between their breasts.

However, as great as their pleasure was, looking back up at Mallow, seeing the need, the desire in her eyes for him, Ash gave a caring smile as he moved his head back in between Mallow's legs, resuming to lick at her pussy and resumed to satisfy his new slavegirl.

"Yes...! Oh, Master, yes...!" Mallow moaned, loving the pleasure of her Master's tongue inside of her, as well as the attentive actions of Lillie, loving the feel of the blonde kissing around her neck and rubbing her breasts, trying to keep Mallow in the mood as the four girls remained in the midst of their pleasure with their one and only beloved Master.

Remaining in their respective positions, Lillie continued to kiss and rub Mallow's neck and breasts, leaving the green haired girl moaning, greatly enjoying the pleasure of her slave sister, but she found the feeling of her Master lashing at her pussy that much more enjoyable, giving her pleasure she wished would last forever, while Serena and Lana remained in between Ash's legs, continuing to give all they could to ensure their Master's pleasure, both finding themselves getting somewhat aroused at their actions as they continued to rub their bodies around Ash's cock.

However, after another thirty minutes, Mallow gave off a loud moan, feeling she was close to her limit.

"Go ahead. Just relax and cum." Lillie soothed, sliding her hand down and rubbing it above Mallow's crotch, forcing more pleasure into her body and causing Mallow's moans to increase, before the green haired girl cried out in ecstacy, unable to contain her pleasure as she had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids into her Master's waiting mouth.

And shortly after Mallow had her release, as did Ash, to which the raven haired villain groaned loudly as he came, shooting his cum all over Serena and Lana's faces and bodies, not that either minded.

With her climax coming to an end, Lillie wrapped her arms around mallow, keeping her in position, where she smiled and asked. "How was that?"

"Wonderful..." Mallow panted, her reply causing Lillie and Ash to smile.

"And it's going to get even better." Serena said, after she and Lana had finished cleaning the other, licking up the last of their Master's essence off the other's body, where Serena took charge as she pressed her hands to Lana's chest and forcefully pushed her down, leaving the blue haired girl lying on her back, her body presented to her Master, leaving Lana in desire, expecting Ash would make love to her first.

But having other ideas, Lillie assisted as she guided Mallow over to Lana, moving the green haired girl on top of Lana where their bodies pressed close to one another, their breasts and pussies rubbed from the close contact and caused both women to moan in desire.

"Go ahead, Master." Serena said with an enticing tone and matching smile, giving Ash's member a final kiss, before she and Lillie backed away, giving some room between their Master, Mallow and Lana, watching on with excited smiles as Ash moved into position.

Moving up and behind the Alolan girls, Ash set his hands on Mallow's hips, lined his member up with her womanhood, before slowly inserting it inside of her, causing the green haired girl to moan at the feeling as the cock entered her body, which turned into a loud cry as a great wave of pleasure filled her.

"Master, oh, Master...! You are so good... amazing...! Oh, Master...!" Mallow moaned erotically, losing herself to the combination of pleasure and mind control, causing Ash, Serena and Lillie to grin from Mallow's cries of pure pleasure.

But making sure to show his loving and devoted henchgirls his love, Ash removed his manhood from Mallow's folds and slid it inside of Lana's pussy, causing the blue haired girl to moan as the familiar pleasure of her Master's sex filled her.

"Master... Master, you are so deep..." Lana moaned, looking up at Mallow, where she smiled and let out. "Mallow, you were right... Master is amazing...!"

From the pleasure filling her slave sister, Mallow gave a warm smile, before acting on her needs, where the green haired girl nodded, then moved her head down and claimed Lana's lips in a deep and loving kiss, the action surprising Lana at first, before she felt the warmth of Mallow's actions and kissed her back.

"I knew there was something between you two, now you can share it." Lillie spoke up, only to moan as she felt Serena's hand slide sensually along her lower lips, where the honey blonde smiled and added. "So long as you remember to obey our Master that is."

"Of course..." Lana moaned in reply after she and Mallow broke from their kiss, where both focused on their newfound feelings of love and devotion toward Ash, both moaning from their close body contact and how Ash would remove his member and switch, keeping both Alola women satisfied.

Removing his cock from Lana sometime later, Mallow's moans and cries filled the bedroom again as Ash inserted himself back in the green haired girl's vagina, where he resumed to make love to her.

"Yes, oh, yes...!" Mallow let out as she continued to enjoy the feel of her Master's member filling her pussy, feeling him pleasure her, bringing her closer and closer to her climax.

After another hour, spending the time in making love to Mallow, the green haired girl could feel she was close, that she was going to cum, but before she could warn Ash, she was silenced as Lana engaged her in another loving kiss.

The added actions of Lana was too much for Mallow to handle, causing her to arch her back, breaking her kiss with Lana as she screamed in ecstasy.

"Master!" Mallow cried out as she had her climax, cumming all over Ash's member, as well as letting her sexual fluids pour on Mallow's thighs as she finally had her orgasm, where she remained with a satisfied smile on her face as she fell forward and on top of Lana.

"So good..." Mallow moaned as a dazed and satisfied smile appeared on her face, which Lana found cute, sweet and fairly sexy, but found herself unable to say anything about it, for Ash quickly inserted his cock back inside of her, still having plenty of energy to spare, still desiring to allow Lana her release and to ensure she too would fall for him and she would also obey.

Thrusting his cock in and out of Lana's increasingly tight pussy several more times, Ash was unable to hold back his pleasure as he let out a loud groan as he finally had his orgasm, releasing his seed into Lana's pussy, triggering her climax, where she gripped the sheets of the bed, threw her head back and cried in absolute joy as she came, cumming all over Ash's manhood as well, as staining the sheets beneath her legs.

But too satisfied to care, Lana just lay in place as her body gave out, leaving her resting on her back, panting for energy and holding Mallow in a loving embrace.

Smiling at the blissful states Mallow and Lana were in, Lillie got their attention as she said. "I told you it would feel great."

"Yes..." Lana panted, before confessing. "Being with Dark Volt is what is best for all of us..."

"And the best thing for Alola." Serena added with a devoted smile as she looked upon her beloved, who faced Serena and showed her his love, returning the pleasure she had given him as he began to kiss her neck and lightly run his fingers along her pussy, sending sparks of pleasure through Serena's being.

"We can talk all about that afterward." Ash said, continuing to pleasure his honey blonde haired henchgirl, giving another smile as he then added. "Then after, we can talk about taking on Lady Nihilego and putting a stop to her ways once and for all."

-Sometime ago, with Pikachu-

Like Ash, while the raven haired villain was enjoying his latest slaves, as well as his already claimed henchgirls, Pikachu found himself in a similar position.

As he lay on the bed within the spare bedroom, enjoying the affectionate pleasure Braixen, Sylveon, Delcatty, Glaceon and Lopuuny were sharing with him and each other, with Lopunny and Braixen kissing their beloved Master's cheeks and rubbing his chest, Delcatty and Glaceon keeping Pikachu in the mood as they lay before the Electric-type, lovingly sucking around his member, while Sylveon had positioned herself behind the pair, using her feeler-like appendages to rub at their pussies.

However, the erotic actions of the female Pokémon slowed down a little as they heard knocking on the front door, before looking over to see May enter the bedroom.

"Apologies for interrupting you during your mating, Master Pikachu, but Ash wanted me to give you these." The brunette said as she displayed a set of Pokéballs, making Pikachu smile, for he could smell the pleasant scents of Tsareena and Primarina upon the devices.

"He said you would know what to do with them." May finished as she remained in place, curious to see how Pikachu would react.

"Pika." He said with a smile directed at May, sounding as though he was thanking her, before the yellow mouse faced Lopunny and Braixen, made a gesture for them to follow him off of the bed, where Pikachu stood before May, while Lopunny and Braxien stood by her side.

"Pikachu Pi Pika." Pikachu said with some command in his voice, making a throwing gesture, May smiled at this, understanding perfectly as she readied the Pokéballs.

"Tsareena, Primarina, come out." May announced as she tossed the Pokéballs, forcing Tsareena and Primarina out of the devices, confusing the pair at being called upon by a Trainer that was not Mallow or Lana, but they were more confused, verging on shocked to see the female Pokémon baring their private areas and pleasuring one another on the bed.

Remaining confused, Tsareena and Primarina believed the Pikachu before them could give them the answers they desired, but before either could speak, they saw him give off a sly smile and wave his paw, catching Tsareena and Primarina off guard as Lopunny and Braixen shot in, with Dawn's Pokémon pouncing and pinning Primarina to the ground, while Braixen wrapped her arms around Tsareena, using her psychic powers to keep the Grass-type immoble.

With Tsareena and Primarina restrained, May smiled.

"Do your stuff, Master Pikachu." She said with a grin of her own, watching as Sylveon walked up to Pikachu, the Hypnos Coin dangling in her mouth, which she dropped into her Master's paw and watched as Pikachu brought up the Hypnos Coin, swinging it back and forth, captivating and draining the thoughts from Tsareena and Primarina, both finding it near impossible to break from gazing at the mesmeric device.

"I can see you have things under control here." May commented, turning around and preparing to leave Pikachu alone with his eventual mates.

"Have fun." May then said with a small and seductive smile as she closed the door, exiting the room and giving Pikachu the privacy to ensure Tsareena and Primarina would submit to him, as his previous mates had, to which Lopunny and Braixen continued to keep hold of their captives, making sure they gazed at the Hypnos Coin.

"That's it, keep your eyes on the coin, follow the coin and let us into your minds. Don't think, just relax and let us do your thinking for you. Do exactly as we command." Lopunny instructed, keeping her body pressed on top of Primarina as she lowered her hand down and began to rub at the Water/Fairy-type's breasts, where she commanded with a more seductive voice. "Obey us and we will make you feel good. Feeling good makes you want to obey."

"Feeling good makes us obey..." Primarina replied with a vacantness in her voice, moaning at Lopunny's touch, before Tsareena found herself feeling similar sensations as Braixen reached around and began to cup and fondle her breasts.

Keeping up in their pleasure and their dominance, Braixen smiled slyly as she moved closer to Tsareena's face and asked. "Now answer us honesty, isn't Pikachu the most handsome Pokémon you have ever seen? Do you want him, do you desire him to touch you as we are right now?"

"Don't think, just answer." The fox Pokémon then added, nipping Tsareena's neck a little, which caused her to moan louder at the pleasure filling her body.

"Yes..." The Grass-type moaned, expressing her desires over her rationality. "I desire Pikachu... I want him..."

"Me... me too..." Primarina spoke up, a red hue appearing on her cheeks as she went on and said. "I also want Pikachu..."

Liking their answers, and how fast they submitted, Braixen and Lopunny looked at one another and nodded.

"Then have him." Braixen said as she and Lopunny released their holds over the Alola Pokémon.

"Let go of your inhibitions and let your body's take over." Lopunny added, where she and Braixen smiled with sly and lustfulness as Tsareena and Primarina followed their words, each moving over toward Pikachu and engaging him in a longing three-way kiss, actions of which Pikachu gladly returned.

However, as much as Pikachu was enjoying the kiss, he broke away from Tsareena and Primarina's lips, where he smiled at the pair.

"Come and join me." Pikachu commanded as he set the Hypnos Coin upon the ground and climbed back onto the bed, looking at the Alola Pokémon with an enticing smile, where he said. "I'm sure the three of us can make each other feel really good."

Lightly giving their butts an encouraging slap, Tsareena and Primarina moved onto the bed, joining their Master, where both entranced Pokémon continued to act on their commands and their desires, with Tsareena pulling down the ruff covering her mouth, revealing her lips, before she and Primarina began to kiss Pikachu's cheeks and along his neck, causing him to give small groans in approval.

Through their hazed minds, their bodies continued to heat up as they pleasured their Master, which the Electric-type picked up on, picking up on the scent of their sex, before looking over at Delcatty, Glaceon and Sylveon.

"Girls, why don't you help 'relieve' their tension?" Pikachu suggested with a slyness in his voice, which was reflected upon the female Pokémon's faces.

"Anything you say, Master." Delcatty said in reply, speaking for herself and her slave mates, before the Prim Pokémon crawled her way to Tsareena, moved into position and began to run her tongue along Tsareena's exposed pussy, the actions of which caused the Grass-type to break from her kissing with Pikachu and moan erotically, followed by Primarina when Glaceon and Sylveon each took spots beside the Water/Fairy-type, where Glaceon licked and bit around Primarina's neck sensually, while Sylveon used her feelers to rub at Primarina's breasts and pussy.

At the feel of the female Pokémon rubbing and licking at their private areas, Tsareena and Primarina felt further aroused, desiring more pleasure and more of Pikachu, causing the pair to kiss their way down his body, stopping for a moment to take in the sight of Pikachu's unsheathed and erect member, before both Alolan Pokémon moved down, running their tongues along the tip of Pikachu's cock, causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Tsareena, Primarina, you two are so good..." Pikachu groaned, holding the sheets of the bed with his paws as he continued to remain on his back and allow the brainwashed Pokémon to suck him off.

"And keep it up." Lopunny called with a dominant voice as she and Braixen had returned to the bed, sitting at the end as they rubbed at their pussies, enjoying the sight of the enslaved Pokémon mindlessly pleasuring their Master, feelings Delcatty, Glaceon and Sylveon all shared, which caused the Ice Eeveelution to follow up and command. "Keep going. Keep sucking our Master's cock. Keep him satisfied. Know that pleasing him is all that matters."

Giving off small nods, Tsareena and Primarina obeyed the commands of the female Pokémon, putting more effort into their actions as they continued to please their Master, to which Primarina moved her mouth over Pikachu's member, sliding her mouth back and forth, giving him a blowjob, leaving Tsareena to pay her attention to Pikachu's balls, rubbing and massaging them with her slender hands, both doing all they could to please their Master and those watching them.

Remaining in their positions, Tsareena and Primarina's actions continued to cause Pikachu to groan, growing louder and louder with each minute that passed from the pleasure they were giving, which also provided pleasure to Delcatty, Glaceon, Sylveon, Braixen and Lopunny as the five Pokémon watched from the side, rubbing at their breasts and pussies, pleasuring themselves at the sight of the naked form of their Master in the midst of passion between the two Alolan Pokémon.

However, as great as it felt to have Tsareena and Primarina at is command, following their orders and stimulating his member, Pikachu began to groan louder, his member shaking and quivering as he could feel he was close to his limit.

Knowing he was close to his climax, Pikachu gave a loud groan, where he began to warn his new slaves.

"Tsareena... Primarina, I... I can't hold it... I'm close..." Pikachu began to say.

"Then get ready to swallow our Master's essence." Braixen cut in with a slyness in her voice as she rubbed at her breasts and folds, causing Tsareena and Primarina to obey, where the pair moved back, giving their Master a little room as they finished off his pleasure by licking around the tip of Pikachu's cock until he was unable to contain himself, groaning in great bliss as he came and cumming all over Tsareena and Primarina's faces.

With his climax fading, Pikachu lay on his back, panting a little as he looked upon the entranced forms of Tsareena and Primarina, the sight of which made his member hard, which continued to harden as Delcatty and Sylveon approached Tsareena and Primarina, Delcatty engaging Tsareena in a deep kiss, while Sylveon kissed Primarina.

"Let's get you girls cleaned up." Sylveon said, licking Primarina's cheeks and smiling, lapping at the cum from Pikachu's climax and tasting his cum upon Primarina's face, actions Delcatty copied and enjoyed upon Tsareena.

After licking the cum off of the Alolan Pokémon's faces and their chests, Delcatty and Sylveon guided Primarina aside, deciding to allow Tsareena to be the first of the pair to mate with their Master, where Glaceon spoke up and said with a smile and lustfulness. "Get ready for the best pleasure you will ever feel."

Complying with the Ice-type's words, Tsareena simply gave a small nod in reply, before Sylveon wrapped her feelers around the Grass-type's body, positioning her so Tsareena was on all fours and her legs were spread out, allowing Pikachu to see how wet Tsareena's pussy was getting, the sight instantly putting Pikachu back in the mood, where he rose up and approached Tsareena from behind, set his paws on her thighs and lined his member up with her womanhood, causing her to moan a little at the feeling.

"Do you want it? Do you want to feel our Master inside of you?" Sylveon asked, her question causing Tsareena to mindlessly nod in reply.

"Then get ready for the best pleasure you will ever know." Braixen then said, not only agreed by the other female Pokémon in the bedroom, but also encouarging Pikachu as he pushed his hips forward and slid his member into Tsareena's folds, which caused her to give a loud and erotic moan of pleasure.

"Tell us how it feels." Lopunny spoke up, before commanding. "Tell us how good our Master is."

Hearing the latest command caused Tsareena to nod as she obeyed, where the Grass-type then gave off a loud moan as pleasure filled her being.

"It's amazing... I... I have never felt this good..." Tsareena let out, a blissful smile appearing on her face as Pikachu continued to ravish her pussy, where she cried. "Pikachu is just amazing!"

"And don't we know it." Braixen said with a smile, glad to see Tsareena enjoying her time mating with their Master, just before her attention was drawn to the entranced form of Primarina, where her smile turned sly.

"And don't think we forgot about you." She purred, looking at the motionless form of the Water/Fairy-type alongside her slave sisters, before asking. "Ready to get Primarina in the mood for our Master, to let her know what she will experience when she joins us?"

"Do you have to ask?" Lopunny asked back as she pressed her hands on Primarina's body, pushing Primarina so she was on her back, but still able to see Pikachu mating with Tsareena, causing the entranced Pokémon to look on with mindless arousal.

As Primarina remained in place, moaning lightly at the sight of Pikachu and Tsareena, her moans increased as Pikachu's mates circled around her form, making sure to sexually stimulate Primarina as much as possible before Pikachu was to mate and claim her.

"That's it, just relax and enjoy it, enjoy the feelings flowing through you." Delcatty said soothingly as she flicked her tongue softly around Primarina's left breast, lightly licking at her nipple.

"Keep watching our Master and know that you too will know that pleasure." Glaceon added as she paid attention to Primarina's right breast.

"So long as you obey our beloved and his Trainer." Braixen then said with some seriousness in her tone, sliding her stick into Primarina's womanhood, sliding it in deeply and pulling it out, building up a rhythm, which left the Water/Fairy Pokémon unable to do anything but nod and moan.

"Yes... I will obey..." Primarina replied with a shaky voice, feeling the pleasures increasing, not only as Pikachu continued to dominate Primarina, thrusting harder and harder inside of her, but Primarina felt Lopunny and Sylveon join in on pleasuring her, where the Fairy Eeveelution slid her feelers behind Primarina's back, rubbing at her ass, even sliding a feeler into her entrance, while rabbit Pokémon positioned herself above Primarina, lowering herself so her pussy was hovering over Primarina's face, the sight and scent of Lopunny's sex placing Primarina in a practical stage of heat, causing her to act on instinct as she let her tongue out and began to lick at Lopunny's wet folds.

"And I didn't even give the command. Very good. I know our Master will love you." Lopunny commented as she began to 'enjoy' Primarina, while all remained watching their Pikachu Master continue to ravish Tsareena, who continued to lose herself to the pleasure, crying out in absolute joy and ecstasy at each thrust she felt, each moment of having Pikachu taking her.

For another hour, Pikachu continued mating with Tsareena, thrusting in hard and deeply within her pussy, causing the entranced Grass-type to moan louder and louder, losing herself further to the pleasure she was experiencing.

"Pikachu, it's wonderful... so amazing..." Tsareena let out, before moaning, her body moving rapidly as she felt she was close, which Pikachu and his mates picked up on, causing Lopunny to remove herself off of Primarina, move over to Tsareena and smile.

"Get ready for the best feeling you will ever know." Lopunny said as she cupped Tsareena's cheek. "This is the pleasure of obeying our Master."

Only able to nod, Tsareena gave off a few more moans, which were muffled as Lopunny kissed her deeply, the actions of the rabbit Pokémon dominating her in their kiss and Pikachu's thrusts became too much for Tsareena to handle, causing her to break from Lopunny's lips and arch her back as she climaxed.

"Master!" Tsareena cried loudly, her body giving into its need for release as she had her climax, cumming all over Pikachu's member and earning an approving groan from the yellow mouse Pokémon as he came shortly afterward, filling Tsareena with his sexual fluids.

And while Tsareena fell to her stomach after all the energy she had used, blankly smiling ahead, dazed from the pleasure, Pikachu remained full of stamina, evident as he removed his member from the Grass-type's womanhood, revealing it was still hard, before he nudged her head with his cheek, allowing him access to her neck, sinking his tiny teeth into her skin and marking her as his latest mate, a feeling that left Tsareena in bliss.

At seeing their Master successfully mark Tsareena as his own, Braixen and the other female Pokémon smiled, not only knowing Pikachu enjoyed his latest companion, as well as knowing he would soon reward them with that same pleasure, but all knew that after Primarina experienced Pikachu's pleasure, she too would submit and join them.

"Now it's your turn." Glaceon said with a smile as she and the other female Pokémon moved away and off of Primarina, allowing Pikachu complete access to her body, where he saw that the girls had left her in a flustered state.

"So just relax and let our Master 'enjoy' you." Sylveon instructed, causing Primarina to give a small nod as Pikachu climbed on top of her, looking at the Water/Fairy-type with the same longing and slyness he held when mating with Tsareena, before he made Primarina moan as he pressed his lips against hers', starting off in their mating with a deep and heated kiss.

As Pikachu continued to kiss Primarina, leaving her moaning in his mouth, her moans grew louder as she felt Pikachu slide his tail downward, rubbing it along her breasts and brushing her nipples.

"Oh, Master..." Primarina let out at the pleasure Pikachu continued to give her, which increased as Pikachu broke his kiss with the Water/Fairy-type Pokémon, kissed his way down her body, kissing along her chest, before moving over and running his tongue over her left nipple.

From feeling Pikachu start to lick at her breast, Primarina moaned, causing Braixen and the other female Pokémon to smile.

"We told you it'd be good." The fox Pokémon said with a smile, which remained on her face as she eyed the pleasured form of Tsareena.

"And now it's time we learnt to 'get along'." She purred seductively, dominating Tsareena as she rolled the dazed Grass-type onto her back, moved on top of her and began kissing around her neck, namely around her Master's mark, the action sending shivers of pleasure through Tsareena's body, as well as leaving her moaning in bliss, desire and longing, the feelings increasing as Delcatty, Lopunny, Glaceon and Sylveon joined in, licking and rubbing at Tsareena's breasts and her pussy.

While Pikachu's mates began to satisfy Tsareena, Pikachu remained with Primarina, continuing to fill her body with pleasure.

As Pikachu continued to suck breast, the Electric-type heightened Primarina's pleasure as he moved his tail downward, rubbing it along her pussy, causing the entranced Alola Pokémon to throw her head back and moan at the feeling.

"Master, please... please don't stop...!" She begged as she gazed at Pikachu with hazy eyes, looking at the Pokémon she perceived as her eventual mate give a small nod after removing his mouth from her nipple, where Pikachu then moved down her body, moving down until he had reached her wet folds, where Pikachu let his tongue out and began licking along Primarina's pussy.

"Oh, Master!" Primarina called, continuing to lose herself to the pleasure, feeling that with each lick she was losing herself more and more, however, she no longer cared.

All that mattered was Pikachu and the feelings she was developing for him.

While Pikachu remained in position, licking at Primarina's womanhood, the smell of her arousal filled his senses, causing the yellow mouse to remove his face from her crotch, causing the Water/Fairy-type to give off a faint whimper at the loss, only for her to feel her excitement return as Pikachu moved himself in between her legs, placed his hands on her thighs and prepared to mate with her, leaving the Alola Pokémon moaning with need at the feel of her (soon-to-be mate's member pressing closely to her womanhood.

"Get ready for the same pleasure Tsareena felt." Braixen called, causing Primarina to give a vacant nod, before she gave off a loud cry as she felt Pikachu insert his member inside of her pussy, filling her with pleasure.

"Yes, oh, yes...!" Primarina moaned loudly at the feel of Pikachu's cock inside of her, where she was loving the pleasure she was receiving, unable to control herself as she placed her right paw on Pikachu's back, keeping him close to her body as he continued mating with her.

Experiencing the same pleasures Tsareena and Pikachu had shared during their time mating, Primarina continued moaning for another twenty minutes, while feeling that with each thrust, she was that step closer to reaching her climax.

"Master, I... I can't hold it..." Primarina moaned in warning, releasing her hold over Pikachu's back, where she looked down at him and warned. "I'm going to cum soon..."

"Go right ahead..." Pikachu groaned in reply, moving his head up, where he managed to reach Primarina's face and claimed her lips in a deep and heated kiss, one she melted into and happily returned.

But after several more thrusts, Primarina broke from the kiss, crying out in pure ecstasy as she had her orgasm, cumming all over Pikachu's manhood, while Pikachu groaned loudly, having his climax moments later, feeling Primarina's pussy clamp around his cock and milk him of his seed.

Finished with their mating, Primarina fell to her back, her chest heaving up and down slightly as she smiled, both from the pleasure she had received and shared with Pikachu, but also saw him lying on her, using her breasts as a pair of pillows, which she found cute.

"Master, you were... just perfect..." Primarina panted, wrapping her arms around Pikachu and continued to enjoy her moment with her Master, before Tsareena and the other mates of Dark Volt's Pokémon partner moved in, all embracing their beloved.

"Don't we know it." Delcatty purred as she nuzzled her cheek against Pikachu's in a continued show of affection.

"And after experiencing the pleasure of our (mate/Master), do you still want to fight a losing battle or join us?" Glaceon then asked, certain she and the other female Pokémon already knew their answer.

"Yes... So long as we can be with (Pikachu/our Master) we'll join you..." Primarina panted, her reply causing the yellow mouse Pokémon and his mates to smile.

"Then just relax and get ready for the final step." Braixen said as she sat up and removed herself from off of the bed, withdrew the Hypnos Coin from off the floor, returned it to Pikachu, who began to swing it back and forth in front of Tsareena and Primarina's faces, installing the final commands in the Alola Pokémon to ensure they would submit themselves completely to him, to Ash and to their goals.

-Several hours later: End Lemons-

After Ash and Pikachu had satisfied all their beloved slave girls, all had regrouped within Lillie's secret base, where Ash had something important to show them all, displaying the latest mind control device he had been working on.

Curious, Mallow asked. "And what is that, my Master?"

"This is the key in taking down Lady Nihilego." Dark Volt replied, before explaining. "From the data Lillie had on Lady Nihilego and her Ultra Beasts, I know her mind will be near impossible to break, but if I can successfully plant this on her, then her power will gradually weaken, even enough to break her connection with her Nihilego."

"So where do we come in?" Misty asked.

"Observing Lady Nihilego's behaviour, she seems to have a society similar to a hive, where she serves as the queen and her Nihilego act as her drones. Most likely she will have several brainwashed Trainers to act as her guards if her hive was threatened, so I need you all to take them on while Pikachu and I confront her." Ash replied, believing if he took Lady Nihilego down, then her society would crumble.

"You can count on us, Master." Serena said with a continued loyalty and trust for the raven haired villain, which made Ash smile, which increased as he heard another of his henchgirls say. "And you can count on me as well."

Looking over, Ash, Misty, May, Dawn and Serena all smiled as they saw Skyla, causing Pikachu to give off a cheerful call as he ran up to the woman, who picked him up and laughed as Pikachu nuzzled her cheek in affection.

"I also missed you, Pikachu." Skyla said, before walking up to Ash, set her arms around him and purred. "But I missed you even more, my handsome Master."

Claiming Ash's lips in a loving kiss, the former members of the Poké Defenders smiled, though some confusion fell upon Lillie, Mallow and Lana.

"And who is this?" Lillie asked, causing the auburn haired henchgirl to break her kiss with Ash, face the blonde and smile.

"Forgive me. I am Zephyr, but you can call me Skyla. I used to be the guardian of Mistralton City." Skyla said in reply, continuing to smile as she kept her body around Ash and added. "That was until my Master allowed me to see the bigger picture."

Curious, Dawn asked with a politeness in her voice. "And what brings you here? I thought you would have flown back by now."

"Did you really think I would stay back when my Master needs me?" Skyla asked back.

"Whatever you do, I am here to serve you." The auburn haired woman then said to Ash, who smiled, from Sklya's loyalty and knowing how much she loved him.

"And I am glad to hear that because I will need all the help I can get." Ash replied as he braced himself for what would be one of his most toughest of challenges.

Moving to the computers, Ash began to type coordinates within, calling forth another wormhole, one that would lead him, Pikachu and his henchgirls into the very sanctum of Lady Nihilego's base of operations, the Ather Base, knowing they would face the toughest forces Lady Nihilego had at her command.

But having faith in those he loved, Dark Volt was sure Lady Nihilego would fall to him, that she would submit and that all of Alola would soon belong to him.


	13. Confronting Alola's Evil

Deep within the remains of what used to be the Aether Foundation, Lady Nihilego sat upon a throne made of dark crystals commonly found in Ultra Space.

Tapping her left fingers upon the arm of her throne, the blonde found herself deep in thought.

"Another loss." She sighed, just before a dark, refreshed smile appeared on her face, where she continued to speak her mind. "But fret not, my children. Alola, no, all the Regions of the World will belong to us."

Looking ahead with her continued smile, Lady Nihilego looked upon the various parasite Ultra Beasts that served her, looking at those floating around the area, chirping in agreement with their queen, while those who had assimilated a host gave off a small nod, complying with the obsessed villainess.

However, her smile faded as a wormhole opened up several feet from her, a hostile glare appearing on her face as she saw the Alola Protectors step out from it, where Lillie said with a great seriousness in her tone. "Lady Nihilego, your wretched ways are coming to an end."

Angered at their presence, Lady Nihilego then smirked.

"What? Not calling me mother anymore?" She mocked, causing Lillie to scowl.

"I lost my mother when you encountered those parasitic freaks." Lillie said back as she moved into a fighting stance, drawing out the Pokéball containing Nebby as she prepared to fight, actions Mallow and Lana copied.

Seeing her enemies ready to confront her, Lady Nihilego rose from her throne, moving past her Nihilego, before saying with a curiosity in her tone. "Before we fight, I must ask, how did you manage to enter my domain?"

"We had help from a new ally." Mallow said in reply, her words both an intrigue and confusion to Lady Nihilego, before looking on as the wormhole remained open, where the forms of the Poké Defenders, Zephyr, Dark Volt and his Pikachu emerged.

Looking amongst the various heroines, then at Dark Volt himself, Lady Nihilego smiled.

"So you're the infamous Dark Volt?" She asked, her arms crossed as she confessed. "I have to admit, I am flattered that someone with your reputation would come all this way to see me."

"I didn't come here to see you. I came to stop you." Dark Volt said back, which made Lady Nihilego laugh.

"Do you think any of you can stop me?" She asked with some arrogance in her voice.

"Well you are outnumbered." Dash pointed out, which only continued to leave the older blonde smiling.

"That's what you think." Lady Nihilego said back, uncrossing her arms and snapping her fingers, causing two small voids to open before her, revealing the figures of four humans that the Nihilego obsessed woman had captured and enslaved.

Looking at the group summoned by the blonde, Dark Volt and the others took in the appearance of the four, noticing all were females, three heroines and one villainess, each with a stoic expression upon their faces.

The first was an older woman, roughly around the same age as Lady Nihilego, only her skin was darker than the blonde's, her hair was black and she was cast in a wolf-like ensemble, which included an orange bodysuit with a fur mane running around her neck, a set of clawed gloves upon her hands, with a similar pair of boots that had black nails lined upon the toes, while a white tail flowed from the back of her costume.

Finally, an orange mask covered her upper face, allowing her mouth and nose to be seen, though only slightly, for a Nihilego rested upon her head, controlling her.

The second to join the group stood at attention beside the woman in the wolf-like ensemble, where all saw she was wearing a gray top and matching shorts, with the front decorated with dark pink patterns, showing off most of her body, while dark purple gloves covered her hands.

And just like those snared by Nihilego, her expressionless mouth could be seen, along with a set of blonde and pink strands of hair.

Emerging from the secondary void was a woman of great beauty, her long blonde hair trailing down her lower back, while her body looked just as amazing.

Sporting a pair of D-sized breasts behind a deep blue coloured one-piece bodysuit, which left her shoulders and thighs exposed, with thigh high boots that showed off her tone legs and gloves that went over her elbows, the blonde looked as dangerous as she did sexy.

Both her gloves and boots had shark-like fins coming out of them, and much like the first heroine, she too wore a mask, only hers covered her mouth and nose behind a piece of matching blue fabric, but with the Nihilego and its tentacles in the way, her mask was barely seen.

Lastly and joining the manipulated blonde was another woman under Lady Nihilego's control, who was wearing a black bodysuit, covering all but her hands and feet in black and red striped latex, while a white lab coat covered her suit, giving her a sexy scientist vibe on top of what appeared to be an athletic form, making Dark Volt think that this one was a fighter, a hand to hand type, more so than the others.

While a strand of white hair could be seen from the forehead of the brainwashed woman, looking at her, all noticed her hands were clenched, giving off a faint red aura as she stared vacantly at Dark Volt and the others, but looked ready to attack on Lady Nihilego's command.

With her four drones called to her, Lady Nihilego smiled.

"Seems I'm not outnumbered now." She commented, before telling Dark Volt and the others. "You will find that even if you beat some of my drones, as their queen, I always have more to replace and serve me."

Disgusted, Lillie, Mallow and Lana immediately recognized three of the four beings, while Ash, Serena and the others all knew perfectly well who the last figure was, causing Dawn to say. "That's Cynthia, the Champion of the Elite Four of Sinnoh."

"But what is she doing here?" May questioned, before adding with equal curiosity. "And why is she dressed as that Dragon heroine, Grachompia?"

"She is Garchompia." Dark Volt replied as he rolled his eyes underneath his helmet, a little embarrassed for Dawn to fail to figure out something so simple.

"That's correct." Lady Nihilego said, before she added. "That fool came here to challenge me, but even the Champion of the Elite Four, as well as an elder of the Dragon Masters couldn't stop me or face my power."

Looking amongst the four that now stood before her, Lady Nihilego continued their introductions.

"As for Lady Lycan, as Oliva, she proved useful as a Kahuna, but she is far more useful now as my puppet." The blonde said, looking over at the pink and blonde haired woman, where she added. "And Venomistress here, better known as Plumeria, she used to be the second in command of a joke group called Team Skull, a bunch of fools who tried to cause chaos all because they didn't have the skills to master the Z-Crystals. However, after their leader was defeated, I had no trouble in 'convincing' her to join my side."

"You are the worst." Mallow declared, her words causing the other girls to nod and for Misty to say. "Venomistress might have been on the wrong side, but not even she deserves such a punishment."

"Punishment?" Lady Nihilego asked, before gaining a smile.

"I am giving these unknowing souls a purpose in their lives, as well as providing my children with suitable hosts." The blonde then said, before her smile turned darker as she declared. "And after I defeat you, all of you will be given the same purpose. You will become my servants, you will be one with me."

After her declaration, the girls were about to speak, to deny Lady Nihilego's claim and call her insane, only silence fell upon them as the Nihilego obsessed woman rose from her throne and a bubbling black ooze began to pour from behind her being, consuming and altering her form, changing the blonde as a gigantic Nihilego-like creature formed around her, consuming her upper body, where she gazed down at her new enemies with a dark smile as eight dark tentacles emerged from the creature, all swaying around and all under Lady Nihilego's complete control.

At seeing her new form, all backed away, shocked at what Lady Nihilego had become.

And though she despised her, concern for her mother, Lillie asked. "What have you done?"

"I have fused my very being with the Nihilego. All their power is mine to command, now nothing can stop me from turning Alola, no, the world into my paradise." Lady Nihilego declared, her words causing many to think she had truly lost her mind.

"Sorry but we won't let that happen." Mallow then called, before saying. "Our Master already has plans for this world, and for you."

"And they don't involve being turned into your parasite's playthings." Skyla added with a hostile tone.

Lady Nihilego, however, merely blinked for a moment and tilted her head as she asked. "Master?"

Mallow and Skyla both paled at realizing their slip up, with the other girls groaning, while Ash felt his eyebrow twitch under his helmet.

"Nevermind that!" Lillie yelled, distracting her mother from the topic as the villainess floated down, before looking at her last pet and smirking.

"Ah, I almost forgot my last pet, the great Kahuna Knockout." Lady Nihilego said as one of her tentacles came up and caressed the enslaved woman's cheek, only for her to remain vacant, not responding to the feel of the jelly-like appendage against her skin.

"I bet her husband is worried sick after his dear Professor Burnet went missing." Lady Nihilego then added, amused at the pain she caused, which angered Dark Volt and the others.

"Alright, enough talking. We came here with the same goal, and we will put an end to your evil ways." Dark Volt called, causing Lady Nihilego to turn her attention away from the fighting heroine and to face the supposed villain.

"You say you plan to stop my evil, but I can sense you and I are very much the same." Lady Nihilego commented, somewhat unsure of Dark Volt's motives. "I'm not sure how you did it, but you also manipulated these girls into joining your side."

"Our Master might have brainwashed us to begin with, but being with him, we see that he desires to use his power to better the world, unlike you." Serena said, defending the electrified villain, taking a battle ready stance, actions the others copied as they moved before Dark Volt and Pikachu.

"Have it your way." Lady Nihilego said in reply as she gazed upon Dark Volt and his henchgirls, before raising her right arm toward her enemies, commanding her drones to attack, causing the four brainwashed women to charge forward, actions Lillie and the others copied as they began to face one another.

Through Lady Lycan, the Nihilego showed Serena her power as she crouched down, moving to all fours, where she picked up in speed and charged faster, catching Serena off guard, before bringing out her clawed fingers, narrowly missing Serena's head, for the honey blonde was pushed down by Luna Wing.

"Be careful with Lady Lycan." Mallow warned as she got back up, keeping a cautious eye on their enemy and added. "She has the powers of the Wolf Pokémon, Lycanroc, which not only gives her a boost in speed, but she can also pack some serious damage in close ranged and long ranged attacks."

Keeping cautious herself, Serena remained looking upon the assimilated woman and asked. "So what would be the best way to stop her?"

"Long range." Mallow replied, remaining cautious and serious as she told her ally. "She might have moves such as Rock Throw and Stone Edge to use, but one mistake up close and you'll get the wind knocked out of you with her Counter attack."

Trusting Mallow and her information, Serena drew her staff, casting the end in flame as she jumped back, releasing several small bursts, followed as Mallow copied Serena's actions, only she harnessed the moon power of Nebby, gathering light blue energy on the bladed ends of her arms and releasing the energy.

However, despite it being two attacks against one opponent, the Nihilego controlling Lady Lycan proved to be more than a match for the pair as she remained in a crouching position and jumped, leaping over the set of attacks before smashing through a stalactite with a single punch, sending the massive rock crashing down toward Serena and Mallow, forcing both to jump aside, splitting up as the stalactite fell between them.

While both were lucky to have avoided being crushed by Lady Lycan's counterattack, Mallow's luck came short when the manipulated Kahuna lunged at her, striking the green haired girl down with a devastating Accelerock attack, knocking her back down and leaving her at the mercy of the parasite Pokémon and its puppet heroine.

Drawing her claws out, Lady Lycan was about to attack.

"Luna Wing!" Serena called, determined to protect her friend, a principal she held close to her after learning what Ash had been through, inspiring her to follow in the steps of her love as she brought out her flame immersed staff and leapt at Lady Lycan, trying for another attack in order to protect the green haired girl, and although Serena succeeded in saving Mallow, Lady Lycan avoided the attack with another wide jump.

Though as she landed, both then heard the Nihilego upon Lady Lycan's head let out a screeching cry, the cry of a hostile nature, which was then released as the brainwashed Island Kahuna harnessed Lycanroc's power again, attacking with a powerful Stone Edge, slamming her fist into the ground and causing pillars of rock to erupt around the area, keeping Serena and Mallow on their toes as they did all they could to avoid the sudden onslaught.

During the time Mallow and Serena had begun their match up, May was paired off with Lioness, facing the manipulated form that was Venomistress.

Looking at her with curiousness, wanting any information she could get, May whispered as she asked Lana. "And what's so special about her?"

"As you probably guessed by her name, Venomistress uses poison in her attacks, which she gained after letting her Team Skull lackies administer her body with venom during several experiments to combine her DNA with her Pokémon." Lana whispered in reply, which left May in shock, causing her to question. "So she's literally poisonous on the inside?"

"That's right. Venom runs through her veins, which she directs to her hands, allowing her to cast off most Poison based moves or render her enemies in weakened states, so absolute caution is recommended against her." Lana replied, earning an understanding nod from May, who prepared to see what tricks a woman such as Venomistress would pull.

As Venomistress made the first move, it was like Lana had said, where the former member of Team Skull held her arms forward, releasing from her hands a collective of purple shots of ooze.

"Sludge Bomb!" Lana called in warning, immediately recognizing the attack, causing her to move before May, protecting the brunette as she brought her arms up, extending a set of shining silver claws and cutting through the poisonous glob, the remains splattering around the area and corroding what it touched.

Retracting the claws, Lana remained before May, looking over her shoulder and saying. "Luckily Nebby's sun powers give me a Steel nature, so I am immune to Poison attacks. However, not all my body is protected by that power, so I need you to watch my back as we take Venomistress down."

"You can count on me." May replied, getting her head in the game as she cast her hands in ice and took to a more focused stance, just in time, for, through Venomistress, the Nihilego attacked again, firing off several quick shots of purple ooze, which May countered as she threw ice at the poison shots, freezing each glob, which fell to the stony floor and shattered to bits.

Deflecting two attacks, holding Venomistress at bay, May felt herself getting relaxed and confident in their fight.

"If she's one of the elites of this Team Skull, then we have nothing to worry about." The brunette commented, becoming too overconfident in Lana's eyes, for the blue haired girl had faced Venomistress in the past during the attacks of Team Skull and knew their enemy was not one to be taken lightly.

Showing May she had more tricks than just shots of poison, Venomistress opened her mouth, May expecting another quickshot of toxic ooze to come pouring out, but was confused and caught off guard as a thick dark green mist began to pour.

"Get back!" Lana called, breaking May from her bewildered state, looking at the blue haired girl, who then warned. "Cover your mouth, that's Poison Gas!"

At the warning, May backed away with Lana, the pair covering their mouths with one hand as the are filled with Venomistress' mist, turning to a toxic smokescreen and obscuring the sight of their foe.

However, May and Lana were then met with Venomistress, left at her mercy as she rushed through the gas and attacked, encasing her hands in a dark purple light as the Nihilego controlled woman struck Lana, managing to jab her arm, leaving a purple swelling on Lana's skin, causing the blue haired girl to fall as she felt Venomistress' toxins contaminate her body.

Sinking to her knees, Lana gave a groan, feeling pain and a sudden dizziness filling her.

"Don't worry, May... she just nicked me... I can still fight, but I can feel the poison already spreading through me..." Lana told her ally through her obvious distress, concerning May.

But knowing they had to stall Venomistress long enough for their Master and Pikachu to defeat Lady Nihilego, all would wind up right in the end.

Like their friends, Lillie and Misty were confronted by one of Lady Nihilego's strongest servants, forced on a sudden defensive as they were attacked by the Nihilego controlling the white haired woman as she swung at the duo with a mighty punch, missing the pair, but destroying the ground around them.

Stunned by her strength, Misty commented. "I can see why she goes by the Kahuna Knockout. This one packs a serious punch."

"And if we aren't careful, we'll be the latest victims to feel her wrath." Lillie said in reply.

"The Kahuna Knockout is a close ranged fighting type, so our best chance to beat her is distance." Lillie went on to say as she readied her Pokéball and added. "Distance and teamwork."

"Nebby, attack with me!" The blonde then called as she tossed the Pokéball, causing Nebby to emerge and strike, where the nebula Pokémon gathered energy around the tips atop its head and released them as two blasts of psychic energy, which was followed by Lillie, casting off her own blast of psychic power.

As the three shots headed for the brainwashed woman, through its host, the Nihilego brought both hands up, encasing them in red energy and delivered a set of hook shots, punching through the psychic shots and deflecting the attacks.

But using Lillie and Nebby's attacks as a distraction, Misty acted fast as she swept to the side, summoning a sphere of water in her hands and casting it off, managing to strike the Kahuna Knockout in the side, striking her down.

"Alright!" Misty called, proud of herself, feelings Lillie and Nebby shared as they smiled at her.

But hearing the manipulated woman groan as she got back up, all three returned to a more serious state as they awaited to see what their foe would do in response to their attack.

Moving back to her feet, through the Kahuna Knockout, the Nihilego gave off a fearsome battle cry, the white haired woman yelling furiously as she was surrounded by a deep red aura, showing her rage before attacking, slamming her right fist into the ground and causing the whole area around her to tremble, not only causing Misty and Lillie to lose balance and fall on their butts, but the shock of the Kahuna Knockout's attack caused many of the stalactites to crumble, breaking from the roof and fall, raining down at the pair.

However, had it not been for Nebby's fast reflexes, using its psychic powers to form a protective barrier above Misty and Lillie, halting the advancement of the falling debris as they smashed into the psychic shielding, than both girls knew they would've met their ends.

"Thank you, Nebby." Lillie said as she got up, helping Misty to her feet, both grateful for the assistance of the gaseous formed Pokémon, who smiled, happy to see its friend and their ally alright.

But sensing the Kahuna Knockout's power still flooding the area, the three were forced to keep on their toes, each backing away as the brainwashed woman dove in, bringing down her right leg as she tried to dive kick her enemies, tearing up the ground from the sheer force of her attack.

Splitting up, Lillie and Nebby moved to the right of the Kahuna Knockout, while Misty moved to the left, using her power over water to create a water whip, while Lillie and Nebby focused their psychic powers again, all three knowing that they had to stop their opponent, not only to ensure their own safety, but to ensure that Ash's plan would come into fruition.

Lastly, fighting for their Master, Dawn and Skyla were up against Garchompia, both were on their toes as they saw her emit a powerful dark blue aura around her being, forming a dragon-like shape that surged with a tremendous energy.

Bracing herself, Dawn told Skyla. "As you know our Master faced two Dragon Masters, which was quite the challenge, even for someone as powerful as him, so I'm guessing a Dragon Elder will be ten times more difficult to beat."

"True, but remember we don't have to win, we just have to stall long enough for Dark Volt and Pikachu to beat Lady Nihilego." Skyla said in reply, causing Dawn to nod in understanding, before both girls turned their attention to the blonde and witnessed the power of a Dragon Elder, to which the aura around the controlled form that was Garchompia intensified in power as the blonde brought both hands forward, gathering a sphere of amber energy within her palms that she then released at the pair, which burst as it traversed toward the duo, turning into an onslaught of projectiles, which both recognized as Draco Meteor.

Acting quickly, Dawn used her great speed to avoid the onslaught, while Skyla took to the air, jumping over the attacks and keeping herself airborne, trying to limit Cynthia's attacks to one opponent in the hopes she and Dawn could use their abilities to get the advantage against their manipulated foe.

But despite their plan, Cynthia showed her great power as Dawn rushed at her and tried to deliver a right hook to the blonde, who struck back with a tremendous amount of force, slamming her draconic aura infused fists into Dawn's stomach, throwing her into Skyla, where the pair cried out in great pain as they crashed to the ground.

With only one attack, Dawn and Skyla felt as though they had almost all the energy knocked out of them, but knowing their friends, Ash and Pikachu were all fighting as hard as they could, both refused to call it quites.

"I was right... she is tough..." Dawn confessed, groaning a little as she got back to her feet, alongside Skyla, both taking to fighting stances as they glared at Cynthia, who continued to show her power, where she then rushed at Dawn, her hands continuing to glow with the power of her Dragon spirit as she tried to strike the blue haired girl down, swinging her arms around, trying to make contact with her target, but found Dawn's speed allowed her to avoid further damage.

And seeing Cynthia trying to strike Dawn, Skyla saw her chance to attack, where she shot back up and released several razor sharp line of wind, all striking Cynthia, but found her attack did nothing to stop the brainwashed blonde, shocking her and Dawn as the attacks hit Cynthia dead on, but it looked as though her dragon aura absorbed all the damage.

Breaking from her fight with Dawn, Cynthia focused on destroying both her enemies as she gathered energy within the draconic energy that formed around her head, before casting off the energy as a great and powerful multicoloured beam.

And though the attack missed Dawn and Sklya, the devastation of the attack destroyed the area, causing a great uproar of dust as the attack blasted the ground, leaving the henchgirls of Dark Volt on the defensive.

Looking through the dust, no longer able to see Cynthia, Dawn asked with worry. "Where'd she go?"

However, before Skyla could reply, both got their answer as the blonde suddenly leapt from the very ground itself, lunging at the duo and striking both down again as her aura infused fists made contact with Dawn and Skyla's chests, causing both to cry as they were knocked down and thrown along the ground, both certain they needed medical attention right away.

But looking over at Ash, knowing behind his mask, his expression was one of care and faith within them, Dawn and Skyla remained standing strong, neither too sure how long they could last against a powerhouse such as Cynthia, but for their Master, they would push their limits, no matter what happened to them.

All the while as the girls sided with Dark Volt continued to fight the brainwashed pawns of Lady Nihilego, Ash and Pikachu braced themselves against the twisted blonde, now raven haired woman.

Looking at his partner, Ash asked. "You ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, determined to stop Lady Nihilego, the sight of the duo and their rebelliousness caused the villainess to smirk.

Confused, Ash questioned. "And what's so funny?"

"I find it amusing that you say I use others to do my bidding." Lady Nihilego began to say, looking around the area and at her drones taking on the girls, where she added. "I can sense you also manipulated your way into their minds, even my daughter's, and you call me low. I actually think we are very much alike."

"I am nothing like you." Ash said back, before stating. "I admit I altered their way of thinking, but I used it to gain allies, people and Pokémon I have come to trust. I believe in each of them, and they believe in me."

From Ash's words, while Pikachu could sense the truth behind them, agreeing with his partner, Lady Nihilego continued to smirk.

"You two really think you can defeat me?" She then asked, giving off a dark smile as she spread her arms out and called. "Then face my power!"

Reacting to her call, Ash and Pikachu got into battle.

"Pikachu, attack with Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, getting compliance from his partner as Pikachu's cheeks charged with electricity, which he then released, followed alongside Ash, where the raven haired villain cast off his own blast of thunder from his hands, striking Lady Nihilego dead on, only to see she didn't seem to mind the attack.

Amused to see the stunned expressions of Ash and Pikachu, Lady Nihilego smirked as she said. "You really are a fool. Since I have become one with my Nihilego, I have gained all their power, including their natures, which divides into Poison and Rock, so your electric attacks are practically useless."

Scowling behind his mask, Ash remained calm.

"You might have the advantage for now, but we will beat you." He declared as he and Pikachu refused to give up so quickly.

"I have no idea where you get all this confidence but once I assimilate you I will drain it all from your body. " Lady Nihilego said in reply, her tentacles risen as she prepared to attack.

"Try this on for size!" The Nihilego obsessed woman then exclaimed all her tentacles were surrounded by a dark purple substance, each tossing the ooze at Ash and Pikachu.

"Watch out!" Ash called to Pikachu, jumping away, as did Pikachu, before looking on to see the ooze splattering on the ground and around the area, melting away into the ground.

Recognizing the attack as Acid Spray, and knowing they would've been goners had they not reacted, Ash called to Pikachu with a continued seriousness. "Keep on your toes, pal. This is going to be one of our toughest Battles."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, nodding in reply to his Trainer's commands, all the while remaining ready to attack.

Remaining amused and continuing to smirk, Lady Nihilego continued to show off her own power.

"Let's see how you handle this!" She announced, raising her hands and tentacles, which all began to glow with a terrible dark purple, just before similar purple spikes erupted from the ground, forcing Ash and Pikachu on the defensive as they avoided the spikes stabbing into their beings.

Jumping around the area, avoiding the attack, which Ash recognized as Toxic Spikes, the raven haired villain looked over at Pikachu, seeing his partner dodging the attacks, before seeing an opening within Lady Nihilego's defences.

"Pikachu, move in and attack with Iron Tail!" Ash quickly called, his command filling Pikachu's ears and causing him to rush in, moving from side to side as he avoided the toxic spikes rising around them, closing in and striking at Lady Nihilego.

However, before Pikachu could make contact with the Nihilego obsessed woman, she struck back with lightning speed, gathering energy in one of the tentacles and firing it off as a blast of dark pink energy, blasting Pikachu away and causing him to crash along the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash called in concern at seeing his partner suffering after Lady Nihilego's Power Gem attack, causing him to get some payback for his partner as he charged in, his right fist charging with electricity that he then slammed into Lady Nihilego's head, actually looking as though he had harmed her.

"Meddlesome brat. How dare you attack me!" Lady Nihilego let out, a great rage in her voice as she struck Ash back, slamming a tentacle into his stomach, knocking him away, where he crashed beside Pikachu.

Both bruised, Ash and Pikachu got back up and looked at the other.

"Looks like we have no choice but to use our new power." Ash said, gesturing to his Z-Ring, which made Pikachu nod and take a proud stand before his Trainer, before the pair united their strength and tapped into the awesome power that was the Z-Crystal.

"Pikachu! It's time for Gigavolt Havoc!" Ash then announced with a mighty call as he and Pikachu shone with auras of yellow light, their movements in perfect synch as both pulled back their right arms, clenching them into a fist and gathering their energies, before both threw their fists forward, only with Pikachu's punch, he released all the electricity he had gathered with the activation of the Z-Crystal as a powerful lightning attack, which shot right at Lady Nihilego.

As the attack headed foe her, Ash and Pikachu expected their power to deal some damage to their foe, only to be left in shock as Lady Nihilego simply brought up her right hand, casting a wall of energy before herself, where the power of Ash and Pikachu's attack struck the barrier, slicing in half and past Lady Nihilego, dealing not even a single scrape of damage.

"No way!" Ash called, shocked to see that their Z-Move had failed to harm the blonde.

"Did you really think you could stop me with such a pitiful power?" Lady Nihilego asked, her tentacles moving upward as she prepared to strike.

"Let me show you what real power is." The blonde then called, throwing one of the tentacles at Pikachu, where the yellow mouse cried out as he was slammed in the head by the slithering appendage and knocked to the ground, crashing several feet from Ash.

At seeing his partner thrown aside, concern filled Ash's entire being.

"Pikachu!" He called, looking at his partner to see him struggling to get up, the sight causing Lady Nihilego to smile wickedly.

"I'm not finished." She suddenly declared, launching all dozens tentacles at Pikachu, ready to pummel Pikachu.

However, the attack never came to Pikachu, no pain was inflicted upon his being, for Ash had jumped in the way, spreading out his arms, where he took the hits, groaning as Lady Nihilego's tentacles bombarded him.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called, his tone of concern at seeing Ash in pain, seeing his Trainer using himself as a shield to keep Pikachu protected from Lady Nihilego's onslaught.

"It's amusing to see you suffer, and all because you protect those who serve you." Lady Nihilego said, her tone of amusement and mocking as she brought back a tentacle and slammed it into Ash's head, knocking off his mask, where it landed beside Pikachu's bruised being.

"Certainly you know you can sacrifice one pawn or two in order to win the game?" The blonde then asked, crossing her arms as she watched on as Ash continued to stand before Pikachu, his legs trembling, but he refused to fall.

"That's the difference between us... You see others as puppets you can just boss around... I see everyone who joined my side as my friends..." Ash replied through his pants, remaining determined to keep his partner protected, the feelings of which Pikachu picked up on.

From Ash's reply, Lady Nihilego smiled.

"If you're the biggest threat to the other Regions, than I should have no trouble conquering them." She commented, sending another tentacle at Ash, wrapping it around his being and pulling him toward the blonde.

"However, you have proven to be of some use." Lady Nihilego confessed as she ran her hand along Ash's cheek, continuing to smile as she then said. "Maybe I'll keep you around."

"I can already think of a few 'positions' for you." The blonde said with a seductiveness in her tone, keeping her body close to Ash's, leaving the raven haired villain in a conflicted state.

Struggling in her hold, Ash groaned again as Lady Nihilego suddenly kissed him, pressing her lips against his in a deep kiss, only to break it as Pikachu's voice was heard.

"Pika..." He let out, where Lady Nihilego looked to see the Electric-type back on his feet and holding Ash's helmet closely to his being, causing another dark smile to grace her face.

"I almost forgot about you." Lady Nihilego admitted, focusing upon Ash and Pikachu, looking amongst their broken forms as she spoke her mind. "Now that leaves me wondering, should I add you to my hivemind first or turn your Pikachu against you and have him finish you off?"

"You can do what you want to me, but leave Pikachu out of this." Ash groaned, feeling Lady Nihilego tormenting him as her tentacles wrapped tighter around him, however, to Ash it would be more painful to see Pikachu mindlessly following Lady Nihilego's orders, to become another puppet she couldn't care for.

With Ash's words, a continued curiosity filled Lady Nihilego, causing her to glance back at Ash's bound form and question. "So protective over one little Pikachu. Why do you seem to care about what will happen to it rather than what will happen to you?"

From her question, Ash glared at Lady Nihilego as he said back. "I already told you, I care about my friends, and Pikachu is my best friend. So no matter what happens to me, I won't let you hurt him anymore."

Hearing Ash's reply, Lady Nihilego smiled, amused that one seemingly so dark and fiendish as the infamous Dark Volt would sacrifice himself for his friends.

Though at the same time, Pikachu felt nothing but trust toward his Trainer, desiring the power to not only save his best friend, but to make Lady Nihilego suffer, to which Pikachu got what he desired as he looked upon Ash's mask where a sudden compulsion to place it upon his face filled Pikachu.

Following this new feeling, Pikachu placed Ash's mask upon his face, feeling a sense of Ash's own power begin to fill him, causing Pikachu to radiate with a bright yellow light, before a similar light shone from Ash's Z-Ring, the intensity causing Lady Nihilego to shield her eyes, drop Ash and back away.

At the sight, Lady Nihilego was left in confusion.

"What kind of trick is this?" She demanded, looking past her shielded arms to see Ash and Pikachu both emitting the same light auras, looking as though the pair were connected by a thick line of light.

"This isn't a trick. This is what true power is." Ash said in reply, feeling Pikachu's strength filling him as he brought up his left arm, where Lady Nihilego saw that within the Z-Ring, the Electrium shone alongside Ash and Pikachu, changing shape and forming a new Z-Crystal, the likes of which Lady Nihilego had never seen before.

Feeling their strength return, as well as feeling the power of the other, Ash and Pikachu looked at one another.

"You ready to give it a second go?" Ash asked, his question causing Pikachu to smile and nod, ready to attack Lady Nihilego again, before both Ash and Pikachu followed their instincts and began to move in command of the Z-Crystal, starting off by pounding fists, Pikachu then jumping up and giving Ash's hand a high five with his tail, before Ash brought his left arm to the air and gave a powerful call, the action causing Pikachu to jump in the air and unleash all the energy he had gained, releasing it as seven blasts of multicoloured thunder, the likes of which Lady Nihilego had never experienced before.

Bringing up her tentacles again, Lady Nihilego formed her barrier once again, only a groan escaped her lips as she could feel the power of the Z-Move clashing powerfully against her defence.

Confused at the outcome, lady Nihilego questioned herself. 'I had them trembling before me, but now they seem to have more power than before. Just who exactly are you Dark Volt?'

"Keep going, Pikachu!" Ash called with a continued might, his determination and strength filling Pikachu, causing the blasts of thunder to increase in size and in power as they clashed against Lady Nihilego's barrier.

"10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt!" Ash then exclaimed, letting out a mighty call alongside Pikachu, just as their new power became too much for Lady Nihilego to handle.

She gave it her all to repel their attack, but it was no match against such power, where her barrier shattered to bits, before she was consumed by the new Z-Power move, crying in great pain and thrown back, crashing to the ground as she was bombarded by Pikachu's electricity.

And with the power that struck her, Lady Nihilego gave off a final groan as she collapsed to her stomach, unable to maintain her Nihilego form after the damage to her being, where the black ooze that made up her human/Nihilego hybrid body began to fade, leaving the fallen form of Lusamine in its place.

Twitching as sparks circulated around her form, Lady Nihilego tried to rise, but found her movements limited by her pain, where she only cast her head up and glare at Ash and Pikachu.

"You'll pay for what you have done..." She groaned, continuing to stare vengefully at the duo, before using her link with the Nihilego, casting several wormholes around her being, where a mass of the parasitic creatures emerged.

However, Ash and Pikachu showed no distress to the reinforcements that now opposed them.

"The only one paying is you." Ash said back, before he and Pikachu charged at the blonde haired woman.

Running alongside his partner, Ash looked down at Pikachu and said with a great seriousness. "Pikachu, we only have one chance, so I'm counting on you."

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied, nodding to Ash's words, before increasing in speed, charging faster at the Nihilego as he attacked, jumping at the Nihilego horde as his being was engulfed in golden electricity and attacked with Volt Tackle, slamming his being into the Nihilego, causing the electricity to spread as Pikachu made contact with his enemies, blasting around and damaging all the Nihilego in the area, leaving a path open for Ash to move in and capture Lady Nihilego.

"Nebby, now!" Ash suddenly called as he closed in on the fallen blonde, his call causing Nebby to quickly break its concentration on the fight against Lady Lycan and act to Ash's call, to which the Psychic-type focused its unique powers, casting a small void beside Ash, which the raven haired villain reached into, drawing out the headset/collar collaboration he had been working on.

With the path clear of Nihilego and his target in sight, Ash moved in, placing the helmet upon Lady Nihilego's head, before running the metal rod down the back of her neck and snapping the collar around her, the action causing Lady Nihilego to suddenly scream as she felt a series of intense electrical pulses fill her head, affecting not only her, but also her Nihilego, causing those floating around to give off equally pain filled cries before collapsing, while those latching to a/ host expressed their pain through their victim's, crying out as they felt a similar pain fill their minds, unable to take the terrible sensations and lost consciousness, leaving Ash and the others in the combined areas of the Ultra Space and the remains of the Aether Foundation, surrounded by the unconscious form of Lady Nihilego, her Nihilego spawn and the now freed pawns.

Staring down the fallen form that was Lady Nihilego, Ash smiled.

"I told you we'd stop you." The raven haired villain declared, just as Pikachu walked up, handing Ash his mask, causing Ash to look down and smile at his partner.

"Thanks, Pikachu. I couldn't have done it without you." Ash then said with a continued pride, keeping up his positivity as he looked upon his henchgirls and added. "All of you."

"You're welcome." Skyla replied, happy she and the others were able to assist Ash and finally put an end to her Lusamine's insane plans to conquer Alola, before getting curious as she examined the area, the unconscious figures and asked. "So, Master, what are you going to do with all these people and Pokémon?"

"You help the others. Ensure everyone here is returned to Alola." Ash said in reply, sympathy in his tone as he added. "I am certain their friends and families must be worried out of their minds."

"You can count on us." Misty declared, speaking on behalf of her slave sisters as she reached down, hoisting the unconscious form of the Kahuna Knockout over her shoulder, actions copied as the other girls began to gather the other unconscious women, Aether employees and the Pokémon, calling upon their own Pokémon to assist in carrying those now free from the Nihilego's control.

However, looking at Lusamine and Cynthia, Ash quickly spoke.

"But I will need some help in brining back Cynthia and Lusamine back to Lillie's place." He instructed as he set his mask back on, smirking behind it as he added with a slyness in his voice. "I have big plans for these two, and I'll need further assistance from my trustworthy servants to ensure they will also come to serve me without question."

"Yes, Master. As you command." Serena and Lillie replied, gaining smiles of their own as they picked Cynthia up, holding the Champion of the Elite Four between their bodies, while Ash pulled Lusamine into a bridal style hold, looking at the pair of unconscious blondes, looking forward as to what was to become of the duo.


	14. Conquest of Dragon Elder Cynthia

Giving off a faint moan as consciousness returned to her, Lusamine slowly opened her eyes, the memories of Ash and Pikachu's devastating attack coming to mind, causing her to move up, but found herself restricted.

"What is this?" She let out, opening her eyes, realizing that she was no longer within the comforts of what used to be the Aether Foundation, but she was within one of the bedrooms of her mansion, where she was held in place, her arms restrained by ropes, which were tied above her head and just keeping her toes from touching the ground.

Not completely sure how she wound up in her current position, Lady Nihilego focused, trying to concentrate her psychic powers and break herself free, only to then receive a sudden pain that filled her mind, causing her to cry out at the pain.

Slumping her head after the pain faded, the sound of chuckling filled Lusamine's ears, causing her to look up, where she saw Ash and Serena enter the room, the honey blonde smiling as she kept her arms wrapped around Ash's being.

"Did you really think my Master would allow you to get away after he caught you?" Serena asked with a mischievous tone, breaking her embrace with Ash as she circled around Lusamine, running her fingers around the the steel of the collar around her neck and said. "So long as this remains, you can't use your powers."

From the feel of the collar and Serena's words, Lusamine's eyes widened, realizing that the device Ash had used to neutralize her was still upon her, now feeling the helmet upon her head, while the thin line of metal ran down her neck and kept the collar connected.

Looking upon Ash, Lusamine gave off a hostile expression.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Lusamine asked, gaining a dark smile as she stated. "You know once I get free, I will call upon my Nihilego and enslave you, your Pikachu and all your partners."

"Not unless we enslave first." Serena said in reply, keeping the bound blonde in a confused state, which changed to shock as Lusamine felt Serena's hand run down her back, feeling it suddenly heat up as it burnt through the fabric and causing it to fall off of her body, leaving the Nihilego obsessed woman bound and naked.

"That device is linked to your mind and body, so not only will it cause pain when you rebel, but it will heighten any pleasure you feel." Serena then informed, before moving in and planting her lips on the left side of Lusamine's neck, causing her to let out a longing moan.

"And with a man like my Master, you will feel pleasure you never imagined." Serena added as she continued kissing Lusamine's neck, while sliding a hand around her body, rubbing the bound woman's bare breast, heightening her moans.

Though Lusamine continued to moan, her body reacting to Serena's touch, the Nihilego obsessed woman smiled.

"That trick might have worked on a pathetic mind like you, but my brain can endure any mental strain..." Lusamine stated with arrogance in her tone, which changed as she let out a sharp gasp when a stinging jolt of electricity run through her head.

"Be careful what you say. Serena is not some puppet like your Nihilego victims, she is part of my team, my love and Mistress of my little harem." Ash said with seriousness and obvious care in his tone, earning a nod from Serena, who told Lusamine. "That's right. I am third in command when my Master and Pikachu are busy."

"So you better address me with respect." The honey blonde then said as she gave Lusamine's butt a playful slap, smirking as the bound woman moaned at the action.

Continuing to tease the Nihilego obsessed woman, Serena circled around Lusamine again, moving before the blonde as she said. "You might be the threat of Alola's people, but you are a woman just like me, and just like me, I can tell you have needs."

"Needs that haven't been properly filled." Serena added as she slowly slid her right hand down, running it along Lusamine's pussy, which continued to cause the bound blonde to moan at Serena's touch.

Though Lusamine wasn't stingy when it came to sex, having used the male hosts of her Nihilego army to satisfy her needs, Serena's actions were different, more pleasuable but more distracting.

Looking upon the bound form of Lusamine and hearing her moans, Ash smiled.

"Looks like you've got a hand of this." He commented with a sly smile, turning back and began to head for the door.

"I'll leave you two alone while Lillie, Dawn and I have a talk with Garchompia." The raven haired villain then said, opening the door, where he was a little surprised to see May and his other girls outside, taking in their figures to see them all nearly naked, save their skimpy lingerie.

"We were hoping to get in on some of the 'fun'." Misty said with a smirk, teasing their Master as she ran a finger along his chest, before asking. "That is if it's alright with you?"

"Of course." Ash replied, flirting back with Misty as he wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her close so their faces were inches apart.

"But so long as you do exactly as Serena tells you." Ash added, before moving in and kissing Misty, causing her to moan into the kiss, unable to resist her Master.

"Anything you say, Master." May said, speaking for Misty and the other henchgirls as they made their way into the bedroom, all gaining the same slyness Serena was expressing, all looking forward to their time with Lusamine and to make her pay for harming their Master.

Smiling, Ash left the room and headed through the mansion, making his way to Lillie's bedroom, where he knew their second captive would be waiting for him, but slowed his pace as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"Hey there, Dawn." Ash said, not even needing to turn to know who was embracing him, a continued smile on his face as he commented. "I thought you would've been helping Serena and the others."

"And miss out on getting the chance to be with you? No way." Dawn said in reply, where her smile turned sly as she added. "Besides, I think it'd be more fun if you had some help in recruiting Cynthia to our side."

At Dawn's reply, Ash continued to smile, liking her dedication, before his curiousness came to him and he had to ask. "And what about the others?"

"Lana is returning Professor Burnet back to her husband." Dawn replied, keeping herself close to Ash as she added happily. "I am sure Professor Kukui has missed her and will be glad to see his wife."

"As for Oliva, Skyla should be returning her back to Akala Island." The blue haired henchgirl then said, before grinning as she told her Master. "And as for Plumeta, Mallow is leaving her for the authorities to deal with. She has a lot to answer for."

"Good to hear." Ash replied, glad to know those manipulated during lady Nihilego's reign would return to their lives before winding up as mindless drones, just before breaking from his thoughts and focusing ahead as he and Dawn approached Lillie's bedroom, knowing that on the other side was the Champion of the Elite Four.

Breaking her embrace with Ash and opening the door for him, the electrified villain entered the room, Dawn quickly following and closing the door behind her, where the pair saw Cynthia lying upon Lillie's bed, the blonde stirring as she began to regain consciousness, while beside Cynthia stood Lillie, who had wasted no time in trying to persuade Cynthia to join them, having her hands set upon Cynthia's temples as they glowed with psychic energy.

"I was just sharing some of our experiences with her, only she was in my place." Lillie told Ash and Dawn, removing her hands off of Cynthia's head, just before Cynthia awoke, groaning as consciousness began to return.

"What... what happened...?" Cynthia asked herself, her mind still a haze as she began to move, trying to get up, but found her movements restrained, keeping her pinned down, which filled the blonde with a great worry.

Opening her eyes, Cynthia expected her captor to be Lady Nihilego, remembering their fight and how the evil of Alola played dirty, not only using innocent people and Pokemon to fight for her, but also calling upon her parasite Ultra Beasts, leaving the remainder of her memories in the dark.

However, getting used to her mental freedom over the Nihilego controlling her, Cynthia was left further confused as she looked ahead, stunned, not only to find her arms and legs bound to somebody's bed, but saw two of her captors were supposed heroines, Dash of the Poke Defenders and Mysteria of the Alola Protectors.

About to ask why they had her restrained, Cynthia fell silent as she noticed the third person amongst the group, confused feelings filling her as she recognized him.

"You... You're the man from my dream." Cynthia said, not wanting to reveal it to be a sex dream, before she asked. "But who exactly are you, and why are you dressed as Dark Volt?"

From her confusion and the obvious attraction she felt toward their Master, Dawn and Lillie smiled.

"This is Ash." Dawn said, wrapping herself around the left of Ash's body, seductively embracing him, her actions copied by Lillie as she slid herself around the right side of Ash's form and added. "And the reason he's dressed as Dark Volt should be obvious, he is Dark Volt."

At first, Cynthia blushed at seeing the girls all over him, before shock filled her as she let out. "Hold up. That's Dark Volt!?"

"The one and only." Ash replied with a smile, before breaking his embrace with Dawn and Lillie, climbed onto the bed and joined the bound form that was Cynthia, where he gently cupped her cheek and said softly. "I apologize about having to tie you up. I figured you would attack me before we could speak."

Finding herself conflicted, bound by the villian, but also flattered by Ash's care and his gentle touch, Cynthia played along.

"So what do you want with me?" She asked, knowing that there was a catch to her freedom from Lady Nihilego if she was in Dark Volt's grasp.

"I want you to join me." Ash said in reply, which filled Cynthia with an obvious rebellion, but found she was unable to express it as Ash continued to speak.

"I know you think I am evil, but I am not that bad. I admit I have done some misdeeds in the past, but throughout my reign, I have never intentionally placed a single person or Pokemon in harm's way. All I want is to change this world, to bring order to the Regions. And with another woman as powerful and beautiful as you, I know my dream can come one step closer." The raven haired boy told Cynthia, displaying some trust within the blonde as his left hand ran along the right rope, loosening it enough to allow Cynthia free movement of her right hand.

"So will you join me?" Ash then asked, extending his hand, offering it as a sign to a new alliance between him and Cynthia, part of her tempted by the offer, but she just pulled her arm back.

"If you think I'd join you, you'd better think again." Cynthia said, expressing the rebellion building up within her, before clenching her free hand into a fist and tried to take a swing at Ash's head.

However, Cynthia was stunned as her arm never made contact, looking on with surprise to see Dawn had cut in and was now grasping Cynthia's wrist, keeping her restrained.

"Our Master offered you something wonderful, he placed his trust in you, but you just took it for granted." Dawn said, applying pressure to Cynthia's wrist, causing her to gasp at the pain.

"So now it looks like we'll have to convince you the fun way." Lillie added, gaining a sly smile at what was to come, looking forward to what she, Dawn and Cynthia were to experience.

Keeping Cynthia's hand bound in her own, Dawn looked over at Lillie, who nodded in reply, before walking over to the small dresser aside the bed, withdrawing what looked like a gold coin attached to a line of string to Cynthia.

Puzzled, she asked. "What is that?"

"This is the Hypnos Coin. It's the same Coin that Ash used on us to help us see joining him was the right thing to do." Lillie replied as she handed Ash the Coin, the reply causing Cynthia to feel a sudden dread as she began to shake against Dawn and her bindings.

"No! I won't let you brainwash me!" Cynthia cried out, but found Dawn continuing to keep her hand firmly grasped.

"There's no need to get all worked up. Now just relax. I promise that you will be very happy after our Master is done with you." Dawn assured, catching Cynthia off guard as she moved down and planted her lips on the blonde's kissing her deeply, the action not only causing Cynthia to blush deeply, but it also gave enough time to allow Ash to begin, where the raven haired boy began to slowly swing the coin.

Breaking her kiss with Cynthia and moving back, the restrained heroine found her gaze locked with the Hypnos Coin, her eyes moving back and forth, matching the swing of the pendulum motion, feeling herself losing her thoughts with each swing, finding it harder and harder to resist gazing upon the object, which Dawn and Lillie picked up on and acted upon.

"There is no need to resist. Just relax and watch the Coin." Dawn soothed, sliding her right hand down to Cynthia chest, rubbing sensually at the bound blonde's breasts, slipping her hand under Cynthia's top and rubbing at her left nipple.

"Let all your thoughts go and allow your mind to listen to your Master's voice. Let him tell you what is best for you" Lillie added, before she joined in on the fun, where she moved between Cynthia's legs, pulled down the fabric covering her crotch and began to run her tongue along the Elite Four Champion's exposed pussy.

"Tell me... what's best..." Cynthia repeated in a dazed voice, her mind getting foggier by the second as her body was filled with pleasure, which increased as Ash added his own, caressing Cynthia's other breast, wanting his soon-to-be slave as open minded to servitude as possible.

"Focus on the feelings of pleasure we are giving you and ignore all unwanted thoughts that enter your mind. We might be enemies, but we are all human here. Forget what you believed about Dark Volt and get to know your Master." Ash said, continuing to swing the Coin back and forth, continuing to rub Cynthia's breast, which made the entranced blonde slowly nod in reply.

"Yes... focus on pleasure... Ignore unwanted thoughts... get to know... my Master..." Cynthia repeated, her eyes losing all life within them as she fell under the spell of the Hypnos' Coin, allowing Ash and his henchgirls to reshape the blonde's mindset to one they knew she would appreciate in the future.

Keeping his hand on Cynthia's body and keeping the Coin swinging at a steady pace, Ash began to speak.

"Before we begin, I need to make sure we have a bond of trust, so I will ask you some questions and you will answer honestly, do you understand?" He asked, causing Cynthia to give a small nod in reply.

"When our Master asks a question, you have to answer him." Dawn said with a scowl at Cynthia's lack of a reply, pinching the blonde's nipple tightly as to punish her.

"Now do you understand?" Lillie asked, playing the fairer out of the pair as she stopped licking Cynthia's pussy, but continued rubbing it, sliding her fingers along the entranced blonde's folds.

"Yes... I understand..." Cynthia replied, her tone remaining distant, though Ash, Dawn and Lillie could hear her moaning within it.

With Cynthia's reply, Ash then started, where he asked. "When you first saw me, what did you think of me?"

"I found myself drawn to you... You are quite handsome..." Cynthia replied, her face gaining a slight red hue as she admitted. "And as a member of the Dragon Masters... I am attracted to a strong male that would be suitable for a mate... and I can sense you would make a fine mate..."

"Oh, my dear Cynthia, our Master is beyond a fine mate." Dawn cut in, gaining a sly smile as she commented. "He is the best lover a woman could ask for."

"Trust us. One moment of endless pleasure and you'll be unable to resist him." Lillie added with her own sly smile, where she and Dawn looked upon Ash with longing, feeling themselves getting hot at all the praise they were giving him.

But managing to keep themselves in control, both henchgirls turned their attention back to Cynthia, smiling as they saw her blush increasing, while feeling the blonde's body reacting to their lustful statements.

"Yes... My Master is the best lover... I am unable to resist him..." Cynthia said in reply, remaining distant minded, though subconsciously, she longed for Ash, for him to ravish her.

"Good girl." Lillie said, happy to hear the blonde cooperating with them, before asking a question of her own. "Even though our Master is the greatest lover you could ask for, how do you feel about having sex with another woman?"

"I have never thought too much on that topic..." Cynthia replied, causing Dawn and Lillie to look at the other and nod, both thinking the exact same thing.

"Then how about we help you get to know just how good it can be to make love with another woman?" Dawn asked with a small sultry purr in her voice, sliding her hand out of Cynthia's top and moved it down, sliding past the blonde's stomach, where the blue haired henchgirl moved her hand down to Cynthia's pussy and began to slide her fingers along the Champion's slit, alongside Lillie's, before she and Lillie moved themselves up, each positioned on Cynthia's sides, where each took a breast in their mouth, licking and sucking on the entranced blonde's chest and nipples.

At the sight of Dawn and Lillie 'convincing' Cynthia in opening her mind to more sexual experiences, Ash could feel himself getting a little hard, but he remained focused.

Keeping the Coin swinging before her eyes, Ash issued commands to his new slave.

"Cynthia, you are now mine. You are my slave, my pet, my henchgirl, mine to do with as I desire, but you want this, you want this as your life. We might have started as enemies, but you are now my love. So long as you obey me you are happy. As Dawn and Lillie pleasure you, you will accept these feelings, you will devote yourself to me and the other girls who have found the happiness of serving me. My words are the truth, and you will take them into your mind and your heart. You want to be with me, you want to be with your slave sisters, you want to please me anyway you can. You need me, you need to be with me. I am everything to you. Obeying me, pleasing me, helping me complete my goals are now the most important things in the world to you." Ash instructed, smiling, not only at Cynthia seemingly accepting his commands, but from the movements of her body, Ash could tell all the pleasure Dawn and Lillie were administering were catching up with her.

"Finally, when you cum, you will not only experience the greatest climax you have felt, but that will be the moment you awaken and accept your new life, pledging yourself to me, and offering your body to me, do you understand?" Ash finished, his words causing Cynthia to nod and moan in reply.

"Yes, Master... I... I understand..." Cynthia moaned and repeated through her hazeful state. "I am yours'... I want this life... I will devote myself to you... I... I want you... I need you... I offer my body to you, my Master..."

Pleased at Cynthia's reply, as well as the longing to belong to him through her vacant mind, Ash looked at Dawn and Lillie with a sly smile, causing the pair to match his expression after removing their mouths off of the blonde's breasts, before both pushed their fingers deeply inside of Cynthia's pussy, building up a rhythm as both continued to stimulate her body.

"Not long until she cums." Lillie informed, sensing Cynthia was close to her climax, continuing to finger the entranced blonde alongside Dawn, both smiling at knowing that it was only a matter of time that another heroine would join them, not only helping their Master with his goals, but would be joining them in bed.

Giving Cynthia all the pleasure her body could take, the Champion of the Elite Four was unable to contain herself, arching her back and crying out in ecstasy as she climaxed, triggering the mental commands Ash had set within her mind, binding her to his will and establishing a new bond between the duo.

As Cynthia began to calm down, her chest slowly moving up and down, Dawn and Lille removed their fingers out of Cynthia's womanhood and gave the blonde some room.

Looking at her with a smile, Ash ran his hand along the Dragon Elder's cheek as he asked. "And how do you feel, Garchompia?"

At hearing Ash's voice, Cynthia looked at the raven haired villain with a devoted smile, her rebelliousness tamed as she said in reply. "I feel much better. Thank you for showing me that we were meant to be together, that my purpose is what you invision."

"And thank you, too." The blonde went on to say as she eyed Dawn and Lillie, gaining a more lustful expression as she stated. "I'm sure we'll 'get to know each other' very soon."

"It's good to hear you say that." Dawn replied as she smiled back at Cynthia, glad to see the blonde now siding with their Master, before Dawn's smile turned sly and she then said. "Because we were thinking the same thing."

-Upcoming Lemons-

With that said, Dawn began to run her hands over her own body, slipping off her top and revealing her bare breasts to Cynthia, Lillie and their Master, the sight of Dawn's supple body filled Cynthia with a sudden desire, finding herself drawn to the sight of the half naked henchgirl.

"Like what you see?" Dawn asked, teasing Cynthia a little as she cupped her chest and looking at the obvious desire the blonde was expressing, but was unable to react to due to her remaining bound.

"Then I know you will love this." Dawn then said, continuing to play with Cynthia as she grabbed at Lillie's body, quickly relieving Alolan girl of her top, before moving in for a kiss, the actions surprising Lillie at first before she gave in and kissed Dawn back, moaning in the blue haired girl's mouth as she felt Dawn start to fondle her chest.

"Alright, that's enough." Ash said, cutting in, his voice causing Dawn and Lillie to cease their erotic actions and gaze at him with curious expressions.

"As much as I was enjoying that, Cynthia is one of us so please untie her." Ash commanded, giving his own grin as he went on and said. "I think it's time Cynthia was properly 'welcomed' to our team."

"Of course, Master. Anything you say." Lillie replied with a warm smile, turning toward Cynthia, where she undid the ropes binding her legs, while Dawn removed the rope still wrapped around the blonde's left arm, allowing the Dragon Elder to move into a sitting position.

"Feels good to be able to sit up." Cynthia said, glad to finally be able to rise as she rubbed her wrists.

"But don't get too used to it." Dawn cut in as she tossed the ropes aside, moved in and whispered in Cynthia's ear. "From how sexy you look, I can just bet our Master wants you back down on the bed so he can ravish you."

"So what do you say we get you properly presented?" Lillie suggested, she too moving in, sending a shiver of pleasure down Cynthia's spine at the close contact of the two sexy women by her side, as well as what the pair could be thinking.

Remaining curious, Cynthia was about to ask what Dawn and Lillie were going to do to her, but got a clear answer as Dawn and Lillie's hands roamed across the blonde's body, quickly relieving her of her clothing and leaving the Dragon Elder lying naked on the bed, revealing to those around the blonde her bare D-cup sized breasts and wet pussy, which Dawn and Lillie moved down to, licking at the remaining sexual fluids from her previous orgasm until both believed they had prepared their new slave sister.

"She's all yours' Master." Lillie said with a smile, moving to the side of the bed, Dawn copying in Lillie's movements, allowing Ash complete access to Cynthia, to which the electrified villain climbed on top of the Dragon Elder, engaging her in a deep kiss that made Cynthia moan deeply, enjoying the feeling of her Master's kiss.

But as much as Cynthia was enjoying the feel of Ash's lips against hers', filling her with a warmth she had never experienced, things only got better for her as she felt Ash slide his right hand down her body, sliding it upon her smooth stomach and coming across her crotch, which he lighty began to finger.

"Mmm, Master..." Cynthia moaned at Ash's touch, desiring more and more of his touch, more of him, which was what the blonde got as Ash, after several more minutes of giving her the most amazing kiss she ever experienced from a man, then rose his body up and took off his shirt, showing Cynthia his well-developed body, not only arousing her, but also keeping Dawn and Lillie in the mood, before moving back down, kissing around her neck and collarbone, leaving Cynthia gasping and moaning at each kiss.

However, as much as Ash was enjoying his time with Cynthia, he knew how to improve the moment.

"Dawn? Lillie?" He called, looking over his shoulder and seeing the pair sitting at the end of the bed, giving their Master and their new slave sister some room, a smile gracing Ash's face as he offered. "I'm sure you'd much prefer being over here than just watching. Care to join us?"

At their Master's offer, Dawn and Lillie smiled with lust.

"No need to ask twice." Dawn said in reply as she and Lillie quickly relieved themselves of their clothing, leaving themselves naked as the pair crawled along the bed, each moving beside Ash and wasting no time as they joined in on the pleasure Cynthia was receiving, moving their heads down and running their tongues along the blonde's breasts, causing Cynthia to moan at the pleasure she was experiencing from the two henchgirls, before returning it as she managed to slide her hands down to their pussies, rubbing at their folds and causing Dawn and Lillie to let out moans themselves at Cynthia's eagerness.

As Dawn and Lillie continued to pleasure Cynthia, licking along her breasts and her nipples, the blonde remained on her back, moaning at the pleasure she was feeling while maintaining what focus she could in returning the pleasure to Dawn and Lillie, sliding her fingers in and out of their womanhoods, causing Ash to smile at seeing his new slave girl not only enjoying the pleasure Dawn and Lillie were giving her, but seeing her getting along with the pair.

But from the sight of the three beauties around him, pleasuring one another, Ash could feel his member hardening within his pants, to which he then moved back from the bed and slipped off his pants and underwear, leaving him naked before the three former heroines, who all looked at Ash with longing and desire at seeing his naked form.

"Seems somebody likes what they see." Dawn commented, teasing Cynthia a little as she eyed the blonde's pussy, as well as how wet it was getting.

"Not that I can blame you when it comes to being with our Master." The blue haired henchgirl then said, before moving to the side of the bed, Lillie following in Dawn's actions, giving Cynthia plenty of room, where she just remained on her back, her being filled with arousal and desire as Ash returned to her, climbing on top of her and claiming her lips in a deep and heated kiss.

At the feel of Ash kissing her, Cynthia could only moan, feeling that with her new Master's kiss that her troubles and thoughts began to fade away, leaving her with the sole desire to be one with Ash and have him make love to her.

Locked in his kiss with Cynthia, feeling her hands move around his body, sensing her desire, Ash gave the Champion of the Elite Four exactly what she longed for, keeping his lips on hers' as he lined up his cock with her vagina and slowly pushed his hips forward, filling Cynthia with his member and causing her to break their kiss as she gasped at the pleasure that suddenly filled her.

"Oh, Master...!" Cynthia moaned, feeling all of Ash's member fill her, pleasure filling the Elite Four's Champion like never before, not only causing a smile to grace the blonde's face, but also Dawn and Lillie's.

"Just wait. It gets so much better." Dawn told Cynthia, looking forward to the erotic display between their Master and their new slave sister, who continued moaning at the pleasure already filling her, as well as the excitement as to what was to come, where Cynthia was not left disapointed, but in great bliss when she felt Ash set his hands on her legs and slowly move in and out of her, the feeling of his member moving in and out of her pussy, sending an even greater pleasure through Cynthia, which caused her to arch her back and moan loudly at the feelings surging through her body.

"Yes...! Oh, yes... Oh, Master, you are just amazing...!" Cynthia let out, unable to hold back her joy as she wrapped her arms around Ash, holding the raven haired villain close to her body as he continued making love to her.

"Don't count yourself out..." Ash said through his own pleasure, continuing to thrust in and out of Cynthia's folds as he told her. "You are incredible... You are wonderful..."

"And I'm all yours'..." Cynthia replied, feeling pleasure and love continuing to fill her being, more love for her Master as the Champion of the Elite Four then let out through the great pleasure filling. "You are my mate, my Master... You are everything to me...!"

From Cynthia's words, her submitting to him, Ash smiled, which increased when Cynthia's dragon instincts kicked in, causing her to call with a submissiveness in her voice. "Master, I can't take it anymore... ravish me... take me... make me yours'...!"

Taking dominance for a moment during their pleasure, Cynthia removed Ash off of her, allowing the Dragon Elder to reposition herself, turning around so she was on all fours, but looked over her shoulder and at her Master with a continued longing, shaking her hips, trying to entice her Master in ravishing her.

Remaining smiling at Cynthia's submissive attitude, Ash moved back behind the Dragon Elder, moans escaping her lips as she felt Ash place his hands on her hips, while feeling his cock once again brushing along her slit.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked, teasing Cynthia a little, which made her moan and nod.

Yes... Oh, Master, please claim me as your mate..." Cynthia replied, trying to keep herself under control, but could feel her dragon instincts continuing to get the better of her, feeling she could lose control of herself any second.

Sensing this need, Ash moved down, keeping the blonde in the mood as he gently moved his right hand under her body, rubbing her right breast as he said. "Just relax and focus on the pleasure we are about to share."

Nodding in reply, Cynthia found herself unable to speak as she felt Ash move forward, sliding his cock back inside of her pussy and once again filling her being with great amounts of pleasure.

"Oh, Master... Master, it feels wonderful... I... I can;t wait to be yours'...!" Cynthia moaned, loving the pleasure she was experiencing, as well as the dominance over her with Ash continuing to ravish her, while Dawn and Lillie looked on and smiled, pleased at not only the sight of their Master and the latest heroine to join their side, but both knew that it would only be a matter of time before it was their turn to know the pleasures of having Ash make love to them.

Remaining on all fours, with the raven haired villain on top of her, Cynthia and Ash continued in their pleasure, making love for another hours, with Ash's stamina and Cynthia's training as a Dragon Elder keeping them going, that was until Cynthia could feel the pleasure start to take its toll on her body, which caused her moaning and her movements to increase.

"Master... Master, I can't hold it..." Cynthia moaned in warning, doing her best to keep from cumming. "I'm so... so close..."

"Then go right ahead." Ash said in reply, he too feeling his limit, feeling he too was close to his own orgasm, but before that happened, he wanted to ensure Cynthia's first time with him would be one she would cherish, wanting her to experience the same pleasures all his slaves had felt the first time they made love.

And after setting his teeth in Cynthia's neck, triggering her dragon instincts, the blonde was unable to hold back, where she let out a loud cry of ecstasy, arching her back as she had her orgasm, cumming all over Ash's member and erasing the final shreds of negativity hiding within her mind, leaving Cynthia just like the others, a devoted lover for Ash to command.

With their pleasure over, Ash and Cynthia were panting heavily, but thanks to their different styles of physical training, both remained in position.

"Oh, Master..." Cynthia let out, content filling her voice as she looked over her shoulder and smiled, feeling nothing but happiness at being claimed by such a male, leaving her devoted to doing all she could to please him, both in and outside the bedroom.

"So how did your first time with our Master feel?" Lillie asked, moving beside the blonde and looking at her satisfied face.

"I've never felt better." Cynthia replied, before moaning as she felt Ash pull out of her, revealing his cock to be as hard as ever, which caused Dawn to smile, wrap her arms around Ash's body from behind, where she looked at him longingly.

"Then you are in for a real treat." Dawn then said, before kissing around Ash's neck, knowing that she and Lillie would soon be able to join in on the pleasure, believing Ash's stamina left him with enough energy to take Cynthia again before he made love to her and Lillie.

However, a sudden rush of excitement filled Dawn as Ash grabbed her and threw her on the bed, falling beside Cynthia, before looking up and smiling as the raven haired villain climbed on top of her.

"For being so patient, I think it's time I gave you a 'reward'." Ash said with a continued smile and alluring tone, causing Dawn to smile in reply.

"Oh, Master..." The blue haired girl moaned, feeling herself getting hot at what was to come.

However, before making love to Dawn, Ash turned his focus on the blondes beside him, calling out to the Champion of the Elite Four and asking. "Cynthia? Do you think you can give me a hand?"

"Of course." Cynthia replied, happy to show her loyalty, before asking. "How might I be of service?"

"You see that dresser?" Ash asked back, to which Cynthia followed her Master's gaze.

"There's a little something in there that will help you in satisfying Lillie." Ash then said with a slyness in his voice.

Getting up and off of the bed, Cynthia walked over to the dresser and opened the draw, causing a smile to appear on her face at what lay inside.

"It might not be as big as Master's but it still gets the job done." Dawn called from beneath Ash, looking alongside Lillie as Cynthia withdrew a strap on dildo from the draw, where Dawn then said with a purr. "Now come over here and join us."

Setting the sex toy around her hips, Cynthia made her way back on the bed, climbing on top of Lillie, causing both blondes to feel a surge of arousal to fill the pair.

"Are you ready?" Cynthia asked, blushing a little at her position and at her first time being a woman, but felt comfort as Lillie moved her head up and kissed her gently, easing Cynthia into the mood.

"And how about you?" Ash asked Dawn, who smiled, spread her legs out and replied with a continued desire in her voice. "When it comes to you, I am always ready."

Smiling back at Dawn, Ash moved in, claiming Dawn's lips in a heated kiss, causing her to moan in Ash's mouth, which increased as she felt Ash move his body forward, inserting his cock into her waiting pussy, leaving Dawn in ecstasy as she could feel Ash's manhood fill her vagina.

"Oh, yes... Yes!" Dawn let out, wrapping her arms and her legs around Ash's body, holding him close to her as he continued thrusting, causing Dawn to then say. "Master, you never stop amazing me...!"

"I feel the same way about you... all of you." Ash replied with a smile, giving Dawn a small kiss, before focusing back on keeping her moaning as he resumed thrusting as hard and as fast as he could, keeping the blue haired henchgirl in a blissful state of pleasure.

Looking at the sight of Ash ravishing Dawn's body, Lillie and Cynthia could feel themselves getting hotter and hotter, before Cynthia acted on her new feelings, slid her arms around Lillie and thrust forward, forcing the sex toy inside of the blonde beneath her, filling Lillie's pussy and causing her to moan in pleasure and approval.

"Oh, Cynthia... that's it, right there... Oh, it's so good...!" Lillie let out, causing Cynthia to smile and encouraging her to continue in her actions, to which she began to slowly move back, before moving forward again and building up a rhythm, happy to know that her first time with a woman was proving satisfactory to her fellow slave sister.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it." Cynthia replied with a small smile, keeping up in her actions, before moaning herself as Lillie set her arms around Cynthia's neck and pulled her in for a deep and heated kiss, keeping them locked in their kiss as Lillie slid her right hand down Cynthia's back and moved it down, reaching the blonde's ass, which she began to sensually rub.

"Remember, we are here for each other... to make sure we all feel good when we are with our Master..." Lillie told Cynthia after parting from her lips, which caused Cynthia to smile, liking the caring Lillie was expressing in her tone, as well as the pleasure returned to her.

Nodding in reply, Cynthia acted to Lillie's words and the commands set in her mind as she continued thrusting the dildo in and out of Lillie's folds, but kept adding to her pleasure, where the Dragon Elder then moved her head to Lillie's chest and ran her tongue along her breasts, doing all she could to keep her fellow slave sister in a satisfied state.

And while Cynthia was also finding a new pleasure in being intimate with women, Dawn remained as happy as ever, feeling her Master continuing to thrust deeper inside of her, keeping her moaning as he kissed and nibbled around her chest.

"Master, you are perfect... I... I love this... I love being with you...!" Dawn let out, keeping her arms and legs wrapped tightly around her Master's body, loving the pleasure surging through her body, while at the same time, like Serena, Dawn also knew she had been brainwashed into her current position, but for sometime now, she no longer cared.

She knew beyond her reprogramming that she belonged to Ash, that her body was to be used as he desired and her skills were his to use to achieve his hopes in bringing a great change to their world.

The Poke Defenders belonged to Dark Volt, to their Master, Ash, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

With both Dawn and Lillie remaining on their backs, both could only moan at the pleasure both were feeling.

"Oh, yes!" Dawn let out, feeling Ash push deeper, while hearing the cries of Lillie and Cynthia beside her, causing Dawn to smile as she looked upon the blondes pleasuring one another and think. 'Seems Cynthia is starting to get the hang of things.'

Keeping her body moving in sync with Ash's, Dawn turned her head to face Lillie, who smiled before the pair engaged in a heated kiss, not only causing the pair to moan in the other's mouth, but it was also a pleasing sight for Ash and Cynthia, before the Champion of the Elite Four desired a kiss herself, turned to her Master and allowed him to dominate her lips in a kiss of their own, leaving the room filled with their moaning.

Continuing for another hour, Ash and Cynthia remained on top of Dawn and Lillie, thrusting in and out of their pussies, filling both henchgirls with tremendous amounts of pleasure, before Dawn could feel all of her Master's efforts building up within her.

"Master I... I'm close... I'm cumming...!" Dawn let out, feeling her climax approaching with each thrust, before she was unable to hold back her pleasure and cried loudly as she came.

"Master!" Dawn cried in ecstasy as she came, cumming all over Ash's manhood and leaving her remaining beneath her Master with a content smile on her face after another amazing round of pleasure.

But as glad as Ash was at the satisfied form of Dawn that remained panting beneath him, turning his attention to Lillie and looking into her eyes, Ash could tell she wanted to experience the same climatic feelings as the blue haired henchgirl, causing Ash to slowly pull out of Dawn, causing another moan to escape Dawn's lips, before Ash gently tapped Cynthia's shoulder, which caused her to stop in her actions, curious as to what her Master desired of her.

"Mind if I finish up here?" Ash asked, which made Cynthia smile in understanding and shake her head.

"Of course, Master." Cynthia replied, removing herself off of Lillie, pulling the sex toy out of her dripping pussy and lying beside the other blonde, watching with an excited smile as Ash moved into position, moving himself on top of Lillie and slowly inserting his still hard cock into her waiting folds.

"Yes...! Oh, Master... Master, you feel so good inside of me...!" Lillie let out as she felt the familiar pleasure of her Master inside of her, leaving the blonde moaning and begging for more as she remained on her back, gripping the sheets of her bed as Ash began to make love to her.

However, from all the pleasure she shared with Cynthia, Lillie knew her time with their Master wouldn't be as long as Dawn's, but she was certain it would be just as wonderful.

And she was right.

Though the pleasure of Ash making love to her lasted for another half hour, Lillie was unable to hold back her smile, knowing that with each minute, her Master was giving it his all to make sure her climax was another experience she would greatly enjoy.

And after another few thrusts, he too feeling his pleasure get the better of him, Ash groaned loudly as he experienced his climax, calling Lillie's name out as he came, releasing his load into her waiting folds and filling her womb with his seed.

"Oh, Master... yes!" Lillie cried in response to Ash's climax, having her own release and cumming all over his member, leaving her sexual fluids staining her legs and the sheets beneath her, though the blonde was far too satisfied to think about anything but the pleasure she, Ash and her slave sisters had experienced.

-End Lemons-

Finished with Dawn, Lillie and Cynthia, Ash removed his manhood out of Lillie, pulling out where he looked down at the smile that graced the faces of his three henchgirls.

"Thank you..." Cynthia said as she looked at Ash with devoted loyalty, accepting Ash as her mate and Master. "Thank you for giving me such a wonderful purpose."

"And thank you for another amazing time." Dawn added with a smile, before tilting her head and kissing Lille once again.

"You are all quite welcome." Ash replied, glad all three of his henchgirls were satisfied with his actions, before they watched on as the raven haired villain got up from the bed, their eyes wandering over his naked form.

"And as much as I'd love to stay and continue, I need to check in on our other guest." Ash then said, which made Dawn, Lillie and Cynthia nod in understanding.

"Just be sure to give Misty and the others our love." Dawn called, expecting their Master to nod and take his leave, but she, Lillie and Cynthia noticed a smirk comes across their Master's face.

"I will. And while I'm gone, why don't you and Lillie return the pleasure Cynthia gave you?" Ash asked, his smile remaining sly and dominant as he told the three. "Tie her back down and fuck her until I get back."

"Yes, Master." Cynthia replied with a great submissiveness in her tone, speaking on behalf of her new slave sisters as she relaxed her body and spread her arms and legs out, waiting for Dawn and Lillie to have their fun.

Liking Cynthia's attitude, and not wanting to disobey their Master themselves, Dawn and Lillie got to it as both got up from the bed, gathered the rope and began to retie the Dragon Elder back to the bed, leaving Cynthia smiling with longing, which increased as Dawn picked up the strap on, set the sex toy around her hips and slowly made her way back to the bed.

Moving up Cynthia's body, Dawn grinned as she teased the blonde a little.

"Tell us what you want." Dawn ordered, sliding the tip of the dildo along Cynthia's pussy, while roughly grabbing at the bound woman's right breast, causing her to gasp at Dawn's actions.

"You...!" Cynthia managed to say, causing Dawn to release her hold over Cynthia breast and let her finish her sentence. "I want you... I want you both to have sex with me..."

"I think we can handle that." Lillie replied with a smile, liking the more submissive side to Cynthia, before joining Dawn on the bed, where she engaged Cynthia in a lustful kiss, while moving her hands over the bound blonde's breasts and above the dildo, rubbing at Cynthia's clit.

At the sight of Cynthia now in the midst of pleasure, Ash smiled as he left the room.

As much as he felt his desire for the three returning to him, he knew he still had to check on Misty, May and Serena to see the status of Lady Nihilego and see if she had submitted herself to him, knowing her Ultra beasts would be of great use to his plans, while her body would also be greatly enjoyed.

Heading through the halls of Lillie's mansion, having not bothered to redress, namely from guessing the girls would want him the second they saw him, Ash returned to the room where he had assigned Serena and the others in reeducating Lusamine, opening the door and smiling at the sight.

Ahead of him, Lusamine remained tied up, still naked, save the helmet and collar combination to keep her powers under control, only upon her face, her look of anger and resistance was gone, replaced by a dazed smile, while around her bound form remained Serena, Misty and May, with each girl stimulating the older woman's more sensitive areas.

"So are you enjoying this?" Misty asked from behind Lusamine, teasing the blonde as she kissed Lusamine's neck and rubbed her fingers along the bound woman's nipples.

"I... I feel really good..." Lusamine admitted, before shaking her head and saying with hesitance in her voice. "But I... I won't... I won't do what you or Ash tell me..."

From the resistance she continued to express, a sudden yelp escaped Lusamine's lips as she felt Serena strike her ass, causing her to turn her head and look at the near naked honey blonde, looking at the sly smile that graced Serena's face.

"Oh, you will and you will love it." Serena stated.

"You be one of us, you will join us. No matter how long it takes, you will belong to our Master." May added, drawing Lusamine's attention downward, looking at May, who was resting on her knees and rubbing Lusamine's pussy, spreading her lower lips out with her index and ring finger, while sliding her middle up and down her glistening folds.

"Speaking of..." Serena then said with a loving smile, finally noticing Ash standing just outside of the room, which caused similar smiles to appear on Misty and May's faces.

"Well hello there, handsome." Misty said, feeling herself getting hot at the sight of Ash's naked being, before walking around Lusamine, up to Ash and informing. "We've managed to get Lusamine to cooperate a little more than before, but she is still putting up a fair fight."

"I think if she got to experience what it's like to be with you in person, then that should be enough to break her in." May added with a more deviousness in her voice, where she and Serena joined their Master and slave sister, all tracing a hand along Ash's chest, pressing their bodies against Ash's, all eager to have him for themselves.

But they knew they had Lusamine to deal with first.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ash replied, his smile matching Misty, May and Serena's as he closed the distance between him and the bound form of Lusamine, where the three girls watched on, looking forward to seeing the once powerful Lady Nihilego lose herself and submit to the one they were pleased to call their Master.


	15. Lusamine's Submission

Relaxing in the monitor room, Ash smiled, not only at seeing Pikachu curled up on the table, sound asleep after all he had been through, but what he could see on the monitors, to which he had linked up the monitors of his other bases, each connecting to the heroines now at his command, where he saw that as they continued in their duties to keep the towns and cities under his rule, they were also taking the time to 'relax' in their own ways.

Looking at the screens, Ash continued to smile, looking to see that back in () City, Jessie and Jenny were in the middle of their pleasure, with Jessie mounting the rogue officer, ravishing her as she slid a dildo in and out of her wet folds.

Back at Blackthorn City, Clair and Iris were continuing in their training, with both women testing their endurance as they meditated, only both were naked and had slid a hand down to the other's pussy, with Clair putting more strain on Iris, using her concentration to summon a transparent dragon tail that rubbed along the dark skinned girl's backside.

And looking at another monitor, Ash took in the sights of Nimbasa City, seeing it not only under his remained control, but within the Gym, Elesa was with Flannery, the pair were both naked and locked in a passionate kiss, with Elesa on top of the redhead, both moaning in the other's mouth, not only at the pleasure they were giving the other, but Sparkette had joined the pair, where the Electric/Flying-type Pokemon was behind the girls and happily licking at their pussies.

But as pleased as Ash was, not only seeing those devoted to him keeping their Regions under his rule and keeping time to satisfy their needs, his smile increased as he heard the door to the monitor room and looked on to see a familiar figure enter the room.

Now inside the room with him and Pikachu was Lusamine, though she was far different in form than she had been a few days ago.

As blank smile graced her face, her Lady Nihilego costume was gone, replaced with a skimpy maid costume, leaving most of her figure exposed, while black lace covered her breasts as well as her pussy and tight ass, allowing Ash to take in Lusamine's form and smile, liking the sight of the Alola villainess reduced to a mindless servant.

"Your drink, Master..." The now distant voice of Lusamine said, where the blonde approached Ash, revealing she was holding a tray, not only consisting of a hollowed out fruit with a green liquid inside, but beside the drink was a Golden Pinap Berry.

"And for Master's favourite..." Lusamine went on, gently rubbing Pikachu's back, waking up the Electric-type, who, after shaking off his sleepiness, gave a smile of his own, taking the Berry in his paws and happily began munching on the sweet presented to him.

"Thank you, slave." Ash said as he took the drink off of the tray, bringing it to his lips and savouring the sweet taste of the berry Juice, causing Lusamine's smile to remain, before she set down the tray and happily asked. "Is there anything else this slave can do for you, my Master...?"

From Lusamine's question, Ash set his drink down, turned his chair and faced the blonde with a continued smile.

"You can continue to show me your loyalty giving me a blowjob." Ash said in reply, his eyes moving down to his pants, revealing the large bulge forming within.

"Of course, my Master... Anything for you..." Lusamine happily replied, remaining with a submissiveness in her voice, before the blonde set herself on her knees, moving herself into position between Ash's legs, before unzipping his pants, smiling to see her Master's erect member, which she took hold of and guided to her mouth, starting to please the raven haired villain.

As Lusamine served him, Ash sat back in his chair, smirking as he remembered the previous day when he finally broke the blonde villainess and made her his latest pet.

-Flashback-

With Lusamine remaining tied up, her hands bound and hanging above her naked form, looking at her, Ash could see that while the combination of the helmet/collar collaboration, as well as the pleasure forced upon Lady Nihilego was starting to weaken her mind, it would take more if Serena and the others wanted to break Lusamine 's will.

"You three have done a fine job getting her warmed up." Ash commented, approaching Serena, where he wrapped his arms around the honey blonde, moving in and claiming her lips in a deep and loving kiss.

"But I think I'll have to finish up if we want Lusamine to join us." Ash went on to say, before sharing his love, moving over to Misty and May, pulling the pair into a passionate three-way kiss, leaving both girls weak at the knees.

"I... I told you I'll never join you..." Lusamine spoke up, her voice causing Ash to part his lips from Misty and May's, but he continued to hold both henchgirls close to his body as he eyed the bound blonde.

"Your tricks might have worked on these ditzes, but my mind is far more complex..." The blonde then stated, glaring at Ash and the others, angering Serena, Misty and May at the ditz comment.

However, before they could reply or do anything about it, Ash stepped forward.

"I can tell your mind will be a challenge, but as you saw in our battle, I always wind up on top." The electrified villain said, moving his right hand along Lusamine's cheek, further frustrating her, not only at being touched, but at the pleasantness that came with it.

"I wouldn't mind having our Master on top if you know what I mean." Misty whispered, still in the mood, which surprised May and Serena a little at first, before both couldn't help but grin, leaving all three imagining the same thing, Ash making love to them.

"That's not a bad idea." All three then heard Ash say, causing Misty, May and Serena to look at Ash with surprise and excitement.

"Perhaps if two of you were to show Lusamine what comes from being mine with me, than she would be more open to the idea." Ash then said, the suggestion causing excited smiles to appear on Misty, May and Serena's faces.

"Then allow me to offer my services." Serena said in reply, wanting to keep Ash happy as she grabbed the nearest arm she could, being Misty's, to which Serena then took a firm hold on Misty's wrist and quickly guided the orange haired girl onto the bed, positioning Misty on her back, before climbing on top of her and engaging the water user in a deep and longing kiss, one Misty eagerly returned.

As Misty and Serena continued to make out, feeling themselves getting hotter at their actions, May watched with a smile.

"Looks like they are having fun." She commented, circling around Lusamine and grabbing at her breasts.

"Don't you want to know that same kind of pleasure?" The brunette then asked, continuing to rub and fondle Lusamine's chest, sliding her thumbs along the bound blonde's nipples, which made her bite her lip and shake her head.

"N... no... All I want is Alola..." Lusamine said, continuing to remain defiant, but looking at the flushed expression on her face, Ash could see Lusamine's resistance was gradually waning.

"Why have that when you can be a part of something so much better?" Serena asked, breaking her kiss with Misty and looking at Lusamine with a smile.

"We get to do whatever we want, we get all the pleasure we could possibly ask for. And all we have to do is follow a few commands our Master gives us." Misty added happily, before moaning as she felt Serena move her hand down to her pussy and rubbing along her slit.

"And our Master doesn't ask much of us. All he wants is for us to help him in his dream, to ensure the Regions relinquish their power over to him so he can fix the mistakes caused by people like you." May then said, pinching Lusamine's nipples hard at the last part of her sentence, causing the bound blonde to let out a sharp gasp at the small pain that filled her.

"I already told you I'll never submit..." Lusamine groaned, continuing to resist the pleasure filling her and the effects of the mind control forced upon her.

However, Lusamine then let out another gasp, looking down to see Ash before her, kneeling as he set his hand on her body and rubbed it along her slit, filling her with further pleasure.

"You say you won't submit, but your body says differently." Ash commented, taking his fingers away from Lusamine's bound form and seeing her pussy getting very wet, embarrassing the Nihilego obsessed woman, not only from Dark Volt's words, but the truth of her enjoyment.

"We all started off as resistant as you, but after our Master lets you know the pleasure of serving him, you won't be able to resist him." Serena said, before returning her attention back to the naked form of Misty beneath her, engaging the orange haired henchgirl in a dominating kiss, while her right hand grabbed and fondled Misty's left breast.

"It's so good... It feels so good to belong to our Master..." Misty let out after parting from Serena's kiss, before sliding her hands around Serena's head and forcing her down, forcing her over her breasts, where Serena giggled, knowing what Misty wanted and began to lick at Misty's right breast.

Unable to do anything but watch, Lusamine continued to find herself getting more and more turned on.

"See how happy Misty is?" May then asked, resuming to slide her hands around Lusamine's breasts.

"That can be your future. But only if you agree to obey our Master." The brunette added, before adding to Lusamine's pleasure, kissing and nipping at her neck.

"I... I..." Lusamine began to say with a continued denial, but found herself at a loss for words when Ash slid his fingers inside of her, pushing them deeply inside of her pussy.

"While you were unconscious, we tapped into your memories and saw you used the male Nihilego drones to relieve your urges." Ash said, continuing to slide his fingers in and out of Lusamine, knowing exactly where the right spots were to stimulate her.

"But I bet they never made you feel this good." Serena added with a grin and slyness, smiling as she saw Lusamine blush deeply, sensing that they were slowly getting to her.

"And speaking of feeling good..." The honey blonde then said as she looked at Misty with a sweet smile, not only returning her attention and pleasure toward the water user, but getting her own as she slid her body around, positioning herself so she was looking down and facing Misty's pussy, while hers' was hovering over Misty's head, before moving her head down and licking at Misty's vagina.

"Oh, Serena...!" Misty moaned at the pleasure filling her, feeling Serena's tongue running along her slit, before sliding inside, heightening the pleasure Misty was already feeling.

But with Serena's vagina above her, and not wanting to disappoint her fellow henchgirl, Misty opened her mouth and began licking the pussy above her, causing Serena to moan at the pleasure starting to fill her.

At the sight of Serena and Misty pleasuring one another, as well as feeling May's hands sensually rubbing at her breasts, the bound form of Lusamine began moaning herself, feeling her body thrashing around in her restraints, reacting to the growing desire inside of her to relieve the growing heat between her legs.

"We can do this all day, but how long until you give in?" May asked, noticing the more needy side to Lusamine, sliding her left hand down and rubbing above Lusamine's pussy, teasing her as she asked. "Why don't you do yourself a favour and just submit?"

"I am a queen... not a servant..." Lusamine moaned in reply, frustration expressing her face as she continued to try and put up a tough front, but found her body's needs were starting to affect her mind, finding that as she was forced to watch Serena and Misty in their sixty nine position, images of her joining them began to surface.

"You'll be what our Master says you are." May said back, turning her hand away from Lusamine's body and bringing behind her, slapping the blonde's ass.

"But don't worry, I know you will love it." The brunette added with a more soothing and alluring tone, gently rubbing Lusamine's stinging cheeks, earning a more pleasure filled moan from the Nihilego obsessed woman.

The minutes seemed to turn to hours for Lusamine, and between the sight of the two rather sexy girls making out in front of her, the pleasure she was feeling, and the effects of the mind control devices placed upon her, the blonde found it harder and harder to think.

"I... I need to... I need to..." Lusamine could only say, before Ash, after removing his fingers from the blonde's ever wet pussy, stood before her and asked. "What do you need?"

"I need you..." Lusamine let out, looking at Ash with hazy eyes as she continued to speak, only her tone lost all of its resistance. "Please, Master, take me... have your way with me... I'll do anything you say..."

"Anything?" Serena asked, breaking away from her actions with Misty, before walking over to the bound form of Lusamine, rubbing her left breast and asking. "Will you quit trying to take over Alola? Will you do exactly what our Master says without thought or question? Will you obey any command he gives you?"

"Yes... Yes, I will obey... I will do as Master commands... I will be his..." Lusamine moaned in reply, moving her hips again, while looking at Ash with nothing but desire. "Please... Please take me...!"

Smiling at Lusamine, at how Lady Nihilego was now reduced to a near mindless sex slave, Ash then nodded, slid his hands down and set them on Lusamine's hips, sending a shiver of pleasure to fill her at his touch, which increased as she felt Ash line up his cock with her pussy.

"Get ready for the best sex of your life." May whispered into Lusamine's ear, teasing the bound blonde a little with a small kiss on her cheek, before backing away, taking a seat on the bed, alongside Serena and Misty as the three watched as Ash pushed his hips forward, filling Lusamine's pussy with his cock.

"Oh, Master!" Lusamine let out as she felt Ash's member slide inside of her. "So big... so good...!"

"And you are so tight..." Ash groaned in reply, looking at Lusamine with a smile as he commented. 'It's almost as tight as that annoying personality beforehand..."

"I... I am sorry, Master... I was blinded by my foolish ways... I promise it won't happen again... I will be nothing but a good slave for you...!" Lusamine moaned in reply, her altered mind relinquishing her old ways and accepting to being Ash's slave, each moment of pleasure she spent with Ash continued to erase her past personality, replacing it with one of complete subjugation.

Remaining positioned before her, Ash continued groaning, thrusting his cock in and out of Lusamine's pussy, continuing to cause both to moan and groan at the pleasure filling them, while leaving Misty, May and Serena smiling as the three continued to watch their Master ravish the bound blonde, part of them wishing they were in Lusamine's position so they could know the pleasure they had shared countless times with their Master.

But knowing after their Master was finished with Lusamine, he would have more than enough time to tend to their needs, causing the three to moan a little as they felt themselves getting hotter, playing with their bodies as Ash continued having his way with the blonde.

As Lusamine remained in position, her hands dangling above her head, the blonde no longer cared, all she felt was pleasure filling her body, while knowing that so long as she remained obedient, she would continue to enjoy that feeling.

But feeling her body giving in, Lusamine moaned loudly, thrashing against her restraints as she could feel she was close to her climax.

"Master, oh, Master, I can't... I can't hold it..." Lusamine moaned in warning, feeling that with her orgasm coming closer the last of her old personality was fading, erasing her past as Lady Nihilego and leaving her a devoted slave to Dark Volt.

"Same here..." Ash groaned in reply, keeping up his thrusts as hard and as fast as he could, continuing to fill Lusamine with a continued state of pleasure, thrusting in and out of her womanhood several more times, before the bound blonde reached her limit.

"Master!" Lusamine cried out, arching her back in ecstasy as she came, pushing herself deeper upon Ash's cock as she had her orgasm, unable to hold back her cries of pleasure, feeling her mind drifting away from her at the sensations that filled her body, while Ash groaned loudly, feeling Lusamine's pussy clamping tightly around his member, triggering his climax as the raven haired villain had his release, cumming inside of Lusamine and filling her with his seed.

As Lusamine's climax began to fade, with Ash pulling his member out of her, revealing it was still hard, the bound blonde slumped down, hanging limply from her bindings.

"It seems that she's finally broken in." Misty commented, smiling at seeing Lusamine no longer resisting, seeing at how she was just resting against Ash's body, sweat dripping off of her after the pleasure forced upon her.

"And how do you feel now, my slave?" Ash asked, sliding his hands around Lusamine's neck and head, removing the collar and helmet, where she turned her head up and looked at Ash with hazy eyes and a dazed smile.

"So much better..." Lusamine replied blissfully, continuing to look at Ash with a devoted expression, where she then stated. "Lady Nihilego is no more... I now live only to serve you, my Master..."

With Lusamine's submissive reply, Serena, Misty and May joined their Master, smiling as they circled around Ash, embracing their beloved.

"Seems that you finally won her over." May commented, eyeing the blonde's satisfied form, only for Ash to shake his head.

"Not yet. I have to make a few more 'adjustments' to make sure Lusamine stays this way and doesn't have a change of heart." Ash said, looking over at his henchgirls and asking. "If I can have sometime alone, I want to make the final 'improvements' to Lusamine."

"Of course, Master." Serena replied with a smile, setting her hands on Misty and May's backs as she guided the pair out of the room, but not before looking back and watching as Ash walked around Lusamine, approached the nightstand beside the bed and drew out the Hypnos Coin.

Knowing what was to become of Lusamine, Serena smiled herself, closing the door and allowing Ash to focus on the bound blonde, moving behind her, cupping her chin and swinging the coin in front of her face, setting a whole line of commands into his new slave.

-End Flashback-

With the memory of Lusamine relinquishing her ways of Lady Nihilego, Ash looked down at his blonde haired pet and smiled.

"That it, Lusamine... You are doing an amazing job..." Ash groaned through his pleasure, causing Lusamine to remove her mouth from off of Ash's cock, smile back at him and say with a continued devotion. "Thank you, Master. I am glad I am able to please you."

With that said, Lusamine resumed to satisfy her Master, taking Ash's cock back in her mouth, giving him the best blowjob she could muster.

However, as much as Ash was enjoying the combination of pleasure and dominance, his smile grew as heard Serena entered the room, where she said with a grin. "We're back, Master. And the field test with the Nihilego went better than expected."

Turning his attention to Serena, Ash continued to smile as he saw the third in command of his forces, drag in the naked form of purple haired woman he knew as Anabel, better known as The Psychic Maiden, a woman with psychic powers similar to Lillie's, where he looked at her and saw her eyes empty, her expression lacking emotion, while atop her head sat one of Lusamine's Nihilego.

And as pleased as Ash was, Pikachu perked up at seeing that following the brainwashed heroine was a female Espeon, which also had an Ultra Beast wrapped around its head, keeping her and her Trainer in an entranced state.

"I exist to serve Dark Volt... Dark Volt is my Master... My skills and my body are to be used as he desires..." Anabel said with a lack of emotion, repeating the mantra over and over, while Espeon seemed to repeat the mantra, causing Ash to smile, before looking down at the blonde still between his legs.

"Seems your link with the Nihilego continues to be of use." Ash commented, adding with a slyness. "Even if it's not for yourself."

"Everything that is mine now belongs to you, my Master." Lusamine replied with a smile, leaving both Ash and Pikachu smiling, for they both had come a long way and both knew that continuing down their path together then all the Regions would be theirs'.

"We're just getting started, aren't we, pal?" Ash asked Pikachu with a smirk, where his partner smiled, jumped upon Ash's shoulder and replied with a happy. "Pika!"

The End.


End file.
